Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. - Fanfiction de Noël - Plusieurs ships
1. Chapitre 1 - POV Lexa

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Lexa**

Je sors de l'aéroport en ajustant mon sac de sport en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Je scanne les alentours pour trouver un taxi à proximité quand je reçois un sms. Je roule des yeux en découvrant le destinataire et ne prends pas le temps de répondre en rangeant mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau. Je ressers un peu mon écharpe, prends ma valise et me dirige vers le parking à taxis que j'ai repéré.

Il fait froid mais pas autant qu'à Chicago et rien ne pourra gâcher tout ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Pour la première fois en 10 ans, je vais revoir tous mes amis en même temps. Je peine encore à croire que l'idée complètement folle d'Octavia ait pu nous amener à ce moment.

C'est elle qui avait lancé l'idée qu'il ne devait pas être si compliqué de tous nous réunir dans un même lieu au même moment. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison parce que l'organisation pour ces deux semaines avait été un véritable casse-tête. C'est Madi et mon plus jeune frère Aden qui ont proposé que nous nous retrouvions pendant les vacances de Noël. Une fois que la date était fixée, il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver un logement assez grand pour habiter 13 personnes au minimum mais qui ne soit pas à un prix exorbitant.

Je n'imagine même pas la bataille qui a dû avoir lieu au sein de la famille Griffin pour que Abby accepte de nous laisser la maison secondaire de sa famille dans le Maine. Mais dès qu'elle a soufflé une réponse positive, ce n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde et Clarke nous a immédiatement informé que nous aurions un toit sur la tête pour nos vacances. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir jusqu'où ma meilleure amie a été pour obtenir cet accord.

Toujours est-il que je suis dans le Maine, prêt à revoir tous mes amis et que j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Théoriquement, nous devions tous nous retrouver vendredi soir aux alentours de 20h, mais j'avais un match important samedi après-midi. C'est pour cette raison que j'arrive seulement ce dimanche à tout juste 7h du matin.

Si je ne connaissais pas l'amour des grasses matinées de ma grande sœur, Anya, je lui aurai demandé de venir me chercher. Seulement, je ne me voyais pas lui enlever ce moment de grâce, rien qu'à elle. Je n'ai pas été surprise quand elle nous a annoncée qu'elle allait séjourner avec nous seule. Niko est un homme très occupé mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose même si elle ne m'en a pas encore parlé.

**\- Lexa !**

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée d'entendre mon prénom être hurlé dans une ville où je ne connais personne. Je retire mes écouteurs portatifs en me retournant lentement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire plus que de raison en voyant Clarke me faire de grands signes derrière la portière du 4x4 blanc de sa mère. Je secoue doucement la tête en m'avance vers elle.

**\- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me débrouiller**, j'affirme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

**\- Je n'allais pas te laisser prendre un taxi,** souligne-t-elle grognon. **Tu comptes me dire bonjour ?**

Elle claque la portière ce qui me fait grimacer rien qu'en pensant à la réaction de sa mère si cette dernière voyait sa fille faire. Elle se plante devant moi en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dure en calant ses poings sur ses hanches. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien Clarke et elle n'a pas changé d'un iota depuis l'été dernier.

Je secoue la tête amusée alors qu'un sourire en coin se forme sur mes lèvres. Je la détaille et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Je ressens un douloureux pincement dans l'estomac. Je ne dois pas penser ce genre de chose en sa présence. Je dois arrêter d'être à ce point obsédé par elle, Clarke est seulement ma meilleure amie et ceci depuis que j'ai l'âge de réfléchir. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à passer au-dessus de ce que je ressens pour elle depuis que nous nous sommes revues pour la première fois depuis une éternité en chair et en os l'été de mes 17 ans.

Je laisse mon sac de sport tomber au sol. Je grimace en l'entendant s'enfoncer dans la neige. J'espère que mes baskets ne seront pas abîmées par l'humidité, elles m'ont coûté une petite fortune. J'ouvre mes bras, Clarke lâche un petit cri de joie avant de me serrer fort contre elle. J'inspire profondément avant de replier mes bras sagement dans son dos et de tout faire pour contrôler les battements de mon cœur.

**\- Tu m'as tellement manqué,** souffle-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

**\- Je t'appelle tous les deux jours.**

**\- Tsss... ce n'est pas pareil !**

**\- On est d'accord,** je ris en me séparant doucement d'elle. **Tu m'as manqué aussi.**

Énormément ! C'était un vrai supplice ! Mais encore une fois ça ne devrait pas être le cas...

Je m'installe dans la voiture côté passager en me massant la nuque. Je vais apprécier ces vacances, je suis particulièrement fatiguée depuis quelque temps. Les entraînements et les matchs sont de plus en plus complexe. Pour la première fois, je commence à avoir du mal à trouver un équilibre entre le sport et mes études mais je sais que je vais arriver à mes fins comme toujours. Je suis trop déterminée pour échouer.

**\- Comment c'est passé ton match hier ?**

**\- Nous avons gagné de justesse.**

**\- De _justesse_,** s'étonne-t-elle, je suis sûre que tu exagères.

**\- Pas vraiment. Le score final est 90-93. Je n'avais pas autant dû me battre depuis longtemps.**

**\- Je suis étonnée, O' m'a dit que tu avais encore progressé.**

**\- Je ne suis pas la seule à progresser,** je ris,** heureusement sinon je m'ennuierais.**

**\- Les recruteurs commencent toujours à venir voir les matchs en début d'année ?**

**\- Toujours.**

**\- Tu es inquiète,** constate Clarke.

**\- C'est vrai, mais le basket n'est pas ma seule option.**

**\- Peut-être mais c'est ta passion. Tu as intérêt à continuer à te battre. Si j'apprends que tu abandonnes sans raison, je monte dans le premier avion pour te botter les fesses.**

**\- Outch,** je plaisante.

En même temps, c'est tentant, terriblement tentant. Avec Clarke sur mon dos, je sais que j'aurais le droit à un entraînement pire que celui des militaires. Et puis, je souris, elle serait là.

C'est pas vrai ! Je recommence...

**\- Tout le monde est bien arrivé vendredi soir ?**

**\- Tout le monde sauf Rae**, soupire Clarke agacer, **Madame avait un "truc" à faire cet après-midi. Elle arrivera dans la soirée ou demain matin au plus tard.**

**\- Un "truc" ?** Je répète surprise.

**\- Ne me demande pas plus d'explication, je ne sais rien !**

**\- Elle aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?**

**\- J'espère pas,** grogne Clarke. **Si elle a l'audace d'avoir quelqu'un et de rien me dire, je la tue.**

**\- C'est peut-être tout nouveau,** je suggère. **Elle en est peut-être au stade du grand questionnement,** je me prends un violent regard noir de la part de Clarke, **ou c'est autre chose.**

**\- Ouais c'est sûrement ça.**

**\- Ose dire que tu ne serais pas heureuse pour elle,** je m'amuse.

**\- Tant que je peux surveiller ses fréquentations.**

**\- Tu parles comme tes parents quand ils évoquent les relations d'Helena,** je soupire. **Raven n'est pas sa mère.**

**\- Peut-être mais elle est entourée de _fouteurs de merde_. Mes parents lui ont proposé un local pour qu'elle installe son garage dans un quartier qui craint moins et devine quoi...**

**\- ... elle a refusé,** je coupe la parole à Clarke.

**\- Rae n'a même pas fait semblant de réfléchir plus de 5 secondes ! Elle a refusé de la même manière que s'ils lui avaient proposé des rognons au petit-déjeuner !**

**\- Argh !**

**\- Exactement ! Sauf que mes parents n'ont pas proposé des foutues rognons mais de superbes pancakes !**

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Qui refuse des pancakes ? Sérieusement,** bougonne-t-elle.

-** Tu sais très bien que Rae a toujours préféré Brooklyn aux beaux quartiers de New-York.**

**\- Tu n'as pas vu où elle vit,** s'égosille Clarke. **C'est un vrai coupe gorge. Il y a encore eu deux, et je dis bien deux fusillades près de chez elle pas plus tard que cette semaine !**

**\- Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre... mais imagine que...**

**\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de sa potentiel amourette,** me prévient-elle.

**\- Ouais mais imagine que cette amourette, comme tu l'appelles, parvienne à la sortir de ce coup gorge ?**

**\- Ce serait encore plus frustrant d'avoir échoué toutes ces années.**

**\- Bon,** je décide de me sortir de cette conversation épineuse, **sinon tout le monde va bien ?**

**\- Bellamy nous a enfin présenté Echo en chair et en os, je crois que c'est quelqu'un que je pourrai apprécier. En tout cas, ils sont adorables tous les deux. O' est fidèle à elle-même, elle a refait le monde au moins 17 fois entre son arrivée et hier. Les Woods sont toujours des Woods mais je ne t'apprends rien. Monty et Harper sont toujours LE couple qui nous fait verdir de jalousie et Jasper paraît attachant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment apprendre à le connaître.**

Sacré résumé, je note tout de même que Clarke n'a pas relevé qu'Anya est venue seule. Je suppose que je m'inquiète pour rien. Niko est très certainement occupé. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

-** Je n'avais pas revu Anya et Lincoln depuis ce fameux été, i ans. Ils semblent aller bien tous les deux, ta sœur est fidèle à elle-même mais Link m'a semblé un peu taciturne.**

Je grimace discrètement avant de me concentrer sur le paysage qui défile sur ma droite. Je suppose que se retrouver dans la même pièce que la personne qui vous a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux n'est pas facile. Je suis la seule à qui Lincoln a parlé de sa déclaration avortée habillement par Octavia. Je ne vais pas trahir son secret seulement je comprends qu'il soit taciturne.

**\- Tu sais quelque chose,** constate une nouvelle fois Clarke.

Je soupire. Elle me connait trop parfaitement pour mon propre bien. Je force un sourire en fixant son profile, je secoue doucement la tête et réalise qu'il y a au moins encore une part de moi dont elle ignore tout. Elle n'a jamais relevé cette façon particulière que j'ai de la regarder. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal. Je ne sais pas comment je parviendrais à lui expliquer sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce que je ressens véritablement pour elle.

**\- Tu ne vas rien dire ?**

**\- C'est mon frère.**

**\- Je suis ta meilleure amie !**

**\- Oui,** je ne peux empêcher un sourire triste d'étirer mes lèvres, **tu l'es mais parfois, dans de très rare cas,** je précise,** la famille passe avant les amis.**

**\- Dans de très rare cas, hein ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas beau de se moquer...**

**\- J'ai toujours été jalouse de la complicité qu'il existe entre vous quatre, sans parler de votre relation avec vos parents qui frôle la perfection. Lisa et Antoine transcendent d'amour pour vous quatre, mes parents disaient toujours qu'ils ne seraient pas étonnés qu'ils se coupent un bras pour vous.**

**\- Ce n'est pas aussi littérale mais ils le font... nous sommes toutes leurs vies.**

**\- La famille idéale,** soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris discrètement. J'ai conscience de ma chance. J'ai grandi dans une famille aimante, patiente, fusionnelle et qui n'a connu que très peu de conflit. La plupart de mes amis n'ont pas eu cette chance, à commencer par Clarke qui a perdu son père dans un terrible accident de voiture quand elle avait seulement 8 ans.

J'ai très peu de souvenirs de cette période. J'avais deux ans de moins que la blonde et j'avais du mal à comprendre la situation. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que ce soit définitif. J'étais une enfant et la seule fois où j'avais affronté la mort avant ce tragique accident, c'est lorsque le poisson rouge de Lincoln avait été retrouvé sur le dos quand il était revenu de l'école.

Le poisson avait été échangé dès le lendemain mais rien ne pouvait remplacer un père, de cela j'étais certaine même à 6 ans.

C'était arrivé fin juin, juste avant l'été et j'ai passé les deux mois suivant à essayer de redonner de l'espoir à Clarke. Elle rejetait tout le monde, refusant même de nous ouvrir sa chambre alors que Abby nous faisait toujours entrer. Les autres ont abandonnés plus vite, à la fin il ne restait plus que Rae, O' et moi. Mais j'étais seule quand elle a finalement décidé de quitter sa chambre pour prendre un verre de lait. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai simplement déposé un baiser sur sa joue en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Après réflexion, je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Mais comment exactement une gamine de 6 ans peut-elle comprendre ce genre de chose ?

C'est moi qui aie réussi à lui tirer son premier sourire. O' est parvenue à la faire manger plus convenablement. Rae a la faire sortir de la maison. Et, juste à la fin de l'été à nous trois nous l'avons fait rire. C'est un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai. Je le chéri particulièrement, il fait parti de moi et m'a construit. Ce jour-là, je me suis fait une promesse, celle que pour toutes les larmes que je ne pourrai pas empêcher, je la ferais rire deux fois plus.

Avant, nous étions juste les enfants de nos parents, nous passions du temps parce qu'ils étaient amis. Cette tragédie nous a rapprochée et nous sommes devenues de véritables amies. En ce qui me concerne, je suis la meilleure amie de Clarke et c'est une responsabilité que je prends particulièrement à cœur.

**\- À quoi tu penses ?** M'interroge-t-elle.** Tu es particulièrement silencieuse, plus que d'habitude.**

**\- À rien en particulier. Je crois que je suis simplement heureuse de revoir tout le monde.**

**\- Tu imagines, Rae, O, toi et moi de nouveau réunies dans une même pièce, c'est une première depuis une éternité.**

**\- O' a énormément changée.**

**\- Pas tant que ça,** s'amuse Clarke. **Je me rappelle parfaitement ce plan très élaboré qu'elle avait mis en place pour t'empêcher de déménager. Elle voulait déjà changer le monde !**

**\- Je suis d'accord mais elle a des idées politique très arrêtées tout de même.**

**\- Pas le choix quand on sait qu'elle veut devenir la plus jeune sénatrice de New-York.**

**\- Sénatrice,** je souris, **je plains ces futurs adversaires.**

**\- Moi aussi,** s'amuse Clarke.

La voiture s'arrête et je remarque un peu tardivement qu'alors que Clarke riait, je la détaille avec un sourire en coin. Je me reprends rapidement en faisant semblant d'être fascinée par l'énorme bâtisse devant moi. Le manoir Anders est dans la famille d'Abby depuis que son arrière-grand-père l'a fait construire. J'y suis déjà venue une ou deux fois mais ce n'est pas la bâtisse qui m'impressionne le plus, loin de là. C'est le jardin qui donne directement sur une falaise et qui laisse sous nos yeux s'étendre l'océan Atlantique.

Je sors de la voiture, je suis légèrement aveuglée par le soleil timide qui se reflète sur les pierres blanches du manoir. Je referme la portière et m'avance lentement vers la porte d'entrée mais Clarke saisit ma main ce qui me fait sursauter avant que mon cœur s'emballe et que je ressente des multitudes d'étincelles qui se forme sur ma peau à l'endroit même où ses doigts se referment.

**\- Pas par-là ! Nous allons réveiller les autres. Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais un Blake au réveil est très grognon et là... nous en avons deux !**

Bellamy... je n'avais pas pensé au jeune homme depuis bien longtemps. Bien entendu je savais qu'il serait présent et j'ai parfaitement entendu quand Clarke m'a parlé de lui et de sa petite amie toute à l'heure mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé qu'il serait là. C'est étrange de repenser à tout le temps qu'il passait chez nous quand nous vivions encore à New-York. Anya et lui étaient toujours collés ensemble, créant des rumeurs comme quoi ils étaient un couple. Évidemment c'était infondé.

Anya ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il les a rapprochés tous les deux. Avant leurs dernières années de collège, ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça et puis Bellamy est devenu en colère contre tout et tout le monde sauf ma sœur aînée qui parvenait toujours à le canaliser. Je sais qu'il l'appelle encore de temps en temps quand il sent qu'il va dérailler.

Clarke ouvre la porte de derrière qui mène directement aux cuisines. Elle fonce immédiatement vers la cafetière et se sert non pas une tasse mais un bol en me demandant :

**\- Tu en veux un ?**

**\- Non merci.**

**\- Sérieusement, tu t'es réveillée genre à 5h du matin et tu ne veux pas de caféine ?**

**\- Je n'aime toujours pas le café,** je lui rappelle gentiment.

**\- Un jour, je te ferai changer d'avis.**

**\- J'en doute.**

Je la taquine en retirant mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je les pends au porte manteaux qui se trouve près de la porte de la grande cuisine. Je récupère mon portable avant de m'installer sur un tabouret rouge devant la grande table-bar au centre de la pièce.

Je me frotte les yeux avant d'étouffer un bâillement, fatiguée de mon voyage. Je sursaute légèrement quand un verre de jus d'orange est déposé devant moi. Je murmure de remerciements cependant, je ne le saisis pas.

**\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?**

**\- Je peux attendre les autres**, je souris.

**\- Ouais, non... je te le déconseille, nous n'avons pas vraiment été raisonnables hier soir.**

**\- Très bien,** je secoue la tête amusée en les imaginant tous lutter en fin de soirée pour ne pas être le premier à aller se coucher, **qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?**

Clarke entame une liste bien plus longue que mon bras. J'écarquille les yeux au moment où je pense que c'est fini mais qu'elle en rajoute en me tournant le dos pour se souvenir ce que contient le frigo. Elle n'est pas possible, je suis certaine qu'elle a presque cambriolé une pauvre supérette simplement pour que personne ne soit déçu de ne pas trouver son encas favori.

Je connais déjà ma réponse. J'arrête donc momentanément de l'écouter pour jeter un regard à mon téléphone. Je roule de nouveau des yeux en découvrant que je n'ai plus un mais cinq appels manqués de la même personne et en plus de ces derniers je n'ai pas moins de 12 sms. À ce stade-là, c'est du harcèlement. Je fais glisser les notifications sur la gauche pour les faire disparaître. Et relève le nez pile au moment où Clarke fini sa liste en se tournant vers moi en me demandant :

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Je vais cuisiner.**

**\- Mais j'ai acheté tes céréales préférés !**

**\- Oui**, je souris, **d'ailleurs merci. Mais, depuis que tu en as parlé, j'ai envie de pancakes.**

**\- Je peux très bien les faire.**

**\- Non, tu ne peux pas,** je réponds du tac-au-tac en buvant tout mon jus de fruit,** et s'il le faut, je t'en empêcherai par la force.**

**\- Tu as conscience que le dernier souvenir culinaire que tu as de moi date d'une époque révolue. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque.**

**\- J'avais dix ans,** s'égosille-t-elle.

**\- Et moi huit, mais je me souviens que ce jour-là, tu as essayé de me tuer.**

**\- N'importe quoi !**

**\- J'étais plus jeune que toi et je savais déjà qu'il fallait faire bouillir l'eau _avant_ de mettre les pattes dans l'eau.**

**\- Ce n'était pas **_si_** immangeable que ce que tu te plais à le dire,** soupire-t-elle.

**\- Que tu crois,** je m'amuse en ouvrant de mémoire les placards.

**\- Tu es la pire de toutes les meilleures amies de l'histoire de l'humanité**, bougonne-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse de te mentir ?**

Clarke marmonne encore un temps avant de s'installer pour prendre son café. Je commence la préparation autour d'une discussion moins risquée. Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis près d'elle. À plusieurs reprises, je me surprends à la détailler avec un peu trop d'insistance comme si je cherchais à imprimer chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire. Son sourire m'émerveille et me rappelle cette promesse que j'ai fait il y a si longtemps.

Et alors qu'elle relève les yeux, je choisis de ne pas détourné le regard. Ses iris azures semblent quelque peu surpris avant d'être assombri par un léger froncement de sourcils. Je souris discrètement sans ne jamais quitter mon ancrage.  
Pour la première fois, je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave si elle découvre à quel point elle est importante pour moi.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier POV de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! A votre avis que va réserver la suite, attendez-vous des ****confrontations, des révélations ou autre ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Comme je l'ai annoncer sur Facebook, je pensais finir cette fiction bien avant mais je me suis cassée plusieurs côtés et j'ai été incapable d'écrire pendant 3 longues semaines... bref, j'ai 10 POV de finaliser et corriger par Mara, ce que je vous propose c'est de poster un POV par jour au alentour de 18h, jusqu'à noël. Après le 25, je verrai où j'en suis dans l'avancée, si j'ai tout finalisé, je continuai un chapitre par jour.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - POV Octavia

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Octavia**

Je me suis réveillée beaucoup trop tôt et je ne me serais jamais levée de mon lit si je n'avais pas le besoin urgent d'un Efferalgan. Un ou même toute la boîte entière. J'ai peut-être un peu abusé de la bière hier soir mais entre le fait d'enfin revoir tout le monde et les yeux triste de Lincoln, l'alcool à été mon meilleure ami.

En descendant les premières marches, je sens l'odeur des pancakes. Je crois d'abord encore être en train de rêver. Personne n'aurait le courage de cuisiner de si bon matin. Puis, je me souviens que Lexa est censée arriver ce matin et elle adore cuisiner. À chaque fois que j'ai pu lui proposer d'aller manger au restaurant après une compétition, elle préférait m'inviter à goûter sa cuisine. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis toujours régalée même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle aime tant dans cette activité.

De toute façon, sauf si Lexa décide de se confier, elle est quelque peu incompréhensible. Elle est tellement secrète que s'en est presque frustrant. La seule personne à qui je l'ai toujours vu se confier c'est Clarke et encore, je suis certaine que la blonde est loin de tout savoir de la brune.

Je traverse le salon en évitant tous les meubles en priant pour ne pas me massacrer un orteil. Je franchis la porte de la cuisine en bayant. Je m'apprête à supplier Lexa pour qu'elle me serve un verre d'eau avec le précieux médicament mais je remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule. Clarke est avec elle et la fixe d'une étrange manière. Il y a une tension que je ne saurai expliquer entre les deux amies. Elles n'ont même pas dévié leurs regards en m'entendant arriver.

C'est finalement la brune qui se tourne vers moi la première avec sur les lèvres un sourire timide. Je reste concentrer sur la blonde. Clarke paraît particulièrement pertuerber. Je ne comprends pas quel genre de sujet elles ont pu aborder pour arriver à ce résultat.

**\- Bonjour les filles, **je prononce incertaine.

**\- Salut O', **continue de sourire Lexa en ouvrant le tiroir derrière elle.

**\- Ouais, **Clarke secoue la tête, **bonjour. Tu as une sale tête.**

**\- Je te remercie _blondie_. Tout va bien entre vous ?**

**\- Evidement que oui, **s'empresse de répondre la plus âgée des deux. **Lexa fait des pancakes.**

**\- Je me suis un peu doutée que ce n'était pas toi, **je me moque.

**\- Je te déconseille d'aborder ce sujet, **me préviens Lexa. **C'est un terrain miné.**

**\- Tu as raison, j'ai encore trop mal à la tête pour aborder ce sujet épineux.**

**\- Tiens, **la brune me lance une boîte que je rattrape difficilement, **outch, les réflexes sont en mode _off_. Sorry.**

**\- Si je m'étais retrouvée avec un œil au beurre noir, je t'aurai laisser t'expliquer avec mon frère.**

**\- Tu n'aurais pas osé laisser Lexa en pâture à Bellamy, **s'offusque Clarke.

**\- Si, j'aurai osé.**

Je crois que si ma migraine n'était pas aussi violente, j'aurai ri de la réaction de Clarke. Sérieusement, elle parle de l'instinct de protection de mon frère quand elle tuerait père et mère pour garder Madi et Lexa hors de danger. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle a bien failli prendre un avion pour Chicago afin de s'assurer que sa meilleure amie allait bien quand la brune semblait mal ou angoissée lors de leurs session facetime tous les deux jours.

J'ai arrêté d'essayer de vouloir la retenir la fois où elle m'a balancé un vase en pleine figure que j'ai évité de justesse pour m'empêcher de la suivre. La seule qui parvient encore miraculeusement à la raisonner c'est Raven et quand on sait à quel point cette dernière peut être extravagante par moment, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit rassurant.

Je me serre un verre d'eau et avale l'Efferalgan, quand je me retourne Lexa a repris la préparation du petit déjeuner mais Clarke a recommencée à la fixer d'une étrange façon. Je sursaute légèrement en entendant un téléphone vibrer. Mon regard et celui de Clarke tombe sur le portable de Lexa poser sur le comptoir, l'écran à l'envers. Je m'étonne que sa propriétaire ne réagisse pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

**\- Tu ne réponds pas ?**

**\- De tout évidence, **elle retourne un pancake, **non.**

**\- Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? **L'interroge Clarke tout aussi surprise.

**\- Non.**

**\- C'est peut-être un recruteur, **insiste-t-elle.

**\- Ce n'est pas un recruteur.**

**\- Je ne voudrais pas être du côté de Clarke, _vraiment_ mais... comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne réponds pas ?**

**\- Je le sais, **elle hoche les épaules.

**\- Lexa Woods, **commence à la sermonner Clarke, **tu n'oserais pas me cacher quelque chose.**

**\- Si c'est le cas, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. Paix à ton âme !**

Un petit cri l'empêche de répondre, je ferme les paupières pour assimiler cette agression. Je peste silencieusement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre Anya pendu au dos de Lexa embrassant une bonne dizaine de fois la joue de sa sœur, ce qui fait rire la plus jeune.

**\- An', **soupire Lexa.

**\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Les deux petits monstres, **dixit leurs frères, **ont été intenable sans toi. Tu es la seule qu'ils écoutent.**

**\- Tu es l'aînée je te rappelle, tu devrais pouvoir leurs serrer la bride.**

**\- Ouais... non... je n'y arrive pas, surtout avec Aden. Il a la même bouille que toi à son âge et surtout les mêmes yeux. Je craque complètement.**

**\- Je suis certaine que tu en rajoutes et qu'ils n'ont pas été insupportables.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais pas là. Aden a bu une bière, **s'offusque Anya. **Une bière, **s'égosille-t-elle, **c'est encore un enfant.**

**\- Madi en a bu une aussi et je n'en fais pas tout un fromage, **remarque Clarke.

**\- Et bien tu devrais !**

**\- Anya, **je grogne, **si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton, je vais te tuer.**

**\- Oh ! Lexa, **elle serre un peu plus sa petite sœur contre elle, **tu entends comment elle ose me parler ? Fait quelque chose !**

**\- Anya, je t'aime, **soupire Lexa, **mais tu me hurles dans les oreilles.**

**\- Désolée _mon bébé_.**

Anya relâche son étreinte en déposant encore un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. Elle sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux de la brune. Le regard qu'elles s'échangent est remplit d'amour. Il n'y a pas à dire, ces deux-là sont les plus proches de toutes les fratries de notre groupe, même avec leurs frères elles n'ont pas ce genre de comportement.

**\- Comment a été le match, **demande plus calmement Anya avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, **tu les as battus ?**

**\- Je les ai battus, **confirme-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux

**\- C'est bien. C'est _très_ bien. Je suis fière de toi.**

**\- Tu doutais de l'équipe de Lexa, **je m'étonne. **Elles sont encore mieux classées que l'année dernière.**

**\- C'est vrai, **me répond Anya en souriant. **Mais, **elle se replonge dans les yeux de sa sœur, **ce match était différent, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Il l'était.**

**\- En quoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as rien dit à Clarke, **s'étonne Anya. **Je crois bien que c'est une première. Désolée _blondie_.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, **tique Clarke.

**\- Rien d'important.**

Anya ne répond rien mais je remarque parfaitement son froncement de sourcils qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Un silence assez lourd s'installe entre nous. Il faut dire que Lexa est douée pour les cachotteries, ce n'est pas un reproche, elle est simplement timide et parle peu d'elle. Seulement d'ordinaire, Clarke sait tout d'elle.

Et puis comme pour alourdir encore cette ambiance, le portable de Lexa se remet à vibrer sur le comptoir. Nous fronçons toutes les trois les sourcils alors que la brune reste complètement indifférente. Elle sourit même avant de déclarer :

**\- C'est prêt !**

**\- Sérieusement Lexa, **je reprends prudemment, **tu ne vas pas répondre ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Lexa, **s'offusque Clarke.

**\- Je vois, **soupire Anya, **tu veux que je m'en occupe ?**

**\- Non, **Lexa se tourne vers sa sœur en souriant, **mais j'adorerai que tu manges, **assure-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette.

**\- Bien !**

**\- Bien, **s'étrangle presque Clarke, **bien et c'est tout ?**

**\- C'est le problème de Lexa, **répond Anya en haussant les épaules, **si elle m'assure qu'elle peut gérer, je la crois.**

**\- Un problème, **je souligne. **Tu veux tuer Clarke, **je susurre à l'intention de l'aînée des Woods.

**\- Ce n'est pas un problème, **reprend Lexa en déposant une assiette devant sa meilleure amies, **une simple contrariété. Et Anya a raison, je peux gérer _ça_ toute seule, **elle sourit à Clarke avant de me tendre à mon tour une assiette. **J'aimerai que nous changions de sujet maintenant.**

Anya semble parfaitement accepter la situation mais Clarke absolument pas. Je m'installe près d'elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour lui trouver un autre os à ranger. La migraine redouble, après l'exploit que je m'apprête à accomplir, Lexa m'en devra une !

**\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rae ? Tu en sais un peu plus sur le "truc" qui la retient ?**

**\- Non toujours pas, **répond-elle en détaillant Lexa comme un expert le ferait avec une œuvre d'art qu'il soupçonnerait d'être fausse.

**\- Donc elle arrive toujours dans la journée ?**

**\- Oui, normalement, **continue-t-elle sans quitter la brune des yeux.

**\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité, **je m'exclame, **au moins trois mois ! Et toi Anya ?**

**\- Raven, **souffle-t-elle en réfléchissant, **je crois que c'était... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le déménagement, **s'étonne-t-elle, **bientôt dix ans.**

**\- Ah ouais, **je m'amuse, **alors autant te le dire ce n'est plus une gamine de 12 ans !**

**\- Mes 16 ans sont loin, **soupire-t-elle.

**\- Tu étais une vraie teigne à 16 ans, **s'amuse la voix de mon frère dans notre dos. **Tu m'as fais faire les 400 coups.**

**\- _Je_ t'ai fait faire les 400 coups, **répond-elle outrée. **Je crois que nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes souvenirs.**

**\- Ou les mêmes comptes-rendus, **sourit Echo en glissant sa main sur la nuque de Bellamy tout sourire.

**\- Salut Lexa, **reprend-il discrètement, **ça fait un bail.**

**\- Heureuse de te revoir Bellamy, **sourit-elle.

**\- Oserais-je demander ce que tu as fait pour subir ce regard noir de la part de Clarke ?**

Lexa fronce les sourcils avant de détailler sa meilleure amie qui rougit d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs en se tournant vers mon frère. Elle force un sourire en assurant :

**\- Je ne lançais pas un regard noir à Lexa.**

**\- Eh bien, **grimace Echo, **je ne voudrais pas voir à quoi ressemble tes regards noirs.**

**\- Moi non plus **assure Bellamy en embrassa sa petite amie.

**\- Hey, **je m'offusque, **âmes sensibles dans le périmètre !**

**\- Âmes sensibles, **pouffe Bellamy. **Tu es bien des choses O' mais certainement pas une âme sensible.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'afficher de la sorte, **je marmonne.

**\- Ta petite sœur a certainement raison, **répond Echo en lui volant un autre baiser. **Nous ne devrions pas.**

**\- Non mais je rêve, **je m'offusque en levant les yeux au ciel, **vous êtes de vraies guimauves tous les deux. C'est écœurant !**

**\- Bellamy Blake transformé en guimauve, **reprend plus sérieusement Anya en échangeant un regard particulièrement étrange avec mon frère, **ça, **elle sourit alors que les yeux de mon frère brillent comme le sapin de Noël dans le salon, **rien n'aurait pu me le faire croire quand j'avais 16 ans. Rien.**

Je fronce les sourcils malgré moi face à cette attitude étrange. Je n'ai jamais compris cette relation qu'il existe entre ces deux-là. J'ai toujours été perplexe vis-à-vis de leur amitié. Je n'ai jamais su dire ce qui était réel ou non entre eux. Je suis longtemps restée persuadée et je le suis toujours qu'ils ont au moins couchés une fois ensemble. Mais dès que j'essaye d'en discuter avec mon frère, il grimace en marmonnant un : n'importe quoi !

Mon incompréhension s'intensifie quand je vois Echo sourire à Anya. Cette complicité entre elles est encore plus flippante que les regards insaisissables que mon frère et la sœur aînée de Lexa s'échange. La petite amie de mon frère l'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'avancer vers la blonde des Woods en assurant :

**\- Et entre nous, je te remercie d'avoir réussie à accomplir ce miracle.**

**\- Moi, **Anya grimace, **je suis à l'origine de toute cette guimauve, **elle se plonge de nouveau dans le regard de mon frère, **hum, **il sourit, **ouais, **ses lèvres s'étirent avec amusement, **tu as sûrement raison : je t'ai mâché tout le travail.**

**\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Woods, **s'exclame Bellamy en lui assénant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, **je ne suis pas ton œuvre, **soupire-t-il, **pas même un peu.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que pense ta chère et tendre, **le taquine-t-elle.

**\- N'importe quoi !**

**\- Faut-il que je te rappelle que, **Echo mord dans un pancake avant d'écarquiller les yeux, **c'est super bon ! Goûte, **s'exclame-t-elle en forçant Bellamy à prendre une bouchée.

**\- Merde, **soupire-t-il, **il faut vraiment que j'arrive à choper cette recette secrète de pancakes _made in Woods_ !**

**\- Jamais, **répondent en cœur les sœurs concernées.

Nous éclatons tous de rire devant cette réaction quelque peu excessive avant que tout le monde s'installe pour petit déjeuner. Nous abordons des sujets plus neutres. Nous réapprenons à nous connaître. C'est très agréable et je me surprends même à ne plus sentir du tout ma migraine.

Je souris à quelques anecdotes, m'amuse à taquiner Clarke, regarde d'un œil noir tous les gestes un peu trop sensuels entre mon frère et Echo. Je me surprends aussi à jeter plusieurs coups d'œil au portable de Lexa qu'elle n'a toujours pas touché. Je fixe aussi sa propriétaire en me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien nous cacher. Puis les retardataires nous rejoignent au compte goutte.

Les histoires s'enchaînent, les fous rire prennent place et bientôt nous avons tellement mal au ventre que nous demandons grâce pour un peu de répit. Mon regard se pose sur chacune des personnes qui m'entourent. Je souris sans réelle raison, du moins aucune qui ne s'explique vraiment. Je suis heureuse comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis une éternité. Je respire.

Je retrouve ma famille.

* * *

**Voilà pour le deuxième POV de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! A votre avis que va réserver la suite, attendez-vous des ****confrontations, des révélations ou autre ? Que pensez-vous d'Octavia ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h, si j'ai du retard quelque part dans la semaine, c'est que je suis aller au cinéma ! ^^**

**Je veux bien être gentil mais quand il s'agit de Star Wars... hum... je suis désolée, ça passe avant ! XD**

**GeekGirlG.**


	3. Chapitre 3 - POV Raven

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Raven**

Je suis en retard. Je suis super en retard. Je suis méga en retard. Je sautille sur un pied pour essayer de mettre ma chaussure gauche en même temps que je tenter d'enfiler ma veste alors que je maintiens la lettre que je dois poster et les clefs de ma voiture entre mes dents.

Je manque de tomber en arrière mais la grande et imposante commode en bois massif que ma mère m'a obligé à me trimballer à chacun de mes déménagements me sauve d'une chute qui aurait été particulièrement douloureuse. Je peste mais retient un cri de surprise. Je parviens enfin à glisser mon pied dans ma bottine. Je me redresse et fini de me glisser dans ma veste.

Mon regard s'arrête par mégarde sur l'horloge et je jure entre mes dents. Cette fois, je suis morte ! Non, je suis déjà enterrée et ma mère à alerter les flics après ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de moi depuis deux jours ! Je suis déjà en train de me décomposer lentement sous une bâche et sept mètres de terre. Je grimace à cette idée gore. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter ces podcasts sur les crimes pendant que je travail.

Je me précipite vers ma porte d'entrée et me retrouver sur le palier pile au moment ou ma vieille voisine sort elle aussi de son appartement. Elle me salue avant de gentiment se moquer de moi, constatant que je suis une nouvelle fois en retard. Je lui fais un sourire poli après avoir récupérer ma lettre et mes clefs toujours coincés entre mes dents. Je ferme la porte à clef et me dirige rapidement vers les escaliers, je descends trois marches avant de me sentir particulièrement vide.

**_\- Dios Moi ! Soy Estupido ! Estupido ! Estupido !_**

Je continue de marmonner en retournant énervée vers mon appartement les mains coincées dans les poches de ma veste. Ma démarche fait rire ma vieille voisine, je me renfrogne encore plus. Je fais claquer violemment ma porte contre le mur en entrant de nouveau chez moi. Je fonce comme un missile à tête chercheuse vers la table de mon salon et récupère mon grand sac de sport où j'ai casé toutes mes affaires pour les deux prochaines semaines. Je le glisse sur mon épaule gauche avant de revenir sur mes pas.

Je m'arrête net devant la grande photographie de notre bande réunie au complet que j'ai encadrée et placardée sur le grand mur de mon salon. Un sourire nostalgique étire doucement mes lèvres alors que de magnifique souvenirs prennent vie dans mon esprit. C'était la belle époque, celle où nous étions encore tous ensemble, sans aucun souci, du moins rien de plus grave que de savoir qui ramènerait des cookies et autres friandises à la prochaine réunion de nos parents pour éviter de mourir de faim entre les plats.

De la mélancolie... clairement pas un sentiment que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir. Je vis au jour le jour, sans vraiment me poser de question sur le passé ou le futur. Je suis assez terre à terre et je préfère me dire que personne ne contrôle les événements de sa vie. Nous subissons et si nous sommes assez forts, nous nous relevons et parfois nous faisons de très belle rencontre, comme celle de tous ces idiots sur la photographie.

**\- Toc, toc, **je sursaute et détourne le regard pour découvrir qui se trouve chez moi. **Je ne suis pas entré, **se dédouane aussitôt Shaw, **mais la porte est ouverte donc, **il fait un pas et je le fusille du regard, **okay ! Je reste sur le pas de la porte.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Bonjour, **sourit-il.

**\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, **je le bouscule en sortant et referme la porte à clef.

**\- Tu n'as même pas le temps de me saluer.**

**\- Même pas, **je lui répond du tac-au-tac, **c'est fou ça, tu n'es absolument pas ma priorité. Je me demande comment c'est possible, **je grogne.

**\- Tu es tellement cynique, **soupire-t-il.

**\- Arrête de me coller aux basques !**

**\- D'accord, je te laisse mais avant tu réponds à une question.**

**\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**\- Parce qu'au fond, je sais que tu es sympa.**

**\- Je me réjouis d'avance de la déception que tu ressentiras le jour où tu te rendras compte que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.**

**\- Je t'en pris Reyes, tu peux t'arrêter une seconde ?**

**\- Nope ! Je suis tellement en retard que je commence à entendre le sablier de ma vie se vider trop dangereusement pour mon propre bien.**

**\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi au moins si tu cours ce soir.**

**\- Ni ce soir, ni aucun autre jours ces prochaines semaines. Je me tire de Brooklyn. _Tchao !_**

**\- Pour combien de temps, **hurle-t-il alors que je claque ma porte, **Reyes, **il frappe de façon agaçante contre la vitre, **baisse la vitre. Tu vas où ?**

**\- _No te concierne_**, je marmonne en démarrant ma voiture.

**\- Tu es sérieuse, tu vas partir comme ça ? Sans rien dire.**

**\- _Muy serio_**, je hurle en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Je jette un regard dans le rétroviseur et je le vois gesticuler dans tous les sens. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet en secouant la tête. C'est un imbécile. Je l'ai rencontré fin juin et depuis il me colle comme un foutu chewing-gum humide à une semelle. C'est particulièrement agaçant. D'autant plus qu'il s'acharne à vouloir sortir avec moi et cet idiot n'a pas compris mes trois refus et continue de s'accrocher. C'est n'importe quoi !

Je ne suis pas du genre à me faire séduire aussi facilement. Je ne le sens pas ce mec et de toute façon même si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un début, de commencement, de prémisse d'affection pour lui, je refoulerais tout. Il est absolument hors de question qu'il s'immisce dans ma vie et expose mon secret. Je ne le permettrais pas, encore moins aujourd'hui alors que je suis sur le point de retrouver tous mes amis.

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Surtout Clarke... _Dios mios_, Clarke péterait un plomb si elle savait. La blonde n'aurait pas une mais un million de raisons de vouloir me tuer. Mon petit retard serait du domaine de l'imperceptible à côté de ce que je lui cache. Si elle savait... s'ils savaient... non. C'est inenvisageable.

Je n'ai pas besoin de leurs reproches et de leur désapprobation. Je sais que c'est dangereux et stupide. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me le rappellent, encore moins tous réunis. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar, rien que d'y penser, je frissonne d'appréhension. Ce serait terrible. A côté, la petite crise de Clarke quand j'ai refusé d'installer mon garage dans les beaux quartiers de New-York se serait du pipi de chat ! Et pourtant, elle me sermonne encore à cause de cette histoire, elle n'arrête pas. Une vraie mère poule alors si elle apprenait que je faisais des courses sauvages en voiture ou à moto, elle ferait une attaque.

Et les autres... je ne veux même pas y penser. Je crois que la réaction qui m'inquiète le plus, serait celle de Lexa. Elle est très calme en apparence mais je l'ai déjà vu dérailler, une fois, je m'en souviens encore. C'était terrible. A côté, regarder seule _Le Silence des Agneaux_ dans une cabane au milieu des bois c'est une balade de santé. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai eu cette très mauvaise idée, une fois... je frissonne au souvenir.

Je ne sais plus trop bien comment les courses ont commencées, sur un coup de tête certainement. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai franchi la ligne d'arrivée, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Cette sensation de liberté... je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Quand je conduis à une vitesse folle, tout devient calme. Je passe les vitesses, j'accélère, je jette des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je souris en voyant les concurrents loin derrière moi et je prends encore de la vitesse quand mon regard se pose de nouveau devant moi pour rattraper ceux qui ont encore une petite avance. Pour beaucoup, tout ceci ressemble au chaos mais pour moi... c'est juste l'accalmie. Il n'y a que lorsque j'atteins une vitesse absolument indécente que mes trop nombreuses pensées se taisent, étouffées par l'adrénaline.

J'étais déjà parvenue à ce résultat, ne plus avoir cent idées à la seconde mais la sensation ne persistait pas. Il n'y a que lorsque je fais crisser mes pneus dans les virages, dérapant avant de reprendre de la vitesse pour avancer sur une ligne droite parfaite pour atteindre la ligne d'arrivée que tout s'efface. J'ai toujours su que j'étais plus intelligente que la moyenne. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'utilisais mes capacités pour échouer. Et puis, un professeur à compris mon manège. Il m'a fait passer un test et la sentence est tombée. J'ai un QI bien au-delà de la moyen. Toutes ces idées qui s'imprègnent en moi me laissent à peine le temps de penser par moi-même. C'est comme si cette intelligence étouffait celle que je suis à l'intérieur. J'ai l'habitude de dire que c'est comme une maladie sans aucun remède. Il n'y a que l'adrénaline qui me fait du bien, qui me rend ma place dans mon propre esprit. Alors je me shoote pendant ces courses et quand je passe à toute vitesse la ligne d'arrivée, je souris parce que je me suis retrouvée. Pendant un temps, je peux être entièrement moi avec mes amis et collègues et je peux m'éclater avec la mécanique. Puis cette sensation de perdition revient alors je cours et c'est un cercle vicieux.

Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment désagréable avec mes amis, pas alors que nous sommes tous réunis pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Alors sur un coup de tête, vendredi soir, au lieu de prendre ma voiture pour aller à l'aéroport je me suis rendue sur une piste. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé alors j'ai appelé Clarke pour lui annoncer que j'aurai du retard. J'aurai pu arriver dans la matinée du samedi mais mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur un évènement que je n'avais jamais osé faire jusque-là. Une nocturne, en pleine ville. J'ai ressenti un tel besoin d'être normal près de mes amis que je me suis excusée et que j'ai annoncé que je ne viendrais pas avant le dimanche matin. Je suis restée vague sur mes raisons. Je ne pouvais clairement pas lui annoncer que j'allais risquer ma vie et peut-être celle d'inconnus pour me sentir mieux.

Le plus important c'est que cette idée stupide ait fonctionnée. Un calme plein m'englobe tout entière et je suis fin prête à rejoindre mes amis pour les fêtes de Noël. J'ai tellement hâte de les retrouver. Ce que je laisse derrière moi ne me fait pas peur, sauf peut-être Shaw. Il est tellement... agaçant. Il est la seule personne de mon entourage à savoir pour les courses et le fait qu'il puisse faire imploser mon monde et mon fonctionnement m'inquiète au plus haut point. J'ai manqué de faire une crise d'angoisse quand je l'ai découverts tranquillement discuter avec Clarke une fois quand elle venait me chercher pour une soirée cinéma. Je suis terrifiée qu'il puisse briser mon secret. Sans parler de ses avances... il croit être amoureux de moi, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il ne me connaît pas !

Personne ne me connaît, hormis les personnes que je m'apprête à rejoindre. C'est ma famille. Les seuls qui comptent, j'ai besoin d'eux pour exister et respirer. Ensemble nous sommes comme un poing serré : fort.

J'avale les kilomètres qui séparent Brooklyn, de la petite ville portuaire du Maine un peu plus rapidement que ce que j'aurai cru. Je suis bien moins en retard que ce que je pensais. Il est tout juste 9 heures, avec un peu de chance personne ne sera réveillé et je pourrai leurs faire croire que je les attends déjà depuis un certain temps. Je me permets donc de faire un petit crochet par une boulangerie que j'apprécie particulièrement et j'achète une grande boîte de donuts pour tout le monde. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres en roulant les fenêtres ouvertes malgré le froid de canard qui règne dehors et je chante à tue-tête _Money In The Grave _de Drake et Rick Ross. Je profite de ce moment parce qu'une fois arrivée, je peux dire adieu au rap.

Je me garde devant l'énorme manoir, j'éteins le moteur mais continue de chanter en récupérant la boîte de pâtisserie. J'avance lentement, en hochant la tête de droit à gauche au rythme de la musique que j'écoutais encore il y a quelques secondes. Je me fige en repérant quelqu'un assise sur les marches qui desservent la porte d'entrée. Je soupire en m'avançant. J'aurai dû me douter que Lexa serait réveillée depuis longtemps. J'traine des pieds faisant rouler quelques cailloux sous ma semelle attirant le regard de la brune qui est d'abord surprise avant de se dresser sur ses jambes avec un grand sourire. Elle lâche le ballon de basket qu'elle avait en main, je le regarde rebondir quelques secondes quand elle vient s'accrocher à mon cou. Je ris avant de l'éloigner en surélevant les donuts.

**\- Fait attention Woods, tu vas écrase mes précieux.**

**\- Ils sont de chez Ali's ?**

**\- Évidemment !**

**\- Tu es la seule à être réveillée ?**

**\- Désolée, **elle grimace en jetant un regard à sa montre, **Clarke est réveillée, elle t'attend depuis deux heures déjà.**

**\- Si Clarkie est réveillée, pourquoi tu es seule dehors ?**

**\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, **répond-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. **D'ailleurs, je te préviens d'avance, **elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, **les autres ont lancé des paris pour savoir ce qui t'as retenu deux jours.**

**\- Quoi ? _Es esto una broma ?_ Ils sont sérieux ? _Los mataré !_ Qui a suggéré cette horrible idée ?**

**\- Pas moi.**

**\- Je le sais bien, **je soupire. **Tu es bien trop _toi_ pour faire un truc pareil.**

**\- Merci, **rit-elle, **enfin, je suppose.**

**\- Qui ?** Je m'agace.

**\- Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture.**

**\- CLARKE !**

J'entre avec précipitation dans la maison sous le rire de Lexa avant d'entendre son ballon rebondir. Je devine qu'elle me suit quand le courant d'air que j'ai créé en entrant sans fermer la porte disparaît. Je débarque dans la cuisine, Clarke relève les yeux du journal qu'elle est en train de lire, me sourit et juste comme ça : j'oublie tout ce que je lui reprochais. Pourquoi je viens d'entrer comme une furie déjà ? Aucun moyen de m'en souvenir.

**\- Salut Rae ! Tu as fait bonne route ?**

**\- Je n'ai écrasé personne, c'est un bon début de vacances.**

**\- Ouais, Bellamy ne sera pas obligé de t'arrêter, **plaisante Clarke.

**\- Je demanderai à Anya de te défendre, **me propose gentiment Lexa.

**\- Tu es revenue de ton footing, **l'interroge Clarke.

**\- Ouais, courir m'a fait un bien fou. Le cadre est idéal !**

**\- Courir, **je lève les yeux au ciel, **si tu veux mon avis, tu as un problème et un gros ! Qui aime courir ? _Seriamente_...**

**\- Et moi, je me demande quel genre de personne saine d'esprit aimerait passer ses journées les mains dans le cambouis.**

**\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer toutes les deux, **soupire Clarke, **cette guéguerre entre vous est interminable, elle dure depuis la maternelle.**

**\- C'est que nous n'avons toujours pas réussie à nous départager, **je souris en faisant un clin d'œil à Lexa, **même après tout ce temps.**

**\- Et bien, c'est épuisant.**

**\- J'ai ramené des donuts de chez Ali's, **je souris en les déposant devant la blonde qui sourit, **on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne : moi et ces donuts nous sommes les meilleurs !**

Clarke rit en ouvrant la boite alors que Lexa se serre un verre d'eau, l'engloutit rapidement et s'en serre un nouveau avant de s'installer en face de sa meilleure amie. Un peu malgré moi, je fronce les sourcils. C'est étrange. D'habitude, elles sont toujours collées ensemble quand elles ont l'occasion de se voir. Pourquoi cette distance ?

Lexa récupère un donut, elle le fait tourner entre ses doigts avec amusement avant de mordre dedans. Le regard de Clarke est vissé à elle. Pas un mot, rien. Il y a une atmosphère étrange entre elles et je n'aime pas ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. J'ai comme une centaine de message d'alerte qui _pop_ dans mon cerveau déjà surchargé. Je me redresse très légèrement alors que le regard de Clarke semble encore s'intensifier comme si elle cherchait à lire en Lexa mais celle-ci ne remarque rien ou du moins fait comme si c'était le cas.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander. **Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes disputées.**

**\- Disputées ? **S'étonne Lexa. **Avec Clarke ? Jamais. Ou alors c'est la fin du monde et personne ne m'a prévenue, **sourit-elle.

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **se renfrogne Clarke.

Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose. Et, ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus que c'est inexistant. Le sourire de Lexa perdure quand elle dépose ses yeux sur Clarke, ils pétillent, son sourire s'agrandit et elle fait semblant de trinquer avec le donut de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois de mes yeux Clarke forcée un sourire en la présence de Lexa. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et pour quelle foutue raison la brune ne remarque rien ?

Ce n'est pas la fin du monde mais bien pire ! Il a été prouvé que nous pouvons arrêter une météorite qui foncerait sur la Terre avec Armageddon même si concrètement, faire exploser le bébé aggraverait les choses. Non moi, je parle de la vraie méthode théorique qui consiste à envoyer une fusée proche de l'astéroïde et de dévier légèrement sa rotation grâce aux lois de l'attraction jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne assez de la Terre pour ne faire que la frôler. Mais là, Clarke et Lexa qui ne sont plus en phase c'est... pas la fin du monde, c'est un anéantissement total.

Je dois être dans un univers parallèle, ce n'est pas possible autrement. La théorie du multivers n'est pas si inconcevable. Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi au plus vite ! Je ne peux pas concevoir de vivre dans un monde ou ces deux-là ne sont plus en phase. Si c'était vrai... _ça_ détruirait quelque chose en moi. J'ai juste à mettre la main sur Barry Allen pour retrouver mon monde et tout ira bien.

**\- En fait, **reprend Clarke, **j'espère que ton "truc" c'est bien passé ?**

**\- Mon "truc", **je répète sans comprendre toujours dans mes réflexions. **Quel "truc" ?**

**\- La raison de ton retard, **me souffle Lexa.

**\- Ah, **je grimace, **_ça_, j'ai obtenu l'effet escompté donc : oui.**

**\- L'effet escompté ? **Insiste Clarke.

**\- C'est ce que j'ai dit !**

Je joue à l'autruche et je déteste cette situation. J'aurai dû penser à une véritable excuse pour expliquer mon absence mais j'étais une surcharge. C'était même la première raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cette course.

**\- Est-ce que c'est ce, **elle grimace, **Shaw qui t'a retenu ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais l'invité si tu le voulais.**

**\- Shaw, **je plisse le nez, **pourquoi je voudrais inviter Shaw ?**

**\- Parce qu'il te tourne autour et que je ne le déteste pas complètement contrairement aux autres. Il est, **elle cherche son mot, **sympathique.**

**\- J'ignorai qu'il y avait un Shaw, **sourit Lexa. **Il est comment ?**

**\- Il n'y a pas de Shaw, **je m'offusque. **Les probabilités pour qu'il y ait un Shaw sont aussi approchante du néant que de révoqué le théorème de Pythagore.**

**\- _Nerd_, **s'amuse d'une même voix Clarke et Lexa.

**\- Ah parce que vous pouvez le révoquer ? Je vous écoute.**

**\- Je ne peux pas le révoquer, **confirme Clarke, **mais je peux échouer lamentablement à l'appliquer. Je suis sûre que ça compte !**

**\- Je te suis sur ce point, **la soutient Lexa.

Je souris malgré moi. Je me suis peut-être inquiétée pour rien. Je constate qu'elles sont toujours aussi complices. Je me sens tellement soulagée. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer de plus en plus et annonce :

**\- Désolée Clarkie, échouer n'est pas une révocation.**

**\- Outch, **Lexa plisse les nez alors que Clarke fait semblant de se prendre un coup en plein cœur, **tiens bon, j'arrive.**

Lexa se lève, naturellement elle se calle dans le dos de la blonde, passe ses bras par-dessus les épaules de Clarke qui sourit comme jamais avant d'embrasser sa joue. Je me sens de plus en plus soulagée. Elles sont enfin comme elles ont toujours été complémentaire. Ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure n'était qu'un petit accro de rien du tout, une faille minuscule que personne d'autre que moi n'a dû remarquer. Je suis comme toujours beaucoup trop observatrice.

**\- Bats les pattes, **Clarke essaye d'échapper à l'étreinte de Lexa et mon cœur se gonfle d'appréhension, **tu es toute collante et pleine de sueur, **un soupir de soulagement m'échappe, **arrête tout de suite ! Ne me touche pas quand tu es dans cet état !**

**\- Comme tu veux _princesse_, **Lexa se redresse non sans un dernier baiser sur sa joue.

**\- Je ne suis pas une _princesse_, **s'égosille Clarke.

**\- Tu es pourtant si... précieuse, **s'amuse Lexa.

**\- Je vais te tuer.**

**\- Tu peux essayer, **la corrige-t-elle. **Mais tu as raison, je meurs d'envie de prendre une douche. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.**

Je regarde Lexa quitter la cuisine. Je la vois ne pas se retourner alors j'ai de nouveau cette sensation étrange qui m'étreint. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je me détourne pour observer Clarke et remarque que son regard est vissé sur Lexa. L'intensité de ses iris est telle que si elle pouvait l'ouvrir en deux pour parvenir à la comprendre, elle le ferait. Une angoisse sourde me retourne l'estomac et subitement, je n'ai plus faim même l'odeur des donuts de chez Ali's que j'aime tant me donne la nausée.

**\- Sérieusement Clarke, **je reprends avec la bile presque aux lèvres, **qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Entre Lexa et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Rien du tout.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu la regardes de cette façon ?**

**\- Bon... okay, **elle soupire, **c'est à cause des coups de téléphone répétitifs auxquels elle ne répond pas. Elle ne regarde même pas de qui il s'agit, elle se contente juste d'ignorer les appels. Elle refuse de nous donner plus de détails.**

**\- C'est peut-être un recruteur, **je suggère.

**\- Lexa m'a assurée que non.**

**\- Un psychopathe d'ex qui ne veut pas la lâcher ? En même temps, je le comprendrai Lexa est proche de la perfection.**

**\- Elle ne m'a pas dit être avec quelqu'un.**

**\- Clarke, **un soupire m'échappe, **Lexa ne te dit pas tout comme O' et moi avons nos secrets, c'est pareil pour Lexa. En aucun cas c'est parce qu'elle veut te blesser, elle a peut-être simplement besoin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Sérieusement, je ne sais même pas avec quel genre de personne elle est sortie.**

**\- Tu as raison, **fini par m'accorder Clarke, **Lexa a toujours été très discrète sur sa vie amoureuse. Je savais parfois qu'elle avait quelqu'un mais pas plus. En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule des personnes avec qui elle est sortie. D'ailleurs, **elle fronce les sourcils et son nez se plisse sous le coup de la réflexion, **elle n'a jamais rencontré Wells. Pourquoi elle n'a jamais rencontré Wells nous sommes ensemble depuis presque deux ans. C'est étrange non ?**

**\- Vous vivez à plus de 1200 kilomètre l'une de l'autre, ce n'est pas si étonnant.**

Clarke semble de plus en plus se creuser les méninges. J'arrive presque à voir les rouages d'une mécanique très complexe. Je souris en m'imaginant pouvoir travailler sur quelque chose d'aussi unique et exceptionnel. Ce serait certainement une activité qui me permettrait de ne pas avoir la sensation d'imploser. Je me sentirai peut-être même beaucoup plus calme qu'après une course. Malheureusement c'est impossible.

Clarke a toujours été quelqu'un de très complexe, la mort de son père l'a brisée d'une telle façon que pendant un temps, j'ai cru que personne ne pourrait la réparer. J'ai vu de mes yeux Lexa s'acharner à retrouver une part d'elle que je pensais disparu à tout jamais. C'est lorsque j'ai assisté à son premier sourire en présence de la brune que j'ai à mon tour essayé de faire quelque chose. Je me suis démenée, comme O', mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à obtenir le même résultat que Lexa.

C'est en échouant là ou elle réussissait avec une facilité déconcertante que j'ai compris que la relation que Clarke et Lexa entretenait serait toujours supérieure. Elles ont toujours eu quelque chose en plus. Elles ont d'ailleurs réussi à rester en contact après le déménagement des Woods, s'appelant une fois pas semaine. Elles ont su restées amies malgré la distance. Je n'ai pas réussi à en faire de même, je suis beaucoup moins proche de Lexa que lorsque j'étais enfant et je sens que O' s'éloigne à son tour et ce constat me terrifie.

**\- Tu crois que je vais la perdre ? **Me demande Clarke les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Tu te fous de moi, **je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre, **il s'agit de toi et Lexa, vous êtes inséparables.**

**\- Elle s'éloigne, **souffle la blonde, **je sens qu'elle s'éloigne.**

Je ne peux pas dire à Clarke que c'est faux. J'ai bien remarqué une différence et je me sens angoissée rien que d'y penser alors que je ne suis pas concernée. Je détaille la blonde avec plus d'attention. Elle est terrifiée.

**\- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler avant de tirer des conclusions.**

**\- Je devrais oui...**

* * *

**Voilà Raven est enfin arrivé ! J'espère que ce POV vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! A votre avis que va réserver la suite, attendez-vous des ****confrontations, des révélations ou autre ? Que pensez-vous de Raven Reyes ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h, du coup, se sera jeudi que le chapitre arrivera "en retard", je vais voir Star Wars à 17h donc je ne peux pas poster à l'heure habituel. Le chapitre devrait arriver vers 20h30-21h.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	4. Chapitre 4 - POV Anya

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Anya**

Je raccroche en lâchant un long soupire. Je sens comme une pression asphyxiante écraser mon cœur. Je ferme les paupières pour tenter de prendre une inspiration salvatrice, mais j'en suis incapable. J'étouffe. Je suffoque dans ma propre vie, voilà le constat effrayant avec lequel je dois vivre depuis quelque temps.

Je pensais que ces vacances m'aideraient à retrouver mon propre souffle, seulement le boulot me poursuit jusqu'ici. Je penche la tête en arrière. Je m'imagine une vie différente. J'ai 26 ans et je suis complètement en train de me remettre en question. C'est effrayant.

Je laisse lentement mes cils se relever. Je frissonne en découvrant que le temps se couvre de plus en plus. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il commençait à faire froid. Je serre un peu plus mon téléphone entre mes doigts. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai cette horrible sensation de me battre contre l'air, je frappe dans le vide, encore et encore mais j'échoue.

À quel moment cette sensation a-t-elle commencée ? Je travaille dans un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats de Chicago. J'ai un salaire qui en ferait rêver plus d'un, j'ai même enfin réussi à être augmentée et à être bien mieux payée que cet idiot de Roan. Je vis dans un appartement luxueux dans un des quartiers les plus prisés qui soit. J'aime Nikolas.

J'aime Nikolas... je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux sans le moindre contrôle. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'inspire de nouveau mais comme trop souvent depuis quelque temps, je n'arrive pas à calmer mes émotions. Au contraire, tout empire. De nouveau cette pression qui enserre mon cœur, une étreinte si grande que s'il était réduit en miette je serai peut-être enfin soulagée.

Quelque chose cloche chez moi. J'ai tout, absolument tout pour être heureuse. Pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Je n'y arrive pas ou peut-être que je n'y arrive plus. J'ai envie de tout plaquer, de claquer la porte et de ne plus jamais revenir. Cette idée... elle me trotte dans la tête comme un murmure incessant depuis un bout de temps déjà. J'ai de plus en plus envie de le faire : partir sans me retourner. Je devrais être effrayée.

Je devrais être effrayée... cette pensée est perturbante et angoissante alors pourquoi commencer à croire que je vais exécuter cette idée folle me soulage à ce point ? Personne n'aime le changement. Encore moins quand il est aussi drastique. Mais moi... moi, j'aime de plus en plus cette possibilité de bouleversement.

**\- Woods !**

Je me retourne et vois Bellamy courir vers moi en t-shirt. Je secoue la tête, désapprouvant complètement son choix vestimentaire. Il arrive à ma hauteur, frictionne ses mains avant de souffler dedans pour se réchauffer. Je hausse un sourcil quand je le vois sourire de toutes ses dents.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?**

**\- Je prends un bain de soleil, **je réponds amusée. **Comme tu peux le voir, **je serre encore plus mon portable entre mes doigts, **c'est le temps idéal.**

**\- Ouais, je ne comprends vraiment pas que certaines personnes choisissent de s'expatrier aux Bahamas pour les fêtes de fin d'année.**

**\- Incompréhensible !**

**\- Sérieusement, **il reprend en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Woods ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'isoler comme ça.**

**\- C'était le boulot, **je force un sourire en lui montrant mon portable, **une affaire compliquée que j'ai supervisée et qui va au tribunal à la fin de semaine.**

**\- Tu vas partir ?** S'inquiète Bellamy. **Je croyais que nous devions passer toutes les vacances, ensemble.**

**\- Je ne rentre pas à Chicago, **j'assure. **C'est ce que j'essaye de leurs faire comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste.**

Il sourit à mon annonce et je le force à rentrer avant qu'il ne gèle sur place. J'entends les rires dans le salon et je commence à me sentir un peu mieux. Je retire mon manteau que j'accroche en regardant par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'assombrit encore. Il va peut-être neiger. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait déjà neigé alors que nous sommes tous réunis.

Je me dirige vers les voix mais m'arrête au milieu du couloir en voyant ma sœur descendre les escaliers. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle ne semble pas en forme, sans y réfléchir à deux fois je fonce vers elle. Je suis en bas des escaliers et elle ne m'a toujours pas remarquée. Son regard est absorbé par son écran. Je soupire. Cette histoire est en train de la ronger de l'intérieur et je n'aime pas du tout qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils.

Lexa manque d'entrer en collision avec moi. Elle s'excuse de façon mécanique avant de relever les yeux et de sourire en me découvrant. Je me force à prendre ma posture de grande sœur autoritaire. Je place mes poings sur mes hanches et la fixe d'un regard noir.

**\- Quoi que tu croies que j'ai fait, je suis innocente, **se presse-t-elle de dire.

**\- Donne-moi ce portable, **j'exige en tendant la main vers elle.

**\- Euh... non.**

**\- Maintenant Lexa.**

**\- J'ai 20 ans, je ne vais pas me faire confisquer mon portable par ma grande sœur.**

**\- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.**

Je la vois prête à argumenter de nouveau alors je force encore mon regard. Elle se mordille la lèvre et sursaute quand son portable se met à vibrer. Un air de panique marque ses traits. Je claque mes doigts pour attirer son attention et en un soupire, elle finit par me confier son téléphone.

**\- Anya, je te jure que si...**

**\- Confisqué, **je répète en éteignant son smartphone, **je vais le garder pendant un petit moment.**

**\- Est-ce que tu viens de l'éteindre, **s'égosille-t-elle. **Rends-le-moi !**

**\- Même pas en rêve.**

**\- Anya !**

**\- Tu comptes lui répondre ? **Je demande en exhibant son mobile. **Est-ce que tu comptes lui répondre et mettre toute cette situation au clair ?**

**\- Non, **soupire ma sœur avec un air abattu.

**\- Dans ce cas, je le garde.**

**\- Mais Anya !**

**\- Dernière chance. Soit, tu règles _ça_ une bonne fois pour toute et tu passes enfin véritablement du temps avec nous, soit je le planque dans un endroit si incongru que tu ne pourras pas mettre la main dessus avant la fin des vacances.**

J'en suis capable et elle sait que je le suis. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux effarés. Normalement, je ne ferai pas ce genre de chose. Je ne pousse jamais Lexa à prendre des décisions précipitées parce que je sais qu'elle a besoin d'un certain temps de réflexion sauf quand il s'agit de jouer au basket mais il est temps qu'elle se bouge et fasse un choix franc et tranché. Mes remises en question personnelle n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ma soudaine sévérité.

**\- Tu n'en as même pas parlé à Clarke, **j'ajoute comme un coup de grâce. **Bien que je sois flattée que pour une fois, je puisse être ta seule confidente, **je secoue la tête, **ce comportement ne te ressemble pas.**

**\- Hey, **nous interromps la voix discrète de Monty, **tout le monde se demande où sont passé les sœurs Woods.**

**\- Nous arrivons Monty, **je souris en m'avançant vers lui, **je garde _ça_**, je glisse le portable de Lexa dans la poche arrière de mon slim noir, **pour le moment. Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard.**

**\- Ou jamais, **murmure Lexa si bas que j'ai peine à l'entendre.

**\- Tu as dit quelque chose _bébé _?**

**\- Non, **bougonne-t-elle, **je n'ai absolument rien dit.**

**\- Mes deux terreurs de sœurs sont enfin là, **s'exclame Aden en nous voyant entrer.

Je ris de bon cœur, ébouriffe les cheveux de mon plus jeune frère en passant près de lui et me laisse tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé où sont installés Bellamy et Echo. Mon meilleur ami tire doucement sur la manche du pull ridicule de Noël qu'il m'a forcé à enfiler ce matin. Je me décide à lui accorder mon attention quand son entêtement commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je remarque tout de suite que Echo s'est penchée et qu'elle aborde un sourire malicieux et complice. La première pensée qui me vient est limpide : oh, oh... je suis dans la merde.

**\- Et si tu me disais enfin ce qui cloche.**

**\- Ce qui cloche, **je répète, **nan... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Anya, **soupire Bellamy, **je te connais par cœur.**

**\- Ma sœur a des ennuis, **j'élude.

**\- Il ne te parle pas de Lexa mais de toi, **insiste Echo. **Ne le fait pas passer en méchant flic.**

**\- Ne me fait pas passer en méchant flic, **reprend Bellamy amuser.

**\- Il n'y a...**

**_\- Victoria ! Finalmente te gané ! Soy un genio ! Boum !_**

Le rire qui suit cette exclamation me fait frissonner de part en part. Mon cœur se propulse aussi vite que si je commençais un marathon. Des milliers de papillons virevoltent dans le bas de mon estomac alors que d'une main tremblante, je viens resserrer mes doigts sur la laine de mon pull. Mon corps s'éveille pour la première fois depuis des mois et... je respire sans le moindre mal.

Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à me retourner. Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Raven. Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois que j'ai ressenti ce genre de chose alors que son rire raisonnait autour de moi. Je ressens encore ce malaise quand j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour l'amie de ma sœur avaient évolués d'une étrange manière et qu'ils étaient tout sauf convenables.

J'ignorais qu'elle était arrivée. Si je l'avais su, je me serais préparée et je ne serai pas en train d'essayer de tirer mes manches à leurs maxima pour que personne ne découvre que je frissonne alors que je suis au coin du feu ou alors que mon poil s'est hérissé comme aimanté par ce merveilleux son.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **soupire Bellamy. **Rae vient de battre O' au _Trivial Pursuit_, je n'ai jamais vu O' se faire battre.**

**\- Ce qui est le plus drôle, **s'introduit Madi, **c'est que jusqu'à aujourd'hui Rae refusait de s'abaisser à ce jeu puéril.**

**\- Il lui a fallu combien de partie pour gagner, **demande Echo.

**\- Une seule, **soupire la plus jeune des Griffin. **Rae peut être agaçante quand elle le veut.**

**\- Personne ne gagne au _Trivial Pursuit_ à la première partie, **s'agace Octavia en hurlant.

**_\- Mirame, acabo de reducir tus estadisticas a nada !_**

**\- Parle une langue que je comprends, **grogne la sœur de Bellamy. **Personne ne parle espagnole ici !**

**\- Et bien, tu devrais commencer _pequena Black _!**

De nouveau ce rire, je jure que je suis littéralement en train de m'embraser sur place. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de contrôler les réactions de mon corps. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. Je n'ai pas été en contact avec elle depuis 10 longues années. Je pensais que j'étais passée au-dessus de cette attirance.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et commence lentement à me retourner. Je l'observe à travers quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle court autour de la grande table de salon pour échapper à la colère de son amie. Son rire est partout, il englobe la pièce à chacun de ses pas et subitement, elle s'arrête derrière une chaise, l'utilisant comme rempart contre Octavia. Je la détaille et toutes les réactions incontrôlables de mon corps s'amplifient jusqu'à devenir incontrôlables. Raven Reyes est magnifique, encore plus que tout ce que je me suis laissée imaginer quand Lexa me parle d'elle. Elle est tellement belle que ça en est presque douloureux.

Je me lève précipitamment et sors du salon en claquant la porte. Je m'appuie contre cette dernière. Je me force à prendre plusieurs inspirations pour calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Je voudrais disparaître, ne faire plus qu'une avec le bois qui fusionne presque avec mon dos. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette bombe dans ma vie, tout est déjà sans dessus-dessous. Mes mains tremblent alors je serre mes doigts le plus possible.

J'aime Nikolas, je me répète ce laïus comme une foutue comptine pour enfant. J'aime Nikolas, la vie que j'ai construit avec lui. J'aime Nikolas, sa façon de me regarder, son sourire ou ses petites rides au coin des yeux quand il est concentré sur un dossier. J'aime Nikolas, je l'aime... alors pourquoi j'ai réagi comme une stupide adolescente face à son premier crush ? Je cogne doucement ma tête contre la porte. Question idiote, réponse facile. Raven Reyes est mon premier amour.

Il faut que je sorte de cette maison et rapidement. Je me rue sur mon manteau mais juste avant de le saisir par la capuche, Bellamy l'éloigne. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. J'essaye de récupérer mon dû mais il le surélève au-dessus de sa tête en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je tente de le faire plier en sautillant de façon ridicule comme une stupide gamine qui voudrait gagner un nouveau tour de manège en attrapant la queue de Mickey.

**\- Maintenant ça suffit, **grogne Bellamy en appuyant sa grande main en plein milieu de mon front et en m'éloignant définitivement de mon but, **je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Lexa agit peut-être bizarrement mais _toi_, tu es encore plus étrange.**

**\- N'importe quoi !**

**\- Anya, je t'en prie. Tu m'as aidé à un moment de ma vie où je rejetais tout le monde, je t'en ai fait baver comme personne, j'ai été un véritable connard pourtant tu étais là tous les jours, tu m'as réparé... je ne sais pas si c'est approprié comme mot mais c'est ce que je ressens. Tu m'as réparé Anya. Et j'ai une dette envers toi que je ne pourrai jamais absoudre si tu ne me laisse pas entrer. Je veux comprendre et t'aider. S'il te plaît.**

**\- Tu n'as aucune dette. Et si tu en as une, je t'absous de cette dette. Rends-moi mon manteau !**

**\- Non.**

**\- Non, **je m'étrangle presque, **Blake !**

**\- Woods, **prononce-t-il avec son sourire arrogant et tellement sûr de lui.

**\- Putain mais tu te crois encore au lycée ?**

**\- Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps, **son sourire devient plus doux, **je me souviens que tu m'as violemment frappé au visage pour m'obliger à parler, à m'ouvrir à toi.**

**\- Tu n'oserais pas me frapper, **prise d'un doute, je recule d'un pas, **je suis une fille. Tu ne frapperais pas une fille.**

**\- Pour moi tu n'es pas une fille, **je grimace, **tu es juste Anya. Et s'il faut que je te frappe pour... comment tu avais dit déjà ? Hum... effectuer un calibrage cognitif et bien soit, je suis prêt à me sacrifier.**

**\- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier mon visage, espèce de taré sans neurone !**

**\- "Taré sans neurone", je n'avais pas eu le droit à cette appellation depuis les inscriptions du roi et de la reine du bal du printemps.**

**\- C'était justifié et ça l'est toujours !**

**\- Anya...**

**\- Je vais quitter mon boulot, **j'explose littéralement avant de plaquer rapidement mes mains sur mes lèvres en écarquillant les yeux au possible, je n'avais encore jamais dit ce que je pense depuis des mois à voix haute.

**\- Comment ça tu vas quitter ton boulot ? **Intervient Lincoln dans mon dos en ouvrant la porte.

**\- C'est sérieux ? **poursuit Aden.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? **M'interroge Echo.

**\- Lexa, **le ton accusateur de Lincoln ne me plait pas, **tu savais ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?**

Je dois bien avouer que je me pose exactement la même question. Je laisse mes mains retomber mollement contre mon corps. Je me retourne lentement. J'ai toujours le regard baissé. Je suis sur le point de pleurer. Je sens la main forte et rassurante de Bellamy serrer mon épaule. Je relève la tête, affronte d'abord mes frères avant de trouver le courage de croiser le regard de Lexa. Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant la fierté dans ses yeux et son sourire heureux.

**\- Je suis contente, **me dit-elle, **c'est la bonne décision. Ta passion s'éteignait à petit feu dans ce foutu cabinet.**

**\- Ne l'encourage pas Lexa, **s'agace Lincoln.

**\- Je trouve que c'est très courageux, **je suis surprise que Raven donne son avis, **peut-être légèrement stupide mais Luke l'était aussi quand il est monté dans ce vaisseau pour dégommer l'étoile noir et on sait tous comment c'est fini le film.**

**\- Reyes, **grogne Clarke en lui assénant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

**\- La vie est courte, **reprend plus timidement le nouveau de la bande, Jasper, **il faut la vivre à fond et surtout n'avoir aucun regret.**

**\- Bien dit mon pote !**

**\- Le trio infernal est d'accord, **rit Harper.

**\- J'ai eu de supers notes en rédaction, **commence Madi, **je t'aide pour ta lettre de démission quand tu veux.**

**\- Madi, **la rouspète Aden, **tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de proposition.**

**\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**\- Tu vois, **me souffle Bellamy, **il suffisait de cracher le morceau. Tu as tout notre soutien.**

Je déglutis difficilement. J'acquiesce mais je ne suis pas convaincu à 100%. La réaction de mes frères ne déborde pas de joie et de compréhension. Et... j'ai le malheur de croiser le regard de Raven, je grimace en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas certaine d'obtenir la même réaction en annonçant que je souhaite aussi quitter Niko.

Mon dieu... je veux le quitter... c'est tellement insensé.

* * *

**Après Raven, Anya à le droit à son POV! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! A votre avis que va réserver la suite, attendez-vous des ****confrontations, des révélations ou autre ? Que pensez-vous d'Anya ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre, je rappelle que demain je publierai vers 20h30-21h.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	5. Chapitre 5 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Clarke**

Je souris en repensant à la décision d'Anya. Je la prends en photo alors qu'elle est en pleine discussion avec Bellamy. Je soutiens le point de vue de Raven, il faut être particulièrement courageux pour remettre en question une si grande partie de sa vie. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. J'aime particulièrement ma routine. Je crois que c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas devenir complètement folle.

Je prends plusieurs clichés des deux amis. Ils semblent encore plus proche que pendant le lycée. Déjà à l'époque tout le monde avait du mal à comprendre leur relation. Ils étaient tellement proche que la plupart pensaient qu'ils formaient un couple. Ils en jouaient parfois mais ils n'ont jamais été ensemble de cette façon. C'est étrange d'être aussi proche d'une personne et de n'avoir même jamais pensé à approfondir une relation.

Je suis surprise que Echo puisse accepter cette entente si particulière entre son petit ami et Anya sans une once de jalousie. Je sais ce que Wells penserait si je devais être aussi proche d'un autre homme. Il a déjà du mal à accepter que je puisse passer autant de temps avec Lexa alors si cette dernière se trouvait être de la gente masculine, nous aurions un gros problème.

Mon objectif s'arrête sur ma meilleure amie qui rit aux éclats avec Raven. Je souris avant de saisir ce moment d'une simple pression d'indexe. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme si j'avais réussi à prendre la photo qui me permettrait de décrocher un prix. J'arrache mon œil de l'objectif pour découvrir sur l'écran le cliché que je viens de prendre. Je zoom très légèrement pour mieux apprécier chacun des traits de Lexa alors qu'elle rit. Elle est sublime. J'ai rarement l'occasion de pouvoir saisir ce genre de moment, j'ai des centaines de photographies d'elle sur un terrain de basket. Elle a alors des traits durs qui marquent sa concentration. La voir rire est devenu rare depuis quelque temps ou peut-être moins naturel.

Je glisse la hanse de mon appareil sur mon épaule et me dirige vers mes amis. Nous sommes tous là sur la plage de mon enfance. Je ne sais même pas si ce genre de moment a déjà eu lieu, nous tous réunie à la mer. Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences si nous avions choisie de nous retrouver en été. Nous serions déjà tous à l'eau et certain encore en vêtements.

**\- Clarke, **sourit Raven, **je vais te voler Lexa comme meilleure amie !**

**\- Hors de question, **je refuse sans même y réfléchir.

**\- Mais c'est la seule à rire à mes blagues sans réfléchir cinq foutue minutes.**

**\- Peut-être que tes blagues ne sont pas drôles, **je réponds blasée.

**\- Ou peut-être qu'il faut une culture qui dépasse légèrement la tienne, **soupire Raven. **Je suis drôle mais personne ne le sait à part Lexa.**

**\- Et personne ne me demande mon avis, **s'amuse la principale concernée.

**\- Nope, **répond Raven.

**\- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, **je tends ma main vers elle, **tu as promis de toujours être ma meilleure amie.**

**\- Quoi ? Il y a un pacte dont j'ignore tout ?**

**\- Oui, **je réponds tout bas en me plongeant dans mes souvenirs.

La promesse de Lexa est un des grands piliers de ma vie. Je sais que si je devais la perdre un jour, je ne serai plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La plupart des gens voit Lexa comme une personne passionnée, travailleuse, fidèle aux siens et légèrement timide. Pourtant, je sais à quel point elle peut être impulsive, voir même irréfléchie. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

J'ai perdu mon père l'été de mes huit ans. J'ai vécu alors la pire descente aux enfers qui soit. J'étais seule, triste et très honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je sais qu'en vérité beaucoup de personne m'entouraient mais il y en a qu'une seule qui a su prendre toute la place et tinter les ténèbres qui m'entouraient de lumière : Lexa.

Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment elle a fait. J'arrivais à peine à sortir de mon lit. Je pleurais tout le temps. Je regardais ma mère qui s'effondrait silencieusement. Je me glissais dans la chambre de Madi et je comprenais petit à petit qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Et au milieu de tout ce chagrin, de ce désespoir et de cette résignation, il y avait cette petite fille de 6 ans, mon amie que je ne voulais pas voir mais qui venait tout de même tous les jours sans exception. Quand je refusais de lui ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, elle restait adossée contre celle-ci toute la journée, elle me parlait, me lisait un livre lentement et maladroitement à voix haute ou tout simplement restait là où personne d'autre ne voulait être.

Et puis, elle a commencé à faire disparaître la tristesse, la voir et l'entendre adoucissait mon cœur endeuillé. Elle a réussi à me faire sourire, d'abord timidement puis sincèrement et un jour, elle m'a fait rire aux éclats. Cet été fut le plus douloureux et le plus merveilleux qui soit. Septembre est arrivé, je savais que je devais retourner à l'école. J'étais terrifiée de devoir m'extraire de ma bulle. Sans surprise, Lexa est venue me chercher. Je me souviens parfaitement de son allure. C'était l'époque où ses parents s'obstinaient à crier haut et fort que le rose clair était sa couleur. Elle portait donc des baskets blanche et rose, un pantalon noir, un manteau qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux d'un rose éclatant, qui était ouvert sur un tee-shirt blanc avec des multitude de bulle multicolore, des couettes tenues par des élastique rose. Elle m'a souri en me tendant la main et j'ai su que tout se passerait bien.

Pourtant, une fois arrivée devant l'école. J'ai été incapable de traverser la route. Rien que de pensée de franchir le portail me semblait insurmontable. Ce jour-là, j'ai fait ma première crise d'angoisse. Evidemment, Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle a compris que c'était l'école qui me mettait dans cet état alors elle nous a éloignées. Je marchais derrière elle, ma main broyant la sienne, je commençais à me calmer mais quand elle s'est arrêtée j'ai recommencé à paniquer. J'ai entendu son sourire quand elle m'a demandé de regarder autour de moi. J'ai alors découvert une immense étendu d'eau. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre où elle nous avait emmené, c'était mon endroit préféré à Centrale Park.

Regarde. Respire. Sourit.

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle ait dit avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe et de me regarder m'exécuter. Ces quelques heures à Central Park est un de mes plus beau souvenir. Depuis ce jour, je ne me souviens pas m'être sentie aussi apaisée et à ma place. C'était merveilleux, Lexa et moi, seule au monde.

Je me suis faite une promesse. Voilà la première phrase qu'elle a dit une fois que j'étais entièrement apaisée. Je me suis tournée vers elle avec un sourire si grand que j'en avais mal aux joues. Je n'avais plus l'habitude. Je l'ai longuement observé. Elle était calme, son sourire timide mais c'est son regard qui reste ancré en moi encore aujourd'hui, on aurait cru celui d'un adulte. Il y avait tellement de détermination dans ses yeux.

Je me suis promise de toujours te faire sourire même si pour ça, je dois ne pas respecter les règles.

Toujours... j'observe nos mains qui se lient. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que pour une promesse d'enfant, elle a tenu bon. Lexa a été là à chaque moment heureux de ma vie. Il n'y a pas que le souvenir qui soit mon pilier. C'est Lexa qui me maintient debout et ceci depuis 14 ans. Ses yeux croisent les miens alors que Raven bougonne en espagnole et je souris, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je souris à en avoir mal aux joues, comme ce jour-là. Je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne. Je crois que je cherche à la retenir. J'ai conscience que c'est la personne la plus important de ma vie. Je sens parfaitement qu'elle commence à s'éloigner et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi effrayant.

Subitement Octavia nous saute dessus, d'instinct je m'éloigne pour protéger mon appareil photo qui coûte une véritable petite fortune mais je prends garde à garder ma main dans celle de Lexa. La plus jeune des Blake rit aux éclats en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Rae et de ma meilleure amie. Ses yeux pétillent de malice, elle est loin la futur grande femme politique. J'ai cette sensation grisante de retrouver notre adolescence.

**\- Action ou vérité, **hurle-t-elle.

**\- Je ne joue pas à ce jeu puéril, **s'oppose immédiatement Rae.

**\- Idem, **la suit sa surprise Lexa.

**\- Clarke, **s'offusque O, **aide-moi !**

**\- Qui a eut l'idée, **je demande amuser.

**\- Aden et Madi et je suis à fond avec eux ! J'ai convaincu mon frère et Echo, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, Link est partant et Jasper s'est chargé de Monty et Harper. Donc vous jouez, **affirme-t-elle, **vous n'avez pas le choix.**

**\- Bizarrement, personne n'a essayé de convaincre An', **Lexa force un sourire. **Aucune de nous ne joue à ce jeu. Jamais.**

**\- Jamais, **je répète avec défi.

**\- Plus depuis qu'une barge m'a obligée à vandaliser mon lycée en directe sur Instagram.**

**\- C'était il y a une éternité, **je la taquine, **passe à autre chose !**

**\- Lexa a fait quoi ? **S'égosille presque O.

**\- Elle a refusé de répondre à une vérité alors je lui aie trouvé une action à laquelle j'étais certaine qu'elle ne se plierai pas pour obtenir une réponse mais, **je ris au souvenir, **elle l'a fait ! Elle a tagué le mur arrière de son lycée.**

**\- C'était quoi la question, **demande Raven en fronçant les sourcils. **J'ai du mal à imaginer Lex' vandaliser quoi que ce soit ou en général ne pas suivre les règles. Qui aurait cru qu'une rebelle sommeillait en elle ?**

**\- Je n'avais pas le choix, **grogne ma meilleure amie. **Et je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu.**

**\- Attends, **O' fait un grand geste théâtral, **moi aussi je veux savoir. C'était quoi cette vérité ? Clarke, **elle tire sur mon bras libre, **ne nous laisse pas dans le flou.**

Je jette un rapide regard à Lexa sans surprise je la vois esquiver cet échange. Je continue de la fixer, non sans un petit sentiment de déception. Je déteste quand elle m'ignore de cette façon. La dernière fois que nous avons joué à action ou vérité, c'était avant les vacances d'été de sa dernière année de lycée. Deux ans déjà. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait refusé de répondre à cette question en particulier. Elle s'est même braquée quand j'ai insisté et après avoir accepté le défi farfelu que mon action l'obligeait à faire, elle a refusé de me parler pendant 17 longs et terrifiants jours. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir revivre cette très mauvaise expérience et en même temps, j'ai cette envie inexplicable de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Lexa me cache quelque chose. Je le sais. Je le sens. J'en ai la certitude. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je saurai de quoi il en retourne avant la fin de ce séjour. Passer par action ou vérité est juste plus simple. Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir la froisser et si je révèle cette fameuse question, je ne serai peut-être pas celle qui la lui poserait et donc... en toute logique je ne m'attirais pas ses foudres.

**\- Je lui ai demandé, **je commence alors que Lexa me regarde enfin avec une once de terreur dans les yeux, **dans une première question si elle aimait quelqu'un. Lexa a répondu oui, **la peur disparaît et cette même fureur qu'i ans la remplace. **Alors j'ai voulu savoir de qui il s'agissait mais, **je peine à déglutir, pense un instant à m'arrêter là pour ne pas la contrarier plus, seulement j'ai une envie presque maladive d'enfin obtenir une réponse, **elle n'a jamais donné de nom.**

**\- Quoi, **explose O, **notre _Lexie_ à un amour secret ? Je veux tout savoir.**

**\- Moi aussi, **je souffle.

**\- Laissez-là, **soupire Raven, **si elle ne veut pas en parler c'est son choix. J'ai personnellement un secret que je compte bien garder pour moi.**

**\- Soit tu en as dit trop, soit pas assez, **rebondi Octavia.

**\- C'est justement pour cette raison que je refuse de jouer. Je te soutiens à 100% Lexa.**

Le silence de Lexa m'inquiète. J'ose de nouveau la regarder. Je suis subjuguée par l'orage dans ses yeux. Je la connais pour ainsi dire depuis toujours et pourtant, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avoir une telle réaction. Puis d'une manière déchirante, sa main quitte la mienne. Je jure qu'une partie de mon cœur se brise à son geste. Pendant un instant, je ne parviens même plus à respirer normalement. Cette fissure que je distingue parfois entre nous depuis quelque temps ressemble à ce moment précis à un foutu canyon.

**\- Je ne joue pas, **assure-t-elle d'une voix rayée par cette rancœur que je lis dans ses yeux en mettant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête, **j'ai besoin de courir.**

J'essaye de la retenir mais j'ai à peine le temps de tendre le bras qu'elle cavale déjà comme un petit animal pourchassé par un terrible prédateur. Je ressers mes doigts lentement pour assimiler difficilement son comportement. Je ressens une violente nausée, des étincelles de lumières vives pétille autour de moi. Je crois que je pourrai m'effondrer.

Regarder Lexa s'éloigner de moi en courant est au-delà de l'insupportable.

**\- Merde, **grimace Octavia, **j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.**

**\- Je ne crois pas, **je réponds alors que je regarde toujours Lexa.

**\- Les sœurs Woods ont pas mal de chose à régler, **constate Raven. **Si tu veux un conseil Clarke, laisse un peu d'espace à Lexa.**

**\- Plus de mille kilomètres, ça ne suffit pas, **je m'agace.

Sous une impulsion que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment, je retourne vers le manoir en laissant mes amis derrière moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lexa nous ait planté de la sorte pour une simple question. Je ne vois pas en quoi il est difficile de répondre. Au-delà de cette dernière, je vois bien qu'elle me tient à l'écart d'événements bien plus récents de sa vie et je ne comprends pas pour qu'elle raison elle m'éloigne de la sorte. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Du moins... je ne crois pas. Et si c'était le cas, elle m'en aurait parlé. Je ne comprends pas.

J'entre en trombe dans la cuisine et hurle de surprise en découvrant Anya tranquillement installer sur le comptoir avec ce qui semble être un chocolat chaud. Je m'excuse avant de me ruer sur le frigo. Je dois trouver quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi ! Mais je ne peux pas rester seule avec mes pensées. Je vais finir par devenir folle.

**\- Je peux t'aider ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ma sœur a fait quelque chose ?**

**\- Pourquoi,** je me retourne vivement, **est-ce que ça la concernerait ?**

**\- Je ne te connais pas très bien Clarke mais en générale quand tu es à ce point remontée, ma sœur est toujours impliquée.**

**\- C'est une emmerdeuse,** j'explose.

**\- Hey,** Anya me fait signe de me calmer, **doucement c'est de _mon bébé_ dont tu parles.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'acharne à me cacher des choses ! Je lui dis tout moi, absolument tout ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?**

**\- Être patiente,** me répond calmement Anya, **elle est passée par deux, trois trucs pas faciles depuis le début de l'année scolaire.**

**\- Tu sais,** je l'accuse presque.

**\- Je ne sais que parce que je suis tombée sur quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et je pense qu'elle s'est sentie obliger de me fournir une explication. Pour le reste,** elle soupire, **c'est ma petite sœur. Je la connais par cœur. En un regard, je sais si elle va bien ou non.**

**\- Dis-moi !**

**\- Non.**

**\- Anya !**

**\- Lexa est comme ça, elle intériorise tout, jusqu'au bord de l'implosion et quand elle est à bout c'est toi qu'elle vient voir. D'ailleurs, je suis assez jalouse.**

**\- La Lexa que je connais n'est pas comme ça !**

**\- La Lexa que tu connais avait 10 ans, la Lexa que tu connais est insouciante et heureuse parce qu'elle est en vacances, la Lexa que tu connais à le temps de se préparer à chaque fois que vous vous parlez ou vous voyez.**

**\- Préparer,** je grimace avant de tiquer, **pourquoi c'est différent cette fois ?**

**\- Ma supposition,** elle boit la fin de sa boisson chaude, **elle est au point de rupture. Attends encore un peu.**

**\- Un point de rupture aussi radical que le tient ?**

**\- Changer de boulot n'est pas si radical,** répond-elle en se frottant les paupières.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue t'amuser avec nous ?**

**\- J'avais besoin de di... réfléchir. Et puis,** elle sort son téléphone, **jouer à action ou vérité, très peu pour moi.**

Elle se lève, certainement pour retourner à sa lecture. Quand nous sommes partis, elle était dans le canapé au coin du feu, les yeux rivés sur un roman. Je la suis pour lui demander :

**\- Pourquoi Lexa et toi détester ce jeu ?**

**\- En ce qui me concerne,** un long silence suit ces quelques mots avant qu'un soupire lui échappe, **il y a au moins une vérité que je ne suis pas prête à partager. J'ai conscience que c'est en moi mais le dire à voix haut,** encore un silence, **non je ne peux pas. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, en deux points, action : je vais poster la lettre de démission que je viens d'écrire et vérité,** son regard est ancré dans le miens avec une telle intensité que je commence à avoir envie de fuir, **vérité**, elle sourit, **vérité : je n'aime plus Nyko.**

Et elle me laisse planté là avec cette révélation qui ressemble plus à une bombe qu'autre chose. Elle ne se retourne même pas. J'écarquille les yeux et quand la porte se referme entre la cuisine et le salon. J'implose :

**\- Quoi ?**

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Alors les choses commencent à s'éclaircir pour vous ? Le cheminement que prend la fic vous satisfait ? C'est assez noël pour vous ? Vous attendez plus ? Si oui, quoi donc ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais elles me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

**P.s. : Si quelqu'un veut parler du dernier Star Wars, je veux bien me sacrifier ! XD**

**GeekGirlG.**


	6. Chapitre 6 - POV Lexa

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Lexa**

J'arrête de courir en voyant que le soleil commence à décliner. Je m'approche d'un arbre qui me parait solide pour m'y adosser. J'ai du mal à réguler ma respiration. J'observe ce qui m'entoure avant de jurer silencieusement. Je ne reconnais rien du tout. Je pince l'arrête de mon nez en pensant que je ne serais pas dans cette situation délicate si Anya n'avait pas joué les mères poules en me confisquant mon téléphone comme si j'étais une gamine de huit ans.

Je me redresse et commence à marcher sur ce qui semble être le chemin que j'ai emprunté un peu plus tôt. J'étais tellement énervée que je n'aie absolument pas fait attention. Je ferme les paupières sur quelque pas en inspirant profondément. Je dois mieux contrôler mes réactions. Si je continue d'agir sans réfléchir, je ne pourrai plus cacher bien longtemps ce que je ressens pour Clarke. Un rire sans joie m'échappe alors que je repense à cette idée farfelue de jouer à action ou vérité. Non mais sérieusement, ils veulent ma mort ?

Mon pied tape dans une petite pierre, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde mon projectile rouler sur quelques mètres. J'ai eu de la chance. Je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait que Wells pourrait être présent quand j'ai accepté ces vacances. J'étais tellement heureuse de revoir tout le monde que je n'ai même pas pensé à me protéger. Sérieusement, j'ai déjà un mal fou à me contrôler quand il n'est pas présent alors si je devais le regarder tourner autour d'elle, la toucher, l'embrasser... non, je serais incapable d'assister à ce manège sans ne rien dire ou faire.

Je sais exactement comment je pourrai réagir. Je fulminerais de l'intérieur. Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lancer des pics à ce pauvre Wells qui, en soit, me semble quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant si j'oublie plus de deux secondes qu'il a l'amour de la fille que je convoite depuis que je suis entrée au lycée. Je serre les poings en essayant de contrôler les sentiments négatifs qui serpentent dans tout mon être. Non, la vérité c'est que je ne ferai rien, comme toujours... je ne fais jamais rien.

Je les observerai ensemble jusqu'à mon point de rupture et quand je me rendrais compte que je ne peux plus faire semblant, je me collerais un sourire de circonstance pour m'excuser. Et après... après, j'irai m'effondrer, anéantie. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de Clarke. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, sincèrement. J'ai fait une promesse, une que je ne souhaite pas briser, jamais. Je ne connais rien de plus renversant que de la voir sourire alors je me battrais pour que cette manifestation persiste sur ses lèvres, toujours. Qu'importe que je ne sois plus celle qui les fasse naître.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable, je sors de mes pensées, lève les yeux et reconnaîs sans mal la plage que j'ai quitté un peu plus tôt. Je fais encore quelque pas avant de me laisser tomber. Je frotte mes mains entre elles pour chasser le sable. Je ressers les pans de mon manteau. Je lève les yeux pour observer le soleil se coucher. J'adore ce spectacle. Je pourrai croire que cet astre si majestueux se fait avaler tout entier par l'océan.

**\- Je savais que tu finirais par revenir, **souffle Clarke en s'installant près de moi. **Je suis désolée pour ce que ça vaut. Et, **elle se racle la gorge, **j'ai deux couvertures en guise de gage de paix.**

Sans un mot, je me tourne légèrement vers elle. J'observe son profil. Ses yeux sont rivés sur l'horizon. J'inspire profondément, elle est magnifique. Je prends doucement le plaide qu'elle me tend de sa main gauche avant de le placer sur ses épaules. Elle fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers moi, je souris en prenant le second plaide pour m'emmitoufler dedans.

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je déteste cette situation.**

Un rire sans joie m'échappe. Clarke déteste cette situation... qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? J'adore réprimer tous mes sentiments, c'est génial !

Non. Je ne peux pas continuer cette discussion en restant à ce point énerver. Je dois trouver un moyen d'être plus apaisée. Elle ne comprendrait pas que je commence à hurler. Je suis devenue maître dans l'art de contrôler mes réactions. Je peux bien faire un effort. Il s'agit de Clarke. Pour elle, je pourrai renverser le monde si elle me le demandait.

**\- Sérieusement, **reprend-elle doucement, **tu ne me parles plus. Je... est-ce que je suis en train de te perdre ?**

J'y ai pensé. Amputer définitivement notre lien pour m'éloigner et enfin essayer d'oublier ces sentiments qui ne font que grandir un peu plus chaque jour. J'y ai pensé et j'ai très vite abandonné l'idée. Je ne pourrai pas renoncer à Clarke. Je ne veux pas la perdre, même si je ne peux jamais obtenir d'elle ce que je souhaite vraiment, elle est et restera ma meilleure amie.

**\- Me perdre, **je penche légèrement la tête pour attirer son regard, je souris peut-être avec une certaine mélancolie, **ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.**

**\- Juste après ta famille, **se moque-t-elle.

**\- Okay, **mon sourire se fait plus franc quand je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, **peut-être un tout petit peu. Mais c'est très négligeable. Et Clarke, **ses azures incroyables se posent sur moi, instantanément un grand huit se forme dans mon bas ventre, **tu fais partie de ma famille.**

**\- Je suis rassurée. Mais, **elle saisit ma main, **j'ai besoin que tu me parles. Je ne connais rien de plus effrayant au monde que de te voir te battre toute seule dans ton coin contre je ne sais quoi. Laisse-moi entrer, laisse-moi te rendre un peu de cette dévotion que tu as déversée sur moi depuis que mon père est mort, laisse-moi te rendre la pareil, être là pour toi. S'il te plaît.**

**\- Tu as la main gelée, **je constate en baissant les yeux.

**\- Est-ce que tu m'as au moins écouté ?**

**\- Bien sûr que oui, **je murmure en saisissant ses deux mains entre les miennes et en soufflant dessus, **je t'écoute toujours. J'ai des soucis avec l'équipe.**

**\- Ton équipe de basket ?**

**\- J'ai beaucoup d'autre équipe ? **Je lui demande amusée. **Pardon, **je souffle en découvrant son air outré, **elles, **je baisse les yeux en frictionnant doucement ses mains, **elles ont dû mal à avaler que je compte arrêter à la fin de l'année.**

Clarke ne dit rien mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je n'ai pas encore la force de l'affronter alors je continue de me concentrer sur ses mains qui commence doucement à se réchauffer. Pendant une seconde, je me laisse imaginer avoir le droit de glisser mes doigts sur d'autre partie de son corps. J'expire pour ne pas me laisser prendre à mon propre jeu. Je relève les yeux et m'arrête certainement un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres, que la tentation est grande. Pourtant, je trouve la force de réfréner mes envies en continuant de faire virevolter mon regard sur son visage jusqu'à trouver ses incroyables iris couleur océan.

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Clarke...**

**\- Le basket c'est ton rêve, **me sermonne-t-elle. **Je t'interdis d'abandonner. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que sur un terrain.**

**\- Je n'abandonne pas.**

**\- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition des mots : « je compte arrêter à la fin de l'année ».**

**\- Je suis blessée, **je révèle depuis la première fois depuis le jour où Anya m'a surprise sortir de l'hôpital avec un dossier médical ridiculement gros, **je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer, ce sera ma dernière année sinon je risque d'aggraver la situation. Je peux me passer des compétitions, pas du sport.**

**\- Laisse-moi deviner, **raille-t-elle, **tu n'as parlé de ta blessure à personne. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est inconscient ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma dernière année sur le banc de touche.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, **me demande-t-elle brusquement en récupérant ses mains. **Où es-tu blessée ? C'est si grave que ce que tu crois ? Tu as été voir un spécialiste ? Ma mère pourrait...**

**\- Clarke, **je murmure en pose ma main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser.

**\- Ne me dit pas que tout va bien aller, **sanglote-t-elle.

**\- Pourtant c'est ce que je pense.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce tu vas faire ?**

**\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, **je réponds en hochant les épaules et en souriant, **et d'une certaine manière je trouve que c'est particulièrement grisant.**

**\- Grisant, **répète-t-elle en grimaçant.

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Je laisse le temps à Clarke de s'accommoder à ma nouvelle réalité. Je trouve qu'être près d'elle est particulièrement apaisant. J'avais besoin de sa présence même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer. Elle me manque de plus en plus. Cette distance entre nous me rend malade.

**\- Je pourrai peut-être venir à New-York, **je reprends pensive.

**\- Venir à New-York, **balbutie-t-elle, **alors c'est vraiment sérieux.**

**\- Ouais, **je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux, **très sérieux.**

**\- Lexa, **son ton désolé me fait frissonner, **où es-tu blessé ?**

**\- Cheville, la gauche.**

**\- Celle que tu t'es cassée à 9 ans.**

**\- Ouais... monter dans cet arbre n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.**

**\- Je m'étais tuée à te le dire, **soupire-t-elle.

**\- J'aurai dû t'écouter, **je souris.

**\- Définitivement, **rit-elle.

Je me laisse bercer par son rire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la détailler. Je souris en la trouvant une fois de plus absolument sublime. Puis sans que je m'y attendre, son regard revient me fixer et Clarke doit remarquer quelque chose de différent dans ma façon de la détailler puisqu'elle fronce très légèrement les sourcils. Je me reprends en secouant doucement la tête et en me concentrant sur le soleil qui a entièrement disparu derrière l'océan laissant une trainée orange, rose et violet dans le ciel.

Je sais que nous devrions rentrer. C'est ce qui serait raisonnable de faire mais plus le temps passe moins j'ai envie d'être raisonnable. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Clarke seulement à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien que je lui dise la vérité sur mes sentiments. Je ne pourrai pas garder cette partie cacher éternellement. Elle finira par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

**\- Anya a dit que le dernier match était plus important que les autres, pourquoi ?**

**\- Ah... ça...**

**\- N'ose même pas me dire que tu ne veux pas en parler.**

**\- Et bien, **je soupire, **c'est parce qu'une de mes adversaires savait que je suis blessée et je me doutais qu'elle allait me faire forcer sur ma cheville tout le match pour essayer de gagner.**

**\- Comment une de tes adversaires pouvait-elle le savoir si même tes coéquipières ne sont au courant de rien ?**

**\- C'est une très bonne question, **j'assure en souriant un peu trop pour que cela paraisse vraie.

**\- Lexa, **me sermonne immédiatement Clarke. **Comment ?**

**\- J'ai peut-être eu une insipide relation avec un membre de cette équipe quand j'ai commencé à être gênée par ma cheville et à consulter.**

**\- Re... relation ?**

**\- Oui, Clarke tu sais, une relation entre adultes consentant.**

**\- Tu couchais avec, **elle hurle, **avec l'ennemie, **murmure-t-elle, **une, **elle fronce les sourcils, **femme ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit être attirée par les femmes. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais parler de tes relations.**

Ouais... j'évite d'aborder ce sujet, en grande partie parce que la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, c'est toi. Bien évidemment, je pourrai utiliser cette carte de l'honnêteté sauf que non. Je ne suis pas prête à aborder cette conversation.

**\- Comment... depuis quand... j'ai beaucoup trop de questions ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu voulais que je te parle.**

**\- C'est évident, **répond-elle avec entrain, **de cette relation ! Qui était-elle ? Comment c'était ? Combien d'autres relations tu as eu ? Est-ce que c'est seulement les femmes ou tu as aussi, **je grimace avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, **okay, **elle sourit, **pas d'homme. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !**

**\- Parce que ce n'était pas important.**

**\- Pas important ? Mais ça fait partie de ta construction. Comment tu t'es sentie quand tu as découvert que tu préférais les femmes ?**

Horrible. Parce que je tombais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et que cette désastreuse situation n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais. Et pourtant, cet amour persiste comme une maladie incurable. Je suis complètement accro à Clarke et rien de ce que j'ai pu faire pour essayer de l'oublier n'a fonctionné. Au contraire, mes tentatives ont consolidé mes sentiments.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**

**\- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je pense que c'était tout simplement en moi depuis le début.**

**\- Et tu ne t'ai jamais questionnée, sentie perturbée, perdue, incomprise... je ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais senti le besoin d'en parler avec moi.**

**\- Mes parents nous ont toujours dit que nous tombions amoureux d'une personne pas d'un sexe. Anya aussi a eu des aventures avec des femmes.**

**\- Sérieusement ?! Bon okay, passons sur le fait que tu aimes les femmes. Comment était cette relation.**

**\- Je te l'ai dit : insipide. Il n'y a rien à en garder. Je te l'aurai dit s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu important.**

Et je l'ai espéré pendant très longtemps. J'attendais de trouver quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de ce que je ressens pour Clarke mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai cru pendant quelque mois qu'une personne y arriverait avec un peu de temps et de patience. Elle me faisait rire mais malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas à me faire rêver.

**\- Donc il n'y a jamais eu personne qui aurait mérité que tu la mentionne.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ton premier amour ?**

**\- Trop compliqué.**

**\- Le dernier ?**

**\- Atroce.**

**\- Donne-moi un nom, un seul !**

**\- C... Costia.**

Merde... je l'ai échappé bel ! Je secoue vivement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place avant de me redresser en tendant ma main vers Clarke. Elle ne semble pas avoir envie de bouger mais il est temps que cette conversation s'arrête avant que je ne fasse une connerie que je regretterais forcément.

Clarke est vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle me tient tête mais je lui donne le coup de grâce en lui disant avec des yeux de chien battu que j'ai froid. Ni une, ni deux, elle bondit sur ses pieds et me tire de force vers le manoir. Sur le chemin du retour, la température baisse encore. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et ne vois aucune étoile. C'est un temps à neige. Demain, c'est la veille de noël et le paysage sera peut-être recouvert de blanc.

Nous arrivons devant la grande demeure qui appartient à la famille de la mère de Clarke depuis des générations quand Clarke lâche ma main et se retourne faisant barrière devant la porte d'entrée. Je reste silencieuse, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Ses yeux me détaillent d'une étrange manière. Je suis toujours frigorifiée donc je fais un pas mais elle recule, m'empêchant d'entrer.

**\- Action et vérité en deux points, **propose-t-elle.

**\- Non, **je refuse immédiatement.

**\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Lexa.**

**\- Un jeu auquel je ne veux pas jouer.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu sais très bien que je ne répondrai pas à ta question. Alors, arrête. S'il te plaît.**

**\- Vérité, **elle sourit malicieusement, **ma plus grande peur c'est de te perdre. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.**

**\- Clarke, **j'essaye de l'arrêter.

**\- Action, **elle penche la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir à tout vitesse, **je vais te faire sortir de ta zone de confort pour que tu révèles à cette personne que tu l'aimes. Tu as le droit au bonheur, plus que n'importe qui. Je ne peux plus attendre plus longtemps de te voir heureuse. Deal, **elle me tend la main.

**\- Je ne joue pas Clarke.**

**\- Pas à action et vérité en deux points mais, **ses yeux pétillent de joie et de malice, **tu viens d'entrer dans _mon_ jeu, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc, **elle tend un peu plus sa main vers moi, **deal ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Je m'en fiche, **elle sourit de plus en plus, **j'arriverai à mes fins. J'y arrive toujours. Tu sais, **elle replie doucement ses doigts, **je me sens toujours redevable pour ce que tu as fait il y a 14 ans. Tu crois que j'ignore que si je peux sourire aussi naturellement, c'est grâce à toi ? Tu m'as rendu mon bonheur, c'est à mon tour de t'aider à trouver le tien.**

**\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, **je persiste.

**\- Je dirais plus un défi, **elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le manoir.

**\- Clarke, **je grogne entre mes dents, **tu vas finir par me tuer, **je soupire.

Je l'observe s'éloigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le grand salon. Je ferme les yeux quelque seconde, vérifie à nouveau qu'elle est assez loin et je prononce doucement :

**\- Toi, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse.**

Puis j'entre à mon tour. J'avance lentement. Je prends le temps de dépose mon manteau et de réchauffer mes mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Je franchis à peine le salon que Aden saisit mon bras et me tirer vers lui pour me placer devant un écran et me colle un micro dans les mains en jubilant :

**\- Nous allons tous les écraser, concentre toi Lex' !**

**\- Très bien.**

La chanson commence, les premières paroles sont pour mon petit frère. Je quitte donc l'écran des yeux de toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais les paroles. Je cherche Clarke parmi mes amis et je la trouve avachi sur un canapé avec O' et Rae. Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi, ils sont remplis d'excitation et de défi. Je suis mal... très mal !

La soirée karaoké se termine un peu trop tard à mon goût mais comme l'avait deviné mon plus jeune frère, notre duo a écrasé tous les autres. Aden est un gagnant né, il ne sait pas perdre et le peu de fois où c'est arrivé il l'a très mal pris. C'est ce qui explique qu'il n'ait aucune pitié, pas même pour ses amis ou sa famille et encore moins la pauvre Madi qui l'a supplié de lui laisser un point.

J'arrive devant ma chambre mais au dernier moment, je décide de rejoindre Anya. J'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien et je sais qu'elle peut me l'apporter. Elle ne dira rien, mais elle sera présente et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin à cet instant. Je frappe doucement à sa porte, elle ouvre avec un air furax qui disparaît immédiatement quand elle découvre que c'est moi. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras et m'attire dans sa chambre.

Je sais que c'est un peu stupide et dépassé mais j'adore dormir avec ma grande sœur. Je me sens en sécurité comme dans un cocon qui me protège du monde extérieur. Anya est mon havre de paix. Et, j'ai rarement eu autant besoin d'elle qu'en ce moment. Le jeu de Clarke m'effraie. Pourtant, quel que soit le stratagème dont elle usera, je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu.

Parce que je ne joue pas et je ne la laisserai pas jouer avec mes sentiments. Comme je me suis acharnée à lui dire toute la journée, rien de tout ceci n'est un jeu. C'est la réalité, _ma_ réalité. Et si je peux supporter cet amour à sens unique, je ne pourrais jamais accepter qu'elle joue avec mon cœur et encore moins qu'elle le brise. Jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Alors les choses commencent à s'éclaircir pour vous ? Le cheminement que prend la fic vous satisfait ? C'est assez noël pour vous ? Vous attendez plus ? Si oui, quoi donc ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais elles me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	7. Chapitre 7 - POV Anya

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Anya**

Je me réveille lentement, la bouche pâteuse, sachant déjà qu'il est bien trop tôt. Je chasse le bras de Lexa pour m'éloigner de la bouillotte qu'elle représente. Je me redresse assez pour attraper mon téléphone. Je roule des yeux en découvrant qu'il est à peine quatre heures du matin. Je soupire en me tirant du lit. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir avant d'avoir engloutie un grand verre d'eau.

Je rejoins la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds espérant ne réveiller personne. La descente des escaliers est sans aucun doute le moment le plus périlleux, je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long à deux reprises avant de trébucher sur une paire de chaussures restées sur la dernière marche. Je jure entre mes dents en continuant d'avancer et manque de lâche un cri de victoire en écrasant ma paume sur l'interrupteur qui illumine la cuisine.

**\- Putain !**

Tout mes efforts sont réduits à néant quand j'entends cette voix et je hurle. Je plaque aussitôt une main sur ma bouche et une autre sur mon cœur. Alors que des injures en espagnoles se frayent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je la fusille du regard avant de la sermonner à voix basse :

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le noir ?**

**\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**\- Et c'est une raison pour rester dans le noir ?**

**\- J'avais mon ordi, **sourit-elle en me le présentant, **et je suis à un cheveu de réussir à battre un gamin surdoué aux échecs perdu au milieu de nul-part au japon.**

**\- Logique, **je roule des yeux avant de me souvenir de mon objectif et de récupérer un verre que je remplis pour engloutir d'une traite.

**\- Tout va bien ?**

Je me serre un autre verre d'eau avant de me tourner vers Raven. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils quand je la vois refermer légèrement l'écran de son ordinateur pour m'accorder toute son attention. J'acquiesce doucement avant d'engloutir la moitié de ce que je viens de me resservir. Je m'appuie contre le plan de travail en fermant les yeux.

Je ne l'entends pas se lever, ni se déplacer pourtant quand mes cils se relèvent, Raven est juste devant moi. Mon cœur manque plusieurs battements avant d'accélérer de façon complètement incontrôlable quand je la vois se rapprocher encore. Je dépose maladroitement mon verre sur le comptoir avant d'essayer de m'éloigner en passant sur sa gauche mais elle fait un pas pour m'empêcher de me dérober.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. J'ai un mal fou à déglutir alors qu'elle agrippe ses mains sur la pierre du plan de travail. Je suis complètement prise au piège. J'entends mon organe vital pulser comme jamais dans tout mon corps, raisonner jusque sous ma peau et tout assourdir autour de moi. Son regard s'intensifie encore si c'est possible, j'ai la sensation de passer au rayon X. Raven fronce très légèrement les sourcils avant que son nez ne se plisse puis un sourire à peine distinct étire lentement ses lèvres.

**\- Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien ? **Reprend-elle avec un air sérieux.

Je n'arrive plus à déglutir ou même respirer normalement. Cette promiscuité me rend complètement folle et incapable de contrôler mon propre corps. Encore une fois, comment est-il possible que Raven me mette dans cet état, 10 ans après ?

**\- Mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, **conclut-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté gauche sans ne jamais me quitter des yeux.

**\- Je... je vais... je vais bien, **je parviens à prononcer maladroitement.

**\- Non, **sa tête se dodeline de gauche à droite pour marquer sa négation, **c'est ce que tu essayes de faire croire à tout le monde mais c'est un mensonge, **je m'apprête à protester mais je mets trop de temps à réfléchir à une répartie et elle reprend déjà, **tu aimes toujours autant le cinéma ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre comment la conversation à pu passer de mon état émotionnel au septième art. Un gigantesque, incroyable et renversant sourire étire ses lèvres. Je crois lire un peu de défi et de jeu dans ses yeux mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

**\- Le cinéma, **répète-t-elle, **tu aimes toujours autant le cinéma ?**

**\- Oui, **je réponds sans comprendre où elle veut en venir. **J'aime toujours le cinéma.**

**\- Et depuis quand tu n'as pas pu y aller à cause de ce travail qui te pourri la vie ?**

**\- Houlà... trop longtemps, **je soupire blasée, **mais Lexa et moi nous faisons une soirée télé tous les jeudis soir.**

**\- Ce n'est pas pareil, **remarque-t-elle, **très bien, **elle s'éloigne brusquement, **je vais t'emmener quelque part, **elle me tend la main, **tu viens ?**

**\- Tu veux m'emmener quelque part à 4h du matin ?**

**\- Affirmatif !**

**\- Non, **je refuse amusée, **je vais plutôt essayer de me rendormir, comme une personne normale.**

**\- Objection rejeté, **répond-elle presque théâtralement, **ceci est un enlèvement, je ne te laisse pas le choix, **rit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je détaille sa main avec la même méfiance qu'un foutue piège à souris qui contiendrait un énorme bout de fromage et que j'étais un rongeur affamé. Mon regard dévie jusqu'à son visage. Je peux y lire toute sa détermination. Je connais assez Raven pour savoir qu'une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne peut la faire changer d'avis.

Très bien, je la laisse gagner. En même temps, l'optique de rester un peu plus longtemps seule avec elle n'est pas tout à fait désagréable. L'éviter ces dernières années a été plus que difficile et je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'a terriblement manquée. J'étais tellement effrayée que quelqu'un puisse découvrir mes sentiments pour elle que j'ai tout simplement brisé notre lien. Après avoir déménagé à Chicago, je n'ai plus jamais cherché à la voir, c'était difficile surtout au début et puis, son absence est devenue supportable, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie presque la raison qui m'avait poussé à m'éloigner.

Un seul rire à suffit pour me rafraîchir la mémoire, je suis toujours éperdument amoureuse d'elle. C'est complètement insensé. Je ne la connais même plus. Je ne sais rien de sa vie. Et pour ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un en ce moment. Je crois que j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Shaw.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, **elle me retient par le poignet alors que je sortais de la cuisine, **tu ne peux pas partir, je t'ai dit que c'était un enlèvement.**

**\- Je vais chercher mon manteau. J'accepte de te suivre en pyjamas mais, **je souris, **je voudrais éviter de mourir de froid.**

**\- Oh, **elle lâche doucement la pression de ses doigts, **désolée. Je t'attends.**

Tout en enfilant mon manteau et mon écharpe, j'ai une seconde d'hésitation. Je me demande si c'est véritablement une bonne idée de la suivre. Et si après cette excursion nocturne, je me rendais compte que je tenais encore plus à elle que ce que je crois ?

Je glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau en me retournant vers la cuisine. Suis-je prête à prendre le risque ? Il serait tellement plus raisonnable de remonter dans ma chambre pour essayer de me rendormir. Je ne devrais plus penser à cette histoire de pseudo enlèvement, protéger mon cœur et m'éloigner le plus possible. Voilà ce qui serait raisonnable.

Je sursaute légèrement en voyant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Un sourire attendrit étire mes lèvres en découvrant Raven passer la tête dans le salon et scanner tout ce qui l'entoure pour me trouver. Je secoue la tête en commençant à avancer vers elle. Je crois que j'en ai tout simplement assez d'être rationnel, même si pour ça je dois prendre un virage radical dans ma vie, alors autant prendre quelque risque.

Et puis... il s'agit de Raven. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi et instantanément, elle se met à sourire. Cette simple petite manifestation me retourne l'estomac par un ouragan de papillons virtuelle qui sèment des étincelles dans tout mon corps et qui picotent chaque parcelle de ma peau. Dans un geste lent, elle me tend de nouveau la main. Elle me demande silencieusement de la suivre. Je baisse mes yeux sur sa paume tendu. Une dernière hésitation s'empare de tout mon être alors qu'il est déjà grisé par la présence de celle que j'ai toujours aimé en secret.

J'ai le choix. Un pas en avant et je m'expose comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Un pas en arrière et tous les changements que j'ai initié ces derniers temps n'aura servi à rien. Mon cœur ou ma raison ? Pouvoir de nouveau respirer sans la moindre entrave grâce à ce magnifique sourire ou retourner dans un monde atrophié par des demi-vérités et suffoquer dans ma propre existence ? Vivre ou survivre ?

Je serre mon poing à son maximum dans la grande poche de mon manteau. Le regard de Raven est déterminé. J'ai cette conviction, peut-être irrationnelle que si je choisissais de lui échapper, elle me rattraperait. Pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce constat me fait relâcher la pression de mes doigts. Je n'ai pas encore fait un mouvement vers elle quand son sourire s'élargit encore, faisant briller ses iris comme la nuit de la fête national alors que le premier feu d'artifice est lancé quand elle dit avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix :

**\- Tu viens.**

**\- J'arrive.**

Je confirme alors que son intervention n'avait rien d'une question. J'avance vers elle sans la moindre hésitation. Je doute peut-être une seconde de plus à saisir sa main mais un nouveau regard vers elle chasse toutes les incertitudes qui me retenait. Je sors ma main droite de la poche de mon manteau et laisse mes doigts glisser entre les siens. Mon dieu... la toucher est au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est comme si tout mon bras était électrisé par sa peau. Je frissonne avant de sourire sans la moindre raison avant de me rendre compte que je suis tout simplement heureuse.

**\- Où tu m'emmènes ?**

**\- C'est une surprise.**

**\- Tu es certaine que tu réalises que nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit ?**

**\- Absolument !**

Raven passe devant moi en lâchant ma main, immédiatement son contacte me manque. Elle m'ouvre la portière de sa voiture de collection, je crois que c'est une Simca du début des années 50. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours aimé les vieilles voiture et encore plus les retapées. J'entre dans l'habitacle et m'installe sur le siège. Un sourire m'échappe en voyant que tout ce qui m'entoure est comme figé dans un autre temps. Je n'entends pas la conductrice s'installer devant le volant mais je sursaute légèrement quand la voix de Louis Armstrong raisonne dans la voiture.

**\- Tu peux mettre autre chose si tu veux, **me propose-t-elle en baissant le son, **j'ai fait des cassettes plus actuelles.**

**\- Tu as du Connie Francis ?**

**\- _Stupid Cupid_, **sourit-elle, **c'est toujours ta préférée ?**

Mais... comment elle peut savoir quelque chose d'aussi personnelle ? Elle lève son indexe, m'empêchant de poser ma question à voix haute avant de se pencher vers moi pour ouvrir la boîte à gants. Je m'appuie le plus possible contre le dossier de mon siège mais je sens tout de même le poids de Raven sur mes cuisses, ses cheveux jouer sur mon corps et quand elle se relève elle utilise mon genou comme point d'ancrage. Je suis au bord de l'infarctus.

**\- Tiens, **elle sourit comme jamais avant de me tendre une cassette, **tu la mettras juste après _What A Wonderful World_. Personne n'a le droit d'arrêter le génie de cette chanson.**

J'acquiesce comme réponse, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix à cet instant. Raven démarre et je laisse mes yeux détailler les douze titres qui compose la cassette. La face A ne contient que mes chansons préférées. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me tourner vers Raven et de la fixer avec incompréhension. Je serre un peu plus mes doigts contre la boîte en plastique avant de la retourner en quittant à regret le profil de la magnifique hispanique à côté de moi. Sur le devant est inscrit mon prénom.

**\- Tu as une composition personnalisée pour tout le monde ?**

**\- _No Senora_.**

**\- Pourquoi tu en as une pour moi ?**

**\- Parce que tu as bon goût, **rit-elle. **J'ai découvert la plupart des musiques que j'aime grâce à toi. J'avais fait ça, **elle pointe la cassette du doigt, **quelque jour avant que tu partes à Chicago mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner. Mauvais timing, **soupire-t-elle. **C'est dommage, j'avais vraiment mis du temps à trouver toutes les chansons pour les enregistrer.**

**\- Tu m'étonnes, **je peux m'empêcher de constater.

**\- Le disquaire près de chez moi ne voulais plus me voir. Quand j'entrais dans le magasin, il hurlait pour que la vendeuse à mi-temps vienne le remplacer.**

Je souris amusée par cette anecdote. Je me mordille la lèvre alors que je me perds de nouveau dans la contemplation de son profil. Elle est tellement belle. Je me divertis en observant chacune de ses réactions alors qu'elle monopolise la parole passant d'une histoire à une autre. Raven n'arrête pas de rire et à chaque fois, j'ai la sensation que l'immense étau qui comprimait mes poumons depuis un certain temps exerce une pression plus supportable.

Je respire.

Je me sens en sécurité.

Libre.

**\- Anya ?**

**\- Hum, **j'ouvre doucement mes paupières, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je les avais fermées, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui, **je réponds sans même y réfléchir.

**\- Tant mieux.**

J'appuie un peu ma tête contre la vitre. Je n'arrête pas de sourire. Je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec Raven même si c'est au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'elle se contente de faire le tour du pâté de maisons avec sa voiture de collection. Je me sens tellement en confiance alors qu'elle est à mes côtés que je pourrais sombrer, m'endormir plus paisiblement que jamais alors même que je n'ai jamais eu un sommeil serein.

**\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu es différente avec moi.**

**\- Différente, **je répète légèrement paniquer en me redressant, **comment ça différente ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, je dirais, **elle réfléchit, **plus calme. Je t'ai toujours vu être extravagante avec tout le monde mais avec moi tu es... attentive.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Ouais, je l'ai remarqué quand j'avais 9 ou 10 ans, c'est comme si tu courais en mode _Flash_, à mille à l'heure tout le temps. Tu as des moments d'accalmie avec Lexa mais quand tu es avec moi, tu es toujours paisible.**

**\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué.**

**\- C'est agréable. Je dirais même apaisant, **conclut-elle en se tournant vers moi pour me sourire alors que la voiture s'arrête.

Je suis incapable de formuler une réponse qui serait cohérente alors, je me contente de sourire avant de me pencher légèrement en avant et découvrir où Raven nous à conduit. J'observe un long moment et je ne découvre rien. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Je regarde en arrière et là non plus, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu pousser Raven à m'emmener ici. Je suis au milieu de nulle part.

**\- Okay, **Raven se détache, **laisse-moi 5 minutes, **elle ouvre la portière, **je reviens, **me promet-elle.

**\- Rae, **je l'appelle pour éviter qu'elle me laisse seule mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Et merde ! Je suis sa silhouette des yeux en remontant mes bras contre mon corps. Je monte le chauffage et quand je cherche de nouveau Raven, elle n'est plus à portée de vue. Je ne suis pas flippée, je n'ai pas peur du tout. Je jure une nouvelle fois entre mes dents avant de me concentrer sur quelque chose de concret : la musique.

Plus le temps passe, plus ma voix se porte au-dessus de celle sur la bande alors que j'attends avec une certaine appréhension le retour de Raven. Je me sens de plus en plus nerveuse et je commence vraiment à croire que j'aurai dû retourner me coucher. Par moment, il faut vraiment écouter sa raison. Elle est de bien meilleur conseille que ce stupide cœur.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture pour hurler à gorge déployée le prénom de Raven afin qu'elle ramène ses fesses hélico-presto mais je me stoppe net, la main sur la poignée. Je suis complètement bouche bée devant le spectacle qui apparaît sous mes yeux. Des centaines, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Des milliers de petite lumière blanche ont jaillies de nulle part, illuminant un bâtiment gigantesque qui me semble être en ruine.

Je m'extirpe lentement du véhicule, les yeux émerveillés par ce spectacle. J'avance progressivement vers ce qui ressemble à une grande porte. Je remarque un cadenas resté au bout d'une chaîne avec sa clef. Je pose mes deux paumes sur la grande planche en bois massive et la pousse avec un peu de difficulté. En découvrant ce qui m'attends à l'intérieur, je remercie le ciel de ne pas me trouver dans un dessin animé, sans quoi m'a mâchoire serait en pleine fusion avec le sol après être lourdement tombée.

Je ne sais pas où poser les yeux. Tout, absolument tout est : magnifique, grandiose, sublime, incroyable. Je... je n'ai pas de mot.

Le bâtiment est bien plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé de l'extérieur. Là aussi, c'est illuminé par des guirlandes de petites lumières blanches. Le sol n'a pas été ravalé, il est poussiéreux et remplie de trace de pneus. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur l'écran monumental qui se trouve en face de moi. Une petite cinquantaine de voitures de collection sont disposées comme lors d'une séance en pleine air. J'entends les roulements des projecteurs qui ne doivent pas être tout jeune.

**\- Tadam, **souffle Raven dans mon dos me faisant très légèrement sursauter.

**\- C'est...**

**\- Je sais, **elle glisse sa main dans la mienne, **il faut laisser l'effet se faire.**

**\- Mais... comment... comment tu...**

**\- Je suis tombée sur cet endroit par hasard et j'ai décider de l'acheter pour le réhabiliter.**

**\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ne rien faire ?**

**\- Nope, **je l'entends sourire, **_no realmente_. J'ai besoin de toujours rester active. Viens, **elle tire sur ma main, **j'ai presque fini les travaux de ce côté.**

Elle me fait traverser la pièce centrale qui est poussiéreux à souhait en passant entre plusieurs voitures de collection. Je suppose qu'elle les a amenées ici morceaux par morceaux puisqu'aucune ne semble en état de marche.

**\- Quand j'aurai fini de réparer ce mur, **elle désigne une cloison avec une énorme trou béant en plein milieu sans que son autre main ne quitte la mienne, **je vais chiner des affiches de cinéma des années 50 à nos jours pour les coller sur toute la surface. Là-bas, **elle me montre une autre entrée, **je vais mettre une vieille machine à pop-corn qui va embaumer tout l'espace et peut-être que j'ajouterais de quoi faire des barbes à papas, **elle sourit tellement, si je n'étais pas déjà complètement folle amoureuse d'elle, je tomberais à cet instant. **Oh ! Et regarde, j'ai trouvé une _Subaru K111 _de 1956, **elle me tire de nouveau derrière elle pour me montrer d'un peu plus près la voiture, **quand je l'ai achetée, j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir la faire démarrer mais tout est obsolète, même pour moi. Tu veux aller dans la _Renault Fregate _pour regarder un film ?**

**\- Re... regarder un film ?**

**\- _Si Senora_, **son regard me détaille avec une telle intensité que je me sens profondément chamboulée, **c'est pour regarder un film que je t'ai emmené ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, **m'arrête-t-elle alors que j'allais prendre la parole, **j'ai des couvertures. J'ai du coca cherry dans le frigo pour toi, du sprite pour moi et du pop-corn qui vient du centre commercial donc il sera moyen pour nous.**

**\- Je n'ai pas bu de coca cherry depuis une éternité, **je souffle.

**\- _Este es el momento o nunca !_**

**\- Est-ce que tu avais tout prévu ?**

**\- Quand j'ai su que tu serais de la partie pour ces vacances, **elle soupire en regardant tout ce qui nous entoure, **oui, **de nouveau ce sourire qui l'embellit plus que d'ordinaire, **j'avais espéré pouvoir te montrer cet endroit.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- _Eso... es un secreto !_**

**\- Rae, **je la fixe sans me dérober une seule seconde, **dis-moi.**

**\- Pas aujourd'hui _Alma_.**

**\- Comment tu m'as appelée ?**

**\- C'est rien. Alors tu veux voir un film ?**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Génial ! Je t'installe !**

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je me retrouve dans la Renaud dont elle m'a parlée un peu plus tôt avec un plaid sur les genoux. Raven repart en courant, toutes les lumières s'éteignent et le film jaillit sous mes yeux. Un décompte se fait à partir de trois. Le générique m'annonce que c'est le polar des années 50, _L'inconnu du Nord-Express_. Je ris en découvrant les premières images en noir et blanc. Raven réapparaît, les mains remplis de friandises et de boissons. Elle s'installe à côté de moi et sans un mot, elle me passe un gobelet rempli à raz-bord.

Je vis un véritablement moment d'authenticité. J'ai du mal à réaliser que tout ceci est réel. Je regarde un film, dans une voiture, dans un cinéma en reconstruction avec Raven. Pour moi, tout ceci ressemble à un rêve. Je vais finir par me réveiller et me sentir déçue en réalisant que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Puis subitement, comme pour me contredire et me prouver la véracité de ce moment, la tête de Raven tombe sur mon épaule.

Je souris attendrie en réalisant qu'elle s'est endormie. J'ajuste un peu le plaid sur elle, de peur qu'elle prenne froid. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et me laisse porter. Cette vague de bonheur qui m'entoure, m'engloutit presque me confirme une nouvelle fois que tout ceci est réel.

Très réel.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Je sais que le Ranya est tout aussi voir plus prisé que le Clexa alors, heureux/heureuses ? Vous le voyez venir le rapprochement? Vous attendez plus ? Comment va se passer le réveil selon vous ? Qui veut aller, maintenant tout de suite dans ce cinéma avec Raven et Anya ? MOI, moi, et moi ! XD**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre. Demain, je posterai exceptionnellement dans la matinée en même temps que le nouveau chapitre de Take Me Back To The Start, je serai en réveillon de Noël avec ma famille. Je me vois mal m'éclipser vers 18h en mode : désolée, j'ai des lecteurs qui sont en manque ! XD**

**GeekGirlG.**


	8. Chapitre 8 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Clarke**

Je me réveille en étant un peu grognon. Je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je suis remplie d'incertitudes sur l'avenir de Lexa. Je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de plan B. Je me suis toujours imaginée qu'un jour, elle deviendrait une grande basketteuse, qu'elle parcourait le monde et qu'elle ferait chavirer des cœurs partout où elle irait. Mais si elle ne peut plus faire de basket, qu'est-ce qu'il lui reste ?

Je sais que Lexa m'a dit ne pas être effrayée par son avenir mais moi, je le suis. Je cherche à la rendre heureuse depuis si longtemps que l'optique de devoir échouer pour la première fois, m'effraye plus que tout. Bien entendu, il y a cette fille dont elle est amoureuse et que je me suis promise que Lexa pourra atteindre mais quelque chose me dit que Lexa ne va pas m'aider dans cette histoire.

Une fille... Lexa aime les femmes. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Je suis sa meilleure amie. J'aurai dû le savoir. Je connais les réactions de Lexa, je sais qu'elle intériorise tout mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre que cette information capitale ait pu m'échapper. Je sais que s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit d'important, Lexa m'en aurait parlé. C'est justement le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait qui m'inquiète parce que pour moi, c'est limpide. Lexa n'est jamais tombée amoureuse.

Ou plutôt, elle est tombée amoureuse une seule fois mais n'a jamais osé se déclarer. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais trouver et je vais arranger les choses. Il est plus que temps que la vie sourit enfin à Lexa. Je ne connais personne au monde qui mérite plus le bonheur qu'elle.

**\- Salut Clarke !**

**\- Salut O', **je souris en m'installant à côté d'elle, **bien dormie ?**

**\- Comme un bébé !**

**\- Nous sommes en effectif réduit, **je remarque. **Rae devrait déjà être réveiller depuis longtemps.**

**\- Ouais, c'était horrible, j'étais seule avec Monty et Harper qui se bécotent et idem avec Echo et, **elle grimace, **mon frère.**

**\- Hey, **intervient Madi en s'avançant vers nous avec une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud, **et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ?**

**\- Jusqu'à ce que Aden parte courir avec son frère et Jasper, tu étais collée à lui.**

**\- Collée à Aden, **je souris, **non c'est impossible, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ma sœur.**

**\- Tu peux parler, **tic Madi, **tu passes tout ton temps avec Lexa !**

**\- Je plaide coupable, **je m'amuse, **d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas là ?**

**\- Les sœurs Woods comme Rae ne sont pas descendues.**

Je fronce les sourcils en me retournant vers les escaliers. C'est étrange. Lexa comme Anya et encore plus Raven sont toutes les trois excessivement matinales. Je décide d'éclaircir cette histoire au plus vite mais après mon café. Les discussions tournent rapidement autour de la soirée que nous organisons pour le réveillon. Nous avons déjà tout prévu, jusqu'au moindre petit détail mais nous vérifions à nouveau que tout est en ordre pour ce soir.

Après dix heures, les garçons reviennent pour foncer immédiatement sous la douche. La cuisine se vide et je commence à me sentir de plus en plus inquiète en ne voyant toujours pas Lexa descendre. Je rejoins sa chambre en montant lentement les escaliers. Je réfléchis à ce qui peut la retenir dans sa chambre. Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin ?

Je frappe doucement contre sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle est complètement vide et que les volets sont grand ouvert. Je m'avance pour m'asseoir sur son lit parfaitement fait. Je passe ma main sur sa couverture et mes yeux s'arrête sur deux cadre photo qu'elle a disposé sur sa table de nuit. Une représente sa famille au grand complet et l'autre nous représente toutes les deux. Je me saisis de cette dernière. Je ne me souviens pas de ce jour. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été prise cet été au bord du lac.

Je suis sur le dos de Lexa avec un sourire démesuré. Le regard de ma meilleure amie est figé sur moi alors que son sourire est plus discret. Mes bras sont accrochés plus que de raison à ses épaules et nous semblons quelque peu déséquilibrées. Je suis bien obligée de constater que nous sommes heureuses et que nous passons un bon moment. Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas alors que Lexa a ressentie le besoin de garder cette photo en particulier ?

**\- La chambre d'Anya, **j'explose subitement. **Si Lexa n'est pas là, elle est forcément avec sa sœur !**

Je fonce vers ma seconde option pour trouver Lexa. Je ralentis une fois arrivée à destination. J'hésite légèrement à entrer. Je ne suis pas aussi proche d'Anya que de Lexa, elle pourrait m'en vouloir de m'introduire avec désinvolture dans un endroit qui lui est réservé. Je soupire. Elles sont très certainement en train de parler de l'avenir, Anya avec son histoire de démission et Lexa de sa blessure qui va l'empêcher de continuer le basket. J'ai le droit d'assister à cette conversation. Il s'agit de Lexa, de ma meilleure amie !

Alors sans une once d'hésitation, je frappe avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain et j'ouvre la porte avec détermination avant de presque me recroqueviller sur moi-même en découvrant que la chambre est plongée dans le noir. Non, je pense immédiatement, il est impossible que les sœurs Woods soient encore en train de dormir.

Pourtant, à travers la lumière du couloir, je vois bien une forme dans le lit. Je m'approche un peu malgré moi, comme attirer de façon physique par le fond de la pièce. Je plisse légèrement les yeux et je reconnais sans mal Lexa, juste Lexa. Il n'y a aucune trace de sa sœur ainée. Je fais encore quelque pas et remarque qu'elle est allongée sur le côté gauche, ses cheveux sont étalés dans tous les sens autour d'elle. Je souris, attendris par ce spectacle. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de regarder Lexa dormir.

Elle est belle.

C'est une pensée furtive et étrange pourtant, je le pense véritablement. À cet instant précis, Lexa est magnifique. Et pour une fois, elle n'essaye pas de se cacher, elle est vraie et entière. Sublime.

Je secoue doucement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de pensées. Je me pince l'arête du nez avant de me frotter les paupières. Je me force à être raisonnable. Si Lexa a besoin de sommeil, je ne serai pas celle qui l'en privera. Je me retourne un peu à contre cœur et me rapatrie vers le couloir quand d'une voix encore endormie, Lexa prononce mon prénom. Je me retourne avec un immense sourire avant de remarquer qu'elle dort toujours. Elle doit simplement rêver.

Un peu déçue, je reprends mon avancée vers la sortie de la chambre. J'aimerai lui parler. Correction, j'ai besoin de lui parler. Il y a tellement de choses qui ont été dites hier. Nous avions besoin de cette mise au point mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour elle, de me demander ce que lui réserve son avenir maintenant que le basket n'est plus une option. Je suis tellement inquiète.

**\- Je suis désolée, **baragouine Lexa d'une voix endormie et faible, **ne pars pas, **supplie-t-elle, **Clarke.**

Je me retourne brusquement. Des excuses, des supplications et mon prénom dans la même phrase tout ceci ne ressemble pas du tout à un rêve mais plus à un foutu cauchemar ! Je fonce de nouveau vers le lit avec bien plus de détermination que lorsque je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je m'arrête juste devant le lit et découvre que Lexa se bat véritablement contre quelque chose dans ses songes. Je m'assoie au bord du matelas, j'avance ma main d'une façon hésitante quand elle prononce un faible :

**\- Reste.**

J'écarquille les yeux au possible quand je vois des larmes apparaître. Je me décide alors à la réveiller en une fraction de seconde. Je refuse qu'elle soit dans cet état à cause de moi, pas même dans un rêve. Je refuse de lui faire du mal. Je crois que si je me retrouvais malgré moi à briser une partie de son cœur, j'en serai anéantie.

J'approche ma main de son épaule mais dès que j'essaye de m'en saisir, elle s'éloigne. Je pense d'abord à une mauvaise blague pourtant je suis déroutée de la sorte trois fois de suite. Avant de décider de la saisir par ses deux épaules, peut-être un peu brusquement en prononçant son prénom de façon presque désespérer. Elle ouvre brusquement ses paupières, ses iris sont noyés de larmes, la surprise inonde son regard quand je soupire un minuscule :

**\- Tu es enfin réveillée.**

**\- Clarke, **prononce-t-elle incertaine.

**\- Tu as fais un cauchemar, **je lui explique en douceur. **Tout va bien, **je souris. **Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.**

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe alors que je me réinstalle à une bonne distance. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux essayant de former un chignon avant de les relâcher. Puis, je réalise que Lexa n'a pas bougée et n'a pas non plus prononcé un mot supplémentaire. Je me trouver alors vers elle et me retrouve complètement déroutée par sa façon de me regarder. C'est absolument incroyable et terriblement déroutant. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule personne m'ait déjà détaillé de la sorte.

**\- Lexa, je...**

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres alors que l'intensité de son regard s'accentue encore. Je peine à déglutir avant de lâchement détourner les yeux. Je clos mes paupières en secouant ma tête. Non mais, c'était quoi cette façon de me regarder ? Je laisse mes cils se relever lentement et je tente un vague examen de la situation. Je remarque immédiatement que les prunelles émeraudes de Lexa sont toujours rivées sur moi.

**\- Tu pourrais, **je me racle la gorge, **arrêter de me fixer, c'est déroutant.**

**\- Arrêter ? **Elle penche la tête sur le côté.

**\- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu es redevenue un gosse de 3 ans, **je m'agace en me levant, **tu étais insupportable à cet âge-là.**

**\- Reste, **se précipite-t-elle à dire en saisissant mon poignet. **Reste, **souffle-t-elle en baissant les yeux. **Reste, **prononce-t-elle une dernière fois en relâchant la pression sur mon bras.

Reste. Pour quelle raison Lexa semble à ce point effrayée ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. C'est inquiétant. Quel genre de rêve peut bien la mettre dans cet état ?

**\- Je suis désolée, **murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre, **ne pars pas Clarke, **supplie-t-elle.

Pourquoi tous ses mots font écho à ce qu'elle disait dans son rêve ? Je me frotte les paupières en soupirant avant de me réinstaller sur le bord du matelas. Lexa a replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serrent tellement fort que pendant un instant, je suis effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire mal. Ses yeux ne sont plus rivés sur moi mais sur ses pieds et plus en particulier sur sa cheville gauche.

**\- Ne fait pas de cauchemar où je te fais souffrir, **je grogne. **Jamais.**

**\- Parce que tu crois que je contrôle mes cauchemars, **réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

**\- Tu es tellement agaçante quand tu t'y mets, **je saisis son menton et l'oblige à plonger son regard dans le miens, **ne le fait plus, un point c'est tout.**

**\- Il y a vraiment des moments où tu me traites comme une enfant.**

**\- Ne fais plus de cauchemar et nous n'aurons plus ce genre de conversation.**

**\- Clarke...**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Merci de m'avoir réveillée.**

Lexa se rallonge en se laissant tomber. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit juste un peu. Un silence très étrange s'installe entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, je pense qu'elle s'est rendormie alors je commence à me lever. Seulement avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ma meilleure amie me retient pour la seconde fois.

C'est toujours sans prononcer un seul mot qu'elle m'attire près d'elle. Elle m'entoure de ses bras avant de caler sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses bras m'entourent, me serrant légèrement un peu plus contre elle et je frissonne.

**\- Lexa...**

**\- Je ne joue pas, **murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Cette fois, c'est tous les centimètres carré de ma peau qui s'électrisent à ces mots. Mes mains deviennent moites et je suis presque sûre que mon cœur a manqué au moins un battement. J'essaye de me relever mais Lexa resserre encore un peu plus ses bras autour de mon corps. Je sens le feu me brûler les joues et je peine à déglutir.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J**e l'interroge en essayant de me libérer à nouveau.

**\- Je n'ai pas bien dormi.**

**\- Et c'est une raison pour te servir de moi comme d'un oreiller ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Lexa, **je grogne en tentant de m'éloigner encore une fois.

**\- Je n'ai pas bien dormi depuis que je suis entrée au lycée. Je suis fatiguée.**

**\- Mais... ton entrée au lycée c'était i ans.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Lexa...**

**\- Je ne joue pas à ton jeu Clarke, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.**

**\- Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse avec la personne que tu aimes.**

**\- Je ne peux pas être heureuse.**

**\- Foutaise ! Je te jure que quand je vais savoir de qui il s'agit je vais lui remettre les idées en place hélico presto ! Et cette fille a intérêt à te rendre heureuse sinon, elle aura à faire à moi et je peux être une vraie teigne quand je le souhaite.**

**\- C'est un amour à sens unique Clarke et ça sera toujours un amour à sens unique. Elle ne me voit pas, **conclut-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, **quoi que je fasse, elle ne m'aimera jamais comme je le voudrais.**

Je me tourne légèrement espérant voir son visage mais je ne distingue que ses boucles brunes. Je suis tellement certaine qu'elle a les traits résignés et tristes. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet avant de lui demander :

**\- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le souhaites si tu ne lui demande pas ?**

**\- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

**\- Et bien c'est stupide Lexa, tu n'abandonnes pas un match quand tu perds à la troisième mi-temps. Non. Tu te bats jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive. Voilà ce que je pense : cette fille qui qu'elle soit c'est ta victoire. Il te reste deux minutes à jouer et tu as dix points de retard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?**

**\- Il est presque impossible de rattraper dix points en deux minutes.**

**\- Presque, **je souris, **mais pas impossible.**

Je suis fière de ma répartie et je pense sincèrement que Lexa va me laisser partir mais elle n'en fait rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me libérer de son étreinte. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison j'ai à ce point le besoin urgent de m'éloigner d'elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de tels sentiments à son égard. C'est certainement parce qu'elle agit bizarrement.

**\- Tu me laisses partir maintenant ?**

**\- Pas encore.**

**\- Lexa...**

**\- Encore un peu, **me demande-t-elle avec une certaine fragilité,** juste un peu plus longtemps.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... émotive ?**

**\- C'est le matin.**

**\- Tu es toujours en super forme le matin, **je contre.

**\- Seulement parce que je suis toujours réveillée bien avant toi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**\- Que j'ai le temps de me préparer.**

**\- Préparer, **je grince des dents en repensant à ma conversation avec Anya, **qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne dors pas bien et je suis exténuée.**

**\- Tu es allée voir un médecin ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.**

**\- Lexa, **je la sermonne immédiatement.

**\- Je n'en ai pas besoin parce que je sais ce qui m'empêche de dormir.**

**\- Et bien règle ça.**

**\- Je ne peux pas, **répond-elle en relâchant la pression de ses bras pour se redresser. **J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas.**

**\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, **je lui rappelle gentiment en m'extirpant du lit.

**\- Non, **souffle-t-elle en passant un slim noir et un pull, **c'est ma, **elle se retourne vers moi, inspire profondément en fixant ses iris si expressifs sur moi, **ma plus grande peur.**

Je suis sa plus grande peur ? Je secoue la tête. C'est une idée stupide. Je recule lentement pour quitter la chambre et oublier ces étranges sensations qui flottent encore dans mon corps. Je suis presque à la porte quand Lexa m'appelle. Je relève les yeux, elle se frotte les paupières d'une main et tient ses baskets d'une autre.

**\- Essaye de ne pas oublier que quoi que je fasse ou dise, je ne joue pas. Tout est réel pour moi.**

De nouveau ce silence particulièrement déroutant s'installe entre nous. Et, je commence à lentement réaliser que quelque chose a changé entre nous. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore capable de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Mais il y a au moins une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est Lexa qui a amorcé ce fameu changement.

Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi.

**\- Il neige, **Madi hurle dans le couloir me faisant sursauter, **il neige, **reprend-elle en claquant une porte, **il neige, tout le monde dehors. Claaaarke ! Il neige !**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas mais je n'arrive pas à quitter ma meilleure amie des yeux. Madi bondit et s'accroche à mon dos en continuant de hurler dans mes oreilles. Lexa sourit discrètement avant d'attraper son écharpe qui était posée sur la chaise de bureau d'Anya. Ma sœur se laisse glisser pour retomber sur ses pieds avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Elle me tire loin de la chambre mais je n'arrive pas à quitter Lexa des yeux.

Ses dernières paroles résonnent encore en moi.

Je ne joue pas.

Tout est réel.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Clarke commencerait-elle enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de Lexa ou continu-t-elle de porter des œillères. ****Le cheminement que prend la fic vous satisfait ? C'est assez noël pour vous ? Vous attendez plus ? Si oui, quoi donc ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre. **

**GeekGirlG.**


	9. Chapitre 9 - POV Octavia

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Octavia**

J'observe avec une musique stupide de noël en fond sonore mes amis jouer sous la neige. Ils se lancent des boules, courent et bondissent comme s'ils avaient encore 10 ou 12 ans. Ils rayonnent et sourient tellement que s'en est presque contagieux. Je souffle sur ma boisson chaude, créant de la condensation sur la fenêtre. Le spectacle que m'offre mes amis devient flou pendant quelque seconde alors je trempe mes lèvres dans mon café noir en soupirant.

Je crois que d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté les fêtes de Noël. Je suis toujours mal à l'aise lors de ce genre de festivité. J'ai cru que de changer mes habitudes et de les passer avec mes amis arrangerait mon ressentie. Je dois bien avouer que pendant un temps, je me suis sentie bien. Mais c'était seulement un trop petit pansement sur une plaie trop importante. Il a fini par se décoller et ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec un sentiment de morosité.

Je ne sais même pas quand j'ai commencé à me désintéresser à Noël, ni quand, ni comment.

Mon regard s'arrête sur Bellamy qui rit aux éclats, le visage humide et rougit par le froid. Il fonce à toute vitesse sur Aden qui vient de lui balancer une boule de neige de la taille d'une boule de bowling en pleine tête. Le blondinet parvient à échapper à mon frère pendant un temps mais il finit par être plaqué au sol de la même manière que s'il était sur un terrain de football américain. Il se fait presque enterrer sous une couche inquiétante de neige avant que Lincoln ne vienne à la rescousse de son cadet.

J'entends de nouveau mon frère rire. Je le vois sourire de plus en plus naturellement. Je suis le témoin privilégié de son bonheur. Je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre comment il fait. Je suis jalouse. J'ai toujours cru que je m'en sortais mieux que lui. Après que notre père soit parti sans se retourner, j'ai tenu bon. Je n'ai jamais été en colère comme lui. Je ne suis encore moins partie en vrille. J'ai toujours gardé la tête haute. Et je l'ai encore gardée quand notre mère a sombré dans l'alcoolisme. Je me suis toujours trouvée plus forte que mon frère.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui s'en sort mieux que moi ? Je ne comprends pas, _vraiment_ pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a échappé ?

Bellamy capte mon regard et me fait de grands signes pour m'encourager à les rejoindre. Je refuse d'un signe de tête. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de hausser les épaules et de mimer les mots : comme tu veux. Puis il me tourne le dos pour rejoindre Echo. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que mon frère lui trouvait. Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui et quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux. Mais il s'obstine à dire qu'il l'aime, alors je le crois. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais que le strict nécessaire sur elle : elle est avec mon frère depuis la fin du lycée, elle a été adoptée, elle a une sœur et elle est infirmière.

Je devrais peut-être enfin faire un effort et apprendre à la connaître. Pour Bellamy.  
En juin dernier, je suis allée chez eux pour récupérer un livre de science politique oublié la veille. Je suis par hasard tomber sur une bague de fiançailles. Je suis étonnée de ne toujours pas la voir au doigt d'Echo mais il serait préférable que j'arrondisse les angles avant, afin de reconstruire notre famille sur de bonne base.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici seule ?**

**\- Ah, **je force un sourire, **salut Lexa ! Je pourrai te poser la même question.**

**\- Je prenais mon petit déjeuner et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la mort. Demain, ils ont tous la crève. C'est couru d'avance.**

**\- Hum-hum, **elle s'arrête à côté de moi, épaule contre épaule, le regard rivé sur nos amis, **et c'est quoi la vraie raison ?**

Putain de Lexa Woods, beaucoup trop observatrice ! Il y a vraiment des moments où elle m'emmerde et c'est un de ces moments. Bordel...

**\- Et toi, **je tente, **pourquoi tu agis aussi bizarrement depuis que tu es arrivée ?**

**\- Je suis, **elle semble réfléchir avant de souffle si bas que je peine à l'entendre, **au point de rupture.**

**\- Quoi ? Tu as des problèmes ?**

**\- Quelques-uns, oui. Comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien avec Link ?**

**\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas avec ton frère ?**

**\- Tu as conscience que c'est un Woods ?**

**\- Je... il... il vous a raconté ?**

**\- Ouaip, **soupire-t-elle, **Anya était à deux doigts de planifier ton meurtre. Et puis, elle s'est souvenue que tu allais devoir vivre à proximité de lui pendant deux longues et terribles semaines et elle s'est dit que ça serait un excellent purgatoire. Dans son plan génial, elle n'avait pas prévu que Link te regarde tout du long avec des yeux de chien battu.**

**\- Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué ?**

**\- Peut-être Clarke, tu l'as connait mais elle ne dira rien si tu ne vas pas vers elle.**

**\- Clarke Griffin me laisserait un peu d'intimité ? Ça serait du jamais vu.**

**\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle agit de la sorte.**

**\- Il me semble que tu n'as pas apprécié la dernière fois. Tu as même fui. L'identité de la personne que tu aimes est si controversée que tu es obligée de fuir, sérieusement ?**

Lexa se replie dans le silence. Je suis étonnée, ce n'est pas un comportement qui ne lui ressemble du moins pas quand elle est avec moi. Nous avons une relation différente. Je tourne mes yeux vers elle pour détailler son profil. Son regard ne quitte pas nos amis, ses lèvres sont étirées dans un sourire étrange et son visage est tellement détendu que c'est quelque peu troublant. J'ai conscience que je ne connais plus aussi bien Lexa que dans le passé et le fait qu'elle soit aussi introvertie n'aide pas, mais je connais cette expression. Je suis la ligne invisible de son regard et sans surprise, je découvre Clarke.

Lexa a toujours cette expression indéchiffrable, étrange et insaisissable quand elle regarde Clarke. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qui se trouvait dans ses yeux dans ce genre de moment.

**\- Lexa, **je reprends hésitante,** pourquoi tu...**

**\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer et avant ce soir, **elle se mordille la lèvre, **je vais essayer de trouver le courage d'être honnête. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

**\- Quels sont mes chances de te convaincre de nous rejoindre ?**

**\- Sous la neige ?**

**\- Sous la neige, **confirme-t-elle.

**\- Elles avoisinent zéro !**

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Tu ne vois rien du tout Lexie, je reste là bien au chaud et vous m'oubliez tous.**

**\- D'accord.**

Mon amie s'éloigne sans un mot de plus pour enfiler son manteau. Je fronce les sourcils en me retournant pour la regarder s'habiller. Qu'est-ce que...

**\- D'accord et c'est tout, **je m'étonne.

**\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu ne t'acharnes pas à me convaincre ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- J'ai eu le droit à 20 minutes de discours de chacun des imbéciles qui sont dehors.**

**\- Raison de plus pour ne pas me fatiguer à essayer de te convaincre.**

**\- Tu es sérieuse où toute cette désinvolture fait partie d'un plan ?**

**\- Un plan, quel plan ? Tu ne veux pas venir, ne viens pas. Tu veux venir, viens.**

**\- Ce n'est jamais aussi facile quand nous sommes tous réunis.**

**\- Je ne vais pas t'obliger à t'amuser avec nous si tu n'en as pas envie.**

**\- Si Anya était là, elle m'aurait traînée par les cheveux pour m'obliger à vous rejoindre.**

**\- Une chance pour toi, je ne suis pas Anya.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de me convaincre ? **Je m'agace.

**\- C'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non !**

**\- Wow, **Lexa rit, **tu es super bizarre aujourd'hui.**

Le rire de Lexa me surprend. Il n'est pas véritablement rare mais il atteint rarement ses yeux. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué quand nous étions enfants. Lexa a toujours été la plus souriante, la plus heureuse, du moins en apparence puisque je le voyais parfaitement quand ces moments étaient ou non réels.  
Je suis douée pour lire et comprendre les gens, pourtant une de mes meilleurs amis reste pour moi un véritable mystère. C'est frustrant.

**\- Très bien, **je soupire, **tu as gagné Woods : je viens !**

Je vois Lexa sourire discrètement et je comprends que son indifférence faisait bel et bien partie d'un plan. Je la déteste. Il y a vraiment des moments où elle m'agace au plus haut point. Si je n'étais pas absolument persuadée qu'elle ferait toute sa carrière dans le basket, je ferai tout pour qu'elle fasse aussi des études en science politique et qu'elle devienne ma conseillère.

Mais une alliance entre nous n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve d'autant plus à cet instant où je viens de recevoir une énorme boule de neige en plein visage de sa part. C'est décidé, la guerre est déclarée !

Il y a presque autant de rire que de flocons de neige qui tombent. Notre terrain de jeu est en train de se transformer en vraie tempête mais pour le moment, nous nous en contre fichons. Des équipes ont finies par se former et nous sommes à égalité. Je ne perdrais pas contre Lexa après tout, si je suis là c'est à cause d'elle !

Je n'ai qu'une envie, me séparer de tous mes vêtements humides, me mettre en pyjamas pilou-pilou avant de me caler au coin du feu et pour ceci, je dois gagner. Toute ma concentration est centrée sur la bataille qui fait rage et alors que je croyais que rien, ni personne ne pourrait me déconcentrer, j'entends le moteur d'une voiture s'approcher. Je fais tout pour l'ignorer mais quand j'entends les pneus crisser sur la neige à quelque mètre de nous, je me redresse. Je me prends une boule de neige en pleine épaule, faisant perdre mon équipe, Clarke et Aden explose de joie alors que Bellamy ronchonne à côté de moi. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention parce qu'alors que je croyais découvrir l'horrible cercueil sur roues de Raven, je reconnais le 4x4 électrique, ridiculement chère de Wells.

Je me tourne pour prévenir Clarke que son petit ami semble être arrivé pour lui faire une surprise mais je m'arrête net alors que la portière côté passager s'ouvre. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Alors que Wells s'extirpe de sa voiture, tout sourire en montrant le manoir, je reconnais sans mal celui à qui il s'adresse : Niko. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Après ce que j'ai entendu se dire par accident entre Anya et Clarke, je ne suis pas certaine que l'aînée des Woods saute de joie en le voyant débarquer sans prévenir.

Nos vacances sans prise de tête viennent de s'électriser en moins d'une seconde. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas trop de prise de bec et de dommages collatéraux. Anya est assez excessive sans qu'elle ne se sente prise au piège, j'aimerai autant ne jamais avoir à assister à ses humeurs noires.

**\- Clarke, **j'appelle. **Clarke, **je reprends alors que je n'obtiens pas de réponse. **Bah... elle est où ? **J'interroge mon frère alors que je remarque son absence en me retournant.

**\- Certainement en train de fêter sa victoire, **ronchonne Bellamy.

**\- J'ignorais que tu étais autant mauvais perdant.**

**\- Seulement quand ma petite sœur perd de façon ridicule.**

**\- J'ai été déconcentrée. Et, Clarke est partie fêter sa victoire avec qui ? Tout le monde est là, **je constate avant de remarquer une autre absence, bien plus intrigante.

**\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, **sourit mon frère en avançant sa main vers le haut de ma tête.

**\- Je te jure que si tu oses m'ébouriffer le bonnet, je t'arrache les deux bras.**

**\- Comme tu veux, **rit-il, **petite sœur. Allez, **il passe son bras sur mes épaules, **je vais te faire ton fameux chocolat chaud.**

**\- Je ne suis plus une enfant !**

**\- Tu adores ce chocolat chaud, pleins de guimauves et de chantilly.**

**\- Bon... d'accord mais c'est exceptionnel !**

**\- Bien sûr, **s'amuse-t-il.

Et alors que je le laisse me conduire jusqu'à la cuisine, je distingue du mouvement sur la gauche. Je scanne les arbres nus et enneigé mais je ne distingue rien de plus que des ombres. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Bellamy a certainement raison, Clarke a dû rentrer et Lexa est certainement avec elle. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison, elles resteraient dans ce froid glacial.

Bellamy a à peine le temps de finir la préparation de ma boisson chaude et de me la déposer devant moi que les nouveaux venus débarquent. Lincoln et Aden se chargent d'accueillir Niko qui est certainement loin de se douter que sa petite amie a pour projet de le jeter.  
Je suppose que si c'était le cas, il n'aborderai pas ce grand sourire. Quand il pose son regard sur moi, je lève ma tasse à sa santé et cherche un moyen de me replier. Malheureusement ma seule option semble être cet étrange Jasper mais bon : aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

**\- Alors, que penses-tu de ce séjour jusqu'ici ?  
\- Je suis très heureux de passer du temps avec Harper, Monty et vous tous.  
\- Tu devrais faire attention à ta façon de parler, **je souligne.  
**\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu as tendance à toujours évoquer Harper en premier. Monty pourrait être jaloux.  
\- Tu crois ? Naaan, impossible Monty est comme mon frère et il sait par quoi je suis passé.  
\- Et c'est suffisant pour qu'il ne pense pas que tu puisses lui voler sa copine.  
\- Jasper ne ferait jamais ça, **assure Monty en saisissant les épaules de son ami. **Je suis même plutôt heureux qu'il se sente aussi à l'aise avec Harper.  
\- Heureusement que je me sens à l'aise avec elle, je vis littéralement chez vous. Ça serait gênant si l'un de nous trois ne supportait pas les autres.  
\- Et tu es adorable Jordan, **s'amuse Harper en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue.  
**\- Arrête, **Jasper baisse les yeux et rougit, **tu me mets mal à l'aise, **un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres, **très mal à l'aise.  
\- Tsss !  
\- Vous avez une relation très ambigüe tous les trois, **je constate avant de finir mon chocolat chaud. **Je vous préviens, si vous commencez à me parler de trouple, je me casse d'ici.  
\- Trouple ? **S'étonne Jasper sans comprendre.  
**\- On ne dirait pas comme ça, **sourit Harper, **mais notre petite Oé est une grande sériephile et là elle fait allusion à _You, Me & Her.  
_\- Jamais entendu parler, **affirme Monty en hochant les épaules.  
**\- Moi non plus mon frère.  
\- C'est parce que vous passez beaucoup trop de temps enfermés dans un labo, **se morfonde Harper.  
**\- O', **la voix de Wells me fait sursauter, **je suis content de te voire. Tu sais où est Clarke ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vu Blondie, désolée.  
\- Okay, **je l'entends sourire, **je suis Wells, **se présente-il en tendant sa main vers Jasper, **c'est la première fois que je te vois. Enchanté.**

Je commence à me désintéresser de la conversation et à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir ni Clarke, ni Lexa revenir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient restées dehors par ce temps. Ou alors, je me tourne vers les escaliers, elles sont à l'étage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est tout de même étrange qu'elles aient choisit de s'isoler.

Je sais qu'elles sont toujours collées l'une à l'autre mais elles pourraient parfaitement bien l'être en étant avec nous. Sauf si... je me retourne cette fois pour fixer le profil de Wells en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens subitement de la révélation de Clarke : Lexa n'a jamais rencontré Wells. Et si elle refusait d'être confronter à lui pour une raison qui m'échappe encore.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarquer l'arrivé des garçons. Si Lexa a vu apparaître Wells comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte et qu'elle est partie sans un mot, je comprendrais que Clarke soit avec elle à cet instant. Elle voudrait une explication et moi aussi. Pour quelle raison Lexa voudrait fuir la personne qui rend si heureuse sa meilleure amie ?

Je ne suis pas la fan numéro un de Wells mais je suis forcée de constater qu'il est la deuxième personne à parvenir à autant faire sourire Clarke. Donc... je suis bien obligée de l'accepter. Mais en y pensant, il y a autre chose d'étrange à son sujet : Raven.

Raven n'est pas du genre à ne pas apprécier une personne sans presque écrire une dissertation sur le pourquoi du comment et quand elle a avouée à Clarke qu'elle ne raffolait pas de son petit ami, voilà comment elle s'est justifiée : je ne l'aime pas, un point c'est tout. Et ce genre de réponse, c'est tout sauf du Raven Reyes ! C'est comme si elle s'était retenue de dire quelque chose mais quoi. Je déteste quand quelque chose m'échappe...

**\- Oh, **souffle Jasper, **je n'aurais jamais pensé que Clarke avait un petit ami.  
\- Ouais, **rit Wells, **j'ai été retenu par les obligations de mon père. Je ne reste que ce soir et demain matin mais je trouvais cela important de passer le réveillon avec Clarke.  
\- C'est tout à ton honneur, **lui assure Harper.  
**\- Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve où elle se cache, **s'amuse-t-il.  
**\- Elle est certainement avec Lexa, **c'est infime mais je devine que Jasper force un sourire.  
**\- On dirait bien que je vais enfin réussir à rencontrer "la meilleure amie". C'est un vrai parcours du combattant pour passer du temps avec cette Lexa. Je l'ai en tout et pour tout vu trois fois et c'était à travers un écran d'ordinateur.  
\- Lexa est toujours très occupée, **intervient Niko, **mais si quelqu'un touche au bonheur de sa sœur ou de Clarke : sauve qui peut !  
\- Donc en résumer, **lui répond Wells, **tu suggères que je brise le cœur de Clarke pour la rencontrer ?  
\- Grand Dieu, non ! Lexa te tuerait ! Donc, **Niko change de sujet, **Oé tu m'expliques pour quelle raison tu es la seule du groupe des quatre à ne pas être introuvable ?  
\- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas d'explication.  
\- An' est certainement avec Lexa.**

Je lui souris de la façon la plus fausse qui soit. C'est mon sourire de politicienne, celui que je compte utiliser le plus rapidement possible. Je ne me pose pas de question futile comme : est-ce que j'aurai la carrière que je souhaite ? Je sais que je l'aurai. J'ai travaillé pour et je vais y arriver. C'est pour cette raison que j'exclus toute diversion comme c'est stupide relation amoureuse de ma vie.

**\- Si tu veux mon avis, **intervient timidement Monty, **Anya est avec Rae et Clarke avec Lexa.  
\- Rae ? **Répète Niko en réfléchissant, **Raven ? **S'étonne-t-il, **pourquoi An' serait-elle avec elle ?  
\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, **je balaye.  
**\- Oui mais tout de même... je crois que je suis capable de compter le nombre de fois où An' m'a parlé de Raven sur les doigts d'une seule main.  
\- Ça c'est bizarre, **s'introduit Bellamy, **je me souviens que Rae suivait Anya comme son ombre quand elles étaient gosses. C'était une vraie petite _stalkeuse_.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça, **je plisse les yeux en essayant de faire fonctionner ma mémoire.  
**\- Et pourtant... c'est des bons souvenirs, **sourit mon frère. **Tiens, Rae nous avait suivie le jour de la rentrée au lycée. Nous ne l'avions pas remarqué de la journée avant qu'elle s'insurge contre notre nouveau prof de maths depuis le fond de la classe parce que son raisonnement était médiocre. Les dix dernières minutes du cours ont été animée entre une querelle de mathématiciens, l'un de 50 ans et l'autre de 8 ans et Anya qui essayait de faire sortir Rae de la classe.  
\- Et toi, **je veux savoir, **qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
\- Je riais comme tous les autres élèves.**

Je dois bien avouée que d'imaginer la scène est plutôt drôle. Et je suppose que j'ai enfin découvert où Raven disparaissait pendant l'école primaire. Du moins, jusqu'à ses dix ans. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle n'a jamais été assidue mais elle était tout de même toujours la meilleure. Quand nous apprenions à faire une pauvre addition, Rae était déjà capable de résoudre une fonction complexe à plusieurs inconnues. Enfin, je suppose. Elle ne nous parle pas vraiment de ses facilités.

Je crois même qu'elle pense qu'il s'agit de son plus gros défaut alors que j'ai tendance à penser que c'est merveilleux.

Mais il faut croire que nous ne connaissons jamais véritablement nos amis. Ils gardent toujours une part de mystère, nous empêchant de les atteindre complètement.

Donc, j'ai encore énormément à apprendre sur Clarke, Raven et Lexa.

Et, je vais tâcher de répondre à certaines de mes questions durant ce séjour. En espérant ne pas tout faire imploser au passage. Ou peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal de les secouer un peu pour mieux apprendre qui elles sont aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus !**** C'est assez noël pour vous ? Vous attendez plus ? Si oui, quoi donc ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	10. Chapitre 10 - POV Raven

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël ! JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX RÉVEILLON !**

**Résumé : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Raven**

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je dors de mon sommeil sans être tourmenté par des milliers de pensées. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux et en baillant. C'est incroyable. Je ne crois pas m'être déjà sentie aussi reposée et pourtant, j'ai mal au dos et au cou. Je m'étire et mon geste est arrêté par un plafond bien trop bas. C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille ou plutôt de la matinée me reviennent.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois endormie alors qu'Anya est... en plein sommeil, exactement comme moi. Je souris. Elle semble paisible. J'étais, correction, je suis toujours inquiète pour elle. Anya a la mauvaise habitude de prendre sur elle, jusqu'à l'implosion. Elle s'arme de sourires et d'une attitude désinvolte, puis elle pense que personne ne remarque ses failles.

Je n'avais pas vu Anya depuis plus de dix ans et pourtant un seul regard m'a suffi pour comprendre qu'elle était remplie de fissures en tout genre. La première crevasse s'est révélée quand elle a annoncé vouloir quitter son boulot. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, il y a d'autres brèches et ce n'est pas parce qu'Anya n'en parle pas pour le moment qu'elles n'existent pas. Je les vois. Les craquelures de son cœur sont réelles.

Et quand je l'ai vu débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard triste et perdu, j'étais terrifiée. Alors j'ai agi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle me suivrait aussi facilement. En vérité, je ne pensais pas emmener quelqu'un ici avant que tout soit fini, même si j'avais pris les devants en achetant ses boissons et friandises favorites. Pourtant à l'instant même où j'ai compris qu'Anya avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, alors que la plupart des personnes auraient cru que c'est complètement fou j'ai su où je devais l'emmener. Après tout, si j'ai construit cet endroit c'est en partie pour elle. J'ai toujours été fascinée par son amour pour l'art, la musique et le cinéma de la seconde moitié du vingtième siècle.

Quand j'étais enfant, elle m'emportait dans ce monde si fantastique et j'ai adoré chacune des découvertes qu'elle me faisait vivre. C'est comme si Anya était née à la mauvaise époque et qu'elle passait une grande partie de sa vie à retrouver des petites pépites. Je me souviens des mercredis après-midi passés chez le disquaire, elle fouillait pendant des heures et parfois un cri de victoire lui échappait alors elle fonçait dans la salle d'écoute pour mettre le volume à fond. Son visage rayonnait. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux qu'elle quand elle était dans cette salle à redécouvrir un morceau. Je l'observais derrière une vitre teintée, je la détaillais, j'apprenais chacun de ses traits et je ressentais à mon tour ce même bonheur. Il y avait aussi le rituel du samedi après-midi, à 16h pétantes, tous les autres avaient diverses activités, pour la plupart du sport mais Anya allait au cinéma, voir des vieux films. Un jour, je me suis imposée avec elle et je ne l'ai plus jamais laissé y aller seule. J'ai été conquise par le monde d'Anya, comme Dorothy par Oz sur le chemin de briques jaune.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai découvert ce vieux hangar. Je suis passée à travers le grand trou béant du mur et je me suis dressée au milieu. J'y ai tout de suite vu un cinéma comme dans ces photos en noir et blanc de New-York, j'imaginais les voitures, les vieilles bobines, l'odeur du popcorn et les bavardages incessants en attendant que le film commence. Je me suis tout de suite reconnue dans cet endroit insalubre. Je voulais construire quelque chose. Alors sur un coup de tête à la Jack Sparrow, j'ai acheté cet endroit et je l'ai façonné.

J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, j'y inviterais Anya. D'une certaine manière, cet endroit est à elle. Je voulais que ce soit son refuge comme celui du cinéma des samedis après-midi. J'évitais de trop y penser mais si j'ai conçu cet endroit c'est pour elle. Peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, Anya aurait trop de scissures et qu'elle aurait besoin de ce genre d'endroit pour se ressourcer. Un abri, une forteresse de solitude où elle pourrait se ressourcer, réapprendre à sourire comme dans cette pièce audiophile.

**\- Hey, **souffle Anya en s'extirpant de son sommeil, **je suis désolée. Je me suis endormie.  
\- Je crois bien que j'ai sombré la première, **je souris. **Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, ce petit enlèvement m'a fait un bien fou.  
\- Tant mieux, je suis contente !**

Le silence. Un vrai silence. C'est très étrange. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Cette accalmie pourrait être effrayante, mais la présence d'Anya m'a toujours rassurée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce calme émane véritablement de moi. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi apaisée depuis une éternité. Je dois bien avouer que même les courses ne me sont pas aussi bénéfiques.

Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'aller voir Anya pour ne plus avoir la sensation que ma boîte crânienne se la joue cocotte minute, j'aurai accouru vers elle il y a des années déjà.

**\- À quoi tu penses Rae ?  
\- _Te extrañé...  
_\- Tu as conscience que je ne comprends pas un mot quand tu parles espagnole, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il fallait plus réfléchir avant de choisir Italien comme seconde langue.  
\- C'est vrai, énorme erreur de calcul de ma part. Mais, **Anya plonge ses yeux dans les miens et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis incapable de comprendre ce que je lis dans un regard, **je veux vraiment savoir à quoi tu penses.  
\- Tu me connais, **je hausse les épaules, **je n'ai pas une mais un million de pensées à la seconde.  
\- Et bien choisie celle qui est la plus dominante.  
\- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ?  
\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?  
\- D'accord, **j'inspire profondément en m'appuyant plus dans mon siège et en fermant les paupières, **je crois que j'ai faim.  
\- Très bien, je t'offre un petit déjeuner chez Ali's.**

J'éclate de rire, véritablement amusée par sa proposition. Seulement après quelques secondes, je réalise qu'Anya est très sérieuse. Je me calme immédiatement en la fixant comme si elle était véritablement devenue folle. Elle se contente de simplement me sourire. Je réfléchis encore. J'ai dû mal comprendre, ce n'est pas possible mais je remarque instantanément qu'Anya semble plus que sérieuse.

**\- Tu me proposes vraiment de me payer un petit déjeuner chez Ali's ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton compte bancaire se transforme en véritable trou noir ?  
\- Mon compte bancaire devrait survivre, **s'amuse-t-elle.  
**\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce que tu es en train de me proposer.  
\- Un petit déjeuner chez Ali's, **elle me sourit avec de nouveau ce regard indéchiffrable.  
**\- Tu as conscience que je suis un véritable estomac sur pattes et que Ali's est mon restaurant préféré ? Si je dois y manger à l'œil, je vais commander plus que ce que Supergirl pourrait engloutir !  
\- Je vois et bien, je prends tout de même le risque, **assure-t-elle.

Je reste complètement bouche bée alors qu'elle s'extirpe de la voiture pour s'étirer. Je l'observe depuis ma place sans comprendre ce qui se déroule. Les doigts d'Anya se glissent dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle secoue doucement avant de se pencher en avant pour les attachés en un chignon plus bordélique encore que l'appartement de ma mère. Elle penche la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond de longues secondes en prenant de grandes inspirations avant de se tourner vers moi. C'est d'abord la surprise que je lis dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne me sourit.

Anya s'approche et tapote sur le capot avant de se pencher à la fenêtre de la voiture. Elle me fait signe de lui ouvrir, je m'exécute un peu à retardement. Dès qu'elle s'accoude contre l'ouverture, je me recule. Elle use de nouveau de ce regard qui me rend si confuse et qui reste illisible. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre d'une voix enjouée :

**\- Je croyais que tu avais faim.  
\- J'ai toujours faim.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore devant le volant d'une voiture hors de fonction ?  
\- J'essaye peut-être de la faire démarrer par la pensée.  
\- Hum...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sors de cette voiture Rae, _maintenant_.  
\- Okay, **je lui obéis à la seconde.

Je m'étire à mon tour et lorsque je me retourne, je découvre que comme moi il y a quelques secondes, Anya m'observe. J'espère que j'étais plus discrète qu'elle, sinon ça serait super bizarre, même si ce n'est pas nouveau. Je l'ai toujours regardé avec une attention bien particulière. Je crois qu'Anya est la personne la plus intrigante qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Il n'est pas facile de la comprendre.

**\- Je suis sortie, **je reprends timidement.  
**\- En effet, donc nous allons chez Ali's ?  
\- Ouais, même si je pense toujours que m'inviter n'est absolument pas une bonne idée.  
\- Je prends le risque.**

J'arrête donc de délibérer plus longtemps. J'éteins tout dans le bâtiment en finissant par les lumières avant de rejoindre Anya adossée contre la portière côté passager de ma voiture. Encore une fois, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées mais je crois que ses idées sont moins sombres que ce matin. Je suis heureuse d'être parvenue à lui changer les idées. Je n'aime pas savoir que son esprit navigue dans des abîmes désolées. Elle pourrait s'y perdre, ne plus revenir et c'est une idée qui m'effraie à un point inimaginable.

Une fois arrivé au Ali's, je conduis Anya à ma table. Celle qui se trouve stratégiquement assez près des enceintes, du bar et de la cuisine. J'hume l'air et souris. Je ne connais pas d'autre restaurant qui me rende aussi nostalgique. Pourtant, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un petit _diner_ dans un patelin que même Christophe Colomb aurait du mal à le trouver sur une carte. Je me saisis de la carte et commence à faire mon, ou plutôt mes choix.

La serveuse vient à nous une première fois mais je la renvoie immédiatement ce qui fait rire Anya. Quand elle fait un second essaie, je commence à avoir une idée assez précise de ce que j'ai envie de manger mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me décider. Je suis sur le point de lui demander plus de temps quand Anya commande un simple café avec une salade de fruits. Je quitte le menu du regard pour la dévisager, ce qu'elle remarque non sans un sourire amusé.

**\- J'ai une capacité très limitée à avaler des glucides dès le matin. Alors sauf si tu veux me voir malade, je vais éviter de manger trop gras ou trop sucré.  
\- C'est d'une tristesse affligeante, **j'affirme en retournant chercher le menu parfait.  
**\- Allez-y, **reprend poliment Anya, **je vous ferai signe quand l'estomac kryptonien se sera décidé.  
\- Je me disais bien que cette fille n'avait rien d'humain, **s'amuse la serveuse.  
**\- Une vraie alien, **conclue Anya.  
**\- Avec un cerveau comme le mien, je dois consommer autant de calorie qu'un sportif de haut niveau, **j'essaye de me justifier.  
**\- Mais je ne te juge pas Rae, bien au contraire.**

Une fois mon choix définitif arrêté, nous discutons une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une montagne d'assiettes ne soit déposée devant moi. J'attaque mes coups de fourchette dès que la serveuse à le dos tourné. J'adore vraiment ces plats, ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel pourtant leurs simplicités n'est pas une tare. Bien au contraire, les cuissons et assaisonnements sont absolument parfaits. Je me régale.

Après quelques bouchées dans le silence, je reprends la conversation où je l'ai arrêtée. Je parle de tout et de rien, surtout de tout. Je passe d'un sujet à un autre avec une facilité déconcertante. Je souris plus que de raison quand Anya me pose une question ou me relance sur un sujet qui en ferait mourir d'ennui plus d'un. C'est lorsque je commence à aborder une théorie sur le fonctionnement du moteur du Faucon Millenium et sur la vitesse lumière que je baisse les yeux en rougissant quand je dis de manière penaude :

**\- Je devrais me taire maintenant.  
\- Tu n'y ai pas obligé, **me sourit Anya.  
**\- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.  
\- M'ennuyer ? **Répète-t-elle en riant. **Tu ne risques pas de m'ennuyer. Tu veux savoir ce qui m'ennuie, parler tout le temps des affaires que j'ai en cours que ce soit au bureau ou à la maison.  
\- Tu veux quitter ton boulot pour re-devenir avocate ou tu veux tout changer ?** Je demande en déposant doucement ma main sur la sienne.

Anya garde ses yeux rivés un long, très long moment sur nos mains jointes. Je commence à croire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal alors je cherche à m'éloigner mais au dernier moment, elle me retient avec sa seconde main. Je la fixe de nouveau. Son regard est vide, sans vie. C'est terrifiant.

**\- Je... oublie, **je m'empresse de dire, **ne répond pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas, **souffle-t-elle si bas que j'ai du mal à l'entendre. **Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire, **reprend-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. **J'ai toujours pensé que ce métier me convenait mais... je crois que j'étouffe dans ma propre vie depuis un certain temps déjà. Je n'ai pas envie de me remettre en question, **continue-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens, **pas à ce point. Je crois que j'ai peur de me rendre compte que j'ai trop longtemps tourné le dos à ce qui pouvait me rendre heureuse.  
\- Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement, **je souris timidement, **et je veux que tu sois heureuse.  
\- Parfois être heureuse n'est pas aussi facile que ce que nous croyons.  
\- Être avec la personne que l'on aime, **je lève mon indexe, **faire ce que l'on aime, **je poursuis avec mon majeur, **et s'amuser, **je conclue en dressant mon annulaire. **C'est facile.  
\- Et toi, tu es heureuse Rae ?  
\- La plupart du temps. Je suis heureuse en ce moment. Je suis heureuse de passer ces quelques jours avec vous tous. Je suis heureuse quand je répare des moteurs que tout le monde pense perdu. Je suis heureuse quand je mange. Je suis heureuse, **je souris, **la plupart du temps.  
\- Et qui aimes-tu ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as dit qu'il fallait être avec la personne que l'on aime. Alors... qui aimes-tu ?  
\- Personne mais pour le moment, ça ne me manque pas.  
\- Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai du mal à comprendre le concept. Il n'y a aucune logique, rien d'explicable ou de réel. C'est une simple chimie dans le cerveau. Et je refuse de vivre le même genre de défilé incessant que ma mère. Quand je trouverais la personne qu'il me faut, je me battrais pour elle, je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste. Ce sera aussi épique que la bataille Superman contre Doomsday sauf que moi, je ne compte ni perdre, ni mourir, me sacrifier peut-être mais rien de plus.**

Anya sourit. Je cligne des yeux. Elle cache son sourire en tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté. Je vois que ses yeux pétillent de malice. Elle retire lentement sa main de la mienne. Je me surprends à vouloir la retenir. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, le coin de ses lèvres toujours étiré. Je la vois être heureuse sans aucune retenue pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Elle est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je suis satisfaite de la retrouver tel que je l'ai toujours connue. Elle est radieuse. Je suis subjuguée.

Encore plus que lorsque j'étais enfant.

Je ressers très légèrement la pression de mes doigts sur sa main. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que je cherche à la retenir un peu plus longtemps avec moi. Je me sens tellement bien à cet instant. Je ne suis jamais aussi détendue avec les autres. Je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Anya est indissociable à mon monde. Je ne peux pas évoluer sans elle. Je me rends compte que depuis dix ans, j'étais comme morte à l'intérieur, incapable de me développer. Je viens de passer seulement quelques heures avec elle et j'ai déjà la sensation d'avoir progressé. Je n'ai plus mille pensées à la seconde. Je suis simplement moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sensation avec une personne.

Jamais... sauf avec Anya.

**\- _Te extrañé, _**je souffle de nouveau.  
**\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
\- Non, **je secoue la tête, **rien d'important. Il, **je me mordille la lèvre et trouve une explication toute faite en regardant par la fenêtre, **c'est simplement qu'il neige.  
\- Génial, **grimace-t-elle.  
**\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?  
\- Rien à voir, **contre-t-elle immédiatement, **je me dis juste qu'avec la neige, il est absolument impossible que les autres ne remarquent pas notre absence.  
\- Oh, **je reprends déçue, **tu veux rentrer ?  
\- Pas encore, **m'assure-t-elle en s'installant de façon plus confortable sur la banquette, **je suis bien ici avec toi et tu n'as pas fini ton, **elle grimace, **je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir appeler cet amas un petit déjeuner.  
\- Je suis certaine que tu regrettes d'avoir seulement prit une salade de fruits, **je la nargue en brandissant mon bacon, **c'est succulent, **je poursuis en mordant dedans.  
**\- Oh mais je te crois.  
\- Vraiment ? Sur une échelle entre Pinocchio et le miroir de la méchante reine, à quel point tu me crois ?  
\- Une échelle quoi, **rit-elle.  
**\- C'est très sérieux, **j'assure.  
**\- Mais où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ?  
\- Bah... c'est évident, l'éminent et respectable Walt Disney. Tu veux goûter, **je tends la fourchette vers elle, **normalement je ne partage pas quand il s'agit d'Ali's mais tu me fais pitié avec ta pauvre salade de fruits.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Non merci ? **Je m'offusque.  
**\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, mon estomac n'est pas un puit sans fond.  
\- Mon estomac n'est pas un puit sans fond, **je bougonne.  
**\- Ce n'était pas un reproche.**

Je me sens sourire d'une façon incroyablement naturelle. Je m'apprête à lui répondre que si mon estomac doit être comparé à quelque chose autant que ce soit le tunnel d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, là au moins, il y a une fin. Mais je suis brutalement coupée dans mon élan par la sonnerie du portable d'Anya.

Sans que cette fois je ne puisse la retenir, elle éloigne sa main de la mienne pour la plonger dans la poche de son manteau. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle le portait toujours alors que nous sommes dans le restaurant depuis un certain temps. Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête pas. Je reporte toute mon attention sur son visage en me demandant si les sœurs Woods ont un problème avec les smartphones que j'ignorais.

**\- Tu ne réponds pas ?**

**\- Anya ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu ne réponds pas ?  
\- Oh... si. Bien sûr que si, **

elle décroche et porte l'appareil à son oreille**. Allô ?**

J'ai beau me concentrer, je ne parviens pas à entendre qui est son interlocuteur ou même des bribes de la discussion. Je me contente donc de reprendre ma dégustation en silence. Je suis contente qu'Anya n'ait pas choisi de s'isoler pour avoir sa conversation. J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec elle et il faut que je trouve un moyen pour en passer encore plus.

**\- Quoi, **explose-t-elle subitement ce qui me fait poser violemment mes couverts, **j'ai dû mal comprendre, **reprend-elle avec une pointe d'agacement avant qu'un long silence ne s'impose, **et tu croyais quoi que j'allais changer d'avis si tu venais ? Et bien non, **s'énerve-t-elle, **aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Je n'ai pas envoyé ma lettre de démission sur un coup de tête !  
\- Anya, **je souffle.  
**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses croire que, **elle semble être coupée.  
**\- Anya, **je tente une nouvelle fois.  
**\- Je ne suis pas en train de ruiner ma carrière puisque je ne suis même pas certaine d'en vouloir une !**

Je commence à paniquer, tous mes efforts pour la rendre heureuse s'effondrent sous mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne parvienne à lui arracher son sourire aussi facilement. Je suis mal à l'aise face à sa colère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Certainement quelque chose de stupide et irréfléchi...

Je me redresse assez pour lui subtiliser son portable. Anya écarquille les yeux au possible. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'idée saugrenue de vouloir plonger cet objet de malheur qui a arraché la joie d'Anya aussi facilement dans le pichet d'eau mais je me souviens que cette petite chose coûte une véritable petite fortune. Je fixe la blonde qui n'essaye même pas de récupérer son dû. J'entends une voix masculine l'appeler.

Je commence à comprendre que de l'autre côté, c'est certainement Nykolas. Je plonge un peu plus mes yeux dans ceux d'Anya. Je me noie dans son regard. Je m'y perds. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je ne peux pas croire que la personne qui est censée aimer Anya ait ruiné tous mes efforts pour lui rendre le sourire en une poignée de minutes.

Qui est-il pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'Anya se fissure de l'intérieur ?

**\- Désolée, **je souffle à Anya et je raccroche.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus !**** C'est assez noël pour vous ? Vous attendez plus ? Si oui, quoi donc ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je continue de poster un chapitre par jour au alentour de 18h jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

**Je vous souhaite encore une fois un très bon réveillon, profitez à fond de votre famille et/ou amis ! C'est le moment de LA question, les cadeaux, vous les ouvrer quand ? Le 24 au soir ou le 24 au matin ? Aller, je vous laisses, bonne soirée ! Je vais m'équiper d'une longue vue pour ma mission annuel : essayer d'apercevoir Jack Skellington ****!**

**GeekGirlG.**


	11. Chapitre 11 - POV Lexa

**Salut ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction spéciale noël ! JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOEL !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Cette fiction est aussi toujours l'occasion pour moi de fêter mon anniversaire en tant que auteure sur Fanfiction. J'avais, en effet, publié le premier chapitre de _Revenir_ le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, quatre ans que je vis un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de follower et pour tout le reste... MERCI !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

_oOoOo_

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Lexa**

J'avance, la main de Clarke dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas où aller, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas rentrer avec les autres. Je dois passer plus de temps avec elle. Je me suis décidée. Je trouve cette décision terrifiante et quelque peu irréfléchie, mais je ne peux plus me mentir et par la même occasion continuer de tisser une toile de non-dit autour de notre relation.

Aujourd'hui. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais lui avouer mes sentiments.

J'entends nos prénoms être appelés par une voix masculine que je ne reconnais pas. Clarke ralentit, je ferme les yeux avant d'accentuer la pression de mes doigts sur les siens et de continuer d'avancer. La protestation ne met pas longtemps à venir mais je l'ignore. Qu'importe ce qui doit se passer par la suite, je dois lui dire. Je n'en peux plus de garder tout cet amour rien que pour moi. Je dois le partager et ne plus avoir peur. Il le faut. Qu'importe que mon pire cauchemar se réalise ou non après.

Si je dois perdre Clarke, ça sera aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'où je vais aller avant de m'arrêter et de trouver le courage de lui parler ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps, seulement un peu plus de temps. À chacun de mes pas un souvenir se réanime dans mon cœur. Ce sont tous les moments qui ont fait de Clarke la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je sais avec exactitude le moment où je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait plus seulement de l'amitié entre nous, mais que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle. Cette prise de conscience a été soudaine, comme un éclair au milieu de la nuit seulement je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments ont évolués pour elle, comme une pluie d'été d'abord timidement avant de se transformer en véritable torrent.

Et c'est aujourd'hui que je vais lui révéler, qu'importe les conséquences.

Je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur. Je veux simplement retrouver un sommeil paisible. J'espère ne plus faire de cauchemar toutes les nuits. Je sais que je prends le risque de vivre définitivement dans un mauvais songe, pourtant je ne peux plus me résigner à garder tout ceci pour moi encore plus longtemps. Je dois lui dire. Correction, je veux lui dire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ressens ce besoin presque primaire de me dévoiler de la sorte. Je pense que je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas agir sans réfléchir. Je veux qu'elle sache qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me prend dans ses bras, mon cœur est sur le point d'imploser. J'aimerai qu'elle se voit à travers mes yeux pour qu'elle puisse enfin arrêter d'avoir peur du regard des autres. J'espère pouvoir continuer à la rendre heureuse afin de tenir cette promesse que je me suis fait quand j'étais enfant. Et si j'ai de la chance, je pourrai peut-être m'emparer de ses lèvres pour les faire miennes.

Clarke, depuis toujours c'était elle et aujourd'hui elle va le savoir.

**\- Lexa, il faudrait vraiment que nous rentrions maintenant.  
\- Non, **je refuse en continuant d'avancer.  
**\- Je commence à avoir froid, **soupire-t-elle, **et les autres nous cherche.  
\- Je dois te parler.  
\- Je suis à peu près sûre que nous pouvons parler après une bonne douche chaude, avec des habits secs et au coin du feu.  
\- Non, **je secoue la tête, **je dois te parler, _maintenant_.  
\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.**

Je suis certaine qu'elle hausse les épaules et qu'elle retient un soupire d'exaspération. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je sais que je n'ai pas un comportement normal. Je le sais mais pour ma défense, avant cet instant précis, je n'ai jamais dû avouer à ma meilleure amie que je suis amoureuse d'elle. En vérité, je n'ai jamais dit à une personne que je l'aimais. Jamais. Parce que depuis que j'ai la capacité de savoir ce qu'est d'aimer, je n'ai été éprise que d'une seule personne.

J'ai essayé. J'ai _vraiment_ essayé de ressentir cet amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai échoué, lamentablement. C'était un véritable désastre et je sais que si je veux avoir une chance de trouver de nouveau ce sentiment pour une autre personne, je dois d'abord accepter de peut-être me faire rejeter.

J'ai besoin d'entendre Clarke me dire que c'est impossible, d'avoir le cœur brisé pour passer à autre chose. J'ai imaginé ce scénario des millions de fois et il n'y avait jamais de happy end pour moi. Du moins, pas à court terme. Si je veux avoir la chance de trouver l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre, je dois tout simplement accepter d'exposer mon cœur. Je dois arrêter de me cacher. Je suis terrifiée. Je ne veux pas perdre Clarke.

**\- Bon, Lexa sérieusement ! À quoi tu joues ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne jouais pas, **je m'agace en m'arrêtant net.

Clarke percute doucement mon dos en marmonnant. D'un geste tremblant, je relâche sa main. J'inspire profondément, je jette un long regard au ciel, je souris alors que la neige continue de tomber. Je ferme les paupières et trouve le courage de me retourner. Je fais face à Clarke et seulement, je laisse mes cils un peu plus lourds à cause des flocons s'élever. J'encre mon regard dans celui de ma meilleure amie. Je laisse tomber toutes mes barrières. Je la détaille comme j'aurai toujours aimé le faire, avec tout mon amour pour elle.

**\- C'est important que tu le comprennes Clarke, je ne joue pas.  
\- Tu as dû le répéter cent fois depuis hier, je crois que je commence à saisir.  
\- Très bien, pour commencer, je ne voulais pas venir passer mes vacances ici avec vous.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je pressentais que ce moment finirait par arriver et qu'au final, je sais que je vais finir par partir et je ne voulais pas gâcher noël.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur après je vais rentrer, prendre mon sac et repartir à Chicago.  
\- C'est hors de question Lexa ! Tu m'as promis que nous passerons les fêtes ensemble, nous avons tout organisé.  
\- J'ai fait beaucoup de promesse en effet. Je fais tout pour les tenir. Pourtant, il y en a une que je bafoue depuis si longtemps que c'est difficile de revenir en arrière, c'est comme un cercle vicieux. Plus j'essaye de m'en sortir, plus je m'y enfonce.  
\- Tu commence à me faire peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je t'ai menti.**

Clarke recule légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle rompt notre regard en secouant la tête. Un soupire lui échappe quand elle reprend :

**\- Tu m'as menti ou tu as simplement omis de me dire quelque chose en plus ?  
\- Je t'ai menti.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais menti Lexa. Tu es la seule personne au monde à ne pas me mentir. Tu es toujours honnête avec moi. C'est un accord tacite entre nous depuis _ce jour-là_.  
\- Le parc, je me souviens mais…  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais Lexa. Je ne supporterai pas que _toi _tu me mentes.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'ai négligé un détail qui n'a rien d'insignifiant.  
\- Est-ce que tu cherches à me pousser dans mes retranchements ? Tu veux que nous nous disputions ? Je refuse d'entrer dans ton jeu.  
\- Mais arrête de dire ça, **je hurle. **Je ne joue pas !**

Mon énervement fait écarquiller les yeux de Clarke au possible, elle me dévisage comme elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Peut-être que si elle insiste assez, elle finira enfin par me voir. Je suis là, juste sous ses yeux depuis le début et pourtant c'est comme si je n'existais pas.

Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je serre mes deux poings avec tellement de force que mon corps en tremble. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Je veux juste qu'il n'y ait plus ce non-dit entre nous.

**\- Je suis désolée, **je reprendre plus calmement, **je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix.  
\- Alors c'est _ça_, **elle replie ses bras sur son ventre pour se protéger, **nous y sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Ton point de rupture.  
\- Je suppose que oui.  
\- Et bien, garde _ça_ pour toi encore quelques jours, **balaye-t-elle, **nous en parlerons à la fin des vacances.  
\- Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- C'est à mon tour d'être égoïste et je suis… beaucoup trop fatiguée.  
\- Lexa, je t'en pris nos amis nous attends. Qu'est-ce que nous allons le dire ?  
\- Tu pourras leurs dire la vérité.  
\- Que tu as pété une durite ?  
\- Okay, **je me frotte les paupières, **cette conversation a très mal commencée.  
\- C'est parce que tu es sur la défensive.  
\- Je suis terrifiée, **je finis par avouer.  
**\- Par quoi exactement, c'est juste toi et moi. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu nous as isolé, non ?  
\- Honnêtement, j'ai peur de te perdre.  
\- Me… me perdre ?**

Cette fois, c'est une distance physique qu'elle établit entre nous pour se protéger. Elle recule de plusieurs pas dans la neige, manquant de trébucher en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Je reconnais sans mal la torpeur naître sur son visage. Elle est tout aussi effrayée que moi, si ce n'est plus. Toujours sans un mot, elle fait volte-face, me tourne le dos et part.

**\- Clarke !  
\- Je refuse de t'écouter.  
\- Mais enfin Clarke.  
\- Tu es, **elle se retourne vivement vers moi, **la personne la plus importante de ma vie, te perdre est inenvisageable alors oublie ce que tu crois devoir me dire, je vis très bien sans le savoir.  
\- Et bien pas moi.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à ce point le conflit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi alors, je mets fin à cette conversation.**

Clarke ne me laisse pas en placer une de plus. Je panique en la voyant partir rapidement. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en aller sans avoir pu lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. C'est inenvisageable. Je ne peux plus continuer sans lui dire.

Je ferme les yeux et force sur mes paupières en serrant mes poings. J'inspire profondément. Je dois arrêter de penser aux conséquences et simplement me lancer. C'est comme cette foutue histoire du pansement qu'il faut retirer rapidement, d'un coup sec. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, j'ai la sensation que ma bouche, ma gorge et tout le trajet jusqu'à mes poumons est asséché comme dans un désert. Et pourtant après une poignée de secondes, j'ouvre grand les yeux et j'avoue haut et fort :

**\- Je t'aime.**

Clarke s'arrête net.

**\- Mon amour à sens unique, **je reprends difficilement, **c'est toi. Celle qui ne me voit pas, c'est toi. Celle qui ne m'aimera jamais comme je le voudrais, c'est toi.**

Clarke se retourne comme au ralenti, l'effarement se lit sans mal sur son visage.

**\- Je te l'avais dit, **je poursuis, **il est impossible de gagner un match en deux minutes avec dix points de retard.**

Clarke écarquille les yeux au possible, ouvre la bouche une première fois mais aucun son n'en sort, une seconde fois et c'est un nouvel échec avant de secouer la tête et d'abandonner.

**\- Mon cauchemar, ma plus grande peur, ce qui m'empêche de dormir depuis que je suis entrée en lycée, c'est, **je fais un geste vague vers elle, **_ça _: ta réaction une fois que j'aurai enfin réussi à être honnête avec toi.  
\- Tu… tu… tu avais dit _presque_ impossible.  
\- De tout ce que je viens de t'avouer, c'est ce que tu retiens ?  
\- Et bien, **elle n'ose même plus me regarder, **c'est que…  
\- Je comprends, **je souffle. **Je vais te laisser de l'espace.  
\- Quoi, **elle remonte son regard jusqu'à moi apeurée, **je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
\- Et moi, je ne veux pas rester. Il faut que tu comprennes, c'est trop difficile.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu m'en parles seulement maintenant ? J'aurai pu, **elle se stoppe net dans sa phrase, des larmes s'accumulent dans ses yeux, **mais comment c'est arrivé ?  
\- Tu me poses vraiment cette question Clarke ?  
\- Nous sommes amies depuis toujours, j'essaye seulement de comprendre comment… quand… enfin, tu vois.  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est tout.  
\- C'est tout… c'est tout ?! C'est pour cette raison que tu m'évites depuis quelque temps ?  
\- À chaque fois que tu m'invites, tu ajoutes un : _Wells et moi_ et très franchement, je ne suis pas prête à vous voir ensemble. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux que ton bonheur mais pas au détriment du mien. Je conçois que tu sois très heureuse avec lui, je l'accepte tant que je ne dois pas assister à vos échanges, c'est cool.  
\- Tu me demandes de choisir entre Wells et toi ?  
\- Jamais je ne ferai ça enfin ! Je veux seulement que tu me laisses du temps pour… accepter la situation.  
\- Je suis avec Wells depuis deux ans.  
\- Ouais… et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser depuis cinq donc…**

De nouveau Clarke écarquille les yeux au possible, je force un sourire avant d'avancer vers elle en priant pour qu'elle ne recule pas. Je lâche presque un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'éloigner. Je saisis doucement ses mains en me plongeant dans ses magnifiques iris azurs. J'inspire profondément avant de murmurer un simple :

**\- Je suis désolée, **et d'embrasser doucement son front.  
**\- Lexa…  
\- Je ne pouvais plus continuer à mentir.  
\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Il le fallait, **je m'éloigne en relâchant ses mains, **point de rupture, **je force un sourire, **et je crois qu'avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois, j'avais besoin d'être enfin honnête avec toi. Tu comprends ?  
\- Être égoïste pour une fois, **sanglote-t-elle.  
**\- Hum…  
\- Mais Lexa, je…  
\- Je n'attends rien de toi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était te le dire. Je vais te laisser maintenant.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu rentres à Chicago, **me retient-elle en saisissant mon poignet.  
**\- Je ne peux pas rester.**

Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux alors que je tire sur mon bras pour qu'elle me lâcher. Plus j'essaye de me détacher d'elle, plus elle resserre ses doigts. Je m'entends l'implorer pour qu'elle me laisse partir alors que mes joues commencent à devenir humide. Je n'ai aucun mal à lire le choc de Clarke se dessiner sur son visage. Elle écarquille les yeux comme jamais avant de trembler et je sais sans le moindre doute que son état n'a rien à voir avec le froid.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant Clarke. Jamais.

Ce n'est pas une sorte de règle que je me suis imposée, seulement un fait. Je ne pleure pas devant Clarke. Je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison. Je crois que c'est depuis qu'elle a perdu son père, je me suis conditionnée pour la protéger donc il fallait que je sois forte en toute circonstance, au moins devant elle. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai tenu bon avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et de courir vers ma sœur pour m'effondrer dans ses bras.

**\- Passe un joyeux Noël Clarke, **je force un sourire en essuyant mes larmes sur mes joues.

Je me retourne en fermant les paupières ce qui fait redoubler mes larmes. J'effectue un premier pas en serrant les poings. Je me somme de ne pas me retourner. Je dois continuer d'avancer. Je sais que je dois m'éclipser, partir d'ici. Je ne pourrai pas en dire plus, ni affronter le regard de Clarke. Je vais simplement lui laisser du temps pour se faire à la situation, quelques jours, peut-être un mois entier et après je reviendrai doucement dans sa vie. Je tomberai certainement amoureuse d'une autre fille et j'arriverai à la regarder être heureuse avec un autre.

C'était la bonne décision. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à mentir. J'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne ce que je vis.

J'avance d'un pas décidé en continuant de me convaincre de ne surtout pas me retourner. Je sais que si je le fais, je n'arriverai pas à partir et pourtant, il le faut. Je me mords la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang quand j'entends un pas de course derrière moi. Non, non, non. Clarke, ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie. Ne fait pas ça.

Mais il est déjà trop tard, j'ai à peine le temps de penser à accélérer le pas que Clarke me retient déjà. J'entends sa respiration chaotique, je sens ses doigts froids qui ont glissés sous la manche de mon manteau, au milieu de mon avant-bras. Elle tremble encore pourtant, je sens beaucoup plus de détermination à me retenir que tout à l'heure.

**\- Clarke, s'il te plait.**

Ma voix tremble, elle s'efface derrière les battements assourdissant de mon cœur. Les larmes redoublent alors que je tire sur mon bras pour qu'elle me lâche. Je ne me retourne pas, pas même quand elle tire avec force pour m'y obliger. Je tiens bon. Je pleure simplement en silence en espérant qu'elle me laisse partir.

**\- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, **décide-t-elle.  
**\- Clarke…  
\- J'ai besoin de toi Lexa !  
\- Arrête, **je tire vivement sur mon bras.  
**\- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, ne part pas. Lexa, regarde-moi.**

Je n'ai jamais dû affronter une situation qui m'a demandée autant de volonté. Je peine à croire que je parvienne à ne pas me retourner pour m'exécuter et la regarder. Je me suis forgée une armure de détermination pour résister à Clarke toutes ces années. Je suis fatiguée et je commence à manquer de ténacité mais je dois encore m'acharner, encore un peu, juste un peu plus.

**\- Non, **ma voix tremble, **non, **les larmes redoublent, **pas cette fois, **je parviens à me libérer de son emprise, **je suis désolée.**

Et je m'éloigne aussi vite que possible. Mes pas rapides sont maladroits. Je glisse sur un sol verglacé. Je commence à apercevoir le manoir, je garde mes yeux rivés sur la bâtisse un peu trop longtemps ne regardant pas où je mets les pieds. Je trébuche et finis le visage dans la neige. J'ai envie de hurler, pas à cause de la douleur lancinante qui vient irradier ma cheville mais bien pour oublier celle insoutenable de mon cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux.

Je ressers mes doigts en un poing fort et l'écrase violemment dans la poudreuse. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer encore plus navrant et cruel. Je suis ridicule. J'aurai simplement dû trouver un moyen d'arrêter de l'aimer. J'en ai été incapable. Maintenant je suis obligée de mettre de la distance entre la personne la plus importante de ma vie et moi. Je dois lui laisser de l'espace, nous donner du temps.

**\- Lexa !**

Et merde…

**\- Tu t'es faite mal ?**

Ses doigts glacés se frayent un chemin sur mes joues, encadrant mon visage dans une torpeur givrée. Je suis figée sur place, en apnée dans une bulle glacial. Mon palpitant ralentit feignant l'impassibilité quand finalement mes émeraudes finissent par croiser l'azur parfait des iris de Clarke. Je fais tout pour garder une certaine distance face à ce regard qui me laisse perplexe par sa complexité. Je me concentre sur ce vent sibérien qui ferait claquer des dents n'importe qui, pourtant un regard agrémenté d'une simple caresse du pouce sur ma joue et tous mon corps s'embrase, laissant l'environnement austère loin derrière moi comme un mauvais souvenir oublié. Il ne reste plus que la brûlure de la peau de Clarke contre la mienne.

**\- Lexa.  
\- Non, **je secoue la tête, **arrête, **je saisis ses poignets pour éloigner ses mains des mes joues, **pas maintenant.  
\- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule.  
\- Clarke, est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce compris ce que je viens de te dire.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, je ne suis pas stupide, **se renfrogne-t-elle.  
**\- Alors, tu comprendras que je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu me touches.  
\- C'est ridicule, **s'énerve-t-elle en retirant tout de même ses mains. **Je ne vais pas arrêter de te toucher simplement parce que tu aimes les femmes.  
\- Je n'aime pas _les_ femmes, **je grogne en me redressant non sans une grimace à cause de la douleur.  
**\- Fais attention, **réagit aussitôt Clarke en me soutenant par le coude pour que je ne m'appuie pas sur ma cheville.  
**\- Clarke, **je me perds dans ses yeux, **je t'aime _toi_.**

Cette fois, je vois sans mal comme quelque chose se briser dans son regard. C'est comme si elle comprenait enfin mes mots. Je suis soulagée et en même temps effrayée. Je sens de nouveau les larmes s'accumuler, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les retenir et qu'elles s'écoulent sans le moindre contrôle sur mes joues.

**\- Je suis désolée, **je murmure alors qu'elle baisse les yeux pour éviter mon regard.

Je me retourne avec moins de détermination qu'un peu plus tôt. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi triste et seule. C'est étrange, voir même déstabilisant d'avoir la sensation d'être seule alors que Clarke est à quelques mètres de moi. Mais voilà, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est à des milliers de kilomètres à cet instant. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être sur la lune et moi dans une autre voie lactée.

Je boitille sur quelque pas commençant déjà à regretter mon honnêteté. Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire. C'était une mauvaise idée. Les choses vont nécessairement changer entre nous même si j'essaye de me convaincre du contraire. À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous ne pourrons plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Clarke sera à jamais mon premier amour et elle le saura.

Ce genre de bombe provoque fatalement un bouleversement.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ces foutus sentiments incontrôlables n'auront pas raison de notre amitié parce que quoi je fasse, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans elle.  
Clarke dit avoir besoin de moi et bien il en est de même pour moi, peut-être même plus.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et dans une multitude de scénarios quand je me fais violemment retourner. Je n'ai le temps de dire un mot que les lèvres de Clarke sont sur les miennes. C'est comme un électrochoc, absolument tout mon corps réagit à ce baiser volé. Pourtant, je ne le laisse pas durer plus d'une seconde. Je m'éloigne vivement en essuyant rageusement ma bouche. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le culot de me faire un coup pareil.

Comment a-t-elle osé ?

Je suis folle de rage. Je suis effrayée. Je n'ai jamais été en colère contre Clarke. J'écarquille les yeux avec incompréhension et fureur quand elle commence à s'excuser. Elle m'assure qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui vient de lui passer par la tête. La révolte gronde en moi alors qu'elle s'étend encore et encore en excuses. Elle s'approche de moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais éloignée. Elle saisit ma main, je suis horrifiée en réalisant que j'ai une envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser à mon tour et elle, elle… elle continue de s'étendre en regrets vide de sens.

La violence du ressentiment que j'éprouve pour Clarke à cet instant précis est indescriptible. La révolte gronde en moi et de façon sournoise mon envie pressante de me saisir de ses lèvres se mue en un tout autre désir. C'est quelque chose qui me gêne, qui me met mal à l'aise et que je tente de rejeter mais il s'accroche à moi, s'accroît à chacune de ses fausses justifications.

Et, dans un moment d'égarement de frénésie j'explose. Ma main emporte avec elle toute la rancœur et l'incompréhension et vient se figer sur la joue de Clarke. Je ne contrôle pas mon geste, il devient l'objet de ma perdition, de cette hargne qui grogne en moi après que Clarke ait osé abuser de l'amour que je lui porte.

**\- Tu n'avais pas le droit.**

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Je ne reconnais pas Clarke. Je suis perdue, complètement perdue.

D'un geste lent, Clarke vient toucher sa joue rougit et meurtrit de ses doigts. Son regard n'est pas celui que j'aurai imaginé. Il est compréhensif et encore… désolée.

Mais je ne veux pas de ses excuses.

**\- Je ne te pardonnerai pas _ça_, **je lui assure en sanglot, **jamais.  
\- Lexa…  
\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, **je hurle avant de partir en courant malgré la douleur vers le manoir sans me retourner.

Je franchis rapidement la porte de la cuisine, sous les regards interrogateurs et inquiets de mes amis. J'aurai dû savoir qu'ils seraient là, si j'avais encore toute mes capacités de réflexion, je serais passée par la porte d'entrée. Mais voilà : Clarke m'a embrassée.

Mes frères approchent, je les fusille du regard avant de me faufiler entre eux sans dire un mot. Ils m'appellent mais je les ignore. Je grimpe les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, claque la porte de ma chambre, récupère ma valise sous mon lit et la remplit avec irascibilité.

C'est un bon point qu'Anya ne soit pas là, c'est la seule qui aurait pu me convaincre de rester. Quoi que… je crois que cette fois, elle n'aurait pas trouvé les mots.

Je ne les trouve pas moi-même.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Clarke ait osée ainsi trahir ma confiance.

Elle… c'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle… pire que tous mes cauchemars.

Elle…

Clarke m'a brisé le cœur de la pire des manières.

Elle… elle…

Elle a réduit en miette notre amitié.

_oOoOo_

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine et c'est la fin de la publication quotidienne ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Que pensez vous de la grande révélation de Lexa ? De la réaction de Clarke ? Pensez-vous que leurs amitiés est véritablement réduite à néant ou qu'il y a encore un chance de sauver leurs relation ? Le baiser voler, aurait-il tout gâcher ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous tiendrais au courant de la prochaine publication sur Fb.**

**Je vous souhaite encore une fois un très bon noël, profitez à fond de votre famille et/ou amis !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	12. Chapitre 12 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, j'avance doucement mais surement ! **

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de _The 100_ ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

_oOoOo_

* * *

**_Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige_**

**POV Clarke**

Je suis debout, sous la neige, la joue en feu, incapable de bouger. Lexa a disparue depuis un certain temps et je ne parviens pas à comprendre à quel point j'ai merdé. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, je ne suis pas stupide. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, ressentie quand elle m'a giflé et assimilé lorsqu'elle est partie sans se retourner et que je n'ai pas réussi à faire un seul geste vers elle.

Je suis frigorifiée et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à bouger un seul de mes muscles. Je crois que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je suis en train de paniquer. Je reconnais sans mal les symptômes d'une crise d'angoisse. J'essaye de prendre une inspiration de quatre secondes pour faire un exercice de cohérence cardiaque mais j'échoue à chaque fois.

Je m'écroule, mes jambes ne me portent plus alors que ma respiration devient de plus en plus décousue. Je n'arrive plus à penser, tout ce que je veux c'est trouver un nouveau souffle, mais comment ? Quand ce genre de désagrément arrive la première personne à qui je pense, la seule que je veux voir ou entendre, c'est Lexa. Mais maintenant, une simple pensée pour elle aggrave les choses.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je revis encore et encore sa réaction après que je me sois saisie de ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une telle connerie. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Résultat, j'ai empiré les choses. Il y a vraiment des moments où j'agi sans réfléchir et c'était un de ceux-là. Mais Lexa a entièrement raison, je n'avais pas le droit. Je me dégoûte. Je suis mortifiée à l'idée que j'ai pu la blesser de la pire manière qu'il soit.

Je comprends ce qu'elle doit ressentir à cet instant. C'est comme si j'avais balancé notre amitié par la fenêtre avant de la piétiner sans le moindre égard. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Plus je me pose la question, moins j'arrive à respirer parce qu'avec les questionnements, je commence lentement à comprendre que j'ai certainement perdu Lexa pour toujours et rien qu'à cette idée, devoir respirer est inconcevable.

Je sens une main se frayer un chemin sur mon épaule. Un espoir fou que ce soit Lexa m'électrise tout le corps. Je le savais. Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner sur le coup de la colère, elle est revenue vers moi comme toujours. Seulement, je déchante vite en ne découvrant pas ma meilleure amie, seulement Wells.

**\- Clarke, **j'entends sans mal l'inquiétude dans sa voix, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Attends, **il glisse sa main dans la poche de mon manteau, **qui je dois appeler ? Quand tu es dans cet état, tu appel toujours quelqu'un.**

J'éclate en sanglot avant de me laisser tomber dans ses bras. Je n'ai plus personne à appeler. Je suis seule. Lexa était la seule à trouver les mots pour me calmer quel que soit mon état. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me parler pour le moment, peut-être plus jamais. Je serre Wells comme s'il était mon seul ancrage à ce monde, le seul capable de m'empêcher de sombrer, le seul à pouvoir me rendre cette capacité pourtant innée de respirer.

Malheureusement, il n'est pas Lexa.

C'est alors que sous mes yeux se joue une scène d'horreur, je vois Lexa claquer la porte d'entrée, traînant une valise derrière elle. J'essaye de me relever. Je veux la retenir mais je ne fais que m'effondrer un peu plus sur Wells qui me demande de me calmer. Je tends la main vers elle quand un taxi s'arrête juste devant Lexa. Elle n'attend pas que le chauffeur s'extirpe du véhicule pour mettre son bagage dans le coffre et s'installer.

**\- Non, **je prononce difficilement.

Et juste comme ça, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire Lexa disparaît dans la voiture qui amorce un demi-tour avant prendre la route. Non. Les frères de ma meilleure amie débarquent trop tard pour l'arrêter, Lincoln court légèrement derrière le taxi avant de lâcher un juron, mais Aiden se tourne vers moi avec un regard accusateur comme s'il savait ce que je venais de faire.

**\- Appelle-là, **exige Lincoln en s'adressant à son frère.  
**\- Clarke, **Aiden ignore son ainé pour s'avancer vers moi, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?  
\- Mais enfin Aiden, **Lincoln revient en petite foulée, **appelle Lexa, _maintenant_ !  
\- Je peux toujours essayer mais il n'y aura aucun résultat, c'est An' qui a son portable.**

Je sens un gouffre énorme se former dans mon estomac. Je suis terrifiée. Une angoisse de plus en plus grande me grignote de l'intérieur. Lexa est partie et elle n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec nous. Comment la retrouver si elle change d'avis ? Ou pire, si elle a des ennuis ? Ma respiration se bloque une nouvelle fois, quand Lincoln continu d'extérioriser sa frustration en lâchant toutes sortes d'injures. Son regard se fige sur moi, ce n'est pas de la colère dans ses yeux mais de l'inquiétude mêlée à une peur viscérale que je comprends sans le moindre mal.

**\- Clarke dis-moi ce qu'il vient d'arriver !  
\- Lincoln, **le voix forte d'Octavia me rassure, **laisse-lui un peu d'espace, tu vois bien que Clarke est bouleversée.  
\- Bouleversée ? Ma sœur vient de partir, **s'agace-t-il.  
**\- Lincoln, **tranche-t-elle.

Octavia s'accroupit près de Wells, elle glisse sa main sur mon épaule et cherche mon regard mais je continue de fixer l'allée dans laquelle Lexa vient de disparaître. J'ai vraiment tous foutue en l'air. Je me sens tellement stupide. J'étais désespérée et je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai agi en faisant la seule chose qui aurait pu selon moi la retenir mais j'ai aggravé les choses.

Merde… les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige !

Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête, à croire que tous mes neurones se sont déconnectés. J'ai embrassé Lexa. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait une telle connerie ?

Je voulais la retenir… c'est stupide. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que ce plan foireux allait fonctionner ? J'ai tout gâché, vraiment tout !

Et alors que je revis encore et encore la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie, mes souvenirs de Lexa se bousculent dans mon esprit. Certains instants s'imposent avec une étrange clarté. Lentement je me rends compte de l'évidence. J'aurai dû le voir, le comprendre. Il y avait tellement de signes qui auraient pu me faire comprendre les sentiments de Lexa. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?

Je ne le voulais pas.

J'avais peur ?

Peur de quoi ? C'est stupide. La peur… je n'en ai qu'une seule depuis si longtemps qu'elle doit être incrustée dans mon ADN. Après avoir perdu mon père, j'ai cru que plus rien ne pourrait me donner le sourire et il y a eu Lexa. J'ai pensé que je ne parviendrais pas à sortir de ma chambre, et il y a eu Lexa. La simple idée de me nourrir me révoltait et il y a eu Lexa. J'étais persuadée que ma vie s'était arrêtée avec celle de mon père mais Lexa m'a réanimée, lentement, difficilement et avec acharnement.

Lexa est devenue ma vie et ma plus grande peur, c'est de la perdre. Je vis dans un cauchemar. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Je ne suis rien sans elle. C'est absurde, ma vie tout entière devient un non-sens si elle n'est pas à mes côtés.

Je me relève difficilement, j'inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'effondrer ! Je n'en ai pas le droit, pas maintenant. Je dois me battre. Je me suis promis de protéger Lexa envers et contre tous, même contre moi si c'est nécessaire. Je dois agir, faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

La rattraper.

**\- Wells, **je me racle la gorge, **donne-moi tes clefs.  
\- Hors de question que tu conduises dans cet état.  
\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, **grimace Octavia.  
**\- De toute façon, nous ne savons pas où elle est partie, **précise Lincoln.  
**\- Où crois-tu qu'elle soit allée avec toutes ses affaires, **je m'agace. **Donne-moi tes clefs Wells avant qu'elle ne monte dans un foutu avion pour rentrer à Chicago sans que je ne puisse lui…**

Lui dire quoi au juste ? Que je suis désolée. Non, je me suis déjà étendue en excuse et je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation. Lexa a dit… elle a dit qu'elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais pourtant, je dois quand même essayer. Mais pour y parvenir, je dois trouver la raison qui m'a poussé à l'embrasser. Parce que si je suis honnête avec moi-même, ce n'était pas entièrement pour la retenir. Il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

**\- Wells, **je m'impatiente.  
**\- Non.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand j'entends une voiture approcher. Mon cœur manque plusieurs battements, il se gorge d'espoir. C'est elle, c'est forcément Lexa qui a changée d'avis et est revenue. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur la route et un désespoir qui m'anéantit presque toute entière quand je réalise comme tous les autres qu'il ne s'agit pas du taxi de Lexa, mais de la voiture de Raven.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, j'y parviens mais j'accours vers mon amie. Rae a à peine le temps de sortir de sa voiture que je lui saute dessus en lui demandant de m'emmener immédiatement à l'aéroport. Elle tente de me faire ralentir en me demandant une explication quand Anya s'extirpe à son tour de la voiture en me fixant comme si j'étais devenue complètement dérangée.

**\- Lexa est partie, **vient leur expliquer Octavia qui m'a suivie, **Clarke veut essayer de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour Chicago.  
\- Lexa est quoi ? **La voix d'Anya atteint des octaves inédit.  
**\- Okay, **prononce Raven avec un regard triste et inquiet pour l'aînée des Woods, **je vais aller avec Clarke.  
\- Je viens !  
\- Non An', **l'échange silencieux qui se suit entre mon amie et la sœur de Lexa est incompréhensible, teinté de non-dits et demande une explication au plus vite, **je vais ramener Lexa, même si je dois aller à Chicago moi-même pour la ramener.  
\- Mais…  
\- Non.  
\- Très bien, **soupire-t-elle.

Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ? Anya vient de plier en retraite. Aussi facilement ?

**\- Attend, juste un peu, **demande-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer rapidement dans le manoir.  
**\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, **je grogne en m'installant côté passager. **Rae, monte !  
\- An' nous a demandée d'attendre.  
\- Rae  
\- _Puedes esperar dos minutos !  
_\- Sérieusement Rae ! Personne ne comprend quand tu parles espagnol ! Monte dans cette voiture.  
\- _Es bueno por eso que hablo español !  
_\- Je suis absolument sûre que tu es en train de dire quelque chose de pas sympa !  
\- Voilà, **revient Anya essoufflée, **c'est le portable de Lexa, **elle le confie à Raven. **Tu me ramène ma petite sœur ?  
\- Promis, **le sourire de Rae est différent, plus sincère.  
**\- Raven, **Anya la retient par le poignet avant d'hésiter, **merci.  
\- Quand tu veux, **non mais sérieusement, son sourire va finir par s'étendre au-delà des ses joues, **surtout si tu me payes un petit déj' chez Ali's, **conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Appelle-moi, **elle semble hésiter, se plonge dans les yeux d'Anya, **après.  
\- D'accord, **elle acquiesce timidement en s'éloignant, **encore merci.**

Raven finit enfin par se placer devant le volant. Elle démarre mais ne semble toujours pas décidé à prendre la route puisqu'elle continue de fixer Anya. Je me racle la gorge ce qui fait soupirer mon amie qui mette le volume à fond alors que ses essuie-glaces font un bruit de tous les enfers. Elle fait une marche arrière que je qualifierais de dangereuse, voir même suicidaire, avant de s'insérer sur la route enneigée bien trop vite à mon goût.

La visibilité est plus que mauvaise pourtant Rae ne fait pas mine de ralentir, je crois même la voir accélérer dans les virages. Je m'accroche plus que de raison à la poignée de ma porte en appuyant sur une pédale de frein imaginaire. Je manque de hurler quand elle double une voiture qui, elle, avance lentement comme tout conducteur normalement constitué par ce temps.

**\- Raven, ralentis ! Tu vas nous tuer !**

Mon intervention ne la fait pas réagir, pas même un peu. Je détourne alors mon regard de la route qui semble me conduire tout droit à ma mort. Je ferme les yeux quelque secondes avant de fixer le profil de Raven. Je peine à comprendre ce que je vois. Alors que je suis complètement paniquée et au bord de la syncope, Rae est calme et concentrée. Je crois même distinguer un minuscule sourire. Et subitement, juste comme ça, je ne me sens plus du tout en danger parce que je sais que mon amie contrôle complètement la situation.

Un hurlement ridicule m'échappe quand je sens la voiture déraper puis s'arrêter brusquement. Je jure que pendant une seconde, j'ai cru mourir. Je reste immobile, horrifiée par cette conduite irresponsable et dangereuse. Depuis quand Raven se déplace à la _Fast and Furious_ ?

Je réalise lentement que je n'entends plus le moteur. Je m'apprête à lui demander de reprendre la route immédiatement. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais arrêter l'avion de Lexa par la pensée. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure elle décolle. Mais avec un décalage aussi agaçant que les voix de doublages qui sont en décalage avec les lèvres des acteurs, je m'aperçois que nous sommes arrivées.

**\- Je t'interdis de conduire de nouveau de cette façon avec moi dans la voiture, **je prononce difficilement. **D'ailleurs, ne conduis plus jamais comme ça, tout court. C'est quoi le but ? Te tuer ? C'est irresponsable et…  
\- … on devrait aller chercher Lexa, non ?  
\- En effet, **je grogne, **mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée !**

Je m'extirpe de la voiture avant de me stopper net devant l'aéroport avec une certaine appréhension. Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Et si elle n'avait pas pris l'avion ? Et si…

Et si je ne revoyais plus jamais Lexa… ?

J'inspire profondément avant de me ruer sur la porte principale de l'aéroport. Les battants se referment dans mon dos, laissant entrer un peu de neige qui se colle à mes mollets. Je scrute le panneau d'affichage qui annonce les départs. J'arrête de respirer en cherchant celui de Chicago. J'ai un moment d'arrêt et d'incompréhension quand je réalise que tous les vols sont annulés à cause des intempéries.

Je sens plus que je ne vois Raven arrivée et se poster à côté de moi. J'attends qu'elle en vienne au même constat que moi ce qui ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Elle s'indigne en espagnol ce qui me fait rouler des yeux. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle s'acharne à ce point à parler dans une langue que personne ne comprend hormis sa mère.

**\- Si Lexa n'est pas ici, où peut-elle être ?  
\- Elle n'est tout de même pas rentrée à Chicago en taxi ? **Réfléchis Raven à voix haute.  
**\- Ce serait complètement fou !  
\- Comme de partir sans explication.  
\- Arrête Rae. Lexa n'est pas partie.  
\- En fait, elle l'a fait.  
\- Tu peux arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait. J'essaye de réfléchir.**

Un silence salvateur s'impose entre nous. Je rassemble toute mes idées et tout ce que je sais sur Lexa pour tenter de comprendre où elle se trouve en ce moment. Je la connais. Je vais la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'ai pas le choix. Allez Griffin, réfléchis.

**\- Lexa te l'a dit, **prononce doucement Raven.  
**\- Quoi ?**

Je me tourne vers mon amie, oubliant l'urgence de la situation pour la détailler et comprendre d'où sort cette phrase. Mais Raven reste impassible. J'attends encore avant de reprendre avec une pointe d'appréhension :

**\- Me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Lexa aurait eu à me dire ?  
\- Elle te l'a dit, **c'est un constat. **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait fait.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles, **je m'agace.  
**\- Lexa t'a avoué ses sentiments. Je me trompe ?  
\- Comment, **j'ai un mouvement de recul, **elle… à toi ? Elle t'en avait parlé ?  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Dans ce cas, comment tu l'as su ?**

Raven hoche les épaules en guise de réponse. Un éclair de tristesse voile son regard avant qu'elle évite de s'attarder plus longtemps sur moi. Je m'apprête à lui hurler dessus afin d'exiger une explication quand elle reprend, les yeux rivés sur le panneau d'affichage :

**\- Je l'ai toujours su.**

Quoi ? Comment ça : elle l'a toujours su ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

**\- Pour moi, les sentiments de Lexa étaient aussi limpides que la théorie de la relativité.  
\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à m'en parler ?  
\- Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?  
\- Mais enfin Raven ! Parce que c'est important, _très_ important !  
\- Sauf que ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu es vraiment en train de me poser cette question, **réplique-t-elle d'un air blasé.

Encore une fois, je m'apprête à répondre, mais je ne trouve aucune répartie qui pourrait convenir. Je serre donc la mâchoire agacée en fusillant mon amie d'un regard que j'espère aussi meurtrier que possible. Je comprend rapidement qu'il n'a pas du tout l'effet escompté puisqu'il semble ne faire ni chaud, ni froid à Raven.

**\- Quelqu'un d'autre savait ?  
\- Pas la moindre idée, **elle hausse les épaules. **Mais tu vois vraiment Lexa s'étendre sur ses sentiments ? Moi, pas.  
\- Alors, elle m'aime vraiment.  
\- C'est certain, autant que Mindy aime la bouffe, **s'amuse-t-elle, **_I have the right to life, liberty and chicken wings_.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mindy, Mindy Kaling, de The Mindy Project.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que Mindy Kaling vient faire dans cette conversation.  
\- J'aime que les choses soient imagées, c'est plus facile à comprendre. Tu devrais le savoir, nous sommes amies depuis toujours. En fait, d'une certaine manière, tu me connais depuis plus longtemps puisque tu es née 4 mois avant moi.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que nous pourrions de nouveau nous concentrer sur la situation plus que urgente qui nous préoccupe : retrouver Lexa.  
\- Très bien mais avant, **Raven inspire profondément, **est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Non, nous n'avons pas le temps.**

Je me retourne sans attendre pour rejoindre la voiture. Je fais une liste mentale de tous les hôtels et restaurants qui sont à proximité pour les inspecter un à un. Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner. Jamais.

Je dois retrouver Lexa, à tous prix !

**\- Est-ce que, **Raven hurle dans mon dos, **tu es absolument certaine que Lexa veut être retrouvé, par _toi _?  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, **je réponds plus que énervée par le sous-entendu.  
**\- Est-ce que tu peux concevoir que Lexa a simplement besoin de temps ?  
\- Elle est partie avec sa valise et ce soir, c'est le réveillon de noël !  
\- Je ne suis pas très douée avec les sentiments, les miens et ceux des autres. Je suis trop terre à terre ou du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre. La vérité, c'est que j'ai autant la fibre romantique qu'une cuillère à le dos plat. Je n'ai pas eu de père et le défilé des hommes dans la vie de ma mère ne m'a laissé qu'une piètre opinion de ce que peut être l'amour. Je le trouve très peu fiable et inutilement déchirant. Pourtant, je sais qu'un jour je rencontrerai _la_ personne qui me fera changer d'avis. Je connaîtrai les rêves, le cœur, les passions, les pleurs de cette personne, je saurai saisir chaque parcelle d'elle, parce qu'aimer quelqu'un, c'est connaître tous les petits détails de l'autre et juste… l'aimer encore plus pour ça.  
\- Rae…  
\- C'est ce que _tu_ es pour Lexa. _Tu_ es ses rêves, son cœur, ses passions et ses pleurs.**

Je reste bouche bée. Je crois que même si je savais quoi répondre à cette intervention, j'en serai incapable. Les mots sont comme inaccessibles.

Raven s'approche, elle glisse sa main sur mon épaule. Son regard s'accroche au mien, encore une fois, je crois y lire une certaine mélancolie pourtant elle sourit timidement.

**\- Laisse-lui du temps.  
\- Je ne peux pas la perdre, **je sanglote.  
**\- Crois-moi, Lexa ne peut pas non plus te perdre.  
\- Tu… comment peux-tu en être certaine, **j'éclate en sanglot écrasant mon visage sur son épaule, **comment ?  
\- Parce que Lexa t'aime plus que Snoopy aime dormir.  
\- Raven !  
\- Désolée… Lexa va revenir, je te le promets.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Anya ?  
\- Que tous les avions sont cloués au sol.  
\- Elle ne va pas aimer cette réponse.  
\- Je me charge d'Anya et toi de, **Raven est arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui n'est autre que Dance of the Knight de Roméo et Juliet, **Anya, **prononce-t-elle aussitôt en décrochant sans regarder d'abord son écran, **tout va bien ? D'accord, **reprend-elle après un long silence, **je vois, **elle sourit, **nous rentrons.  
\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.  
\- Lexa est revenue, **m'explique-t-elle, **je te l'avais dit : elle avait seulement besoin de temps. Oui pardon Anya, je t'écoute. Hum-hum… oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Et, **elle me regarde avant de baisser sa voix, **pour ce qui en est de l'autre sujet ?**

Raven s'éloigne pour entendre la réponse de la sœur de Lexa. Je fronce les sourcils en me concentrant pour essayer d'en entendre plus mais c'est peine perdue. Je prends alors le temps de me sentir soulagée en sachant que ma meilleure amie est rentrée. Je ne me sens pas entièrement soulagée. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle doit être encore plus énervée qu'à son départ.

Mais au moins, je vais avoir le temps d'aplanir la situation.

Je vais pouvoir lui parler avec calme.

Je sens ma joue brûler.

J'y glisse mes doigts.

_Je ne te pardonnerai pas ça._

Les mots de Lexa résonnent et c'est comme si je me faisais de nouveau gifler.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir réparer ce que j'ai brisé pourtant je dois essayer.

Tout essayer.

Après tout, il s'agit de Lexa.

Lexa, la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

_oOoOo_

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine et c'est la fin de la publication quotidienne ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que Clarke a merdé et pas qu'un peu. Que pensez-vous qui va advenir pour la suite ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! La publication restera assez incertaine mais une chose est sûre, il y aura une fin, comme toujours! :)**

**GeekGirlG.**


	13. Chapitre 13 - POV Anya

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, j'avance doucement mais surement !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Anya**

Je suis face à une porte close. Je ne crois pas m'être déjà retrouvée dans cette situation avec Lexa. Rien de ce que je lui dis ne parvient à la rassurer assez pour lui donner envie de m'ouvrir. Je jette un regard noir à mes frères et tous nos amis qui attendent dans l'escalier que je parvienne à, au moins, faire réagir ma sœur. Mais rien.

Je serre un peu plus mon portable dans ma main. Je repense aux mots rassurant de Raven. Je ferme les yeux pour revivre ces quelques heures idylliques que j'ai passées avec elle. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi heureuse et apaisée qu'avec elle à mes côtés. Je me suis retrouvée en phase avec celle que je suis, ce qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité.

Pour peut-être la centième fois en à peine quelques minutes, je frappe doucement contre la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Lexa s'est réfugiée. Je grimace en l'entendant sangloter. Je jure que si j'en avais la force, je défoncerai cette porte d'un coup d'épaule comme dans les films. Je commence à penser que le seul moyen de rejoindre ma petite sœur est de démonter cette foutue porte, pas de chance, notre seule mécanicienne est partie en mission de reconnaissance.

Je sens une main se glisser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute légèrement avant de me retourner pour faire face à Niko. Il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Rien. Je ne ressens rien du tout, aucune amélioration à mon état. C'est simplement le néant. Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve de plus, elle est là, se déroulant à cet instant précis. Je ne l'aime plus, c'est certain.

Vouloir encore prétendre le contraire serait aussi inutile que de vouloir remonter un court d'eau à contre-courant. Inutile et fatiguant. Je vais devoir lui parler et de toute urgence, mais pas maintenant. Là j'ai d'autre priorité. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire passer ma famille avant mes propres besoins mais il s'agit de Lexa. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir un jour vu aussi mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état et je ne peux pas l'aider sans cette information cruciale. Je suis angoissée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

**\- Allez Anya, laisse-lui un peu de temps. Descends avec moi, prends une bonne camomille et retente ta chance juste après.  
\- Je sais que cette situation à des aires de fin du monde, mais je ne suis pas encore au stade de m'infliger de boire une foutue camomille.  
\- Une infusion de thym alors, **sourit-il en relâchant son étreinte.  
**\- Tu veux me tuer par empoisonnement ?  
\- D'accord, **il vient m'embrasser sur les lèvres sans qu'encore une fois je ne ressente la moindre émotion, **un café, **il me caresse les joues, **je te le prépare.**

Il descend l'escalier et je remarque qu'il n'y a plus personne. Je l'observe un instant et ce vide qui m'entoure alors que je le détaille avec une telle insistance m'effraie légèrement. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quand j'ai arrêté de l'aimer. Comment ce genre de chose arrive ?

**\- Merde, **je grince des dents.

Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir, mais je ne peux pas non plus continuer à me voiler la face. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette sensation, celle de m'étouffer dans ma propre vie. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Maintenant encore moins qu'avant. Plus alors que j'ai pu avoir un vague aperçu de ce que peut être le véritable bonheur auprès d'une personne que j'aime véritablement.

C'est à se demander comment quelques heures, quelques instants qui semblent avoir été volé au temps lui-même peuvent à ce point nous changer.

Je ne sais pas si un jour Raven sera une possibilité pour moi. Pourtant, je ne peux pas continuer de me contenter d'une vie aussi insatisfaisante. Je veux être heureuse, véritablement heureuse. Je ne supporte plus de faire autant de compromis aussi bien dans ma vie professionnelle que personnelle. J'ai réglé le premier problème, il est temps de m'attaquer au seconde.

Je ne dois pas m'arrêter parce que c'est difficile ou douloureux. Je dois seulement le faire. Je vais rompre avec Nyko. Je sais que c'est horrible et que je vais lui briser le cœur. Pourtant, c'est la bonne décision. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec lui et il a le droit au bonheur, d'être véritablement aimé. C'est un homme bien, peut-être le meilleur que je connaisse.

Je me retourne pour fixer de nouveau la porte. J'hésite à tenter une dernière fois de faire sortir Lexa avant de descendre. Je m'approche en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je soupire. Je déteste savoir ma petite sœur dans cet état et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Je me sens seule, inutile et impuissante.

Je roule des yeux en entendant une personne monter les escaliers deux à deux. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser cinq minutes avant de revenir à la charge ? Je me retourne en pestant :

**\- C'est bon, j'arrive. Vous, **je me stoppe net en découvrant que c'est Raven qui arrive. **Tu es déjà revenue ?  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à faire sortir Lexa de la chambre, **je réponds tristement. **Quel genre de sœur ça fait de moi ?  
\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Je vais te dire exactement la même chose qu'à Clarke, laisse-lui un peu de temps et d'espace. Lexa reviendra vers toi quand elle se sentira prête à parler de ce qui l'a mis dans cet état et c'est _toi_ qu'elle viendra voir, parce que tu es la meilleure des sœurs qui soit, **elle conclut avec un sourire qui fait chavirer mon cœur.  
**\- Okay, **je souffle pour me calmer.

Raven me tend sa main que j'observe pendant un peu trop longtemps. Son regard est vissé sur moi et toute sa patience m'englobe. Je me sens tellement rassurer. Quand je trouve le courage de relever les yeux pour me plonger dans les siens, elle fait un léger signe de tête pour m'inviter à la suivre au rez-de-chaussée.

Comment elle parvient à faire ça ? Elle me touche au plus profond de mon cœur sans même prononcer un seul mot. C'est pas vrai... je suis vraiment foutue ! Je suis tellement amoureuse de Raven que s'en est presque ridicule.

**\- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi, **je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.  
**\- Parce que tu es _toi_, Alma.  
\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelle par ce surnom. Je peux savoir ce qu'il veut dire ?  
\- Non, **sourit Raven en glissant lentement sa main dans la mienne.  
**\- Très bien, **je soupire, **je n'ai plus qu'à le Googler.  
\- Tu ne le feras pas, **assure-t-elle non pour me provoquer mais de manière joueuse, **_y luego no entendiste_.  
\- Rae, **je fais semblant de m'offusquer du fait qu'elle s'acharne à parler espagnole, **je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot quand tu t'exprimes dans ta langue natale.  
\- L'italien est et restera la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.  
\- Et tu comptes me le faire payer jusqu'à la fin de temps, **je demande amusée.  
**\- Exactement, **elle rit et je sens que mes lèvres s'étirent légèrement, **mission accomplie, **ses yeux brillent de mille feux, **tu souris de nouveau.**

Je suis ébranlée par le fait de savoir que ce que cherchait Raven depuis le début était un simple sourire. Qu'elle puisse être à ce point concernée par une si petite chose, me rend fébrile alors que mes jambes se transforment subitement en coton, qu'un essaim de papillon est libéré dans mon bas ventre, mon visage surchauffe, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai de nouveau cette envie folle de l'embrasser. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'effleurer les lèvres de Raven d'un baiser pourrait provoquer chez moi.

Mais je ne peux pas.

J'en meurs d'envie. Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Pourtant, je me retiens de le faire. Je respecte et j'aime bien trop Raven pour lui donner la place peu envieuse de _l'autre femme_. Je ne ferais pas d'elle une _maîtresse_, encore moins une _aventure_.

Si un jour, je dois l'avoir, elle sera tout entière à moi. Je ne supporterais pas de faire naître des insécurités en elle. Raven mérite bien plus que ce que je peux lui offrir pour le moment. Je dois rompre avec Nyko. Je le dois avant de pouvoir de nouveau m'imaginer emprisonner les lèvres de la femme que j'aime dans un baiser, tant voulu, désiré et espéré.

**\- Merci, **je souffle dans un murmure si bas que je peine à m'entendre moi-même.  
**\- Tu sais quel est le problème avec les Woods ?  
\- Je suppose que non, **je réponds le cœur léger.  
**\- Vous intériorisez tout en pensant que personne ne voit vos failles.  
\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- Pas de chance pour toi Anya Woods, **me coupe-t-elle la parole, **parce que je _te_ vois, **à nouveau ses mots me font vivre un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, **et je ne compte pas te quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue plus les craquelures de _ton_ cœur.**

Les larmes remplissent mes yeux à une vitesse folle. Je cligne des paupières pour les retenir et tourne la tête sur le côté pour essayer de me cacher. Je crois que rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que je suis vue par la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je ressers encore un peu mes doigts à ceux de Raven. Et sur un coup de tête, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas les mots, je m'avance pour embrasser sa joue peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

**\- Tu es tellement, **parfaite, je pense ce mot mais je ne peux pas le prononcer, **incroyable.  
\- _Eres increíble,_** elle me sourit d'une manière qui me retourne,**_ no te dejaré dudarlo más_, **elle s'avance à son tour et pendant une seconde, je crois qu'elle va m'embrasser. Mais ses lèvres finissent appuyées contre mon front, **_no te puedo decir todavia_, **elle prononce lentement en s'éloignant, **_pero, _**je la sens hésitante, **_creo que... te, _**Raven secoue la tête comme pour se reprendre avant de poursuivre avec un regard quelque peu noyée, **_realmente eres mi alma.  
_\- Tu... je vais vraiment prendre des cours d'espagnole, **je ris doucement.  
**\- Je pourrai t'apprendre, **son sourire en coin est absolument renversant, **mais pas aujourd'hui.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui, **je tique gentiment, **et pourquoi ?  
\- _Hay ciertas cosas que prefiero que no entiendas por el momento.  
_\- Raven, **le reproche est à peine voilé mais mon rire raisonne sans faux semblant.  
**\- L'italien, **soupire-t-elle de manière exagérée.  
**\- Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu, **je m'amuse, **_mi piacciono le barbabietole.  
_\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'instinct, je dirais que cette phrase a autant de sens que la réconciliation entre Batman et Superman dans l'Aube de la Justice. Je sens que tu es en train de me faire un gros fuck en mode Martha.  
\- Tu n'as pas totalement tort, **je m'amuse, j'adore cette façon imagée qu'elle a de parler.  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Ah... parce que moi, je devrais me séparer de tout ce voile de mystère ?  
\- Si ça ne vaut pas le feulement d'un chat contre le rugissement d'un lion alors, oui. Ce voile de mystère n'a absolument aucun sens.  
\- D'où tout l'intérêt du mystère, **je souris.  
**\- Je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose de stupide.  
\- Je ne te permets pas, **mes zygomatiques commencent à être légèrement douloureux.

Raven appuie son regard sur moi, semblant me disséquer pour avoir accès à mes pensées. Je me sens rougir et détourne le regard. Je me racle doucement la gorge. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle avant d'agir sans réfléchir. Je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite.

Enfin... je ne suis pas certaine que regretter soit le terme approprié pourtant encore une fois par égard pour Raven, je me dois d'agir dans l'ordre. D'abord rompre avec Nyko, ensuite me déclarer en espérant ne pas me faire rejeter.

**\- Très bien, **je souffle, **j'ai dit : j'aime les betteraves.**

Je suis faible...

**\- Pardon, **s'esclaffe-t-elle, **mais quand Diable as-tu réussie à placer cette phrase ? Non, **elle fait de grands gestes qui provoquent un nouveau rire de ma part, **mauvaise question ! Comment as-tu appris le mot : betterave ? Sérieusement, betterave, **elle rit aux éclats, **du chocolat, de la glace, du café, à la limite des carottes, je veux bien mais des betteraves, **les larmes commencent à remplir ses yeux, **des betteraves, **elle se pli en deux. **Pourquoi pas coloquinte pendant que tu y es, **reprend-elle entre deux respirations. **Non mieux, le topinambour !  
\- Je t'interdis de te moquer, **je grogne en lui assénant un petit coup dans l'épaule.  
**\- Tu m'interdis, **elle rit de plus belle.

Ce magnifique son m'émerveille, il me transporte et m'électrise. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de l'approcher plus alors que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant. J'essaye de détourner les yeux, j'essaye vraiment mais comment je pourrai m'y résoudre alors qu'elle est aussi sublime ?

**\- Anya, **cette voix me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et en une seconde je reprends toute ma constante, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Salut, **Raven se retourne vers Nyko en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le geste et l'intonation est joviale, pourtant je comprends sans mal que Raven ne l'est pas du tout. Le fait que son rire se soit stoppé net est un signe avant-coureur. Les éclaires qui semblent s'échapper de ses yeux en est un autre, mais le plus flagrant est la position qu'elle prend par rapport à moi. Elle s'impose entre Nykolas et moi, comme un mur infranchissable, pour me protéger.

Je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais Raven serre tellement ses deux poings que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Je l'observe avec une certaine incompréhension alors que la même expression qui étire ses traits quand il ne reste plus qu'un seul donut de chez Ali's apparaît sur son visage. Elle est prête à entrer en guerre. Ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui que j'ai le droit à cette attitude étrange. Tout à l'heure quand elle m'a subtilisé mon téléphone pour raccrocher alors que j'avais la sensation de perdre pied, il y avait cette même émanation qui s'échappait d'elle.

**\- Ton café refroidit, **reprend Nyko avec une certaine hésitation.  
**\- J'arrive, **j'assure doucement.  
**\- C'est ce que tu as déjà dit il y a déjà presque 20 minutes.  
\- Je suis désolée, je discutais avec Raven.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, **reprends la brune clairement agacée.  
**\- Rae, **je souffle étonnée par sa colère.  
**\- Il vient de tout gâcher encore une fois.  
\- Je viens de tout gâcher, **reprend Nyko avec son visage fermé d'avocat en plein plaidoyer.  
**\- J'ai réussi à la faire sourire et rire. Tu appelles, tu arrives et pouf, **elle claque des doigts, **tous mes efforts sont réduits à néant !  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, **assène mon compagnon.

De mon côté, je suis bien obligée d'admettre que c'est terriblement vrai. Il y a pourtant un point que j'aimerai éclaircir. Pour quelle raison il semble si important pour Raven que je souris. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi ?

**\- Je ne peux pas croire que la personne qui est censée aimer Anya puisse ruiner tous mes efforts pour lui rendre le sourire juste en apparaissant comme un foutu lapin d'un chapeau truqué. Qui es-tu pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'Anya se fissure de l'intérieur ?**

Je détaille le visage de Raven avec beaucoup plus d'attention que depuis que j'ai eu l'occasion de la revoir. La détermination s'y lit sans mal. Je souris en réalisant que j'aime l'idée qu'elle puisse me défendre. Je me souviens qu'elle le faisait déjà quand elle était enfant. Je serai incapable de compter le nombre de fois où cette petite fille absolument adorable s'est mise en avant pour me soutenir. Je crois que c'est à cause – ou grâce – à ses très nombreuses interventions que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, malgré cette foutue différence d'âge qui à l'époque était un véritable problème. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai presque sautée de joie quand mes parents m'ont annoncés que nous allions déménager et que je n'ai plus jamais chercher à la revoir.

Je savais. Oui, je savais au fond de moi que si je posais de nouveau mes yeux sur elle, il ne faudrait pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour que mes sentiments renaissent.

C'est comme si durant tout ce temps, mon cœur s'était nécrosé alors que j'étais loin d'elle et son rire si envoûtant et magnifique l'a fait renaître de ses cendres, tel un phénix.

**\- Anya va très bien, **élude Niko.

Un rire sans joie échappe à Raven. Elle s'avance vers lui et pendant un moment, je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre physiquement à lui. J'aurai dû savoir que ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Elle préférera toujours les mots. Elle est bien trop réfléchie pour succomber à la tentation de frapper son adversaire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive comme un animal.

**\- Tu es bien aveugle, **grogne-t-elle. **C'est une Woods, voit au-delà de ce qu'elle te laisse discerner.  
\- Mais enfin, **je vois la panique naître dans les yeux de Nyko, il cherche mon soutien, **je connais Anya. Je _te_ connais, **reprend-il plus doucement à mon attention.  
**\- Tu n'aurai pas dû venir pour me convaincre que démissionner était une mauvaise décision, **je souffle.  
**\- Mais _c'est_ une mauvaise décision, ta position dans le cabinet est plus que enviable et je ne parle même pas de ton salaire.  
\- J'étouffe, **je réponds les larmes aux yeux, **et ce n'est ni une position, ni un salaire qui va m'aider avec cette sensation d'asphyxie. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.  
\- Mais... est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à ce que tu allais faire après ? Aux conséquences de la perte de ton salaire sur ta vie, _notre_ vie.  
\- En effet, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce genre de chose, je veux simplement respirer sans avoir la sensation d'être comprimée.  
\- C'est encore une décision que tu as pris avec ta sœur, **soupire-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
**\- Laisse Lexa en dehors de ça, **ma voix se mélange parfaitement avec celle de Raven.  
**\- Ou alors, à cause d'elle, **il pointe Raven d'un indexe accusateur.  
**\- Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 10 ans, **je m'exaspère, **comment pourrait-elle être responsable.  
\- C'est évident, je t'influence depuis une tour télépathique depuis toute ces années, **rit jaune la magnifique hispanique.  
**\- C'est évident, **je répète avec le sourire.

Nyko a un léger mouvement de recule que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. C'est en détaillant son regard avec plus d'attention que je réalise que ce qui le rend à ce point incertain, c'est mon sourire. Je réalise après coup, que je n'ai plus sourit de cette manière devant lui depuis une éternité. C'est un reproche qu'il a déjà formulé quand je me trouve avec Lexa, je suis plus... _flexible_, pour reprendre son expression.

Je suppose que de me voir dans cet état avec une _inconnue_ doit être difficile pour lui.

**\- Je suis désolée Nyko, **je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis obligée de m'excuser, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, **_vraiment_ mais j'ai besoin de changement.  
\- C'est complètement insensé.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, **soupire Rae, **parce qu'en plus de ne pas la voir, tu ne l'écoutes pas.  
\- Tu pourrais nous laisser discuter seul à seul, **s'agace Nyko.  
**\- Pour que tu la fasses pleurer, hors de question !  
\- Et tu ne dis rien ?  
\- C'est Raven Reyes, **je hoche les épaules, **elle ne fait que ce que Raven Reyes a décidé de faire. J'ai déjà essayé de la raisonner une fois, quand elle avait 8 ans, je le regrette encore. Ne compte pas sur moi pour réitérer l'expérience.  
\- Je me souviens de ce jour, **s'amuse Rae, **tu voulais m'obliger à aller voir le match de basket de Lexa alors que tu allais voir _le crime était presque parfait_.  
\- Ce n'était pas un film pour enfant, ça ne l'est toujours pas, **je souligne. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais convaincu de te laisser venir avec moi. Je crois que cette expérience m'a traumatisée.  
\- Tu as réussie à aller voir, _un citoyen au-dessus de tout soupçon, _sans moi.  
\- Et heureusement !  
\- Mais la musique est de Morricone, c'est du pur génie !  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller voir tous les films dans lesquels il a participé à 8 ans.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis sûre que tu es passée par la projo' pour aller voir _un citoyen au-dessus de tout soupçon,_ tu étais _toi _aussi beaucoup trop jeune pour le voir.  
\- Tu boudes parce que je ne t'ai jamais dit comment passer à côté des contrôles.  
\- C'était une vraie trahison ! Après ton départ, j'ai dû attendre d'avoir l'âge pour aller voir tous les films intéressants ! J'ai dû attendre d'avoir 16 ans pour voir Psychose, Rosemary's baby, Les yeux sans visage, Le silence des agneaux, Pulp fiction, Sueur froide, ...  
\- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, **je la coupe en riant.  
**\- Anya n'a jamais vu ces films, **reprend Nyko sans grande conviction.  
**\- Si tu me laissais t'emmener au cinéma de temps en temps, tu saurais que je suis complètement accro au septième art, **le reproche est à peine voilé. **J'ai partagé plus de moment autour de ma passion avec quelque que je n'ai pas vu depuis 10 ans qu'avec toi.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, tu n'en parles jamais.  
\- Parce que je sais que le sujet ne t'intéresse pas. La seule chose que nous avons en commun, c'est notre boulot et cette soif de justice pour ceux que nous défendons.  
\- Est-ce que, **je vois le choc se peindre sur son visage, **est-ce que tu essayes de rompre avec moi ?  
\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de tout reprendre à zéro.  
\- Mais... nous sommes bien ensemble, je t'aime.  
\- Je sais et c'est pour cette raison que je dois te quitter maintenant, **je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Raven qui est tout aussi étonnée que Nyko, **je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien mais soyons honnête, notre relation ne mène à rien. Je ne m'entends pas du tout avec ta famille, ce milieu aristocratique dans lequel tu évolues me mets mal à l'aise et tu te sens comme un ours polaire en pleine forêt amazonienne quand nous sommes avec mes parents, mes frères ou ma sœur. Tu n'as pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde avant de dire que je devrais passer ces quinze jours dans le Maine sans toi et je n'ai pas essayé de te faire changer d'avis.  
\- Okay, **Rae laisse traîner ce mot sur la longueur, **c'est le moment pour moi de tirer ma révérence. Je te dirais bien de ne pas la faire pleurer mais Anya vient de te planter un couteau en plein cœur alors pour cette fois, je fermerai les yeux. Anya, **elle se tourne vers moi, en souriant discrètement, elle ferme son poing et ne prononce plus un mot, usant de ce geste pour m'encourager.

Je la regarde s'éloigner avec un infime regret. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'elle reste, puiser dans cette confiance qui semble m'envahir quand elle est près de moi. Je fronce les sourcils quand je ne la vois pas aller vers le salon une fois qu'elle est en bas des escaliers. Je ressens son hésitation, c'est comme si elle s'apprêtait à briser une promesse qu'elle s'était faite. J'hésite, je suis prête à la rejoindre mais elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle claque. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre le moteur de sa voiture démarrer, les pneus crisser et puis plus rien.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie sous les chapeaux de roues de cette manière avec ce temps. J'espère qu'elle sera prudente. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

**\- Anya, tu n'étais pas sérieuse... n'est-ce pas ?**

Mon dieu... je sens que cette discussion va être plus que difficile. Je ne vais pas me défiler. J'en ai trop dit. Le tout, c'est de savoir par où commencer et de trouver les bons mots pour éviter de trop le blesser.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre, que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Heureux de retrouver cette histoire ? Anya et les autres ? **

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! La publication restera assez incertaine mais une chose est sûre, il y aura une fin, comme toujours! :)**

**GeekGirlG.**


	14. Chapitre 14 - POV Lexa

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, j'avance doucement mais surement !**

**ACTUALITÉ :**** Suite à l'annonce mardi dernier du gouvernement, mon entreprise est dans l'obligation fermer ses portes pour une durée indéterminée. Jusque-là, nous étions « indispensables » pour les tractations des élections mais comme tout est repousser et que je ne peux pas embarquer une machine de 3,4 tonnes en télétravail me voilà en chômage partielle.**

**Je suis moi-même, une personne à risque donc je ne suis pas des plus sereine, vis-à-vis des jours, semaines, voir mois à venir. Evidemment, j'encourage tout le monde en France et autre pays à suivre les recommandations de son gouvernement pour ralentir la propagation du virus. Après... notre Président français nous incite à lire et à inventer de nouvelles solidarités. Un petit avantage à cette situation, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Et, je vous rappelle et assure que je suis ouverte pour toute communication virtuelle, si vous êtes seuls, restez ouverts au monde.**

**Comme je l'ai annoncer dans le chapitre 46 de NMRP, je ne proposerai pas une publication quotidienne de cette dernière, je ne suis pas folle, je sais que même avec plus de temps, je n'arriverai jamais à tenir le rythme. Mais je vais pouvoir accélérer certain projets annexe et essayer de vous les proposer au plus tôt. Je rappelle que je travaille sur plusieurs fanfiction et OS avec divers ship, le Clexa avec « Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige », le Swanqueen avec « When I See You Tomorrow » (4 chapitres d'écris), le Supercorp avec « Your lies, my lies, one truth » (5 chapitres d'écris) et le ThunderGrace avec un OS.**

**Je suis à fond sur When I See You Tomorrow en ce moment mais est-ce qu'il a un projet qui vous emballe plus qu'un autre ? Des idées de projets ou de ship ? Comme toujours, je reste ouverte à toute communication.**

**Après vos réactions sur FB et en commentaires sur NMRP, j'ai décidé de me faire un programme d'écriture confinement, je vais avancer « Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige » et « When I See You Tomorrow » pendant 3 jours et le reste de la semaine sera consacré à NMRP.**

**Bon courage à tous, et surtout au personnel médical/hospitalier, aux forces de l'ordre, pompiers, personnel logistique indispensable, commerçant et à tous ceux et celles que j'oublie qui se mettent en danger pour maintenir le pays à flot : force, santé, honneur et cookies à vous !**

**Prenez soins de vous !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

_oOoOo_

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV – Lexa**

Je n'entends plus aucun bruit depuis un peu plus de trois-quarts d'heure. Je me lève et allume discrètement la lumière. Je fixe le réveil, il sera six heures du matin dans un peu moins de vingt minutes. Ça sera peut-être ma seule chance. J'enfile mes chaussures, mon manteau et mon écharpe avant d'avancer sans le moindre bruit jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre sans le moindre geste brusque. Je referme doucement la porte, comme je m'y attendais, Anya dort juste devant. Si je veux sortir de cette maison, je dois me transformer en véritable ninja.

Je retourne vers le lit pour récupérer mon grand sac de sport. J'y ai accumulé le plus d'affaires possibles quand j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma valise ici. Je laisse toutes mes affaires de sport. Avec ma blessure je vais devoir arrêter le basket de toute façon, donc autant arrêter de se faire du mal. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je glisse la anse sur mon épaule et retourne vers la porte.

Je l'ouvre avec l'agilité d'un horloger avant d'effectuer une enjambée maladroite à cause de la douleur lancinante de ma cheville au-dessus du corps endormi de ma sœur. Une fois cette étape cruciale accomplie, je profite de ma petite victoire en ressentant tout de même une profonde culpabilité envers Anya. Je sais qu'à son réveil, elle va être complètement folle en découvrant que j'ai disparu. Surtout que j'ai prévu de ne laisser aucun mot ou indication, honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de partir, m'éloigner le plus possible de Clarke.

Il est absolument hors de question que je subisse encore ses excuses. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'en suis incapable, elle m'a fait bien trop mal. Je... je n'aurai jamais pu penser qu'elle serait capable de me trahir de cette façon. Elle m'a embrassé, je touche mes lèvres au souvenir douloureux. Seulement ce baiser ne voulait absolument rien dire. C'était un geste désespéré, je le sais mais elle n'avait pas le droit, pas après que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

J'ai descendu la moitié des escaliers sans le moindre incident quand le bois d'une marche décide de s'affaisser légèrement et de craqueler en un bruit sourd. Je m'arrête net en grimaçant. J'attend de longues, très longues secondes, avant de continuer à descendre. Je me sens soulagé une fois arrivée en bas. Je découvre sans surprise que le salon s'est transformé en véritable chambre à coucher, tout le monde ou presque est là. Je traverse la pièce comme s'il s'agissait d'un champ de mine pour rejoindre la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'une voiture et je sais que Clarke laisse toujours les clefs de celle de sa mère - et contre ses recommandations - sur le crochet près de l'évier.

Normalement, je ferais tout pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à Clarke mais aujourd'hui, très honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Une fois dans la cuisine, un long et profond soupire de soulagement m'échappe. J'allume la lumière et commence à reculer. Tout va bien, je suis parvenu à réveiller personne. Je vais pouvoir partir sans fournir aucune explication. C'est un soulagement. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu leur dire ?

**\- Je ne te le proposerais pas si je ne te savais pas désespérée, **la voix de Raven me fait violemment sursauter, **mais tu as besoin de ma voiture ?**

Je me retourne comme au ralentit pour découvrir mon amie attablée devant son ordinateur. Elle me sourit en agitant ses clefs. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je pensais vraiment avoir évité tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas, Raven devrait dormir, comme tous les autres.

**\- Attrape !**

Je panique complètement en la voyant me lancer ses clefs. Je suis obligée de m'avancer rapidement pour les réceptionner et éviter qu'elle ne tomber dans un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Une fois cette bombe en sécurité entre mes mains, je fusille Raven du regard avant de lui demander les dents serrer pour éviter d'élever le ton :

**\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
\- Tu avais l'air bloqué sur place, **elle hoche les épaules.  
**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà réveillée ?  
\- Je fais des insomnies, ce n'est pas nouveau et j'avais une revanche à prendre, **elle tourne son ordinateur portable pour me montrer qu'elle est en pleine partie d'échec, **cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre par forfait, **m'assure-t-elle en reposant son ordinateur devant elle**.  
\- Tu dors toujours mal, **je réalise véritablement inquiète, **depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait une nuit complète ?  
\- Si tu veux t'enfuir, tu devrais le faire maintenant Lexa. Je suis prête à parier tout ce que tu veux que ta sœur s'est mise un réveil.  
\- Je ne vais pas voler ta voiture, **je refuse. **Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point tu y tiens.  
\- Tu t'apprêtais pourtant à prendre celle d'Abby.  
\- Je ne... tu... bon okay. Je ne sais pas du tout où je compte me rendre.  
\- C'est pour cette raison que tu ne partiras pas non plus sans mon portable, **elle me tend son téléphone que je prends timidement,** et tu as intérêt à envoyer un message à Anya pour lui dire où se trouve ma voiture parce que tu as raison sur un point, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux.  
\- Raven je ne...**

Son regard me décourage à plus argumenter. Je recule en observant ses clefs et son portable avant de la fixer avec reconnaissance. J'imagine qu'elle a déjà compris ce qui s'est passé entre Clarke et moi, pas tous les détails évidemment, mais l'essentiel. Raven a toujours été au-delà de l'intelligence particulièrement observatrice. Je sais que son calme constant n'est qu'une façade.

**\- Merci.  
\- Ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelle.  
\- Tu es une vraie amie.  
\- Toi aussi Lexa, **elle sourit. **Allez, **elle fait un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à partir, **va avant que je ne change d'avis et que je me décide à essayer de te retenir.  
\- Je peux dire une dernière chose ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à fuir donc...  
\- Raven, ce que j'ai à te dire est très sérieux.  
\- Okay, **elle m'observe attendant les révélations calmement.  
**\- Je t'ai entendu avec Anya tout à l'heure.  
\- Oh. Je crois qu'elle a quitté Nykolas, j'ai évité d'en parler avec elle après.  
\- Je ne parle pas de Nyko mais de toi.  
\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Non, évidemment que non, **je souris une première depuis l'incident un peu plus tôt. **Juste une chose, ne fait pas avec elle comme avec les autres, laisse-lui une chance.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, **Raven fronce les sourcils.  
**\- Tu comprendras le moment venu, **j'assure. **Encore merci pour la voiture.  
\- Fais attention.  
\- Promis.**

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, je sors de cette maison, sans la moindre envie d'y remettre les pieds avant un très long moment. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois devant le volant et que le moteur ronronne. Je regarde la route qui s'étend devant moi sans savoir où me rendre. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, je suis perdue et déstabilisée.

Je m'insère sur la voie principale, j'arrive à un rond-point. J'en fais le tour à plusieurs reprises, prenant le temps de lire chaque panneau. Je n'ai aucun but ou objectif à part fuir. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Je me rends compte qu'il ne neige plus. Je me demande si les avions sont de nouveau autorisés à voler. Et juste avec cette interrogation, je me rends à l'aéroport. Je me gare sur une place qui ne risque rien. J'ouvre la boîte à gants, soupire quand une montagne de cassettes dégringole, trouve un bout de papier et écrit une note rapide pour Raven en y laissant les clefs de son appartement et son téléphone.

Quand je sors de la voiture, j'ajuste le sac sur mon épaule en prenant une forte inspiration. Ma décision est prise. Je verrouille le véhicule et avance avec détermination jusqu'au guichet d'achats des billets. L'homme en face de moi est sans nul doute blasé et me regarde avec dépit :

**\- Où allez-vous Madame ?  
\- Les premiers avions pour n'importe où à partir du moment que ce soit à l'étranger.  
\- Très bien, **il fait défiler une liste sur son écran, **j'ai Paris à 7h30, Londres à 6h50 ou Séoul à 7h00.**

Je réfléchis à ces trois options. Je demande plus d'informations, notamment sur les temps de vols.

Londres représente un peu plus de dix heures de trajet, Paris 12 heures et Séoul plus de 18 heures. Je suppose que Londres est un peu trop facile comme choix. Paris serait idéal, j'ai toujours voulu visiter la France. Et Séoul ne me ressemble pas mais c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire, un choix impulsif et quelque peu irréfléchi pour reprendre le dessus sur ma vie. L'homme en face de moi perd patience, je lui tends mon passeport en prononçant mon choix final du bout des lèvres.

Je le regarde valider sur son écran, sortir le billet avant de m'annoncer la porte d'embarcation. Je m'y rends en passant les contrôles et quand ils tamponnent mon passeport je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire et je me demande si ce n'est pas excessif comme choix. Je devrais peut-être changer d'avis et rentrer. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui m'attend si j'y retourne ? Un cœur brisé et un avenir incertain.

Je pense à ma famille, ils ne comprendront pas sauf peut-être Anya qui bouscule tout dans sa vie en ce moment. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle va quitter Chicago avant la fin de ses vacances. Elle comprendra. J'essaye de m'en persuader parce que c'est la seule personne qui pourrait me convaincre de rester. Je m'en veux d'être partie sans rien lui dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me retienne.

Avant même d'avoir le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouve assise sur mon siège, ma ceinture bouclée et l'avion décolle. J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de faire une connerie. En même temps, maintenant c'est trop tard. Je m'endors rapidement et le vol passe comme un éclair. C'est en sortant de l'avion que je me rends compte que je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, où aller, à qui m'adresser. Je n'ai pas de bagage à récupérer puisque j'ai simplement mon sac. Je me dirige vers un point d'information et demande une adresse pour un hôtel. Avant de chercher un taxi, je demande à un touriste qui semble américain de lui emprunter son portable. Il me le confie non sans une certaine méfiance. J'envoie un rapide sms à Anya pour lui indiquer où retrouver la voiture de Raven, bloque le numéro de ma sœur et je rends immédiatement le téléphone à son propriétaire.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel, je m'effondre dans le lit. J'allume la télévision par habitude. Je soupire avant de me redresser pour ouvrir la fenêtre. J'inspire à fond et observe la vie qui grouille à mes pieds.

**\- J'ai peut-être exagérée...**

Je repense au baiser de Clarke. Il me fait mal, _tellement _mal. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je ne cherche pas à les retenir. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et pleure, pleure, _pleure _toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Clarke puisse un jour me faire autant souffrir. Je suis horrifiée par son comportement. Elle m'a utilisé. Pire, elle a voulu se servir de cet amour démesuré que j'éprouve pour me retenir. Qui fait quelque chose d'aussi cruel ?

J'ignore combien de temps je reste repliée sur moi-même de la sorte. Je me décide à prendre une douche et à enfiler des vêtements quand mon estomac se manifeste. Je me rends à l'accueil de l'hôtel et demande des conseils pour trouver de quoi manger. L'hôtesse me conseil plusieurs endroits et je me retrouve à déambuler dans des rues bondées en pleine nuit dans un pays étranger. J'ai tendance à m'arrêter devant chaque vitrine que je croise, les lumières de noël donne une ambiance apaisante.

Alors que j'arrive devant un des établissements que j'avais repéré, j'entends le bruit significatif d'un ballon de basket qui rebondit sur le bitume. C'est plus fort que moi, je me faufile jusqu'au terrain en extérieur. Je souris alors que j'assiste à un trois mixte contre trois endiablé. Ils ont tous un super niveau, le jeu est rapide et intéressant. Je ressens une profonde nostalgie. Il me faut un nouveau rêve...

À un moment, le ballon leurs échappe et roule jusqu'à moi. Je le ramasse, l'observe, le fait tourner entre mes mains. Je me fais alpaguer dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Je souris en leurs demandant si je peux shooter. Ils me répondent d'un signe de tête. Un panier, un _tout dernier _panier. Je dribble et profite de cette sensation. Je ne m'avance pas plus, restant derrière les lignes du terrain, j'observe calmement l'arceau et bondit, mettant mon corps et mes mains en place avant de lancer le ballon. Je suis des yeux sa trajectoire parfaite et je souris quand il fini dans les filets dans ce bruit si caractéristique.

Les joueurs me félicitent en anglais, m'invitant même à jouer avec eux. J'hésite. Un match, _un dernier_ match. Ce serait une belle façon de dire adieu à ce sport. J'accepte poliment de les rejoindre. J'ai complètement oublié la faim, je me mets en condition. Je veux que ces quelques minutes restent gravées dans ma mémoire. Ils appellent trois autres joueurs et nous commençons un cinq contre cinq. J'aime l'aisance avec laquelle, ils jouent. Ce n'est pas comme à l'université. Je n'ai aucune pression. Je peux me déplacer, dribbler, passer et shooter comme il me plait. Je ne ressens même pas la douleur dans ma cheville, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je m'amuse en faisant du basket.

À la fin du match qui a été très serré et que mon équipe de fortune a finalement gagné de trois points, les joueurs me proposent d'un anglais maladroit de venir manger avec eux. J'accepte aussitôt. Quand nous sommes autour d'une table, quelqu'un finit par me demander ce que je suis venue faire à Séoul. J'en suis la première étonnée, mais je leurs dis une grande part de vérité. Je leurs parle de ma blessure qui va m'empêcher de jouer plus longtemps, de mes incertitudes pour l'avenir et de mon amie que j'aime depuis toute ces années, à qui j'ai avoué mes sentiments et qui m'a brisé le cœur.

Je reçois un soutien des plus sincères et assez étrange venant de parfaits inconnus. À la fin de notre repas, deux d'entre eux me donnent rendez-vous le lendemain au terrain de basket pour me faire visiter la capitale. Au début, je refuse ne voulant pas abuser de leur gentillesse mais ils insistent alors je finis par accepter. Avant de les laisser partir, je leurs demande si l'un d'entre eux à un téléphone qui puisse appeler à l'étranger sans un surcoût exorbitant. C'est un de ceux qui m'a proposé de me faire visiter demain qui s'avance en me tendant son portable.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête avant de m'éloigner très légèrement. Je m'assieds sur un banc et compose le numéro de téléphone de ma sœur. J'hésite encore un peu avant de passer l'appelle. Je ne crois pas que cette incertitude dure particulièrement longtemps, mais lorsque l'écran perd en luminosité, j'appuie sur la dernière touche et colle l'appareil à mon oreille.

**\- Allô, **je perçois une voix endormie.  
**\- Salut Anya.  
\- Lexa ! Où es-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler toutes les heures depuis ton message ! Il est... putain ! Il est quatre heures du mat' !  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Tu peux l'être. Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher.  
\- Tu n'as pas de voiture An'.  
\- Etant donné que Rae t'as prêté la sienne, te laissant t'enfuir, elle a intérêt à en faire de même pour que je vienne te chercher.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'avion, non plus, **je soupire.  
**\- Tu es rentrée à Chicago, **j'entends son soulagement, **maman ne m'a pas prévenue.  
\- Non. Je ne suis plus en Amérique.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!  
\- J'avais besoin, **je réfléchis à la meilleure réponse, **d'espace.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cette foutue blessure, parce que tu m'as dit que tu gérais parfaitement la situation et je t'ai cru.  
\- Ce n'est pas _seulement_ la blessure.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je ne comprends pas Lexa, tu es...  
\- C'est Clarke, **je la coupe. **Je devais m'éloigner de Clarke.  
\- Lexa, **elle grogne, **on ne change pas de pays pour une petite dispute avec sa meilleure amie, c'est ridicule et disproportionné.  
\- Je suis amoureuse d'elle et je lui ai avoué.  
\- Tu... quoi ?  
\- J'aimerai éviter d'en parler. Je... j'ai juste besoin d'espace et de temps.  
\- Où tu es ?  
\- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question.  
\- Lexa ! Je te préviens tout de suite si tu...  
\- Anya, **je l'arrête toute de suite, **j'ai besoin de temps, seule.  
\- Très bien, **elle soupire inquiète. **Je peux te rappeler sur ce numéro ?  
\- Non. J'ai emprunté le téléphone. J'en achèterai un demain.  
\- Demain, hors de question ! Tu y vas sur le champ !  
\- Anya...  
\- _Maintenant_ Lexa !**

Je soupire en me frottant les paupières, fatiguée. Je me lève en assurant à Anya que je l'appellerai au plus vite. Elle proteste de nouveau, je comprends mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Je raccroche, rend son portable à son propriétaire avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, je pense à Clarke. Je fais défiler nos dix premières années, le début de notre amitié. Les bons et les mauvais moments y passent tous. Les premiers mois après le déménagement de ma famille. Les centaines de cartes postales que nous nous sommes envoyées. Les premiers appels téléphoniques lorsque nous avons eu nos téléphones. Au moment précis où j'ai compris que j'éprouvais bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle, à ce garçon qui la prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait et lui soufflait quelques mots à l'oreille la faisant toujours rire. À cette jalousie destructrice qui a commencé à gangrener mon cœur et à se muter en une colère sourde que rien d'autre que le basket ne parvenait à effacer. J'ai tellement, _tellement_ de ressentiments qui sont néés au fil du temps à cause de Clarke mais le pire c'est qu'elle a toujours été la seule à tout effacer.

Et... elle m'a embrassée.

Pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Elle m'a embrassée.  
Je pleure en me recroquevillant sur moi-même et je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ces sentiments négatifs à propos d'elle qui me submerge. Rien n'arrive à combler le vide et la peur. Rien.

Je... je ne veux plus la revoir.

Je ne dis pas plus jamais mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de distance.

J'aimerai la faire sortir de ma tête, qu'elle arrête de s'imposer dans chacune de mes pensées et essayer de réparer mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour avancer. Il est évident qu'il y aura un _avec Clarke_ et un _après Clarke_. Le début va être difficile voir même chaotique, mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'oublier, de me détacher de cet amour foudroyant qui me paralyse depuis si longtemps.

Dans les chansons, les films ou les livres, on évoque toujours le chagrin de celui qui _reste_, celui qui est délaissé mais jamais de celui qui _part_. Je ne comprends pas comment tous ces grands paroliers, scénaristes ou auteurs ont pu oublier de nous parler de ce déchirement intolérable qui habite celui qui se décide à partir pour se protéger. C'est terrible.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de Clarke, comme on tombe malade. Je ne l'ai pas cherché. J'ai simplement subi cette réalité. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour me défendre contre mes sentiments qui ne faisaient que s'accroître au fils du temps, qui m'aveuglaient comme une forte fièvre. Et un jour, je l'ai perdu.

Et parce que je préfère souffrir énormément à cet instant, plutôt que indéfiniment à petites doses tout au long de ma vie, je me suis enfuie sans même penser à me retourner une seule fois. Il fallait que je protège ce qu'il reste de mon cœur.

L'amour... mon amour pour Clarke, il est plus fort que moi. Plus fort que tout.

C'est pour cette raison que je devais absolument m'éloigner. Je sais que j'aurai fini par lui pardonner. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de lui céder. J'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle m'a blessée.

Je dois me désenvoûter, arrêter de chercher son regard et son approbation.

Avancer, laisser Clarke et tout ce qu'elle représente loin, _très loin_ derrière moi.

Un nouveau départ.

_oOoOo_

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre, que ce nouveau chapitre vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! Heureux de retrouver cette histoire ? Pour vous Lexa a-t-elle prit la bonne décision ou est-ce que c'est trop extrême ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain chapitre sera publier mais il y aura une fin, comme toujours ! :)**

**GeekGirlG.**


	15. Chapitre 15 - POV Anya

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

_oOoOo_

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Anya**

Quand Lexa raccroche, je me sens complètement démunie et vide. Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. Ma petite sœur souffre et j'ai été incapable de l'aider. J'ignorais même qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Clarke, elle s'est toujours bien gardée de m'en parler et je n'ai jamais rien constaté qui puisse me le faire croire. Je soupire en serrant un peu plus mon portable entre mes doigts, c'est comme depuis toujours... Lexa s'est oubliée, elle a fait passer les sentiments et le bonheur des autres avant le sien.

Je regarde de nouveau l'heure. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Je suis bien trop inquiète. Je repousse mes couvertures, sort du lit avant de déambuler dans la petite chambre que j'occupe pour tenter de me calmer. Je grogne en réalisant après quelque minute que tout ceci est bien inutile. Je saisis mon ordinateur et mes écouteurs, descend au salon pour être plus à l'aise et me lance _L'Aurore_ de Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau. Je me plonge entièrement dans le film, ne remarquant pas immédiatement que je suis observée.

Puis subitement quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi. Je m'apprête à protester persuader qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes frères. Puis on me retire un de mes écouteurs, rapidement je mets pause, fais volte-face, furieuse et réagit au quart de tour :

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu... Raven ?  
\- C'est absolument scandaleux, **elle sourit en glissant l'écouteur subtilisé dans son oreille.  
**\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder _le plus beau film du monde_, sans moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée ?  
\- Nos chambres sont voisine, **me répond-elle sans me regarder, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran, **j'ai entendu ton portable sonner, ta conversation et faire les cent pas. J'étais inquiète quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit.  
\- Raven...  
\- ... je suis désolée d'avoir laissé Lexa partir, **me coupe-t-elle. **Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la retenir.  
\- Lexa vient de me dire qu'elle avait avoué à Clarke qu'elle l'aimait. Tu le savais ?  
\- Je l'avais deviné et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais quand Clarke a exigé que je l'emmène à l'aéroport, sa joue, **Raven fait un geste circulaire près de son visage, **était particulièrement rouge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais pour que ta sœur perde le contrôle, j'en connais une qui a bien foirée.**

Raven appuie un peu plus sa tête contre le canapé en se laissant glisser. Je remarque qu'elle continue d'éviter mon regard. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons elle s'impose subitement une distance entre nous mais je refuse qu'elle continue. J'observe son profil silencieusement, j'essaye de comprendre chacune de ses mimiques ou expression.

Je pourrai remettre le film et profite de ce moment encore une fois. Je devrais me contenter de sa présence et faire comme s'il me suffisait. Raven croit me devoir des excuses alors que tout ce qu'elle mérite ce sont des remercîments. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je suis consciente qu'elle m'a bousculé, qu'elle m'a poussé à prendre des décisions plus vite mais je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante parce que j'avais besoin de tous ces changements.

Nykolas est partit après notre discussion. Il a fait ses bagages sans un mot. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était blessé et peut-être même en colère. Je n'ai rien réussi à dire ou faire qui aurait pu le rassurer ou le consoler un peu puisque toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Raven. J'étais terriblement inquiète, peut-être plus que pour ma sœur. Je l'avais entendu partir sur des chapeaux de roux alors qu'il neigeait encore et près de deux heures après ce départ dangereux, elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

J'ai rarement ressenti un tel soulagement que lorsqu'elle a de nouveau franchis la porte d'entrée. Clarke s'est jetée sur elle pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Je suis restée à l'écart malgré mon envie presque dévastatrice de m'assurer qu'elle se portait bien. C'est au cours du dîner que j'ai commencé à remarquer qu'elle évitait de me regarder. Et quand le lendemain matin elle m'a annoncé avoir confié sa voiture à Lexa, je sais que j'aurai dû être en colère contre elle mais en vérité, j'ai été terriblement reconnaissante que ma sœur puisse avoir une si bonne amie et que Raven ait pu privilégier la sécurité de Lexa a son amour pour sa voiture.

C'est pour cette raison et un tas d'autres que je préfère taire pour le moment que j'avance ma main vers la sienne. Je la saisis doucement et serre mes doigts. Je l'appelle doucement et peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenu après ma conversation avec Nyko, elle me regarde. Je lui souris, soulagée de retrouver toute cette complexité qui anime ses yeux quand elle les pose sur moi.

**\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, **je lui assure.  
**\- J'ai quand même donné mes clefs à Lexa...  
\- Parce que tu as compris que rien ne pourrait la retenir.  
\- Si j'étais venue te chercher peut-être que...  
\- Raven, **je la coupe, **tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en tant qu'amie.**

Quelque chose d'étrange semble se briser dans ses yeux et de nouveau, elle se détourne, refusant de me regarder. Je souris tristement. J'ai vraiment du mal à saisir son changement de comportement. Je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre c'est terriblement frustrant.

**\- Tu ne veux pas reprendre le film ? **Me demande-t-elle.  
**\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'aime bien discuter avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rae ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu es... bizarre depuis que tu es partie après ma dispute avec Nyko.  
\- Il t'a fait pleurer ?  
\- Il a eu des mots blessants, **je choisis de ne pas lui mentir, **mais je suis celle qui a mit fin à notre histoire, nous étions ensemble depuis un peu plus de cinq ans donc je crois que s'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de propos... je ne sais pas, ce ne serait pas normal, non ?  
\- Je déteste les disputes.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Tu venais toujours te réfugier chez nous quand il y avait un conflit chez toi. Tu restais parfois plusieurs jours. Tu étais peut-être encore une enfant mais je doute que ce genre de mécanisme de défense s'évanouisse comme par magie. Où es-tu allée ?  
\- Je...**

Elle ferme ses paupières avant de retourner sa main que je tiens toujours. Je sens une partie de mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux avant de sentir ses doigts glissés entre les miens. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure en tournant la tête vers moi. Quand elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je découvre quelque chose de nouveau caché au milieu de ses iris, une étincelle étrange que je ne reconnais pas.

**\- ... quelque chose de stupide. J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide.  
\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Raven Reyes faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, **je souris.  
**\- Les personnes sous ce toit, Lexa, _toi_, vous êtes mon accalmie mais parfois, **elle passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux, **mes démons me rattrapent. Tu... tu as toujours été une des seules personnes à tout arrêter, **elle se tapote le front, **quand je suis avec _toi_... toutes ses pensées et ses idées qui peuvent me ruiner la vie, elles s'arrêtent toutes. Je, **elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche les larmes aux yeux, **je ne veux pas te gâcher la vie.**

J'entends ses mots comme une véritable déclaration. Je sais que je ne devrais pas pourtant c'est plus fort que moi. Je crois qu'il est possible que Raven m'aime mais qu'elle ne le saisisse pas, simplement parce qu'elle ne reconnaît pas les signes.

**\- Raven.  
\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme tu le fais Anya.  
\- J'ai déjà essayé, **j'avoue dans un souffle.  
**\- Essaye encore.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment.  
\- Je crois au contraire que je suis une des rares capable de te voir malgré tout ce que tu peux faire pour dresser une barrière entre toi et les autres. Je t'ai vu pleurer avant même que ce soit triste devant _La Vie est Belle_, rire aux éclats devant _Ariane_ je crois plutôt bien te connaitre. Tu es vraie dans les moments et pour les personnes qui ont de l'importance à tes yeux.**

Raven marmonne une réponse que je ne saisis pas. Je relâche doucement sa main en m'appuyant un peu plus dans le canapé. Je tends le bras pour attraper un plaide et je nous glisse dessous. Je sens le regard de Raven me brûler la peau. J'essaye... je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour oublier cette envie qui ne cesse de grandir au fil de minutes : celle de l'embrasser.

**\- Je peux remettre le film, si tu préfères.  
\- Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas disputée avec Nyko à cause de moi.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu crois ça ?  
\- J'en sais rien, **elle se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de l'oreille, **tout le monde à l'air de penser que vous formiez le couple parfait. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il a bien pu se passer et comme vous avez commencé à vous disputer quand j'étais là et que j'étais énervée contre lui, j'ai pensé que peut-être... je ne sais pas, j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.  
\- Tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ma décision de quitter Nyko, je ne l'aime plus. Après ton comportement protecteur m'a peut-être poussé à agir plus vite mais j'aurai mis fin à notre relation avec ou sans ton intervention.  
\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à arranger, **je la rassure en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, **rien du tout, je t'assure. C'est si j'étais restée avec lui que j'aurai été malheureuse.  
\- Tu en es certaine, parce que...  
\- Raven. Je ne l'aime plus.  
\- Comment peut-on arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un ?  
\- Je... c'est quelque chose qui t'effraie ? C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais entendu Lexa dire que tu étais avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Non, **elle semble pensive.  
**\- Je suis toujours amoureuse de mon premier amour, **je révèle. **Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que mon histoire avec Nyko était vouée à l'échec.  
\- Ton première amour ?  
\- Hum...**

Raven se lève brusquement. Je ne cherche pas à la retenir quand je comprends qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Je souris plus que de raison lorsque j'entends la bouilloire et que je vois la magnifique hispanique revenir avec deux tasses. La tisane sent divinement bon, elle me tend le récipient chaud et reste assise sur la table basse à côté de mon ordinateur.

**\- C'est une histoire à la Francesca et Robert dans _Sur la route de Madison_, à la Rose et Jack dans _Titanic_, à la Emma et Dexter d'_Un Jour _ou Jenny et Forrest de _Forrest Gump _?  
\- Aucun, **je réponds en plissant le nez, **du moins, j'espère.  
\- Donc tu espères encore une fin heureuse, **elle sourit. **A la Allie et Noah de _N'oublie Jamais _?  
\- Pourquoi tous les films que tu cites ont une fin triste ?  
\- _N'oublie jamais_ n'a pas une fin triste.  
\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vu le même film.  
\- Okay... mais est-ce que tu as pensé à tous ce qui s'est déroulé entre le moment où ils se sont retrouvés et la fin, c'est tout ce que nous ne voyons pas qui rend cette histoire d'amour si belle.  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense _vraiment_ de mon premier amour ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Une fois, j'ai lu quelque chose à propos de la théorie des dominos mais à l'envers.  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens, **elle rit.  
**\- Bien sûr que si, au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s'aident à se relever. C'est ce que j'ai toujours ressentie à propos de, **j'hésite, la regarde, elle n'est pas prête, **mon premier amour.**

Toi. Absolument tout hurle ce simple mot. Toi, c'est toi que j'aime depuis toujours. Je voudrai pouvoir lui dire. Toi, avec qui je me suis un jour imaginer un avenir. C'était effrayant et déplacer pourtant c'était ma réalité. Toi, avec qui je comparais toujours Nyko. Toi, simplement toi.

**\- Mauvais timing, **j'ajoute en écho à notre conversation sur la cassette.  
**\- Quel genre de mauvais timing ?  
\- Il y a plusieurs mauvais timings, **je veux savoir quelque peu amusée.  
**\- Évidemment ! A la _5 Seconds of Summer_, comment c'est déjà, **elle réfléchit avant qu'un sourire si incroyable étire ses lèvres que mon cœur s'emballe complètement, **_Ever since the day that we met I could get you out of my head, There was always something about you, Every chance that I seem to get Finds a way to end in regret, There was always something about you_, **elle arrête de chanter en riant, je suis subjuguée, **après je ne sais plus, **elle grimace, **puis il y a ce passage : _But I'm always too late I'm always too late I see you but I always hesitate 'Cause I'm always too late Don't wanna be too late To have you by my side and I can't wait' Cause never is too late._ Ou il y a la version de Westlife, **elle n'arrête pas de sourire, **attend ça y est, je l'ai : _If I could turn back the time I would put you first in my life And I would risk it all for you To prove my love is true I'll build a wall around my heart That would only break a part for you Can't change the way I feel So tell me what's the deal Don't say Don't say it's too late_. Phil Collin, **elle poursuit, **_Somewhere out there lie his dreams A story with no ending And till he finds his answers He won't be going nowhere For him, it's not too late It's not too late For some it's never too late_. Norah Jones, **elle claque des doigts, **attends, attends je l'ai ! Comment c'est déjà ? Blablabla, **elle fait tourner son index en meumeumant la musique, **_But it's not too late, not too late for love, _**Raven sourit de plus en plus, **il y a un tas de mauvais timing !**

Anya, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais ne le dis pas ! Bordel, Raven arrête de me regarder comme tu le fais ! Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas. Putain, Raven arrête de sourire comme tu le fais. Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas...

**\- Anya ?  
\- Hum...  
\- Allez, **son sourire continue de me renverser, **je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as une chanson en stock, **et moi, je suis sûre qu'une collision avec un bus est moins violente, **je t'écoute.  
\- Je...  
\- Je ne peux pas avoir un meilleur répertoire que toi, **son rire m'électrise, **c'est impossible !  
\- C'est, **je soupire, **non ?  
\- Aller Anya, **elle se rapproche, se penche vers moi, ses cheveux détachés dégringolent la rendant encore plus belle, elle saisit mes deux mains et son regard malicieux s'ancre dans le mien, **je t'écoute !**

Anya Woods, je t'interdis de prononcer ces prochains mots ! Oublie tout de suite les paroles de la chanson _It's Never too Late _de Brenda Lee, sort-les de ta tête immédiatement ! Ça suffit ! Non, non, _I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know,_ de Donny Hathaway ce n'est pas mieux ! Et par pitié, arrête de regarder les lèvres de Raven comme si tu allais te jeter dessus ! Putain Anya, arrête de déconner, _Kiss You Inside Out _de Hadley, sérieusement ? _I Love, You Love_... John Legend, bordel de merde !

**\- Hum-hum, **je murmure difficilement, **aucune chanson ne me vient spontanément.  
\- Je ne te crois pas !  
\- Rien de rien, **j'assure.  
**\- Non, **Raven plisse les yeux en se rapprochant encore, **je ne te crois pas, **mon cœur va exploser si elle continue, **tu mens, **je suis foutue, **et très mal en plus.  
\- Raven...  
\- Une chanson, **sa moue est la même que lorsqu'elle me demandait l'autorisation de m'accompagner chez le disquaire ou au cinéma, **une seule, **elle m'a eu, comme toujours, **rien qu'une, s'il te plait.  
\- Je te jure que je suis à court d'idée, **je tente le tout pour le tout.  
**\- Anya !  
\- _You and Me_, **je prononce rapidement en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le canapé, **_You and Me_**, je répète en espérant qu'elle s'éloigne pour que je reprenne mes esprits, **je choisis _You and Me_.  
\- Je savais qu'il y avait une chanson, **s'amuse-t-elle avec un sourire encore plus démesuré, **il y a toujours une chanson, **conclut-elle en ré-instaurant une distance normale entre nous. **Cela dit... je ne crois pas la connaître.  
\- C'est bien dommage, **je me ressaisis difficilement. **C'est une très belle chanson.  
\- Allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça !  
\- Je ne chante pas, **je refuse.

Un rire moqueur lui échappe. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle croise ses jambes en tailleurs sur la table basse, appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant de nouveau vers moi. Anya Woods, ses yeux sont en haut, en haut ! Surtout, ne dévie pas le regard !

**\- _Te haré hablar_.  
\- Et... tu parles de nouveau en espagnol.  
\- _Soy tu primer amor ?  
_\- Raven, s'il te plaît. Arrête.  
\- D'accord, **elle baisse les yeux, **Lexa m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange avant de partir. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Et quand je dis toute la journée, c'est _vraiment_ toute la journée. Je...**

Raven s'arrête net, les yeux toujours baissés, sa main serré en poing vient frôler ses lèvres. Elle réfléchit certainement pour trouver les bons mots. Elle relève lentement la tête, ses doigts se déplie sous son geste avant de glisser sous son menton. Son regard se vide avant qu'il ne trouve de nouveau un point d'ancrage dans le mien. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la sensation pourtant, elle est bien là et me foudroie. Je m'apprête à vivre un moment très important.

**\- Je ne fais pas _ça _pour vous embêter, parler en espagnole. C'est vraiment plus facile pour moi. Je... c'est comme si les mots avaient plus de sens dans cette langue.**

Un nouveau silence s'immisce entre nous. Je m'apprête à m'excuser. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était une simple question de facilité pour s'exprimer.

**\- Ne fait pas avec elle comme avec les autres, laisse-lui une chance, **elle prononce cette phrase, si bas que je la devine plus que je ne la comprends, **Lexa a ajouté que je comprendrais le moment venu. Donc, **ses yeux semblent chercher quelque chose dans les miens, **_soy tu_... pardon, je... pardon. Est-ce que, **elle fronce les sourcils, **est-ce que je suis ton premier amour ?**

Merde...

**\- Anya, **je sursaute presque, **dit quelque chose.  
\- Je... je... non ?  
\- Tu mens vraiment très mal, **elle rit, **très, _très_ mal.  
\- Raven, je ne...  
\- _Eres increíble, _**elle me coupe la parole avant de débiter le reste à une vitesse incroyable,**_ no te dejaré dudarlo más_, _no te puedo decir todavia_,** **_pero,_** **_creo que te, realmente eres mi alma.  
_\- C'est... c'est ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois, non ?  
\- Hum... et je suis prête à te le traduire.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que...  
\- Tu es incroyable, **Raven sourit, **je ne te laisserai plus en douter, **mon cœur manque un battement, **je ne peux pas encore te le dire, **elle penche la tête sur le côté, **mais je pense que tu es vraiment mon âme. Voilà, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mot pour mot.  
\- Est-ce que tu... tu as des sentiments pour moi ?  
\- Je pense que tu es la seule personne capable de me faire ressentir ce genre de choses, déjà quand j'étais qu'une gamine de 12 ans. Et je me rends compte que j'ai continué à me construire autour de toi et même à avoir des projets qui te concernaient comme le cinéma parce que... je ne sais pas... _yo quería tenerte, no te olvides_.  
\- Raven...  
\- ... je voulais te garder, ne pas t'oublier.  
\- Il faut que tu arrête de dire des choses comme _ça _?  
\- Pourquoi ?**

J'hésite. Je me plonge dans ses yeux. Je ne veux rien dire de stupide ou qui pourrait l'effrayer. Je m'avance et décide de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté :

**\- Parce que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser !  
\- Oh, **elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, **je vois à la façon des Beatles : _Don't wanna kiss you But I need to_.  
\- Par pitié, **je ris,** tais-toi !  
\- Hum... à la Gerald Levert alors : _I was made... made to love you My lips to kiss you_.  
\- Raven!  
\- À la Jack Bugg, **elle plisse le nez, **_I hope someday you'll be mine I hope someday you'll be by my side I wanna hold you and kiss you_.**

Je lui frappe gentiment l'épaule, en riant plus que de raison. Raven pense que je suis incroyable, mais c'est elle, _elle_... qui est incroyable.

**\- Donne-moi une chanson, **elle murmure alors que son nez frôle le mien, **et je t'embrasse.  
\- Est-ce que c'est du chantage ?  
\- Non, disons un échange de bon procédé.  
\- Je ne chante pas, **je refuse.  
**\- Dans ce cas, **je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, **nous avons un problème.  
\- Tu as créé ce problème, **je lui rappelle.  
**\- J'en suis consciente mais tu me dois toujours une chanson.  
\- Je ne chante pas, **je réitère.  
**\- Dommage, **soupire Raven en s'éloignant brusquement.

Je sens presque ma mâchoire en tomber. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse parvenir à jouer aussi facilement avec moi. Je n'aime pas du tout son regard, il est clairement provocateur. Pourtant, je parviens aussi à lire dans ses yeux que l'envie de m'embrasser la dévore tout autant que moi. Je crois que ses nombreux coups d'œil qui dévie jusqu'à mes lèvres est un indice très peu subtil.

Une chanson, elle veut une chanson. J'en connais des centaines et des centaines. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui convient. Je reste pourtant prudente. J'ai une peur que je peux qualifier de stupide, celle qu'après avoir prononcé ces paroles, après qu'elle m'ait embrassé je sois complètement à sa merci.

Raven aura mon cœur entre ses mains et elle pourra le broyer à tout moment sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'est terrifiant.

Et en même temps... elle a toujours été la seule capable de me briser en mille morceaux. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre qu'elle. Je suis tombée amoureuse et plus rien n'a jamais eu autant d'importance.

J'entends les escaliers craqueler. Je suis paralysée à l'idée que ce moment puisse être avorté avant même que je ne puisse obtenir ce que je désir si ardemment depuis une éternité. Raven aussi est attirée par les bruits dans le couloir, des conversations sourdes la pousse à regarder ailleurs. J'en profite pour me rapprocher, j'encadre son visage entre mes mains légèrement tremblantes. Son regard a changé, elle paraît vraiment surprise que j'ose me lancer.

**\- Hors de question, **je souffle, **je vais t'embrasser Raven Reyes.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **je soupire.

**\- Dis-moi comment, **elle sourit alors que son regard reprend son va et vient entre mes yeux et mes lèvres, **comment Anya ?**

**\- Tamia, **je murmure alors que nos lèvres se frôlent, **_I think I wanna say, I'm falling in love with you I'm so feeling all of this Baby I'm praying that your... My last first kiss Baby want you be my last time kissing somebody_**, et je l'embrasse.

_oOoOo_

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Je sais qu'il y a parmi vous des grands fans du Ranya donc je n'ai qu'une chose a demander : satisfait ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre avec toutes les références et surtout les chansons. J'ai dû faire pas mal de recherche pour trouver LA chanson qui convienne à chaque situation (sauf pour la dernière qui était évidente) mais je me suis éclatée, j'espère que vous aussi.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) qui devrait me permettre de vous publier 1 ou 2 chapitres de "When I See You Tomorrow" par semaines. En parallèle, je continue de publier NMRP tous les vendredi et 2 ou 3 chapitres de "Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige" par semaine. Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	16. Chapitre 16 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Clarke**

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je descends les escaliers comme si les marches aspiraient une partie de mon être. Lexa est partie. C'est le dernier jour des vacances de Noël et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je traîne ma valise derrière moi et referme définitivement la maison qui aurait dû nous apporter un tas de nouveaux bons souvenirs. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ces quelques jours entre amis ont pu si mal se passer. C'est comme si le départ de ma meilleure amie avait été le déclencheur pour gâcher absolument tout le reste.

Une dispute a éclaté entre Aiden et ma sœur et ça a pris des proportions complètement démesurées. D'autant plus que ces deux-là, se cherchent tout le temps. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ma petite sœur hurler. Madi est plus du genre posée, discrète et timide mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le ton est monté très vite. Je connais un peu moins Aiden, mais si je sais une chose c'est qu'il est infiniment protecteur avec ma sœur, comme Lexa peut - pouvait -, non… peut l'être avec moi. C'est un trait de caractère des Woods, de vrais anges gardiens avec ceux qu'ils aiment.

Nous avons tous commencé à nous inquiéter quand le bruit du verre brisé a éclaté dans la maison. Je me suis précipitée dans les escaliers la première. J'ai découvert ma petite sœur les larmes aux yeux, complètement essoufflée, les traits tirés par la colère. Aiden avec un air choqué sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés à leurs possible, quelque peu replié sur lui-même avec, à ses pieds, les vestiges de l'un des vases préférés de ma mère. Je me suis avancée vers ma sœur pour tenter de l'apaiser mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de faire un pas qu'elle a hurlé cette phrase qui restera certainement gravé en moi à tout jamais : "Ne dit plus jamais du mal de ma sœure" et elle est partit en courant, claquant toutes les portes qu'elle franchissait.

Aiden est resté compétemment immobile pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Il m'a regardé avec un air tellement désolé qu'il m'a touché en plein cœur. J'ai vite compris que quoi qu'il ait pu dire, il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était la peur qui avait parlé à sa place, être sans nouvelle de Lexa était en train de rendre le clamp Woods complètement hors de contrôle. Sauf Anya… qui abordait un calme olympien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Je n'ai pas du tout compris son recule. J'ai fini par croire qu'elle en savait plus que nous alors j'ai eu la très mauvaise idée de la confronter. Je lui ai demandé sans détour si elle avait des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Anya n'a rien dit. Elle n'a rien fait. Mais très franchement, si elle m'avait collé son poing dans la figure, ça aurait été du pareil au même. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru que cette discussion à sens unique allait finir de cette manière, ses poings serrés et son regard assassin ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Et puis, sans la moindre explication, elle s'est adoucie. Elle a quitté le salon en me déboitant presque l'épaule au passage sans dire un mot. Sans que je ne comprenne la moindre logique à ses actes, elle a passé la porte d'entré et foncé vers Raven qui avait le dos tourné, les mains perdues au milieu du capot de sa voiture. Je n'ai absolument rien saisi de leur conversation mais j'ai vu quelque chose que je ne suis pas près d'oublier. Mon amie a j'ai décidé de ne plus parler pour le moment étant donné qu'elle a joué un rôle majeur dans la disparition de Lexa, a confié à une autre personne qu'elle une clef et la laissé trifouiller dans le moteur de sa voiture.

Ce fait était déjà démesurément anormal, mais plus je les observais et plus je me rendais compte que quelque chose clochait. J'avais déjà remarqué les regards insistant de Raven sur Anya et ses sourires mais maintenant je voyais quelque chose en plus que je ne suis pas parvenue à saisir et que pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je suis restée figée derrière la fenêtre à essayer de comprendre les échanges de regards, les éclats de rire ou encore la subite envie de Raven de chanter à tue-tête :

**\- Don't worry, be happy In every life we have some trouble. But when you worry you make it double. Don't worry, be happy Don't worry, be happy now.**

Raven n'avait jamais le temps d'aller plus loin puisqu'Anya finissait toujours par lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui faisait grimacer mon amie avant qu'elle ne fasse une tête de six pieds de long certainement après une menace envers sa voiture. C'est la seule chose capable de faire réagir Raven Reyes, s'en prendre à sa voiture !

Mais à cet instant, alors que je me retourne pour rejoindre ma voiture et enfin mettre un terme à ses vacances, le rire de mon amie m'interpelle à nouveau. Je la cherche d'un rapide balayage et je la trouve de nouveau avec Anya qui a sur les lèvres un sourire resplendissant. Un peu trop grand à mon goût étant donné que nous sommes toujours sans nouvelle de sa sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là et si je n'étais pas aussi inquiète pour ma meilleure amie, sans parler de ma rancune sourde envers Raven, je serai beaucoup plus déterminée à trouver des explications.

Je place ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture de ma mère avant de me placer devant le volant. Je klaxonne deux fois pour rappeler à l'ordre les retardataires. Il n'y aura pas d'au revoir éploré. La portière côté passager claque et je sursaute violemment. J'observe O' quelque peu interdite, elle est clairement sur la défensive quand je demande :

**\- Tu ne rentres pas avec ton frère et Echo ?  
\- Non.  
\- Oserais-je te demander pourquoi ?  
\- Tu devrais éviter.  
\- D'accord…**

Je cherche rapidement Bellamy pour essayer de comprendre pour quelle raison sa sœur décide subitement de rentrer avec moi. Je le trouve avec Anya. Ils semblent avoir une discussion sérieuse. L'aîné des Blake se tourne vers ma voiture, fait un signe de tête vers sa sœur tout en poursuivant sa conversation. Je comprends sans mal qu'il parle de sa sœur et peut-être même de ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état. Alors que je trouve que cette surveillance devient ennuyeuse, mon regard dévie encore une fois sur Raven qui a les yeux rivés sur Anya, les bras croisés et le dos appuyé sur la portière de sa voiture ouverte.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi Raven semble attendre l'aînée des Woods ? Elles ne vont tout de même pas rentrées ensemble ? New-York et Chicago ne sont pas du tout dans la même direction !

**\- O' tu…  
\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.  
\- Et j'ai très bien compris,** j'assure. **Je voulais seulement te demander si tu ne trouvais pas Rae étrange.  
\- Tu ne lui a pas parlé depuis le départ de Lexa, évidemment qu'elle est étrange. Vous êtes normalement incapable de passé plus de 24 heures sans prendre des nouvelles de l'autre.**

Le départ de Lexa… je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais il n'a pas la même connotation quand j'y pense et que lorsque quelqu'un d'autre en parle. Je ne sais pas, si personne n'énonce l'évidence, c'est comme si ce n'était pas réel. Et, je préférerai que ce ne soit que les répercussions d'un mauvais rêve.

Je me sens tellement coupable que je n'ai pas osé prononcer son prénom depuis des jours. Je pense toujours à elle, nuit et jour. Mais je n'arrive pas… je n'arrive pas à… et merde, je recommence à pleurer. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes en détournant le regard pour cacher mon état à Octavia même si elle ne fait pas du tout attention à moi.

Le pire, c'est de ne pas savoir où est Lexa. Je suis au bord de la folie. Je saisi mon portable d'une main tremblante. Je regarde mon écran de verrouillage, c'est une photo de nous deux. J'ai mal, tellement mal. C'est insupportable. L'écran se noircit et j'appuie de nouveau sur l'écran pour faire apparaître Lexa. J'ai vraiment tout fait foirer !

**\- Tu penses qu'elle va revenir ? **Je demande le cœur au bord des lèvres  
**\- Qui ? Lexa ? J'en sais rien. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux. Un avis extérieur pourrait aider.  
\- Je ne… j'ai tout foutu en l'air.  
\- On ne fout pas en l'air une amitié comme la vôtre avec un simple accrochage, **soupire O.  
**\- Hum…**

J'aimerai la croire, vraiment. Seulement plus le temps passe, plus je dois bien admettre que ce n'était pas une petite dispute. Je n'ai pas écouté Lexa. J'ai joué, comme toujours, ma tête de mule. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que j'ai agi n'importe comment et maintenant elle est partie. Lentement, je viens toucher la joue qu'elle a giflé. Par moment, c'est comme si je sentais à nouveau la douleur, la marque de ses doigts sur ma peau. Une empreinte gravée à tout jamais mais ce n'est pas tout, mes doigts glissent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je les détaille lentement de la pulpe des mes doigts, je ferme les yeux et durant une ou deux secondes, c'est comme si les lèvres de Lexa étaient inscrites à l'encre indélébile sur les miennes.

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de similaire à ce qui m'a habité quand j'ai embrassé Lexa ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais été autant transcendée qu'à cet instant précis ? Pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais sentie à ce point à ma place qu'au moment précis où j'ai volé ce baiser ? Et surtout… pourquoi je ne rêve que d'une chose, nuit après nuit, recommencer ?

Quand je ne suis pas paralysée par la peur et l'inquiétude, absolument tout me ramène à ce baiser, à ce que j'ai pu ressentir et surtout à cette envie irrépressible de pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser, retrouver ses lèvres qui s'imbriquaient parfaitement avec les miennes, qui ont incendiées mon cœur, détruisant tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'elle : Lexa.

**\- Tu te souviens de ce jour où Lexa voulait absolument nous faire sauter de cette falaise ?  
\- L'été dernier ?  
\- Hum, **je souffle en ouvrant les paupières.  
**\- On a bien fait de l'écouter. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation.  
\- Tu crois que partir était une nouvelle falaise et que cette fois, **je baisse les yeux allumant de nouveau mon écran pour voir son visage souriant, **elle a sauté sans nous ?  
\- Clarke…  
\- Je vais la rattraper, **j'assure les larmes aux yeux, **je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir, mais je vais la rattraper.**

A ce moment-là, j'étais incapable d'imaginer que cette course effrénée serait aussi longue et qu'elle mettrait autant ma détermination et mon endurance à rude épreuve. Que les premiers jours de mon retour à New-York me laisseront à peine le temps de penser par moi-même. Qu'il n'y aurait que moi, les reportages photos et mon appareil. Et que c'est lorsque je reviendrai chez moi le soir, prête à appeler ma meilleure amie pour lui raconter tous les détails de ma journée de fou que le manque et la réalité me frapperait à nouveau. Mais ce que je ne pouvais surtout pas concevoir c'est que les jours allaient inévitablement se transformer en semaines, et les semaines en mois et ces terribles mois se muteraient inévitablement en un foutue année sans que l'absence de Lexa ne s'apaise, sans qu'elle ne revienne et sans que je ne sache jamais où elle se trouve.

La voiture se remplit, me sortant Lexa de la tête. J'étire mes lèvres dans un sourire forcé en me tournant vers ma sœur qui aborde toujours une mine renfrognée. Monty me sourit alors que Harper dépose sa tête sur son épaule. Jasper leurs fait un résumé du dernier livre qu'il a lu durant sa dernière insomnie. Il sourit tellement naturellement. Je le jalouse. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, d'autant plus maintenant que je sais ce que cache ce sourire démesuré. Il a fini par nous parler de Maya, qui était sa petite amie depuis qu'il avait 17 ans et qui est décédée après une longue maladie. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être si heureux et insouciant alors qu'il est clair qu'on lui a amputé une partie de son cœur.

Je démarre la voiture en vérifiant l'heure, nous sommes dans les temps. Personne ne manquera son avion. Mon regard se vide en pensant à Lexa seule dans un avion. Je secoue la tête pour ne pas me retrouver dans le tourbillon dévastateur de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en trouvant la voiture de Raven aux abords de l'aéroport. Je fais signe à Wells qui conduit les deux frères Woods et je prends la route. Alors que je suis les traces de Lexa, je me demande à quoi elle pouvait penser quand elle est partie. Est-ce qu'elle a hésité ? S'est-elle retournée ?

Non. Je ne sais que trop bien que la réponse est : non. Quand Lexa prend une décision, elle s'y tient. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Elle est toujours entière et vraie, c'est ce que j'aime - j'aimais -, non… ce que j'aime chez Lexa.

Lexa est passionnée, travailleuse, fidèle aux siens avec une pointe de timidité qui est si attendrissante et une maladresse légendaire dans sa façon de s'exprimer ou de réagir face à certaine situation. Elle n'a jamais aimé les mots, préférant les actes. Après ma première peine de cœur, elle a brusquement raccroché, prit un avion et quelques heures plus tard elle était à ma porte simplement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ma mâchoire se serre, grince alors que mes doigts accentuent la pression sur le volant. Je ne comprends pas comment ses sentiments à mon égard ont pu m'échapper. C'était tellement évident.

Alors je me demande : quand. Quand exactement est-ce que j'ai arrêté de la voir ?

Alors je me demande : comment. Comment j'ai pu oublier de la regarder ?

Alors je me demande : pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai pu penser qu'elle serait toujours à mes côtés ?

Alors je me demande : où. Où a-t-elle enfouit son cœur toute ces années ?

Alors je me demande : combien. Combien de temps a-t-elle étouffé ses sentiments par peur ?

Alors je me demande : qui. Qui est-elle vraiment sans son masque de faux semblants avec tout cet amour qu'elle a refoulée si longtemps ?

**\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Clarke !  
\- Ne me hurle pas dessus O' !  
\- Tu viens de manquer l'aéroport **_**Blondie **_**!  
\- N'importe quoi, **je regarde par la fenêtre, **eh merde !  
\- Tout va bien Clarke ? **Demande calmement Monty.  
**\- Evidemment, **je grogne.  
**\- Tu veux que je conduise jusqu'à la maison ?  
\- Tu n'as pas encore le droit de conduire Mad's !  
\- Qui ne tente rien…  
\- Si tu ne le sens pas, **reprend Octavia, **je peux prendre le volant.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Je sais que je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée, **intervient Jasper, **mais je crois que tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien Clarke.  
\- Jordan, **s'interpose aussitôt Monty, **dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a toutes nos vies entre ses mains ? Ne dit rien que **_**nous**_ **pourrions regretter.  
\- D'autant que nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, **le soutient Harper.  
**\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, **répète Jasper incertain, **vraiment ? Pour moi, c'est plutôt évident.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, **demande Octavia véritablement intéresser.  
**\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Personne n'a compris ?  
\- Il y avait quelque chose à comprendre ? **S'informe Madi incertaine.  
**\- Wow ! Green rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu es ami avec Clarke et Lexa ?**

Merde… j'observe un peu trop longtemps le reflet de Jasper dans le rétroviseur. Est-il possible qu'il ait vraiment compris ? Ce serait insensé. J'ai tout fait pour que personne d'autre que Raven ne saisisse le sujet de ma «dispute» avec Lexa. Je peine à croire que quelqu'un d'autre que Rae ait pu saisir ce qui a pu se passer entre Lexa et moi.

**\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, **répond Monty incertain.  
**\- Mec, Lexa était clairement amoureuse de Clarke.**

Je freine brusquement à l'annonce. Je me fais violemment klaxonner, mes amis et ma sœur me hurlent dessus, me reprochant mon imprudence. Je me retourne vivement vers les sièges arrière en fixant Jasper avant de lui hurler dessus :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
\- Que ta meilleure amie était amoureuse de toi, **il répète sans sourciller. **Cette situation arrive bien plus souvent qu'on le pense.  
\- C'est complètement insensé, **réfute Octavia. **Lexa n'a pas de sentiments amoureux pour **_**Blondie**_**.  
\- Et pourtant, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Jasper, **essaye de l'arrêter Monty.  
**\- Clarke, **souffle Madi inquiète, **c'est vrai ?  
\- Je… je vais reprendre la route, **je me retourne et m'exécute.  
**\- **_**Blondie**_**, c'est pas sérieux ?**

Je reste silencieuse, concentrée sur la route. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un illustre inconnu à pu mieux comprendre la personne la plus importante de ma vie, en seulement quelques jours que moi. À cet instant je me déteste. Je ne comprends pas… comment je n'ai pas pu comprendre qu'elle m'aimait ? J'étais tellement persuadée que Lexa serait là pour toujours que j'ai fini par oublier de la regarder… la regarder vraiment, au-delà de ce que les yeux peuvent voir. Des larmes m'échappent, je les essuie rapidement mais pas assez.

**\- Clarke, **c'est de nouveau Octavia, **Lexa a vraiment… qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ?**

Lexa a dit tellement de choses. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu autant de mots franchir ses lèvres en si peu de temps que ce jour-là. Elle a dit : je t'aime. Je ne l'ai pas bien écouté. Elle m'a avoué que j'étais cet amour à sens unique que je m'étais promis de détruire s'il lui faisait du mal. Mais voilà, c'était moi et je n'ai pas voulu entendre. Elle me l'a dit et répété… je ne la voyais plus - pas -, non… plus. J'ai arrêté de la regarder mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. Elle a continué en m'assurant que la personne qui ne l'aimerai jamais comme elle le voudrait c'était… moi. Et je me suis acharnée à lui dire qu'elle se trompait comme si je connaissais mieux son cœur qu'elle-même.

J'ai été tellement… stupide. Je me suis acharnée à croire qu'elle faisait fausse route. Et j'ai fait quelque chose d'insensé. J'ai voulu la retenir contre son gré, l'étouffer, la garder pour toujours en me moquant de ses sentiments, lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. J'ai fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas la perdre et je n'ai fait que précipiter sa fuite. Parce que je suis trop égoïste et bornée. J'ai toujours pris Lexa comme acquis alors que je n'ai fait que la délaisser au fil des années allant jusqu'à trahir la confiance qu'elle avait en moi, en notre amitié en lui volant tout ce qu'il lui restait après m'avoir exposé son cœur : un minimum de dignité. J'ai tout ruiné parce que j'ai refusé de l'écouter et je lui aie arraché - pris -, non… arraché tout ce qui aurait pu nous rester : notre amitié.

Parce que comme l'imbécile que je suis, je lui ai volé un baiser. Non, pas un baiser… le baiser, le seul qui avait peut-être de l'importance pour elle et j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir me faire pardonner de cet acte déloyal. D'ailleurs, elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas ma traîtrise. Et, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que je comprends.

Ce baiser… était seulement intéressé, je cherchais à la retenir. Je n'ai pas pris en considération ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir.

Je me gare juste devant l'aéroport sur les arrêts minutes. Je sens encore le regard d'Octavia me brûler la peau. J'entends Mondy, Harper et Jasper s'agiter pour récupérer leurs affaires. Je fixe le panneau qui affiche les départs. Je me perds dans la contemplation, me demandant ce que Lexa a pu ressentir en les fixant avant son départ. Je me demande vraiment où elle se trouve. Je suis tellement inquiète.

**\- **_**Blondie**_**, **reprend O alors que nos amis s'éloignent.  
**\- Lexa a dit qu'elle m'aimait.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Deux fois.  
\- Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie ?  
\- Non.  
\- Clarke…  
\- Si elle est partie c'est parce que je n'ai pas pris en considération ses sentiment et que j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête ! Je suis la **_**méchante**_ **de l'histoire, pas l'inverse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- J'ai absolument tout fait pour la retenir et j'ai fait la seule chose à ne surtout pas faire. Je l'ai… **_**trahie**_**.  
\- Je suis sûre que c'est moins grave que ce que tu crois, **m'assure Madi.  
**\- J'aimerai, **un rire sans joie m'échappe.  
**\- **_**Blondie**_**, c'est Lexa et toi, les choses vont s'arranger, comme toujours.**

Non. Pas cette fois. Parce que j'ai tout foutue en l'air.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Clarke se remet pas mal en question dans ce chapitre. On comprend que plusieurs "conflits" ont éclatés, les tensions dû au départ de Lexa n'ont rien arranger. Des suppositions pour la suite ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) qui devrait me permettre de vous publier 1 ou 2 chapitres de "When I See You Tomorrow" par semaines. En parallèle, je continue de publier NMRP tous les vendredi et 2 ou 3 chapitres de "Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige" par semaine. Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	17. Chapitre 17 - POV Raven

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Raven**

Je range ma boîte à outils en regardant l'heure, mes collègues me dévisagent comme si j'étais malade. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas du genre à partir pile à l'heure. Je retire mes écouteurs sans fils et les range dans la poche de ma veste. Je m'avance vers le bureau de mon patron pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de mon travail de la semaine et ce par quoi je compte commencer en début de semaine. Lui aussi paraît surpris que je parte si tôt, mais il ne fait aucune remarque.

Je récupère toutes mes affaires, place mes dossiers dans leurs bannettes et ferme à clef mon casier. Je retrouve les rues bondées de Brooklyn, je fais un détour pour m'acheter à manger, je n'ai rien avalé de la journée. Je place le sandwich, la boisson et le beignet dans mon sac à dos. Je discute avec le gérant du bar, restaurant et échoppe, nous abordons principalement le sujet de la vie dans le quartier avant qu'il ne m'annonce qu'il n'a pas aperçu ma mère depuis un certain temps.

Je roule des yeux à cette annonce, je suppose qu'elle a encore un nouveau mec. Je déteste quand elle s'engage dans une nouvelle relation. Je soupire. Je suppose qu'essayer de la trouver en ce moment est aussi inutile que de chercher Charlie dans un livre créé par un graphiste sadique qui aurait effacé le petit bonhomme en pull rouge et blanc. Et quand elle reviendra, elle sera encore en larme et en dépression.

Helena Reyes-Benitez avait bien des qualités, mais garder un homme n'en faisait pas partie et s'occuper de sa fille non plus d'ailleurs. Je me suis clairement élevée toute seule, comptant quand c'était vraiment nécessaire sur ma veille voisine de palier, Lisa et Antoine Woods ou Abby Griffin. Mais dès que ma mère revient, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'occuper d'elle, je recolle les morceaux, encore et encore, toujours. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être une enfant, j'ai conscience d'avoir grandi trop vite.

**\- Finalement, je vais aussi te prendre une sucette pour l'association du quartier.  
\- Cerise, **devina le veille homme.  
**\- Mets-en moi deux en fait, cerise et pomme, s'il te plaît.**

Malgré ma demande inhabituelle, le vieux Monsieur Brooks s'exécute et me tends les deux bonbons que je glisse dans la poche de mon manteau. Je plis un billet de dix en quatre et le glisse dans la tirelire de l'association avec un grand sourire. Le gérant claque sa langue contre son palet en dodelinant sa tête de droite à gauche. Je ris en l'imagine se transformer en un de ces horribles chiens qui bougent la tête que l'on place à l'avant ou à l'arrière d'une voiture.

**\- C'est beaucoup trop jeune fille et tu le sais très bien, **ronchonne-t-il.  
**\- C'est pour toutes les parts de tarte que vous m'avez offert enfant Monsieur Brooks, **je m'amuse.  
**\- Déguerpis immédiatement de mon échoppe **_**Señorita lo sé todo**_**.  
\- **_**Adiós Abuelo B !**_

De nouveau, je devine son mécontentement sur son visage alors que je ne perds pas de temps pour m'extraire de ce magasin devenu miné. Je regarde l'heure et sourit, j'ai encore du temps. Je me balade, discute avec toutes les personnes que je connais, la plupart sont soit beaucoup plus âgées que moi, soit bien plus jeunes. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les gens de mon âge, exception faite de mes amis d'enfance. Je parle littérature, livres de compte, gestion, mécanique, sport, de la vie du quartier ou de l'actualité, tous les sujets sont bons à être abordés et si je peux apporter mon aide, je le fais toujours.

Mon quartier, malgré le fait qu'il se trouve dans un des secteurs les plus sensible de Brooklyn est incroyablement vivant. La plupart de ses habitants sont fréquentables. Je connais tous les coin de rue, tous les petits magasins de proximité, les restaurants insoupçonnés et même l'adresse exacte de la bibliothèque et de l'infirmerie clandestine. Cet endroit et ces gens, c'est ma famille. Les personnes qui y vivent m'ont construite. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu de mère mais j'ai eu mieux : une communauté.

Et c'est quelque chose que mes amis ne peuvent pas comprendre, surtout Clarke qui essaye de m'éloigner de cet endroit dès qu'elle le peut.

**\- **_**Rae, **_m'appelle Matéo un des gamins que j'aide le mardi et jeudi soir pour les devoirs, _**jugamos al ajedrez ?  
**_**\- Pas aujourd'hui gamin, **je refuse poliment en m'approchant.  
_**\- Por qué ?  
**_**\- Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous, **je réponds avec un grand sourire.  
**\- Avec Shaw ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de t'inviter et j'ai cru que tu avais enfin dit oui.  
\- Je préfère encore me faire zigouiller par Dark Vador à la Obi Wan Kenobi que d'accepter un stupide rendez-vous avec ce chieur de première.  
\- D'accord, **il hoche les épaules et commence à reculer, **on jouera aux échecs une autres fois ?  
\- Yep ! Quand tu veux !  
\- Tu me laisseras gagner ?  
\- Comment tu veux progresser si je te laisse gagner ?  
\- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, on ne pari pas les M&m's, c'est toi qui mange toujours tout et ce n'est pas juste !  
\- Pas de soucis gamin, pas de M&m's la prochaine fois ! Je dois y aller, à plus !**

Je me mets à courir, en regardant ma montre. Je passe par le parc, saute par-dessus une barrière et coupe à travers l'espace vert. Je retrouve le sentier principal une centaine de mètres plus loin. Je passe devant l'arbre centenaire du parc à toute vitesse avant de revenir sur mes pas pour le tapoter trois fois. C'est quelque chose que je fais depuis que je suis toute petite. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'étais persuadée que ce simple geste portait chance et je le crois toujours. Je reprends mon avancée rapide vers la gare et ne m'arrête qu'une fois les portes automatiques passé. Je suis complètement essoufflé. Je vérifie les heures d'arrivée et souris. Je suis pile à l'heure, pas comme cet empoté de lapin blanc dans _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_.

Je suis encore essoufflée quand les premiers passagers du train de 17h46 en provenance de New-York centre s'accumulent dans la gare. Je me mets sur le côté pour éviter d'être bousculée, mais je me retrouve tout de même presque aplati contre un distributeur de boissons par cette horde d'inconnus. Je décide de protéger ce que contient mon sac en le plaçant à mes pieds et je regarde sagement le hall se vider jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur _elle_. Je me sens sourire alors qu'_elle_ me cherche au milieu de tous ces visages anonymes. J'aimerai m'avancer vers _elle_ mais pour le moment, je suis dans l'impossibilité de bouger alors je me contente de l'observer de loin. _Elle _m'a tellement manqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Et puis, comme dans un film, _elle_ trouve mon regard. Je _la_ vois froncer légèrement les sourcils avant d'affronter la foule qui s'est légèrement désépaissie pour m'atteindre. Je n'ose pas bouger, pas même d'un cil c'est comme si exécuter un mouvement _la_ ferait disparaitre. Seulement, je refuse qu'_elle_ s'évapore. Je veux qu'_elle_ reste. Je _l_'attends depuis si longtemps.

**\- Pourquoi tu es essoufflée ?** Me demande-t-elle une fois à ma hauteur, **je croyais que le train de 17h46, c'était «large». J'aurai pu prendre celui de 18h22.  
\- Salut, **je prononce en peinant à contenir mon sourire.  
**\- Rae, je suis sérieuse. Tu as dû courir pour arriver à l'heure.  
\- Seulement parce que je me suis laissée distraire mais tu sais quoi, je suis arrivée à l'heure. Tu comptes me dire bonjour ?**

_Elle_ rit et je me perds dans sa contemplation. Je crois qu'il y a peu de chose que j'aime autant que _la_ regarder rire. _Elle_ s'approche un peu plus, saisit doucement ma main en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _Son sourire _persiste quand elle me demande joueuse :

**\- Et comment je devrais te dire bonjour ?**

J'adore ce jeu qui s'est instauré entre nous. C'est inévitable, je me mets aussi à sourire en cherchant à toute vitesse une réponse. Je fais défiler un nombre incalculable de chansons, me constituant une playliste de toute celle qui comporte le mot Hello. Je souris un peu plus en l'attirant un peu plus vers moi en lui répondant :

**\- Un bonjour à Ace of Base : **_**I think I know you Something is familiar about your face, I move through the crowd, So I can get a better look Hello hello.  
**_**\- Okay, **Anya sourit plus que de raison, **laisse-moi te répondre avec les Beatles :** _**Closer,**_ elle me rapproche encore, _**Let me whisper in your ear, **_ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, _**Say the words you long to hear, I'm in love with you.  
**_**\- Et moi qui croyais que tu ne chantais pas, **je m'amuse.  
**\- J'ai bien trop peur que tu recommence à me faire du chantage !  
\- Hum-hum…  
\- Oh, tais-toi !**

Anya comble le peu de distance qui nous sépare encore et m'embrasse en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux et sur ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de mieux assimiler la vague de sentiments qui me submerge. À chaque baiser, c'est plus intense. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que quelque chose d'aussi simple puisse tout court-circuiter sur son passage. J'ai pris l'habitude qu'Anya ralentisse les milliers de pensées qui se forment à la seconde dans mon esprit de génie mais là, c'est comme si tout s'effaçait. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'_elle_ et moi, nous sommes seules au monde.

Après 60 jours, notre premier baiser me paraît loin, mais en même temps j'ai la sensation que c'était hier. Deux mois que nous vivons comme des adolescentes éprises pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en ait pour Anya mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit. Il est loin le temps où j'étais persuadée d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère à dos plat. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'aime. J'aime éperdument. Je l'aime _elle_. Anya.

**\- Tu m'as manqué, **je souffle alors que l'oxygène commence à manquer.  
**\- Toi aussi, cette distance est entrain de me rendre folle.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, **je répète sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
**\- À ce point ? **Sourit-elle en replaçant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, **dis-moi comment.  
\- Aucune chanson ne peut convenir, **j'assure en faisant la moue.  
**\- Essaye quand même,** m'encourage-t-elle.  
**\- Pas aujourd'hui, **je ressers sa main droite, en lâchant l'autre, **je veux t'emmener quelque part. Ton sac, c'est tout ce que tu as ?  
\- Malheureusement, je ne reste que pour le week-end.  
\- Je t'interdis de penser à la fin du week-end, **je viens l'embrasser furtivement. **Allez, suis-moi !**

Je la tire derrière moi avant qu'elle ne proteste. Je pourrai prendre un taxi mais je préfère traverser les rues de Brooklyn. C'est la première fois qu'Anya vient chez moi depuis que nous sommes ensembles et je compte bien lui montrer tout ce que les autres ne voient pas. Je vais lui faire aimer cet endroit. Je ne lâche pas sa main une seule fois, je m'arrête discuter avec certaines personnes qui m'alpaguent. Je la présente toujours mais seulement comme amie, nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ce point et je ne voudrais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je la vois froncer les sourcils et plisser le nez quand la conversation se fait en espagnol. Anya est magnifique.

Je m'arrête un peu plus longtemps devant l'échoppe de Mama C. qui portait seule d'énorme sac de terreaux, ce n'est pas sérieux à son âge. Je m'oblige donc à quitter Anya, non sans l'embrasser sur la joue et dépose les douze sacs restant dans la réserve. Quand je reviens Anya parle avec Mama C. je souris en les voyant ensemble.

**\- … et elle a désenvouté ma caisse enregistreuse. Tu as fini **_**Tit Azul **_**? Tu t'es bien lavée les mains ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que personne n'avait jeter de mauvais sort à ta caisse enregistreuse Mama C., ta vieillerie avait simplement besoin d'une petite mise à jour.  
\- **_**Entonces es una coincidencia**_, s'énerve-t-elle, _**que esta bruja de María vino a verme el día anterior ?  
**_**\- Je dois t'accorder que Maria peut être une vraie sorcière, **je m'amuse.  
_**\- No te rías Tit Azul !  
**_**\- **_**Lo siento Mama C.  
**_**\- **_**No te vayas antes de elegir una flor !**_

Je ris un peu plus en regardant la petite dame repartir derrière son comptoir, d'où elle me lance un regard noir. Anya se rapproche de moi en me demandant tout bas :

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ai énervé Mama C. en doutant des pouvoirs sataniques de Maria, sa concurrente directe.  
\- Et tu mérites vraiment ce regard noir ?  
\- Non… là, elle veut juste être sûre que je ne pars pas les mains vide. La dernière fois que je l'ai aidé, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de partir sans son paiement et elle m'a poursuivi sur trois rues armée de sa canne. Du coup, c'est quoi ta fleur préférée ?  
\- Une fleur ?  
\- Je ne pourrai pas partir sans, **je réponds blasée, **alors autant qu'elle te plaise.  
\- Mes fleurs préférées sont les clématites, mais elles fleurissent de juin à septembre donc je doute que, **je me retourne et elle me retient par le poignet, **Raven ?  
\- J'en ai vu dans l'arrière-boutique, **je pointe du doigts la porte, **je vais t'en chercher une !**

Je passe devant Mama C. en forçant un sourire, je passe la porte, récupère délicatement la fleur bleue. Je coupe la tige que je place ensuite dans un film plastique contenant un peu d'eau. Je retourne vers Anya et lui donne en effectuant une révérence ridicule qui la fait rire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me rende plus heureuse que d'entendre ce magnifique son.

**\- Et je peux savoir quelle est ta fleur préférée ?  
\- Houlà ! Vaste question ! Tu savais que Mama C. a été ma première patronne ? Elle m'a appris à aimer un ensemble de fleurs, pas une seule. Alors, **je réfléchis, **je crois que mon bouquet préféré est composé de tulipe rose foncé, de roses orange et lilas avec un ou deux lys.  
\- Tu as travaillé ici ? Lexa ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
\- Je ne lui parlais pas de tout ! J'ai aussi travaillé dans la boutique d'**_**Abuelo B, **_je lui montre la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue, **dans le magasin de prête à porter de Señora Gomez et… dans un autre endroit, sans oublier le garage de Ninõ ! Allez, viens, **je reprends sa main, **je vais finir par nous mettre en retard ! Bye Mama C. !  
\- **_**Hasta pronto Tit Azul !  
**_**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire **_**Tit Azul, **_me demande Anya en me suivant.

Je ris, amusée par sa prononciation bancale. Je crois qu'elle comprend que je me moque d'elle parce qu'elle me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je n'arrête pas de rire pour autant, je ressers mes doigts entre ceux d'Anya. Je passe par une rue qui je dois bien l'avouer fait coupe gorge mais en vérité, elle est inoffensive. J'avance rapidement, me contentant d'un hochement de tête pour les personnes que je croise où d'une : je n'ai pas le temps, prononcé en espagnole pour ceux qui insiste.

Je m'arrête en arrivant enfin à destination. Le bâtiment ne paye pas de mine. Il est au bord de la ruine, mais c'est le seul théâtre de la ville. Je fais passer Anya par l'arrière et je lui demande de m'attendre. Elle me retient mais je lui demande de me faire confiance en l'embrassant. Je négocie mon entré avec le vigile, trapue, barbue et armé de bras de bodybuilder. Il refuse comme toujours et moi, je négocie comme à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison nous continuons à jouer à ce petit jeu. Parce que nous savons tout les deux qu'il finit par me faire entrer.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, il fait semblant d'aller chercher son journal sans faire attention à moi et je passe rapidement le couloir qui sert d'entrée. Je me dirige tout de suite vers la porte où j'ai laissé Anya m'attendre. Je la fais entrer et elle commente :

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tout ceci soit légale.  
\- T'es sérieuse ?  
\- Très ! Je cherche du travail, je ne veux pas être radiée du barreau.  
\- Fais-moi confiance, **je lui demande en tendant ma main vers elle.  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ces mots que je n'arrive pas à prononcer correctement ? La plupart des personnes que nous avons croisé les ont utilisés comme un genre de… surnom. Je me trompe ?  
\- **_**Tit Azul**_**.  
\- Ouais, ce truc-là.  
\- Mésange bleue.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La traduction de** _**Tit Azul**_ **c'est mésange bleue.  
\- C'est super bizarre comme surnom !  
\- On pourrait en reparler ? Je ne veux pas que tu rates le début.  
\- D'accord, **conçoit-elle en acceptant ma main tendue.

Je nous fais passer rapidement dans la vieille salle de théâtre qui a à peine une centaine de places et une scène minuscule. Je passe derrière les grands rideaux rouges pour rejoindre les coulisses du côté jardin. Je nous fais monter les deux étages par l'escalier clairement en fin de vie pour atteindre le grenier. Je lâche la main d'Anya pour allumer le grand spot de lumière. Je reviens vers elle et nous arrivons enfin à la grande fenêtre qui se trouve au-dessus des enseignes lumineux du théâtre. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand, le silence me rassure. Je vérifie l'heure, nous ne sommes pas en retard.

**\- Nous avons encore dix minutes, je vais nous chercher des chaises.  
\- Rae tu peux me dire ce que nous faisons ici.  
\- Regarde le toit, juste en face, **je lui conseille.  
**\- Est-ce qu'il y a un piano ?  
\- Carrément !  
\- Pourquoi il y a un piano sur un toit ? Rae ! Il y a un gars qui arrive !  
\- Génial ! J'arrive, **je déplie les chaises et oblige Anya à s'installer, **ça va commencer. Sucette, **je demande en lui tendant celle à la pomme.

Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, le pianiste commence à jouer _Golliwogg's Cake-Walk_. Anya écarquille les yeux, sa mâchoire tombe légèrement et elle reste silencieuse durant toute la prestation. Je lui ouvre sa sucette et lui tends quand le silence règne après la dernière note.

**\- Merci, **souffle-t-elle en la collant dans sa bouche, **comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?  
\- Une fois, j'ai entendu la musique en rentrant du travail. J'ai cherché d'où elle provenait puis le meilleur point de vue. Pour l'instant, il est tout seule mais parfois il y a un vrai orchestre sur ce toit.  
\- Tu mets la barre très, très haut, **souffle-t-elle alors que la musique reprend.

D'habitude quand je viens ici, je ne lâche pas les musiciens des yeux mais à cet instant, mon regard est rivé sur Anya. Je savais que ce concert improvisé en pleine air allait lui plaire. Anya n'arrête pas de sourire et ses yeux pétillent comme jamais. J'ai la certitude qu'elle passe un très bon moment. La musique change après plusieurs morceaux de classique, le piano, qui a été rejoint entre autres par une contrebasse, un saxophone et plusieurs percussions, enchaîne sur le jazz. La nuit commence à tomber alors je prends les sandwichs dans mon sac et en tends un à Anya avec une canette de coca.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **elle secoue la tête, **tu avais vraiment tout prévu.  
\- Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que nous aillons notre premier rendez-vous.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que nous avons fait chez Ali's il y a deux semaines ? Et il y a un mois quand tu es venue à Chicago ? Et à la maison du lac de mes parents ?  
\- Nous avons passé du temps ensemble, j'ai beaucoup mangé mais nous n'avons pas eu de **_**vrai **_**rendez-vous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles un **_**vrai**_ **rendez-vous au juste ?  
\- Hum, **je fais vaguement tourner mon indexe entre nous et le concert dehors, **quelque chose comme **_**ça**_ **ou il y a de la surprise et surtout beaucoup de rires.  
\- Et un baiser, **demande-t-elle, **ça rentre dans l'équation ?  
\- Peut-être, **je souris, **tout dépend de qui tu veux embrasser parce que si c'est un de ces gars là-bas, tu ruinerais tout et, **elle me frappe le bras, **aïe !  
\- Tu es infernale !**

Anya saisit mes épaules et m'embrasse fougueusement, nos dents s'entrechoc avant que nos langues se trouvent pour former un ballet électrisant. Je sens une de ses mains s'égarer sous les trois couches de vêtements que je porte pour parcourir mon abdomen. Je souris alors que des sensations enivrantes s'emparent de mon corps. Je pourrais facilement me perdre dans l'instant, oublier tout le reste.

Contre toute attente, c'est Anya qui finit par s'éloigner, nous sommes toutes les deux à bout de souffle. Je me perds dans ses yeux. Il n'y a qu'_elle_.

**\- Tu veux que, **demande-t-elle incertaine.  
**\- … sortir d'ici ? Ouais carrément !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- J'ai compris, **je lui assure. **Rentrons, **je lui propose en lui tendant la main.  
**\- Tu en es certaine ?  
-** _**Oh well do you, **_je commence à chanter en souriant, _**do you do you want to, Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go, Where I've never let you before ?  
**_**\- Franz Ferdinand, **reprend-elle septique, **tu es sûre de ton choix ?  
\- Allons chez moi, **je soupire en lui tendant ma main.

Anya éclate de rire et cette fois, je prends un taxi pour rentrer. Quand le véhicule s'arrête devant mon immeuble, je sens comme une hésitation de sa part. Je me retourne vers elle et découvre son air sceptique avant qu'elle me demande :

**\- Tu vis ici ?  
\- Je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine, **je m'amuse, **mais laisse-lui une chance !  
\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Clarke veut que tu déménages.  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu t'es sentie en danger une seule fois aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, **répond-elle incertaine.  
**-Allez, viens !**

Anya me suit, jusqu'au troisième étage. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'espère ne pas croiser ma voisine de palier. Je ne supporterai pas le regard d'Anya qui me déshabille clairement du regard. J'ouvre ma porte, la laisse entrer et la verrouille en vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'elle est bien fermée avant de la rejoindre.

**\- D'accord, **elle se tourne vers moi, **ce lieu te ressemble. Est-ce que c'est un moteur sur ta table de salon ?  
\- C'est un moteur Harley Davidson, un idiot de première le complètement noyé. J'essaye de le sauver. Mon patron m'assure que c'est impossible mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. La direction et l'admission était aussi foutue, elles sont dans mon garage, c'était un vrai carnage, même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'ai pas vu un tel sacrilège. Je ne peux pas concevoir que quelqu'un puisse bousiller une telle merveille et, **j'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle retire son haut, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu pouvais parler de moteurs pendant des heures. Alors, je te distrais.  
\- Hum-hum, **j'acquiesce en m'avançant.  
**\- Donc je suppose que nous allons éviter cette table, **s'amuse-t-elle.  
**\- Hum-hum…  
\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? **Me demande-t-elle en s'approchant.  
**\- C'est une très belle distraction, **je réponds timidement les joues brûlantes.  
**\- J'ai le droit à une distraction moi aussi ?  
\- Tu as mieux que Franz Ferdinand ?  
\- Maintenant, **s'assure-t-elle en m'embrassant et en me retirant mon manteau et mon gilet.  
**\- Je n'en suis plus très sûre.  
\- Tant mieux.**

Je me jette littéralement sur Anya, enlaçant ses épaules, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je glisse ma main sur la nuque de la blonde, la laissant s'égarer au milieu de son dos. Les deux bras d'Anya serrent ma taille, m'enlacent. Je me sens en sécurité. Les caresses commencent à s'égarer. Les baisers s'enflamment rapidement et les vêtements disparaissent un à un. Je l'attire sans plus de préambule jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous retrouvons bien vite nues l'une devant l'autre pour la première fois dans le lit.

**\- Anya, **je souffle.  
**\- Paloma Faith, **murmure-t-elle en venant m'embrasser plus délicatement, **I Just Wait, sans hésiter, c'est la chanson que je choisis.**

Anya me donne un autre baiser alors que j'essaye de me souvenir des paroles de cette chanson. Puis sa bouche descend le long de mon corps et c'est de nouveau un court-circuit total. Elle pose ses lèvres sur tout mon corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau me faisant perdre la tête. Et peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laisse totalement aller dans les bras d'Anya. Je me fiche de garder le contrôle. Je ne cache aucune émotion ou gémissement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le plus fulgurant orgasme de toute ma vie.

Ma respiration est complètement chaotique quand Anya s'allonge à côté de moi. Une de ses mains est toujours sur mon ventre, le caressant. Je me tourne vers elle et me noie dans ses yeux. Elle est incroyable. Je secoue la tête en commençant à réaliser la chance que j'ai avant de lui rendre la pareille. Quand l'épuisement nous gagne, je nous couvre et la prends dans mes bras. J'essaye d'abord de le retenir, persuadée que c'est trop tôt et puis je me souviens que d'une certaine manière, nous nous le sommes déjà dit plusieurs fois à travers certaine chanson alors j'embrasse ses cheveux et je murmure :

**\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime comme une dingue, **me répond-elle en m'embrassant.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Le Retour du Ranya ! Vous êtes entrer dans le monde de Raven au milieu de sa communauté, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Son histoire d'amour semble bien se passé, n'est-ce pas ? Et sinon... deux mois depuis le départ précipité de Lexa.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) qui devrait me permettre de vous publier 1 ou 2 chapitres de "When I See You Tomorrow" par semaines. En parallèle, je continue de publier NMRP tous les vendredi et 2 ou 3 chapitres de "Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige" par semaine. Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	18. Chapitre 18 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Clarke**

Je prends des photographies d'un terrible incendie alors que les pompiers sont encore en action. Je sens la chaleur presque brûler mes mains alors que je me trouve bien derrière la barrière de sécurité. Mon œil est collé à l'objectif et mon doigt s'active sur le déclencheur. Je capte le meilleur de la lumière pour rendre ce moment tragique artistique. Je fais tout ce que j'aime et pourtant, je ne suis pas dedans. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

Le journaliste télé qui crie à côté de moi, n'arrange pas du tout la situation. Il énonce les faits sans relâche et quand il n'a plus rien à dire il lâche la date du jour comme une bombe, encore et encore. Je finis par me crisper, je rate une première photographie, une seconde et une troisième. Je jure entre mes dents avant de décoller l'objectif de mon œil. Je m'éloigne de la fournaise et prends le temps de respirer.

Le 24 avril…

Je recule encore, traverse la route, trouve un banc pour m'asseoir et me prend le visage entre les mains. Je dois continuer de respirer normalement, surtout ne pas commencer à paniquer. Je ne peux pas faire une autre crise d'angoisse. Je dois arrêter de complètement perdre le contrôle dès que je pense à Lexa.

Quatre mois…

Je dépose avec précaution mon appareil à côté de moi. Je serre mes poings et prends une forte inspiration en fermant mes paupières. Je dois continuer à me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je vais tout faire pour éviter d'être submergé par tout ce flot d'émotions qui va de paire avec Lexa depuis qu'elle est partie.

Je sursaute violemment, lâchant même un petit cri ridicule quand la sonnerie de mon portable jaillit de ma veste en jean. Je marmonne maintes et maintes insultes avant de regarder mon écran. J'expire sur la longueur avant de décrocher :

**\- Salut Rae.  
\- Tout va bien **_**Clarkie **_**? Ta voix est bizarre.  
\- C'est rien. Je, **mes yeux détaillent le carnage devant moi, **je suis juste un peu choquée à cause de l'incendie que je couvre pour le journal.  
\- Je vois, **je sais à son intonation qu'elle ne me croit pas du tout. **Je viens d'avoir O'. elle aura un peu de retard. Tu veux que je passe te prendre et que nous l'attendions ensemble au restaurant ?  
\- Le dîner, **j'implose, **j'avais complètement oublié !  
\- Okay, **elle rit, **donc si je comprends bien, tu étais sur le point de nous poser un lapin ?  
\- T'es sérieuse ? Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi qui a manqué un ciné, un déjeuner chez mes parents et une foutue séance de sport avec moi ce mois-ci. J'ai dû faire du cardio toute seule Rae, c'était horrible.  
\- Ouais, je me suis laissé** **distraire par,** silence avant qu'elle complète, **le temps ?  
\- Est-ce que c'est une question Raven Reyes ? Moi je vais te dire par quoi tu es distraite : tes foutus plans cul !  
\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un putain de Don Juan !  
\- D'accord, alors si ce ne sont pas des plans cul, dis-moi avec qui tu couches. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien Shaw alors tu n'auras pas mon discour «moralisateur» à son sujet et même si ce n'est pas lui, tu sais que j'essaye de prendre du recule alors… je ne dirais rien qui que ce soit.  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je couche avec Shaw ?  
\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, **je soupire.  
**\- Absolument pas ! Je te le jure sur ma collection collector de figurines Star Wars.  
\- Wow ! Les figurines Star Wars, c'est du sérieux, **je m'amuse, **mais pas autant que si tu avais juré sur ta stupide collection de vinyle de jazz.  
\- Et ainsi une amitié de 22 années prend fin, **assène-t-elle théâtralement, **ma collection de vinyle de jazz n'a rien de stupide, **_**rien **_**!  
\- Je me souviens de ton déménagement Raven Reyes ! Ces cartons ont bien failli me ruiner le dos.  
\- Tu as conscience que j'ai seulement changé de pallier ? Et que cette histoire à quatre  
ans. Tu en es consciente, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Au fait, en parlant de pallier… Helena est revenue ?  
\- Toujours pas.  
\- Et tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? Tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle est partie il y a deux mois, non ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ma mère se volatilise Clarke, **un nouveau silence. **C'est à cause de Lexa que tu t'inquiètes ?**

Je pourrais mentir effrontément mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ? Tout le monde sait pertinemment que je me fais un sang d'encre pour Lexa. Je n'essaye même plus de le cacher, c'est inutile, pas même quand mon «obsession» provoque des tensions dans mon couple. Ma vie avec Wells devient de plus en plus insupportable et si j'ai tout fait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec mes amis ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suis même retournée dormir chez ma mère presque la moitié de ce mois. J'ai inventé des excuses bidons qui concernent le travail, de l'aide pour les devoirs de Madi et même un problème avec la voiture de Marcus que je devais apporter à Raven. J'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner sans la moindre raison.

Ou presque… il y a une raison : Lexa.

Il n'y a qu'elle, tout le temps. Je suis continuellement inquiète. Je me demande où elle se trouve, si elle se porte bien, quand elle va revenir. Son absence est de plus en plus insupportable. Je veux qu'elle rentre, seulement qu'elle revienne. Je m'en contre fiche qu'elle ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Je pourrais comprendre, tout ce que je demande, c'est la revoir une fois, rien qu'une fois pour constater de mes yeux qu'elle va bien et si en plus, Lexa a trouver un moyen de m'oublier et d'être heureuse alors… c'est le combo gagnant !

**\- Clarke ?  
\- Désolée Rae… oui, bien sûre que oui. Je suis tout le temps inquiète pour et à propos de Lexa. Tu sais si le clamp Woods a eu des nouvelles ?  
\- Par nouvelles, tu veux dire une nouvelle carte postale avec absolument rien d'écrit dessus ? Nos seuls indices étant que l'écriture sur l'enveloppe est bien celle de Lexa et que le cachet de la poste nous prouve qu'elle est bien dans ces pays ?  
\- Ouais…  
\- On a eu celle de Corée du Sud en Janvier, du Japon en février, d'Indonésie en mars et d'Australie pour le mois d'avril. En générale Anya les reçois en milieu de mois donc…  
\- … j'ai compris, **je soupire, **rien de nouveau. C'est drôle, je n'imaginais pas du tout Lexa faire un tour du monde, être loin de sa famille… j'ai toujours cru que c'était le genre de personne à prendre typiquement une maison dans la même rue que celle de ses parents pour veiller sur eux ou en devenant riche et célèbre avec le basket, elle leurs aurait construire une résidence énorme sur sa propriété démesurément grande.  
\- Clarke, **souffle Raven.  
**\- Ça prouve encore une fois que je ne la connaissais pas du tout ! Je l'ai vraiment pris comme acquis, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Arrête de te faire du mal Clarke. Je crois que tu étais la goutte de trop mais ce n'est pas toi qui la fais complètement dérailler. Elle avait… Lexa a beaucoup de secrets. C'est Lexa, **je l'imagine parfaitement hocher les épaules, **elle ne dit jamais grand-chose.  
\- Comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un peu identique, c'est pour cette raison que tu la comprends aussi bien. Je me trompe ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas du tout pareil Lexa et moi. Regarde en face, **je relève les yeux et découvre Rae qui me fait un signe de la main, **je suis là.**

Je raccroche en lui faisant à mon tour un signe de la main. Je ne comprends pas… nous ne sommes pas au téléphone depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit déjà là. Elle traverse la route en courant sur le passage piéton. Une fois devant moi, elle sourit en m'ouvrant ses bras. Je souris amusée par son comportement mais je n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de me glisser dans une étreinte plus que réconfortante.

Je peine à croire que j'ai pu en vouloir à Raven. Je ne me serai jamais imaginée ressentir un quelconque ressentiment à son égard. Elle est comme ma sœur et je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi, la preuve en est encore aujourd'hui. Je pense seulement qu'il était plus facile de nourrir une rancune, certes injustifiée, contre elle que contre moi.

Heureusement, Raven ne m'en a pas tenue rigueur et lorsque je suis revenue vers elle, toute penaud pour m'excuser, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de les accepter. Depuis, je m'accroche à elle comme jamais. J'essaye de la voir au-delà de ce qu'elle veut bien me montrer. Je ne veux surtout pas faire la même erreur avec elle, qu'avec Lexa. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre elle aussi.

C'est pour être certaine de ne pas faire de connerie monumentale avec Raven que j'ai pris la décision de retourner voir le groupe de soutiens qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente après le décès de mon père quand Lexa a déménagé à Chicago. Au début, je n'ai pas osé parler et puis après deux mois quand j'ai compris que ma meilleure amie ne reviendrait pas, j'ai commencé à me confier.

J'ai évoqué mon besoin quasi obsessionnel de m'imposer dans la vie de mes amis, les étouffants parfois. Je n'ai pas mâché mes mots quand je me suis épanchée sur la façon dont j'ai trahi la confiance de ma meilleure amie, seulement pour la retenir, pour être certaine de ne jamais être seule. J'ai révélé à demi-mot que j'étais toujours submerger par des crises d'angoisse que j'étais incapable de contrôler depuis que Lexa était partie. Ils ne m'ont jamais jugé mais ils ont été ferme quand ils m'ont prodigué leurs conseils et assez attentifs pour ne pas me pousser à aller trop vite.

**\- Tu es certaine que ça va Clarke ? **Me demande doucement Raven en s'éloignant  
**\- Oui, **je réponds vaguement. **Oui, **je réitère plus fermement. **On a rendez-vous où déjà ?  
\- Clarke, tu peux me parler.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire. Lexa me manque horriblement. Tu sais que parfois je l'appelle, juste pour entendre sa voix sur le message préenregistré de la messagerie. C'est… je… elle était toujours là pour moi. Je crois simplement que je ne sais pas comment faire sans elle.  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi, **sourit Raven. **Je suis là, **m'assure-t-elle. **Je sais que notre relation n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu as avec Lexa mais je suis là.  
\- Avais, **je la corrige douloureusement.  
**\- Que tu as, **insiste Raven en fronçant les sourcils. **Changeons de sujet en marchant, **me propose-t-elle. **Comment va Mad's ? Toujours super énervée contre Aiden ?  
\- Hum… toujours. Je crois qu'il a plus que la dispute que nous avons surprise. Elle ne veut même plus lui adresser la parole. Il appelle tous les jours, je commence à avoir de la peine pour lui.  
\- Anya m'a dit qu'il avait merdé, mais sans s'épancher sur le sujet.**

De nouveau ce sourire, dès que Raven a prononcé le prénom d'Anya, elle s'est comme illuminée. Si je l'ai remarqué, c'est parce qu'elle parle de plus en plus de la sœur de Lexa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte je crois. Raven aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec l'aînée des Woods quand elle était plus jeune et elle a énormément souffert quand Anya a déménager. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu l'hispanique aussi triste qu'à cette période. Je peine à croire qu'avant ces vacances, elles ne se soit jamais revu en dix ans.

Seulement depuis quatre mois, elles semblent s'être énormément rapprochées. Je crois qu'elles s'appellent tous les jours. Et je suis presque sûre de les avoir vu ensemble à New-York il y a deux ou trois semaines. Je sais à quel point Anya peut être protectrice et je suppose que si elle n'a pas complètement pété un câble depuis le départ de Lexa c'est grâce au soutien de Raven. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point son appui peut être bénéfique.

**\- Comment va Anya ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
\- Parce que c'est Anya Woods et que Lexa est partie sans rien dire.  
\- Ah…  
\- Tout va bien Raven ?  
\- Je crois qu'Anya fait bonne figure. Elle se lance corps et âme dans ses nouveaux projets, elle fonce oubliant tout et quand elle s'arrête… la réalité la rattrape. Elle pleure beaucoup, **Raven se crispe en prononçant ces mots et ses poings se serrent beaucoup trop à mon goût, **je déteste quand elle pleure.  
\- Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Anya et toi, **je précise alors qu'elle semble se reconnecter à la réalité, **vous vous êtes rapprochées depuis les vacances, non ?  
\- Ah. Oui, **de nouveau ce sourire, **nous nous sommes rapprochées.**

Je crois déceler un nombre incalculable de non-dits dans cette simple phrase. Et ce sourire… sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu Raven sourire de cette manière. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe mais si ce que j'ignore à le don de rendre Rae aussi heureuse, ça me va. Je souris à mon tour et prononce doucement :

**\- Je suis contente pour toi.  
\- Pour moi, **prononce-t-elle surprise, **pourquoi ?  
\- Depuis quelque temps, tu sembles vraiment heureuse.  
\- Je suis toujours heureuse, **s'amuse-t-elle.  
**\- Pas comme tu l'es en ce moment.  
\- Je ne me sens pas différente, **Raven fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Je souris un peu plus. Je trouve que c'est un peu fou qu'elle Raven soit capable de déceler n'importe quel petit changement chez les personnes qui l'entourent, mais que lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle, elle soit aussi aveugle. Elle dit toujours être une handicapée des sentiments alors qu'au contraire, je crois que c'est elle qui à la plus grande capacité émotionnelle qui soit. Je pense seulement qu'elle se crée elle-même des barrières pour éviter de souffrir.

J'aimerai pouvoir lui en parler mais j'ai peur d'être encore trop maladroite. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de mes erreurs avec Lexa. Je sors de mes réflexions en apercevant Octavia devant un restaurant asiatique, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Je l'appelle en lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Elle range son portable avant de se tourner complètement vers nous amusée.

A la voir, personne ne pourrait croire qu'elle sort d'un match de hand. Quand j'allais voir Lexa jouer et que nous sortions après, elle portait toujours une tenue sportive, ses cheveux encore mouillés et attachés dans un chignon lâche, avec un grand sac sur l'épaule et fonçait sur la malbouffe : une pizza, un hamburger, des frites, du soda, des donuts, cookies n'importe quoi à partir ou c'était gras et sucré. Alors qu'Octavia à l'allure d'une working girl et que je sais d'avance qu'elle va étudier la carte pendant de longues minutes pour choisir non ce qu'elle aimerait manger mais ce qui a la meilleure valeur nutritive.

**\- Doit-on déduire à ton sourire que tu as gagné, **demande Raven en tapant sa paume deux fois dans celle d'O'.  
**\- Evidemment que j'ai gagné ! New-York est l'ambassadrice du hand pour l'Amérique.  
\- Et donc, **je réponds, **tu te dois d'écraser toutes les équipes qui vienne d'un autre Etat ?  
\- Exactement !**

Nous rions en entrant dans le restaurant. Nous savons tous à quel point Octavia peut-être impitoyable sur un terrain. Elle ne laisserait personne d'autre qu'elle gagner. Elle ne joue que pour obtenir la victoire. Par moment, c'est à se demander si elle sait s'amuser. O' se lance des objectifs et elle les atteint toujours, c'est un vraie pit-bull. Quand elle a décidé de faire de la politique son métier et qu'un ou deux idiots lui ont dit que c'était impossible, elle s'est renfrognée, à remonter ses manches et elle est en train de prouver à tout le monde qu'ils se sont royalement trompés en étant la première de sa section.

J'adore être son amie mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir le malheur d'être son ennemie. Je plains tout ceux qui ont l'audace de la contrarier, en première ligne son grand frère. Bellamy semble avoir un don pour se mettre sa sœur à dos. Tous les deux sont soit inséparables, soit au beau milieu d'une dispute aux conséquence apocalyptique. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé le jour du retour des vacances mais O' est rester fâcher six semaines avant d'accepter de revoir son frère.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien en mangeant, nous rions beaucoup. C'est agréable de les retrouver toutes les deux, même si la chaise vide sur notre table de quatre à un goût amer. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'isole de la conversion et j'observe avec un peu trop d'intensité la place vacante en face de moi. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je m'imagine Lexa.

Je souris alors que je la vois rire avec nous et avoir un regard complice avec moi. Son sourire subsisterait alors que nous aurions changer de sujet. Elle se frotterait les yeux, fatiguée de porter ses lentilles avant de se pencher en avant pour me voler un de mes nems au poulet. Je protesterai pour la forme alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne finis jamais mon assiette. Raven crierait au scandale en protégeant ses ravioles en menaçant Lexa de lui planter un de ses baguettes dans son œil si elle osait s'approcher. Octavia tenterait sa chance par jeu et finirait par le regretter parce que si je ne dis rien à Lexa, j'ai déjà vidé mon verre d'eau sur la plus jeune des Blake pour l'empêcher de toucher à ma nourriture.

La conversation tournerait autour du sport, Octavia et Lexa se disputeraient sur les mérites du hand et du basket, quand Raven assurait que les deux sont un supplice à regarder alors tous les regards se tournerait vers moi pour trancher la question. J'exécuterais une grimace désolée pour Octavia avant de sourire à Lexa et de donner ma réponse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si j'aimais le basket pour ce qu'il est ou si c'était simplement pour voir Lexa jouer. Quand ma meilleure amie est sur le terrain, elle se transforme complètement, c'est une autre personne. Elle prend son rôle de meneuse très à cœur, dirigeant son équipe d'une main de fer, sa détermination ne la quittait pas du coup d'envoi, jusqu'au coup de sifflet final. Elle était - est - non, … était incroyable.

**\- Clarke, **Raven secoue doucement mon épaule.  
**\- Où tu étais passé **_**Blondie**_, O sourit, **au moins sur la lune vu ta tête.  
\- C'est encore Lexa, **comprend aussitôt Rae.  
**\- Sérieusement, **reprend Octavia étonnée. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te tortures encore. Lexa est partie, c'était son choix. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.  
\- Rien, **je prononce difficilement les larmes au bord des yeux, **je crois au contraire que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est l'éloigner encore plus.  
\- Nous allons vraiment parler de Lexa ?  
\- O', **souffle Raven, **ne sois pas si agressive.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Okay, elle a dit à Clarke qu'elle l'aimait mais elle devait bien se douter que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés : Clarke est avec Wells depuis deux ans. Alors elle pensait quoi ? Que de dire un : "je t'aime" pousserait Clarke à tout quitter ? Et quand elle a réalisé que ce ne serait pas le cas, elle s'est volatilisée.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne c'était pas du tout passé comme ça, **je réponds douloureusement.  
**\- Moi ce que j'en dit, c'est qu'aimer n'apporte que des problèmes. C'est pour cette raison que je me concentre uniquement sur mon avenir.**

Un rire moqueur échappe à Raven. Je me tourne vers elle avec le même regard interrogateur et surpris qu'Octavia. Cette dernière demande :

**\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses à ton avenir que tu repousses les gens mais parce que tu es une maniaque du contrôle.  
\- T'es sérieuse, **s'énerve Octavia, **moi je suis une maniaque du contrôle et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse pour ne pas vivre une belle histoire d'amour de conte de fée ? Un indice : parce que toute cette merde, ça n'existe pas.  
\- Okay, **je laisse traîner, **et si on changeait de sujet.  
\- Très bonne initiative !**

Raven ne répond rien mais je n'ai aucun mal à deviner qu'une riposte la démange. Je suis surprise, elle n'est pas du genre à ne pas objecter. Quand elle n'est pas d'accord, elle le crie haut et fort. Rien ne justifie qu'elle retienne sa répartie et pourtant elle ne prononce aucun mot.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ce regard au juste, **O' essaye de la pousser dans ses retranchements.  
**\- Rae…  
\- **_**Tienes derecho a hablar de Lexa**_, s'énerve-t-elle. _**El amor no es una jodida debilidad ! Lexa es mi amiga, quiero hablar de ella.  
\- **_**Et tu recommences à parler en espagnole, **s'agace Octavia.  
**\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi je serai toujours celle qui ferait l'effort de parler dans votre langue, **Raven hurle en se levant, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver de la sorte, **c'est pas vrai. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir me justifier quand je parle **_**ma**_ **langue natale ! C'est exactement ce que j'essayai de te dire O'. tu perds le contrôle et tu deviens agressive ! La vraie raison pour laquelle tu refuses de parler de Lexa c'est parce que tu es tout aussi inquiète voir même plus que nous, mais que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ces sentiments alors tu les enfouis profondément et tu fais en sorte de les oublier. Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle est là cette angoisse, elle est bien là, peut-être bien cachée sous des couches recouvertes par d'autre putain de couches mais bien présente et quand elle va ressortir qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Nous faire disparaître comme tu fais battre en retraite tout ceux qui essaye d'entrer dans ta vie depuis que tes parents ont divorcés ? Les gens que tu rencontres ne sont pas destinés à t'abandonner comme ton père ou être étouffant comme ta mère. Tu refuses que les choses changent et bien je suis désolée de te décevoir mais les gens sont en constante évolution. Lexa part, je tombe amoureuse, Bellamy se marie… il n'y a que **_**toi **_**qui fait du surplace !**

Raven saisit son manteau et sort comme une furie du restaurant. Je la regarde shooter dans une canette avant de faire un geste théâtral alors qu'elle insulte père et mère en espagnole. Elle se penche pour ramasser la canette et la jeter à la poubelle. Je suis sous le choc. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre dans un tel état. Elle fait les cent pas dehors comme un lion en cage avant de prendre son portable, de composer rageusement un numéro de téléphone et de le coller à son oreille. Elle continue de hurler en faisant de grand geste alors mon regard revient sur O' qui semble en état de choc. Serait-il possible que Raven ait visé juste à ce point ?

J'essaye d'assimiler tout ce qui vient d'être dit. Je me souviens que Raven m'a dissuadée d'interférer avec Lexa après _l'incident_ et maintenant que j'ai du recule, je sais que c'était le bon choix. C'est elle aussi qui a permit à Lexa de s'enfuir, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la retenir, elle avait encore raison. Est-il possible que Raven nous connaisse mieux que nous même, visant toujours dans le mille ?

Et puis, soudainement la seule information qui ait de l'importance fait tilt. Elle est tombée amoureuse… vraiment ?

Je tente un nouveau regard vers Raven. Elle est beaucoup plus calme, assise sur le dossier d'un banc, les jambes croisées sur l'assise et encore ce sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis rassurée. Je pense qu'elle va bien. Je me concentre donc sur Octavia qui est toujours muette, la mâchoire légèrement tombante et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

**\- Ça va ? **Je demande incertaine. **O' tu vas bien ?  
\- Ouais, **souffle-t-elle, **ouais, **répète-t-elle avec plus de conviction. **Est-ce que Rae vient de me hurler dessus ?  
\- Je crois bien que oui.  
\- Wow… je ne savais même pas que l'énervement et la colère faisait partie de son ADN.  
\- Octavia…  
\- Sérieusement, tu l'avais déjà vu s'énerver comme ça ?  
\- Elle a raison ?**

Un silence étrange s'impose à la fin de ma question. Le regard de mon amie change, il devient beaucoup plus fragile. Je fronce les sourcils inquiète avant qu'elle ne réponde :

**\- J'ai bien peur que oui.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Lexa.  
\- C'est bon, je gère. Est-ce que Raven a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ?  
\- Je confirme. Il faut qu'on lui parle.  
\- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est plus heureuse depuis quelque temps, **je souris.  
**\- Et qu'elle se permet de hurler sur les gens.  
\- O'…  
\- Tu sais ce que je ferais si j'étais à ta place ?  
\- A ma place, comment ça ?  
\- Si ma meilleure amie m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi.  
\- Raven a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui courir après, **je soupire.  
**\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, sur ce point.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu attendrais sagement à te morfondre ?  
\- Non. Je quitterai mon mec pour qui je n'ai pas de **_**vrai**_ **sentiment et j'essaierai de construire quelque chose avec ma meilleure amie à son retour. Parce que c'est ça le secret de la réussite d'un couple : épouser sa ou son meilleur ami.  
\- Je… je n'ai… tu crois ?  
\- C'est ce que je ferai si j'étais à ta place. Bon, **elle se lève en grimaçant, **maintenant il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Rae.**

Je la regarde sortir et rejoindre Raven. Une bonne chose elles ne se sautent pas au cou. Rae fait un signe pour demander à Octavia d'attendre, elle raccroche et elles commencent à discuter. Je saisis mon portable. Je compose le numéro de Lexa, j'attends de tomber sur la messagerie et je souris comme une idiote.

**\- Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime Lexa, **et je raccroche.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Donc... Lexa est absente depuis 4 mois... mais au moins, grâce à cette absence Clarke c'est remit en question et pas qu'un peu. Elle a réaliser beaucoup de chose depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie. Elle essaye de moins étouffer ses amis et surtout d'être attentive. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour la suite?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) qui devrait me permettre de vous publier 1 ou 2 chapitres de "When I See You Tomorrow" par semaines. En parallèle, je continue de publier NMRP tous les vendredi et 2 ou 3 chapitres de "Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige" par semaine. Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	19. Chapitre 19 - POV Anya

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Anya**

Je sors du taxi en mettant mon casque sur mes oreilles, retrouvant la voix de la grande Betty Carter et son magnifique titre _My Favorite Things. _Je tends plusieurs billets au chauffeur en récupérant mes affaires. Je lui souris poliment avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble dans lequel je loue un petit appartement depuis que j'ai quitté Nyko. Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison, je continue de payer alors que j'y passe aussi peu de temps. J'ouvre ma boîte aux lettres pour récupérer une pile énorme d'enveloppes. Je prends l'assesseur en triant le courrier de façon approximative. Je m'arrête net en découvrant en découvrant le cachet d'un pays étranger.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je tremble légèrement manquant de faire tomber tous les papiers que je tenais pourtant fermement en mains. La musique change, laissant _I Remember You_ se diffuser, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Je fais tomber le casque sur ma nuque en fixant cette enveloppe avec encore mon ancienne adresse inscrite dessus. Je reconnaitrais l'écriture de Lexa entre mille. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler quand les portes se referment brusquement. Je sursaute avant de regarder la petite lumière redescendre les étages pour se stabiliser au rez-de-chaussée.

Deux personnes s'engouffrent immédiatement de la cage d'acier. Je leurs accorde à peine un regard avant de décider sur un coup de tête de sortir pour appeler un taxi. Je range les lettres dans ma valise en consultant les horaires pour le prochain vol en appartenance de Chicago pour rejoindre New-York. Je suis soulagée en découvrant qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'attente. Il me faut un peu moins de quatre heures pour me retrouver devant un tout autre immeuble, celui de Raven.

Avant de la prévenir de mon arrivé par l'interphone, je me rends compte que j'aurai certainement dû l'appeler pour l'informer que j'allais débarquer. Il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle ne soit pas là. Non, ce serait stupide. Il est un peu plus 22 heure, évidemment qu'elle est chez elle. En fait, non. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait très bien passer sa soirée avec Clarke et Octavia ou encore aider un illustre inconnu qu'elle aurait croisé dans la rue en rentrant de son travail.

Je soupire. J'ai agi sans même réfléchir. J'ai été complètement habité par mon envie dévorante de passer du temps avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle me rassure comme seule elle sait si bien le faire. Je suis complètement accro à cette fille !

Et cette distance… je n'en peux plus. J'aimerai pouvoir voir et parler avec Raven quand bon me semble, sans devoir prendre un avion et perdre des heures à voyager.

Je n'ai tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester planter devant un interphone. J'appuie sur le numéro de Raven. J'attends, pas de réponse. Je jure entre mes dents. Je le savais, j'aurai dû appeler pour m'annoncer. Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi, à cause d'une simple et stupide enveloppe. C'est la cinquième que je reçois et à chaque fois c'est plus difficile. Je récupère mon portable, compose le numéro de ma petite amie et attend.

**\- Anya, **même éloignée je devine son sourire, **tout va bien ? Je croyais que nous devions nous appeler demain. Ne me dit pas que j'ai oublié !  
\- J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix, **je réponds en m'asseyant sur les marches qui desservent l'entrée de son immeuble. **Où es-tu ? Il y a un bruit de tous les enfers derrière toi.  
\- Attend, je t'entends mal, **je devine qu'elle se déplace, je crois percevoir des bribes de conversation en espagnole, je l'entends rire et le brouhaha disparaît. **Voilà, ce sera mieux. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

Je soupire. J'observe ce qui m'entoure. Je fais quelques signes de tête à des visages qui me sont devenus familiers grâce à Raven. Je commence vraiment à aimer cet endroit. J'ai été surprise quand un des vieux partenaires d'échec de Rae est venu me voir pour me demander des conseils juridique la dernière fois que je suis venue. J'ai adoré lui venir en aide. J'ai eu la sensation de retrouver cette passion qui m'a quitté depuis que j'ai accepté de travailler pour ce grand cabinet d'avocat. Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi Raven aime vivre ici.

**\- Anya ? Tu es toujours là ?  
\- En fait, **je secoue la tête, **j'ai fait quelque chose de irréfléchi.  
\- Une Woods qui fait quelque chose de irréfléchi, **elle rit, **tout ceci me semble plutôt normal.  
\- Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle Rae.  
\- Perdre le contrôle, **je l'imagine sans mal froncer les sourcils, **comment ça ? Parle-moi, je suis là.  
\- La version de Alan Walker.  
\- Il y a une chanson, **murmure Raven.  
**\- Ouais, tu sais, **je me racle la gorge avant de chanter, _**I lost, I lost I lost control again. Always do the same and not to blame. I lost control again. I don't, I don't I don't know who I am. Always do the same and not to blame. I lost control again. Oh, tired of being afraid. But lately I lost my faith. What is love without pain? It ain't home.  
**_**\- Okay, si tu chantes sans que je te le demande c'est grave. Je… tu veux que je vienne ? Je peux prendre un avion, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrive.  
\- En fait, **j'hésite, **je suis là.  
\- Tu es là ?  
\- Devant chez toi, **je précise.  
**\- Devant chez moi, **elle répète interdite. **Tu… okay, je… j'arrive !  
\- Reyes, **j'entends hurler alors que le vacarme reprend, **qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend !  
\- Je ne suis déjà plus là les gars. Tenez, **je perçois un bruit étrange, peut-être des clefs rattrapés maladroitement, **si elle a une seule rayure, je vous retrouve pour vous servir en steak à Cerbère ! Et après, je confie votre âme à Lucifer en personne qui vous concoctera une damnation éternelle digne de l'Ouroboros ! Je suis claire ?  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? On a besoin de toi.  
\- J'ai une urgence ! **_**Conducir con cuidado ! Si no, lo sabría y te mataría ! **_**Anya, **sa voix n'est plus déformée, **tu es toujours là ?  
\- Où est-ce que tu es Rae ?  
\- Pas très loin, je devrais être là dans dix minutes, douze à tout casser.  
\- Est-ce que tu allais conduire ou un truc dans le genre ?  
\- Seulement faire du Turing, rien de dangereux. Les gars conduisent et je m'assure que la voiture est okay. J'ai mis plus de trois semaines à réparer les dégâts de la dernière course alors s'ils l'abiment encore une fois, c'est avec leurs entrailles que je vais la retaper. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour cette Chevrolet, putain c'est une Corvette, elle vaut une fortune et ils se débrouille pour la bousiller à chaque fois.  
\- Raven, **je soupire malgré moi, **est-ce que c'est légal.  
\- Pas vu, pas prit, **s'amuse-t-elle.

Son rire m'envoute complètement avant que je ne lève les yeux au ciel. Raven a la très mauvaise habitude de perpétuellement se trouver à la limite de la légalité, pour s'amuser ou aider les autres. Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ces choix étant avocate, mais j'ai compris que c'était ce qui faisait d'elle un être aussi pétillant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de choses qu'elle m'a obligé à faire comme crocheter une serrure pour entrer par effraction dans un bâtiment. Cette très mauvaise habitude lui donne toujours un avantage fou quand il s'agit de me faire passer des moments incroyables lorsque c'est elle qui organise nos rendez-vous.

**\- Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis, **je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner.  
**\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie !  
\- Hum, **je souris malgré moi.  
**\- Je prends tous les risques et tu amorties ma chute en cas de pépin, deal ?  
\- N'importe quoi, **j'éclate de rire et ça fait un bien fou.  
**\- Tu ris, **j'entends sans mal son soulagement, _**Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking**_, elle chante doucement.  
**\- J'adore quand tu fais **_**ça**_**,** je prononce le cœur de plus en plus léger.  
**\- Chanter ? Tu étais pourtant si sceptique au début… je t'attire dans mon monde Anya Woods et mon monde est gorgé de musique. En fait, c'est à cause de toi que ma vie est plongée dans une continuelle bande son !  
-Non, pas la musique. Bien que tu rendes toute **_**ça**_ **vraiment génial. Ce que j'adore c'est quand tu fais tout pour me faire sourire.  
\- J'ai une chanson !  
\- Raven…  
\- Tu en as une peut-être ?  
\- Non, **j'avoue alors que toutes mes incertitudes disparaissent une à une, **vas-y, je t'écoute.  
\- **_**Girl with the broken smile. You can make me forget. About myself for a while. Girl with the broken smile. You can make time stand still. Oh, you've got the style. You've got that broken smile. Just give me your smile. Give me your smile. Give me your smile. Give me your smile. **_**Lovebugs, **elle souffle.  
**\- Okay, **je sens des larmes s'accumuler sans contrôle, **depuis quand tu la prépares celle-là ?  
\- Un certain temps, **elle avoue. **Tu en as une pour moi ?**

Un long silence suit sa question. Bien évidement que j'ai une chanson pour elle. J'en ai même des milliers. Mais celle qui me vient à l'esprit n'est pas la bonne. J'ai la sensation que c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop… en même temps, j'en suis là : je l'attends devant chez elle alors que je me sens désespérée.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en repensant à tout ce que je viens de faire pour la rejoindre. Je veux plus, bien plus que ces quelques heures au téléphone et que ces week-ends. Je déteste la savoir loin de moi. Ce que j'aimerai… ce que je voudrais c'est que Raven soit à mes côtés, chaque jour.

Mais est-ce qu'elle est prête à l'entendre ? Et moi, est-ce que je serai capable de l'avouer de vive voix ? Non. Je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre de partager de cette chanson qui fait un vacarme fou dans ma tête et fait battre mon cœur à tout va.

**\- Non, **je fini par répondre en soupirant, agacé par ma lâcheté, **je n'ai pas de chanson.  
\- Menteuse, **je relève la tête alors que sa voix est juste au-dessus de moi. **Je sais qu'il y en a une, **elle raccroche. **Tiens, **elle me tend une rose rouge en s'accroupissant devant moi. **Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé une rose ?  
\- Je pourrai te le dire, **son sourire me renverse, **mais après il faudrait que je te tue, ce serait quelque peu contre productif et en plus cette révélation gâcherait toute la magie. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, **poursuit-elle alors que je prends la fleur entre mes doigts, **tu vas bien ?  
\- Maintenant oui, **j'assure en venant embrasser ses lèvres.  
**\- **_**Merdia**_**, **elle murmure, _**que te quiero. Te extraño mi Alma.**_ **Tu es venu de Chicago juste pour m'embrasser, **elle me demande les yeux pétillants, **j'adore l'idée. Mais tu as raison c'est quelque peu irréfléchi, même pour toi Anya. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- C'est, **je soupire, m'éloigne légèrement à contre cœur de Raven en me frottant les paupières, **c'est Lexa, **j'ouvre ma valise et récupère l'enveloppe, **je me suis retrouvée… paralysée, **je lui tends le bout de papier. **Je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer cette situation.  
\- Je vois, **elle saisit doucement l'enveloppe, **tu ne l'as pas ouverte. Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que **_**ça**_ **change, **je demande les larmes aux yeux, **que je l'ouvre ou non, qu'est-ce que **_**ça**_ **change ? Elle n'écrit rien.  
\- Okay, **elle se relève en me tendant la main, **allez viens, je vais te faire une tisane et nous allons parler de cette situation et si tu en arrives à la conclusion que tu veux partir avec un sac sur le dos pour poursuivre ta petite sœur à travers le monde, je t'aiderai.  
\- Je ne veux pas partir, **je réponds sans même réfléchir alors qu'elle m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds.  
**\- Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une suggestion, **elle sourit. **Quoi que tu décides, je t'aiderai Anya. Je t'en donne ma parole. **_**Estaré allí**_**, je te le promets.  
\- Je t'aime.**

Par moment, les mots m'échappent, ils manquent de justesse. À cet instant, c'est le cas. Cette déclaration ne rend absolument pas justice à ce que je peux ressentir. Seulement, c'est tout ce que j'ai, rien d'autre ne peut franchir mes lèvres. C'est incontestable, j'aime Raven mais en même temps… je ne sais pas, il y a tellement plus et il n'y a pas de mot pour retranscrire à sa juste valeur tout cet amour.

Son sourire vaut tous les discours du monde. Il retranscrit son bonheur de m'entendre énoncer ces trois mots si particuliers mais aussi sa réciprocité. Il ne m'est pas permis de douter de son amour. Je le vois sans mal dans ses yeux et elle n'a de cesse de me le prouver par des actes et des aveux qui me chamboulent profondément à chaque fois.

Raven est parfaite, elle est _ma _perfection dans ce monde.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me passer de sa personnalité si pétillante et bienveillante durant dix longues années. Je me rends compte que durant tout ce temps, j'étais comme éteinte. J'ai entendu son rire et tout a implosé, faisant battre de nouveau mon cœur, me faisant espérer à nouveau. Je me suis surprise à l'épier quand elle ne faisait pas attention à moi, me délectant de sa beauté, de cette douceur qu'elle apporte autour d'elle. Je l'ai embrassé et j'ai compris à la seconde même où mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes, que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer, plus jamais.

Raven n'est pas _ma _perfection dans ce monde. Non. Elle _est_ mon monde.

Je sursaute légèrement quand Raven dépose deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant repartir alors que je pensais qu'elle allait s'installer près de moi. Je l'observe vérifier que la porte est bien verrouillée avant de tirer ma valise derrière elle pour la déposer dans sa chambre. Je secoue la tête, amusée par son comportement quand elle revient vers le salon, elle plonge sa main dans une bonbonnière. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi en déposant la poignée de sucrerie entre nous.

Son comportement m'hypnotise. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte, mais chacune de ses actions me fait un peu plus tomber amoureuse d'elle. Elle fouille dans son tas de confiseries et en sort une papillote de chocolat à la myrtille pour me le tendre. Je souris plus que de raison et fait un échange avec la rose. Raven embrasse mon front avec une délicatesse saisissante, se relève pour déposer la fleur dans un verre remplie d'eau qu'elle repose sur la table avant de prendre l'enveloppe entre ses doigts.

Elle soupire avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le dossier du canapé. Elle tapote son genou avec le bout de papier. Je sens qu'elle est en pleine réflexion.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, **elle demande en tendant l'enveloppe entre nous, **je l'ouvre ou tu veux la déchirer pour extérioriser tout tes ressentiments ? J'ai du scotch donc… c'est une option, **elle hoche les épaules. **Evitons de la brûler par contre. Je ne suis pas sûre que toutes les normes concernant les incendies soit au point, **elle grimace. **Ou alors… je ne sais pas, je la glisse dans une autre enveloppe, je nous la renvoie et on aura un ou deux jours pour prendre une décision réfléchie.  
\- Tu viens d'inventer tout ça en quoi, trois secondes ?  
\- Et encore, je n'ai pas tout énuméré, **elle rit.  
**\- Où tu irais toi après la Corée du Sud, le Japon, l'Indonésie et l'Australie ?  
\- J'ai déjà du mal à sortir de mon quartier donc clairement, je reviendrai ici ! Et toi, où tu irais ?  
\- Je suis comme toi, de base je ne serai pas partie donc c'est une question difficile.  
\- Retour directe à Chicago, **elle sourit.  
**\- Pas Chicago, **je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, **je… je crois que, **j'évite son regard gêné, **je viendrai ici ou n'importe où d'autre, tant que tu es là.  
\- **_**Dios mio !  
**_**\- Trop fleur bleue, **je ris nerveusement, **désolée.  
\- **_**Eres increíble…  
\- Increíble, **_je répète avec un accent à couper au couteau, **je crois que je comprends ce mot. Je te retourne le compliment, **je souris. **Tu es incroyable Raven Reyes sinon je ne serai pas en train de me changer en guimauve.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu as une chanson pour moi, **elle me titille en me dévorant des yeux. **Mais, **elle se mordille la lèvre, **sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour l'enveloppe ?  
\- Il faut que je l'ouvre, **je soupire.

J'échange un regard avec Raven où elle semble s'assurer que je vais tenir le coup après un moment, elle acquiesce doucement en décollant la patte de collage d'un geste lent. Elle retire la carte postale lentement avant de me la tendre du côté où il devrait y avoir les mots de Lexa, comme les autres fois elle n'a rien inscrit, pas un même : je vais bien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son besoin d'isolement, nous avons toujours tout partager toutes les deux. Je peux concevoir qu'elle a pu vouloir couper court à sa relation avec Clarke mais pourquoi toutes les autres ? Je me sens désemparée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter mon aide.

Je retourne la carte postale du côté de l'image, découvrant un paysage à couper le souffle avec le drapeau de la Nouvelle-Zélande en haut à gauche. Une phrase à la typographie douteuse se trouve en bas du cliché : _Ici nous sommes loin des complications du monde_. Je souris malgré moi, peut-être que cette fois Lexa a laissé un mot même s'il n'est pas écrit de sa main.

**\- Ouais, **Raven tapote son indexe sur le drapeau, **c'est plutôt logique comme choix d'itinéraire après l'Australie.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle va changer de Pays tous les mois ?  
\- Lexa semble bien partie pour, reste à savoir combien de temps elle compte voyager. Tu sais, la Nouvelle-Zélande ce n'est pas si grand… je suis sûre que tu pourrais la retrouver.  
\- Hum…  
\- Anya, **Raven prend doucement ma main, **parle-moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui compte, **je réponds tristement. **Tu l'as dit toi-même : tout dans le comportement de Lexa nous prouve qu'elle ne veut pas être retrouvée.  
\- Je n'aime pas te voir triste, **me répond-elle boudeuse.  
**\- Je vais bien, **et je le pense quand je suis avec elle, je me sens apaisée, **je ne veux pas voir cette moue sur ton beau visage, **je la titille avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, **je suis la fille au sourire brisé, pas toi.**

Raven me sourit, je devine que je ne l'ai pas entièrement convaincue. Elle me tend ses bras et je m'y glisse sans la moindre hésitation. Je me ressource dans ce geste rempli d'affection. Je ferme les yeux. Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis à la maison.

**\- Lexa va revenir, **je murmure, **elle n'est pas partie pour toujours.  
\- J'espère pour elle parce que si elle continue de te faire pleurer, je l'expulse de son statut d'amie. Je comprends son besoin de s'isoler mais… te faire souffrir c'est hors limite.  
\- Tu ne feras jamais **_**ça**_**, **je la contredis.  
**\- Bien sûr que si ! Je raye Lexa de ma vie, juste comme ça, **elle claque des doigts.  
**\- Non, tu es beaucoup trop entière Rae quand tu aimes une personne, c'est pour la vie. Tu ne laisses pas entrer grand monde là-dedans, **je tapote sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, **mais quand on y est dans ce magnifique cœur, c'est pour toujours. Une fois, tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal à comprendre le concept de l'amour, qu'il n'avait rien de logique. Je crois que tu as même ajouté quelque chose sur la chimie du cerveau. L'amour n'a jamais été logique Rae, ça nous tombe dessus et, **je hoche les épaules, **c'est tout. Après c'est soit : on se bat pour vivre une histoire qu'importe qu'elle soit magnifique ou chaotique. Ou alors, **je fais des geste vagues de ma main droite, **on dévie, on ne prend pas le risque et dans ce cas… on ne vit pas. Tu n'es pas du genre à vivre à moitié, tu mets toujours les deux pieds dedans, **je ris, **tu es **_**vraie**_ **dans toutes tes relations. Aussi épique que la bataille de Superman contre Doomsday, hein ? Tu es beaucoup plus impressionnante que Superman à mes yeux… tu es, **je secoue la tête en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, **wow… tu es juste **_**parfaite**_**.**

Raven ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle le fait à cet instant. Durant de longues, très longues secondes, je me demande si je n'en ai pas trop dit ou pire si j'ai été trop maladroite. Je n'aime pas les mots ! Ils sont capables de nous trahir dans les moments le moins opportuns.

**\- Raven, **je finis par prononcer inquiète.  
**\- Je…  
\- C'était trop, **je grimace, **désolée.  
\- Non, **elle hurle presque, **non c'est… **_**tu… desconectas mi cerebro… yo soy… **_**c'est… je… **_**espera un minuto… **_**je ne veux pas que tu partes, **est sa première phrase claire.  
**\- J'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part, **je souris.  
**\- Non, c'est pas ce que je, **elle détourne les yeux, inspire profondément avant de prendre doucement mes mains, **c'est… ne pars plus du tout. Reste. Ne retourne pas à Chicago.  
\- Raven, **je prononce incertaine le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.  
**\- Je suis très sérieuse, **elle reprend. **C'est… trop difficile de… **_**quedate conmigo**_**.  
\- C'est pas vrais, **je bégaie hébétée.  
**\- **_**No te vayas todavía, por favor.**_ **Reste Anya.  
\- Je, **un soupire m'échappe, **très bien, **je viens l'embrasser, **je l'ai **_**ta **_**chanson.  
\- Il y a une chanson, **elle sourit. **Je le savais. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse.  
\- Tu es impossible, **je ris.  
**\- Tu vas rester ?  
\- Je vais te laisser deviner.  
\- Quoi ? C'est injuste  
\- Utilise ton super QI ! **_**Writing's One The Wall,**_ **j'amortirai ta chute quand tu veux Rae. Et toi ? Tu peux t'y engager aussi ?  
\- Je ne t'entends pas chanter, **elle sourit plus que de raison.  
**\- Tellement impatiente, **je m'amuse. _**How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood. Tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all. Cause the writing's on the wall.  
**_**\- Tu vas rester, **elle m'embrasse.  
**\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui.  
\- À la puissance trois fois mille !  
\- Nerd, **je ris.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Le Ranya est en force dans ce chapitre, elles prennent la décision de vivre ensemble. Satisfait ? Pour ce qui en est de Lexa, elle continue son périple à travers le monde. Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ? Donnera-t-elle plus de nouvelle qu'une simple carte postale vierge ? Des attentes pour la suite, des idées ou théories ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) qui devrait me permettre de vous publier 1 ou 2 chapitres de "When I See You Tomorrow" par semaines. En parallèle, je continue de publier NMRP tous les vendredi et 2 ou 3 chapitres de "Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige" par semaine. Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je rappelle, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse que j'ai créer une playlist Spotify pour les chansons utilisé entre Anya et Raven, pour ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté : Betty Carter - My Favorite Things et I Remeber, Alan Walker - Lost Control, Michael Bublé - Smile (Chanson sur le thème instrumental utilisé pour la bande originale du film de Charlie Chaplin Les temps modernes, Chaplin a composé la musique, John Turner et Geoffrey Parsons ont ajoutent les paroles plus tard et a été interprétée par Nat King Cole), Lovebugs - Broken Smile et Sam Smith - Writing's On The Wall (Sondtack absolument génial du 007 Spectre).**

**GeekGirlG.**


	20. Chapitre 20 - POV Octavia

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Octavia**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en retard. Je ne suis jamais en retard ! Qu'importe le nombre de fois ou je regarde ma montre, le constat est le même. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé. Enfin si je sais, mais comment j'ai pu me laisser distraire de la sorte ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Je m'engouffre dans un taxi en balançant sans la moindre politesse l'adresse où je suis attendue. Je me saisi de mon portable, constatant encore une fois mon absence de ponctualité. Je finis de rédiger un e-mail, contenant l'avancer de ma thèse de fin d'année demandée par l'un de mes professeurs. J'ouvre ensuite mon sac de sport pour changer ma veste et ma chemise que je porte depuis beaucoup trop de temps.

Le véhicule se stationne, je tends une liasse de billet et cours malgré les talons pour arriver devant une file d'attente interminable. Un soupire m'échappe. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison Raven a insisté pour que nous nous donnions rendez-vous dans une patinoire mais depuis notre dernière interaction, j'évite de la contrarier.

Je ne tiens pas en place, la patience est loin d'être une de mes vertus et plus je m'agace, plus je jette des coups d'œil à ma montre ce qui me met encore plus en rogne alors que j'ai presque une heure de retard. Mon portable sonne, je réponds sur les nerfs :

**\- Quoi ?  
\- Okaaay, **laisse traîner la voix de Clarke, **je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien. On sait que tu es en pleine rédaction de tes dossiers de fin d'année alors ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu nous ais oubliés.  
\- Je n'ai rien oublié du tout, je viens d'arriver dans cette foutue patinoire, il y a un monde fou !  
\- Je viens te chercher.  
\- Je peux me débrouiller !  
\- Je n'en doute pas **_**Black-Blake**_**, mais la patinoire était seulement le point de rendez-vous Rae a encore dégoté un de ces endroits insolites…  
\- Putain, dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore un restaurant plongé dans l'obscurité, j'ai détesté !  
\- Tu es injuste, c'était plutôt drôle !  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, **je marmonne.  
**\- Sors de la file d'attente **_**Black-Blake **_**!  
\- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça **_**Blondie**_**.  
\- Alors arrête de bouder, **répond-elle dans mon dos en raccrochant. **Tu peux te détendre O' c'est simplement une soirée entre amis.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'était si pressé, **je soupire en suivant Clarke. **Elle aurait pu décaler à ce week-end… sérieusement, en plein milieu de semaine qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?  
\- Les Woods sont là aussi, **m'informe Clarke.

Je tique à cette information, depuis que Lexa est partie la veille de Noël, nous n'avons pas été réuni au complet. En fait, nous avons même plutôt tendance à nous éviter. C'est comme si les non-dits sur les véritables raisons du départ de la meilleure amie de Clarke étaient en train de détruire notre amitié devenue si fragile.

**\- Link aussi est là ?  
\- Ouais… il ne manque que Lexa, **souffle la blonde tristement.  
**\- Tu sais s'ils ont eu des nouvelles d'elle ?  
\- Pas la moindre idée. D'habitude je grapille des informations chez Rae qui les obtient d'Anya mais là elle était tellement obnubilée par cette soirée que tous le reste est passé à la trappe !  
\- Sérieusement, **je roule des yeux, **qu'est-ce que Rae a encore en tête ?  
\- Pas la moindre idée, je ne suis même pas sûre que Raven Reyes sache exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête de Raven Reyes. Voilà, **elle ouvre une porte sans aucune frivolité, **nous y sommes !  
\- Mais, **je me stoppe net en découvrant un bar vintage, dans le style des années 50 avec une scène ouverte qui propose un concert de jazz, **cet endroit est…  
\- … très Raven Reyes, **rit Clarke. **Apparemment c'est un bar «clandestin» et il change d'emplacement toutes les deux-trois semaines. Il y a une énigme à résoudre pour trouver l'adresse.  
\- Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui tombe sur des plans comme celui-là ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'te dise O' ? Par moment Rae peut-être…  
\- … tellement agaçante, **j'explose.  
**\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, **rit Clarke.

Je repère sans mal la table qu'à investie nos amis, mon frère se lève en me voyant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je grogne pour la forme mais je me sens apaisée comme à chaque fois. Je constate qu'Echo garde ses distances, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après mon dernier exploit en date à son égard. Je ne suis pas fière de mon comportement, il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser convenablement.

Raven bondit à son tour, me prend les mains pour me tirer vers une chaise qui n'attendait que moi. Elle me donne un verre de bière en souriant, elle est tellement surexcitée qu'elle se fait un véritable monologue en espagnol. Je lui ferai bien remarquer que je ne comprends pas un mot mais la dernière fois que j'ai eu l'audace de pointer ce problème, je me suis prise une bonne gueulante donc, je vais éviter.

Puis sans prévenir, elle arrête de parler, vide la moitié de son verre qui ne contient pas une goutte d'alcool et s'assoie juste à côté d'Anya qui sourit étrangement en secouant la tête amusée. C'est étrange, l'aînée des Woods est la seule du clan à ne pas afficher un air morose. Rae se tourne vers la blonde alors la sœur de Lexa s'approche pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille qui fait encore plus rayonner mon amie.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?

**\- Bon, **intervient Lincoln, **maintenant que nous sommes tous là. On peut savoir où est Lexa ? Cette situation est ridicule.  
\- Ne parle pas à ta sœur sur ce ton, **réagit aussitôt Raven.  
**\- Je ne comprends pas ce que nous faisons là, **souligne-t-il. **Tu aurais pu juste nous envoyer un sms An' ou passer à la maison… qu'importe, cette excursion a New-York n'a aucun sens.  
\- J'avoue que j'aurai préféré faire **_**ça**_ **le week-end, **je le suis en continuant d'observer le comportement étrange entre Anya et Rae.  
**\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt cool, **intervient Monty en souriant à tout le monde. **Je veux dire on ne s'était pas revu depuis noël.  
\- Déjà avant, **répond mon frère, **nous avions perdu l'habitude de tous se voir.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents sont amis que nous devons l'être, **la pique de Madi me surprend, ce n'est pas son genre d'attaquer.  
**\- Okay, **c'est Anya qui prend la parole, **c'est moi qui ai insisté pour réunir tout le monde, Rae a tout organisé mais l'idée était de moi. Je… de toute évidence, Lexa nous envoie une carte postale par mois, je me suis dit que ce serait sympas de découvrir où elle se trouve ensemble.  
\- Tu suggères que nous nous retrouvions tous les mois, **interroge Clarke incertaine.  
**\- C'est l'idée, oui.  
\- Pourquoi faire cette première réunion à New-York ? **L'intervention d'Aiden est timide, **on aurait pu se faire un barbecue à la maison. Papa et maman aurait été content de voir tout le monde.  
\- Parce que je ne rentre pas à Chicago, **répond de but en blanc l'aînée des Woods.

Des questions fusent après cette annonce, seule Raven reste silencieuse. Elle sourit tellement que si elle continue, elle va se bloquer la mâchoire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi énorme ait pu m'échapper mais à entendre la réaction des autres, je ne suis pas la seule à m'être fait berner. Maintenant que j'y pense Anya et Raven c'est… je ne sais pas, plutôt logique. Comment elles ont réussi à nous cacher _ça _? Rae est un vrai moulin à paroles, c'est insensé.

J'échange un regard avec Clarke, je crois qu'elle aussi elle a compris. Je grimace en entendant les frères Woods s'insurger avec plus de véhémence, je crois que l'essentiel leurs échappe encore.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, **la voix de mon frère s'impose un peu plus que celle des autres. **Anya, tu ne crois pas que tu dois ralentir sur les changements drastiques dans ta vie en ce moment ?  
\- Tu vas chercher Lexa ? **Demande Aiden.  
**\- Non, **elle grimace, **pourquoi je vous proposerai de nous voir tous les mois si j'allais la chercher.  
\- Je ne comprend pas, **souligne Lincoln.  
**\- Vous vous rendez compte que votre sœur n'a pas besoin de votre avale, **sourit Harper.  
**\- Je suis plutôt sûre que c'est mûrement réfléchi, **la soutient Monty.  
**\- Réfléchi et Woods ne sont pas en parfaites adéquation, **rappelle Bellamy.  
**\- C'est certain, **tacle Madi en lançant un regard noir à Aiden.  
**\- J'aurai dû m'occuper de cette partie-là, **rit Raven.  
**\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, **Anya lui sourit et la dévore des yeux, **je gère parfaitement la situation.  
\- Sérieusement ? **Je demande en les fixant.  
**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **intervient en même temps Clarke. **Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ?**

Et voilà, _Blondie_ a mis les deux pieds dedans et la réaction des autres ne se fait pas attendre. Le brouhaha environnant s'évanouit en un éclair et tout le monde fait des têtes de six pieds de long. Sérieusement, comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchi sérieusement, c'était tellement évident !

**\- Vous… vous sortez ensemble ? C'est, **mon frère bégaie**, une blague ?  
\- Carrément pas, **explose Raven**, et je l'ai convaincue de rester à New-York !  
\- Tu n'avais pas grand-chose à faire pour me convaincre, **s'amuse Anya.  
**\- Depuis quand, **insiste Clarke, **moi qui croyais que tu me plantais pour passer du temps avec Shaw.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'il ne m'intéressait pas !  
\- C'est pour **_**ça**_ **que tu as quitté Nyko ? **Interroge avec une certaine violence Link. **Tu as jeté à la poubelle une relation stable et établie depuis plus de 5 ans pour… **_**ça**_**.  
\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton Lincoln, **tranche Anya. **Si je l'ai quitté, c'est parce que je ne l'aimais plus. Il aurait été injuste que je lui fasse croire le contraire plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'avoir revue Rae a accéléré les choses, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ma relation avec Nyko était finie.  
\- Bordel Anya, il est inconsolable depuis 5 mois et toi tu te tapes l'amie de ta sœur ?!**

Raven se redresse brusquement, s'avance dangereusement vers Lincoln et pendant une seconde, je suis à deux doigts de croire qu'elle va lui coller son poing en pleine figure, mais Anya bondit pour s'interposer.

**\- On sait toutes les deux que tu l'étalerais, **assure Anya. **Je t'avais prévenue qu'il ne serait pas fan de l'idée.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te traiter comme une merde, **s'énerve Raven en essayant de gagner du terrain.  
**\- Raven, **elle saisit son visage la forçant à la regarder, **ce n'est rien.  
\- **_**Keep This Fire Burning,**_ **Robyn. Quand il n'y a personne. Je suis à tes côtés, quand tu n'es même pas toi-même. Je suis à tes côtés.**

J'observe la scène pleine dubitative, je crois que Raven plaide sa cause avec une chanson ? Anya abord un sourire joueur avant de répondre exactement de la même manière :

**\- **_**Keep It Together, **_**Madonna. Garde les ensembles en famille. Ils sont un rappel de ton histoire. Frères et sœurs ils tiennent la clef. De ton cœur et de ton âme. N'oublie pas que ta famille est en or.  
\- **_**Joder, **_explose Raven. _**Mierda ! Es un capullo !  
**_**\- Ouais, **s'amuse Anya, **je suis presque sûre que tu n'as rien de gentil à dire.  
\- **_**Podría matarlo !  
**_**\- J'ai encore de grosses lacunes en espagnole mais je crois qu'elle dit qu'elle pourrait te tuer, **Anya se tourne vers son frère avec un sourire forcé. **Alors tu devrais ralentir sur les reproches, juste un peu. Je suis désolée que Nyko souffre mais je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être amoureuse de Rae.**

Lincoln se lève brusquement avant de partir en trombe. Je soupire avant de décider de le suivre. Je suis certainement une des seules qu'il acceptera d'écouter. Au passage j'assure :

**\- Je suis super contente pour vous deux. C'est très bonne nouvelle ! Je vais essayer de raisonner la tête de mule.**

En sortant du bar, je suis rassurée en découvrant que Lincoln est resté dans les parages et que je ne vais pas devoir lui courir après. Je secoue la tête en le voyant s'énerver pour allumer sa cigarette. Je plonge ma main dans la poche de ma veste, en sort un briquet et tranquillement je l'aide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je continue de garder ce zippo après tout ce temps.

Il me remercie d'un signe de tête et ne pipe pas mot. Je m'adosse contre un mur de briques. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je grimace, l'odeur de la nicotine m'a toujours dérangé. Je soupire en demandant :

**\- Je croyais que tu devais arrêter.  
\- C'est la première depuis ce jour-là, **il souffle la fumée en penchant la tête en arrière.  
**\- C'est con de tout gâcher maintenant.  
\- Je suis un con.  
\- Pour le coup, je ne sais pas comment te contredire Link.  
\- Évidemment, **un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres.  
**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?  
\- Tu m'adresse à peine la parole depuis ce jour-là donc c'est naturel que tu sois de **_**leurs**_ **côté.  
\- Là, t'es **_**vraiment **_**un con Link ! C'est quoi le but ? Te mettre tout le monde à dos ? Il est évident que ta sœur n'était plus heureuse à Chicago sinon elle n'aurait pas tout envoyé valser du jour au lendemain comme elle l'a fait. Tu as déjà «perdue» Lexa. Tu es certain de vouloir renoncer à Anya ?**

Un long silence suit mon intervention, Lincoln paraît sérieusement réfléchir à mes propos. Il fini sa cigarette, l'écrase contre le mur avant de s'adosser contre le mur à côté de moi. Il ne cherche pas à me regarder une seule fois. Il croise les bras avant de reprendre tristement :

**\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as refusé de sortir avec moi. On était bien ensemble.  
\- C'était un accident, **je me mordille la lèvre en prononçant ces mots aussi doucement que possible.  
**\- Un accident, **il se moque, **qui s'est reproduit 17 fois et a duré deux mois.  
\- Dès le début j'aurai dû refusé de coucher avec toi, **je regrette vraiment cette première fois, **j'aurai dû tout de suite savoir qu'il y aurait des… complications.  
\- Quelles complications ? Accepter de dîner avec moi… en quoi c'est une complication ?  
\- Je ne suis pas comme **_**ça**_ **Link et tu le sais.  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Je ne tombe pas amoureuse, il n'y a rien de plus simple.  
\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver si tu laisses sa chance à personne.  
\- Il fallait arrêter Link avant qu'il soit trop tard et que je te brise le cœur.  
\- Tu l'as brisé.  
\- Non, **je croise son regard. **Non tu te trompes.**

Un nouveau silence s'impose entre nous. Je me perds quelque peu dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai presque tout gâché entre nous. J'ai perdu pied une fois à cause de son putain de regard et je me suis laissée embarquer parce que bordel, ce qu'il est bon au lit mais clairement mélanger le sexe et les sentiments ce n'est pas mon truc.

Je sais que je me suis arrêtée au bon moment pour lui. Il était en train de basculer et je n'aurai jamais pu lui apporter ce qu'il désirait. Parce que contrairement à lui, je ne l'aime pas, du moins pas comme il le désirait. Je sais qu'il a encore du mal à l'accepter mais un jour… oui, un jour il comprendra que j'ai pris la bonne décision pour nous deux.

**\- Tu comptes y retourner et t'excuser ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé, **il secoue la tête en prenant une deuxième clope, **comment elles peuvent être ensemble ?  
\- Ça suffit, **je lui arrache la cigarette de la bouche.  
**\- Rends-la moi O' !  
\- Ne m'oblige pas à trouver une merde de chien pour la rouler dedans comme la dernière fois, **je le menace.  
**\- Tu fait chier !  
\- Donne-moi aussi le paquet ! Je croyais que je les avais tous réduis en cendre.  
\- T'es une emmerdeuse, **s'agace-t-il en claquant la cartouche dans ma paume ouverte. **Qu'est-ce que je suis censé leurs dire ? Il est clair que je ne saute pas de joie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Anya est clairement en train de foutre sa vie en l'air !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors, c'est ma sœur je dois…  
\- … c'est sa vie Lincoln, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.  
\- Raven, **il reprend, **sérieusement comment c'est arrivé ?  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi que tu dois poser la question.  
\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? C'est ton amie.  
\- Rae ne s'épanche pas sur ses relations. Je crois que c'est un des rares points sur lesquels elle ne nous fait pas confiance. Mais, **je croise les bras sous ma poitrine, **une des dernières fois que nous nous sommes vus toutes les trois Clarke, Rae et moi, elle… Raven nous a avoué qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Tu pourrais trouver **_**ça**_ **rassurant de savoir qu'Anya est aimé et je ne l'avais jamais… je crois qu'elle était vraiment à deux doigts de t'en foutre une. Ce n'est pas le genre de Raven. Elle réfléchit trop pour être violente donc je crois que ta sœur, court-circuite légèrement son cerveau.  
\- C'est complètement insensé, **il soupire, **d'abord Lexa et Clarke et maintenant Anya et Raven ?  
\- Pour ce que j'en sais il pourrait tout aussi bien y avoir un Aiden et Madi.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Mon frère a une petite amie !  
\- Hum…  
\- C'est pas sérieux, **sa mâchoire en tombe.  
**\- Je peux me tromper… mais je passe beaucoup de temps avec **_**miniGriff **_**et elle est clairement amoureuse d'Aiden depuis… pouf, super longtemps ! Je crois pas que Clarke le sache mais elle a tendance à avoir de la merde dans les yeux quand il s'agit de sentiments.  
\- Je ne veux pas la défendre parce que je lui en veux toujours pour le départ de Lex', mais personne ne l'avait vu venir…  
\- Rae l'avait vu, **je souffle.  
**\- Quoi ?  
\- Rae voit tout, c'est affolant, **je souris malgré moi repensant à son dernier serment**. Elle est tellement attentive à ceux qui l'entoure. Anya a de la chance de l'avoir.  
\- Même si je m'excuse, Raven va vouloir me tuer, **soupire-t-il.  
**\- Ça dépend, **je réponds les yeux brillants, **tu as combien sur toi ?  
\- Tu crois que je peux l'acheter ? Tu es folle O', **il sort tout de même un billet de 20, **là c'est Anya qui va me trucider.  
\- Suis-moi, **je lui demande en pliant le billet.

Je vois qu'il n'est pas motivé alors je lui prends la main et le tire derrière moi pour le forcer à me suivre. Il grogne pendant les premiers mètres mais finit par s'adoucir. Notre conversation s'allège et durant ce laps de temps, je suis véritablement soulagée de le retrouver.

Je déteste le Lincoln amer et froid. Je sais que c'est ma faute s'il agit de la sorte. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux mais si je m'impose trop, il finira par croire à nouveau qu'un "nous deux" est possible et c'est inenvisageable. Il mérite tellement mieux que moi parce que quand son cœur n'est pas abîmé. C'est le garçon le plus gentil du monde, à l'opposé du petit con de ce soir.

Je le fais entrer dans une épicerie russe ouverte 24/24, je ne lui lâche pas la main jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans le rayon des pâtisseries maison. Je cale une boîte dans les mains de Lincoln qui semble de moins en moins convaincu par mon plan.

**\- Crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les excuses. Tu sais comment je peux être… bref, Rae a tendance à être plus réceptive quand il y a de la nourriture en jeu.  
\- Elle a 5 ans, **se moque-t-il.  
**\- Rien à voir, **j'assure en commençant à disposer les Pychki, **Raven ne l'avouera peut-être jamais mais son amour pour la nourriture, c'est à cause d'un truc que nous faisions toutes les quatre. Lexa et moi on devait avoir 6 ans, Rae et Clarke 8 quand nous avons commencé à remarquer que Rae n'avait pas assez à manger au déjeuner, **je ferme la boîte en croisant le regard de Link. **Raven ne l'admettra pas mais Helena n'a jamais été une bonne mère, Helena elle… n'était pas là. Une fois Raven a «oublié» son repas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé parce que d'habitude quand sa mère était absente elle avait toujours un sandwich, une boîte de lasagne ou du chili, je crois que ses voisins prenaient soin d'elle. Elle n'avait **_**rien**_ **et elle a voulu nous faire croire que c'était normal. Le lendemain ta sœur est venue à l'école avec un sac rempli de cookies, le jour d'après j'avais des brownies, celui d'après Clarke avait fait ces monstrueuse tarte au citron, **je grimace au souvenir, **et on a fait ça jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle, pas un seul gâteau ne devait être le même sur un même mois.  
\- Pourquoi Lexa ne m'en a jamais parlé ? **Demande-t-il en payant.  
**\- Parce que c'était un truc entre nous, **je souris, **pour le premier anniversaire de Rae après votre déménagement à Chicago, Lexa a fait livrer des chips de banane à l'école pendant l'heure du déjeuner, **je ris en sortant de la boutique. **C'était mais… tellement drôle, je crois que tes parents n'ont pas été très tendre avec elle ce jour-là, elle a été punie deux semaines mais elle nous a assuré que ça en valait la peine.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi ces beignets pleins de sucre vont m'aider.  
\- Crois-moi, ceux-là en particulier veulent dire : je suis désolée. Elle saura que je t'ai aidé mais elle sera sensible au geste, **je reprends la boite quand nous arrivons devant le bar. **Tu es désolé Link, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je crois.  
\- Il faut en être certain, si ce n'est pas le cas autant mettre les Pychki à la poubelle. Parce que là, c'est du sérieux de chez sérieux. Je ne les ai utilisés que deux fois et je refuse qu'ils puissent avoir moins d'importance.  
\- Ce ne sont que des beignets.  
\- Non, justement.  
\- Pourquoi tu insistes autant ?  
\- Parce que c'est mon amie. Je ferais exactement la même chose pour Lexa ou Clarke. Toutes les quatre, nous avons une relation privilégiée et je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher parce que tu es en mode p'tit con.  
\- Très bien, **il soupire, **je suis **_**vraiment **_**désolée, **il tend sa main, **donne-moi cette boîte.  
\- Si tu foires, **je lui confie les beignets, **c'est moi qui te colle mon poing dans la figure même si ça doit me mettre sur le banc de touche pour le reste de la saison.  
\- J'ai compris, **il sourit, **je t'assure.**

J'ouvre la porte pour le laisser entrer. Clarke vient immédiatement vers moi, me demandant ce qui nous a prit autant de temps. Je lui explique mon plan et elle l'approuve. En avançant pour m'assurer que Link tienne sa promesse et fasse des excuses avec la forme qu'il faut, Clarke m'apprend que Lexa est en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, cette idiote va vraiment faire le tour du monde avant de se décider à revenir.

J'observe de loin Link alors qu'il s'approche de sa sœur. Il lui fait des excuses tout penaud devant une Raven qui le tue du regard. Quand il a fini, il s'avance vers cette dernière. Il me lance un appel au secour terrifié. Je secoue la tête. Il doit se débrouiller.

Il parle longtemps. Je ne perçois presque rien de la conversation à cause du brouhaha. Pourtant même d'ici, le silence de Rae est angoissant. Quand il a fini, il lui tend la boîte de beignets, en se tournant légèrement vers moi, me pointant du doigt avant de continuer à argumenter. Puis, il se tait et Raven ne fait pas un geste pour récupérer les Pychkis.

**\- Merde, **souffle Clarke, **si **_**ça**_ **c'est inefficace, on vient d'atteindre un nouveau stade.  
\- Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète vraiment ?  
\- Que Lexa ne soit pas là pour nous aider à trouver quelque chose capable d'endiguer la fureur de Rae ?  
\- Ouais… c'est toujours elle qui avait les meilleures idées.  
\- Si Raven ne prend pas cette boîte, on est mal ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme pâtisserie en Nouvelle-Zélande ?  
\- Pas la moindre idée mais si Rae ne prend pas les Pychkis dans trois secondes, je vais googler cette question immédiatement !**

Au dernier moment, Raven se saisit enfin de la boîte ce qui m'arrache un soupire de soulagement. Clarke paraît aussi satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Nous venons de l'échapper bel !

**\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? **Demande Anya en venant à notre hauteur.  
**\- C'était un armistice, **explose Clarke, **je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait failli le refuser !  
\- Tu as changé notre Rae, Anya, **c'est un reproche amusé.  
**\- Vous voulez dire que si un jour je fais une grosse connerie, il n'y a que son estomac qui marche ?  
\- Nope, **je réponds en souriant.  
**\- C'est plus complexe que **_**juste son estomac**_**.  
\- Je peux en savoir plus, **demande Anya amusée.  
**\- Si tu l'aimes, **je souris, **tu te débrouilles, j'ai sauvé ton frère en grillant un de mes trois joker… il ne faut pas abuser.  
\- Et moi, j'en ai déjà perdu deux, **Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.  
**\- Et Lexa ne donnera **_**jamais**_ **un de ses jokers, **je souligne.  
**\- Jamais, **confirme Clarke en riant.

Je ne pensais pas entendre Clarke rire de nouveau en évoquant Lexa. Je souris à ce constat, Anya aussi d'ailleurs. Les choses commencent à s'arranger.

J'observe un peu plus ce qui m'entoure et remarque que tout semble plus paisible.

Enfin.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! On en apprend un peu plus sur les tensions qui existe depuis noël et bien entendu sur Octavia. J'ai pris quelque liberté sur le personnage de Lincoln, j'ai essayé de changer les traits de caractères qui le définissent dans la plupart des fictions. Après au fond, il reste un gentil, c'est seulement que son petit cœur est abîme... à part ça, que dire ? L'amitié entre Lexa, Clarke, Raven et Octavia est vraiment ancrer en elles, est-ce que vous voudriez plus d'anecdote sur leur dynamique ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je rappelle, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse que j'ai créer une playlist Spotify pour les chansons utilisé entre Anya et Raven, pour ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté : Robyn - Keep This Fire Burning et Madona - Keep It Together.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	21. Chapitre 21 - POV Madi

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV Madi**

Je refuse d'y aller ! Hors de question !

Je me détaille dans la glace alors que je porte cette robe rouge absolument ridicule. Non, _ça_ n'arrivera pas. Je n'irais pas à ce bal stupide. Qui en a quelque chose à faire d'un bal de fin d'année de toute façon ? A part se rendre grotesque et jouer les bouffons pour le roi et la reine du bal, il n'y a vraiment aucun intérêt !

Je n'irai pas, c'est décidé : je n'irai pas !

Je sursaute alors qu'on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Non, hors de question que l'on me fasse changer d'avis. Je dois juste… j'agrippe la fermeture, en sautillant sur place, retirer cette robe ! Je m'étale sans aucune grâce sur mon matelas en me contorsionnant pour me libérer de cette entrave. Je roule des yeux en réalisant que je perds mon temps et que je n'arrive à rien. On frappe à nouveau.

**\- Quoi ?  
\- Maman m'a appelé, **la voix de Clarke raisonne, **apparemment tu l'as jetée hors de ta chambre comme une malpropre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mad's ?  
\- J'ai décidé que je n'irai pas à ce bal !  
\- Okaaay, **elle laisse trainer.  
**\- Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis !  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, **me signale-t-elle toujours derrière la porte.  
**\- Je te connais ! Tu vas faire ton **_**truc**_ **me retourner le cerveau et avant même que je ne puisse dire ouf, je serai à ce foutu bal !**

Le silence de Clarke m'étonne, je fronce les sourcils en me redressant. Je me débats avec ma robe trop serrée pour me remettre sur pieds. Je soupire en essayant de me convaincre que si j'ai changé si drastiquement d'avis pour le bal, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'en ce moment même Aiden soit à New-York.

Anya a reçu la sixième carte postale de Lexa cette semaine et elle nous a tous invités à découvrir où était sa sœur ce midi en nous invitant à les rejoindre elle et Raven dans un restaurant italien que personne ne connaissait. J'ai refusé d'y aller, prétextant que ma préparation pour le bal allait me prendre toute la journée mais je cherche seulement à éviter Aiden.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre et découvre ma sœur appuyée contre le mur en face, les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide. Elle relève les yeux en me voyant apparaître, me sourit et m'assure que je suis magnifique. Clarke a toujours eu ce truc inexplicable qui m'a permis de toujours avoir confiance en moi, même à cet instant alors que je ne peux que constater à quel point elle est bousillée par l'absence de Lexa, elle y arrive.

**\- Alors, **je demande, **où elle est ?  
\- L'Inde, **elle souffle.  
**\- Elle se rapproche, **je tente en grimaçant.  
**\- Bien essayé Mad's. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était il y a six mois…  
\- Tu n'en parles pas vraiment, **je glisse mine de rien, **comment tu gères ?  
\- Son absence me rend folle, **elle soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Je voudrais juste… savoir qu'elle va bien.  
\- Et, **je marche sur des œufs, **pour le reste ? Je veux dire, **je me racle la gorge, **la déclaration et le… le baiser. Tu… tu arrives à… te le pardonner ?  
\- Pas vraiment… certainement parce que Lexa m'a assuré qu'elle, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas.  
\- C'est un peu dur, non ?  
\- Non, **elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche. **J'ai carrément merdé. Je… j'ai… j'ai brisé le cœur de la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. Euh, **elle relève la tête brusquement, **ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, tu es mon top 1 Mad's !  
\- C'est faux, **je souris, **Lexa est toujours passée avant moi mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'empêche d'être une super grande sœur.  
\- Tu crois que j'aurai dû le voir ? **Elle me demande avec une certaine fragilité.  
**\- Quoi ? **Je l'interroge incertaine en fronçant les sourcils.  
**\- Qu'elle… que Lexa m'aimait.  
\- Je crois que si tu n'as rien vu c'est parce que Lexa ne voulait pas que tu le voies.  
\- Mais quand même… je… je n'ai rien vu venir. **_**Rien**_**.  
\- Je suis désolée Clarke.**

Elle me sourit tristement avant d'inspirer profondément, je la vois souvent faire ce genre de chose depuis quelque temps. C'est comme si une simple bouffé d'air lui permettait de se recentrer. Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle parvient à faire un tel exploit. Comment une simple respiration peut-elle avoir une telle influence ?

**\- Alors, dis-moi… ce bal, pourquoi tu ne veux plus y aller ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu y aller, **j'avoue honnêtement.  
**\- Mad's, **prononce-t-elle sceptique.  
**\- C'est vrai, **je lui assure, **je… c'est Aiden qui m'a convaincu. C'est entièrement son idée.  
\- Il devait t'accompagner, **elle comprend.  
**\- Ouais… il devait.  
\- Il est encore à New-York, appelle-le.  
\- Plutôt mourir !**

Je me retourne brusquement, entre dans ma chambre comme une furie et claque ma porte. Je ne m'excuserai pas, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Le problème c'est que lorsque je suis seule avec lui, je n'ai aucune volonté et je sais que je finirai par craquer. Et, c'est hors de question !

J'entends Clarke entrer dans ma chambre. Je fais les cent pas. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche, lui lance un regard noir pour qu'elle choisisse le silence. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre une quelconque leçon de morale !

**\- Mad's…  
\- Non, **je refuse. **Non, Clarke !  
\- C'est ton meilleur ami.  
\- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de… non. Juste non, Clarke !  
\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir appeler **_**ma**_ **meilleure amie.**

Merde… c'est petit de sa part et en même temps, je ne peux que constater à quel point c'est vrai. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point Clarke a pu compter sur Lexa toute sa vie. Par moment, c'était comme si elles n'étaient qu'une seule et unique personne. Depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie, ma sœur n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle a toujours été. Elle est obligée de se réapprendre.

Je me souviens douloureusement, d'une sortie shopping qui a complètement dégénérée en février. C'était la première fois que je voyais Clarke faire une crise d'angoisse. Je savais qu'elle en faisait, que c'est quelque chose avec lequel elle doit vivre depuis le décès de notre père mais je n'avais jamais assisté à cette perte de contrôle. J'ai été complètement désemparée. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire ou dire, c'est après que j'ai appris que depuis le début, la seule personne capable de la calmer dans ce genre de perdition, c'est Lexa.

Depuis son départ, ma sœur doit se réapprendre.

**\- Je ne l'appellerai pas, **je refuse.  
**\- Fais comme tu veux… je trouve seulement que tu as tort de ne pas vouloir recoller les morceaux alors que tu en as l'occasion.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, **je lui rappelle.  
**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, **Clarke s'approche. **Je trouve seulement que c'est… bête. Lexa et moi, nous avons grandi ensemble, pas Aiden et toi. Vous avez trouvé le moyen de devenir amis alors que vous viviez loin l'un de l'autre, vous vous parlez de tout, vous avez commencé avec ce jeu de la bouteille que **_**j'ai**_ **emballé comme une cheffe si mes souvenirs sont bon et depuis, vous n'avez pas arrêté. Je te jure… maman a dépensé une fortune en timbres avant que vous ne compreniez que les e-mail ça existaient aussi.  
\- Aiden et moi, on est différent de Lexa et toi.  
\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, **elle me rappelle en s'asseyant sur mon lit. **Je ne sais pas s'il y a un «fautif» dans l'histoire, si c'est un malentendu, si **_**tu**_ **penses que c'est irréparable, mais tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Au moins une pour éviter de le regretter par la suite. Aiden n'arrête pas d'appeler. Réponds-lui une fois, rien qu'une et vois où est-ce que ça vous mène. Mais dans tous les cas, tu dois aller à ce bal.  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller à ce bal !  
\- C'est une erreur…**

Le regard de Clarke se vide instantanément à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sourit et je devine qu'elle se plonge dans un souvenir en particulier. Je suppose qu'elle repense à un des bals auquel elle a assisté en particulier. Notre lycée en propose deux par an et celui de Lexa un chaque année et avec Octavia et Raven, elles ont assisté à neuf bals. Elles n'y sont jamais allées avec un cavalier, juste toutes les quatre, toujours. Je me souviens parfaitement des longues préparations, des rires et des défis qu'elles pouvaient se lancer pour la soirée.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours envié à Clarke, son amitié avec les trois autres. Elles se sont vraiment construites _ensemble_. Je n'ai pas d'amis comme Lexa, O' et Raven qui sont capable de débarquer à tout moment, parfois sans raison ou parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Moi, je n'ai que Aiden.

Et je me déteste de pouvoir être capable de tout gâcher entre nous. Je suis introvertie, discrète et timide quand il est joyeux, populaire et démonstratif. Sur le papier, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun. Quand je suis entrée au lycée cette année, le choix le plus audacieux que j'ai fais c'est prendre une carte de membre à la bibliothèque quand lui s'est inscrit dans l'équipe de football américain, dans la troupe de théâtre et à l'aide aux devoirs.

Parfois, il m'arrive de m'imaginer que nous sommes dans le même lycée et je me rends compte que même s'il était là, les choses ne serait pas si différente pour moi. En fait, si nous n'étions pas amis depuis toujours, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il me voit. C'est douloureux comme constat.

Les choses ont commencées à vraiment déraper quand j'ai réalisé qu'une part de moi, bien enfouie était amoureuse de lui. Je me suis retrouvée confronter à toutes mes plus grandes peurs : Aiden ne me voyait pas. J'ai ignoré ses sentiments et mes angoisses voulant privilégier notre amitié, tout ce qui comptait c'était de pouvoir continuer de partager des moments avec lui. Et, peut-être qu'au fond, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je suis trop jeune pour tomber amoureuse.

Et puis, il a rencontré Charlotte… j'ai tout fait, absolument tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas la détester. Au fond, j'ai même fini par l'apprécier. Aiden était heureux alors je l'étais aussi. De mon côté, j'ai rencontré Gaïa et James, quand Aiden est venu à New-York avec elle, j'étais angoissée de la rencontrer. Mais j'ai véritablement apprécié le moment que nous avons passé tous les cinq. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'être contente que mon meilleur ami ait trouvé quelqu'un, je l'étais vraiment.

C'est après que les choses ont commencés à être bizarre, les messages que nous nous envoyons quotidiennement se sont espacés. Parfois, je n'avais pas de nouvelles durant une journée entière. Je me suis inquiétée, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aiden mais nous étions en plein dans les contrôles de compétences de milieu d'année alors j'ai relativisé. De toute façon, nous allions bientôt passer deux semaines entières ensemble. Je me suis focalisée sur cette idée alors que nos conversations devenaient de plus en plus rares.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à noël, j'ai vite compris que je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Tout, absolument tout était normal entre nous. Et puis Lexa est partie… nous avons eu une première dispute qui s'est enchaînée sur une seconde, puis une autre toujours à propos de nos sœurs et il y a eu la dernière confrontation. J'en ai mal au cœur rien que d'y repenser. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il pourrait me faire autant de mal. Je ne sais pas exactement quand les propos ont divergé. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir comment je me suis trouvée à lui reprocher son _absence_ et encore moins comment j'ai pu me retrouver confronter à ces mots.

_Charlotte ne veut plus qu'on se parle et c'est ce qui va arriver._

Aiden a tout de suite regretté, je l'ai vu sur son visage mais c'était trop tard. Alors que j'ai toujours pensé que je serai celle qui gâcherai tout entre nous à cause des sentiments étranges qui habitaient mon cœur. Une phrase, une simple phrase venait de tout faire imploser. Après tout ce temps, je passais après une fille qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer et qu'il connaissait à peine. C'était douloureux, encore plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Alors c'était aussi facile, Aiden pouvait balancer 15 ans d'amitié par la fenêtre pour une fille… je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je suis sortie de mes gongs comme jamais et à un moment où à un autre j'ai fini par lui dire qu'il n'était pas celui qui me jetais que c'était moi qui allais l'effacer de ma vie. Je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas la peine de me contacter à nouveau, pas même quand cette garce jalouse lui briserait le cœur, qu'en ce qui me concernait, il n'existait plus. J'ai été affreuse dans mes propos. Je ne me suis pas reconnue une seule seconde. J'ai dit des choses que je regrette pourtant, je refuse de m'excuser. C'est… trop me demander.

**\- Je n'irai pas à ce bal Clarke, **j'insiste.

Parce que si je m'y rends, je ne pourrai penser à rien d'autre qu'à Aiden. Je serai constamment en train de me demander ce qu'il ferait à l'instant T. Je sais qu'il m'obligerait à danser d'une façon absolument ridicule au pire moment, genre pendant un slow. J'entends déjà son rire, j'imagine les regards noirs des couples qui voudraient profiter de ce moment. Je sais que j'attirerais l'attention, ce que je déteste mais quand il est là, j'oublie toute cette futilité, ma timidité et mon appréhension vis-à-vis du regard des autres s'envole en un claquement de doigts.

Aiden a toujours eu cet effet sur moi, il me fait oublier le reste du monde.

**\- Tu sais que s'il le faut, je t'y emmènerai en kit.  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.  
\- Madi…  
\- Non, je n'irais pas !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Gaïa et James ? Tu es censée les rejoindre.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, **je soupire. **Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller m'amuser à ce bal avec des amis. C'est censé être un truc de **_**cavalier**_**. Je n'ai pas de cavalier, je n'y vais pas. Fin de la discussion.  
\- Crois-moi, **elle rit, **avec la mauvaise musique, le punch imbuvable, la désastreuse photo souvenir de **_**couple**_**, le décor affreux, l'horrible robe, la torture des chaussures à talon, les chances de s'amuser sont quasies inexistantes !  
\- Quoi, **je fronce les sourcils, **pourquoi tu as été à neuf bals si ce n'est pas amusant.  
\- Pour le **_**après**_**, **elle sourit plus que de raison.  
**\- Le après ? **Je répète sceptique en plissant le nez.  
**\- Ce n'est clairement pas une bonne idée que je te raconte en détail ce que j'ai pu faire avec les filles **_**après**_**. Maman ferait une crise cardiaque si elle savait, **Clarke éclate de rire. **Elle trouverait peut-être même un moyen de me punir alors que je ne vis plus sous son toit et que je suis majeure ! Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne lui fait pas de mal, **finit-elle en essuyant une larme sous ses yeux.  
**\- Alors là, soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez… je veux savoir !  
\- Okay Mad's, **elle se lève, **tu vas à ton bal et je te raconte le **_**après**_ **de mon bal de fin d'année de Terminal, **elle embrasse mon front.  
**\- C'est carrément du chantage, **je m'offusque. **Je ne marche pas !  
\- Madi, **ma mère hurle depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je roule des yeux en tirant la langue à Clarke. J'ouvre ma porte violemment, prête à hurler pour répondre à ma mère mais je me fige brusquement. Je… quoi ?

**\- Et bien, **souffle Clarke dans mon dos, **je crois qu'il est temps que je tire ma révérence. Joli costume Aiden, **s'amuse-t-elle en passant à côté de moi.  
**\- Salut Madi, **prononce mon meilleur ami timidement en me faisant un signe de la main. **Je n'ai pas oublié que le bal c'est aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu tombes mal, **je réponds du tac-au-tac, **justement, j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.  
\- Madi…  
\- Je vois, **je recule en croisant mes bras, me protégeant comme je le peux, **tu peux danser avec moi mais plus me parler. C'est très logique comme raisonnement.  
\- S'il te plaît, **il semble tellement désespéré, **tu sais que je ne le pensais pas. Je… j'étais en colère, effrayé. Je n'aurai jamais… tu es ma meilleure amie Madi.  
\- C'est justement ce qui rend ce que tu m'as dit bien pire !  
\- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal.  
\- Trop tard !  
\- Madi, **il prononce les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'approche et a ma plus grande surprise, je ne fais pas un mouvement pour garder une certaine distance. Il détourne les yeux alors que des larmes lui échappent. Il secoue la tête en tendant la main vers moi.

**\- Des filles, il y en aura un tas d'autre. Je ne peux pas te perdre Madi. Ni un coup de cœur, ni nos sœurs ne devraient… chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre, mais pas **_**toi**_**, s'il te plaît, **_**pas toi**_**, jamais.  
\- Aiden, **je prononce prudemment.  
**\- Toi et moi pour toujours, on se l'était promis.**

Tous ses mots sonnent avec une justesse déloyale, ils me ramènent à _avant. _Le temps d'un instant il n'y a que lui, du tout premier jour jusqu'à _maintenant_. Notre promesse d'enfant agrémenté d'un cap ou pas cap. Et en l'écoutant j'imagine quelques minutes de plus à ses côtés, quelques heures où nous sommes encore ensembles. Amis toujours, on se l'était promis. Il a raison.

Ma colère à son encontre s'amenuise…

**\- C'est petit, **je prononce bougon.  
**\- Donc, **il sourit les yeux encore humides, **tu viens danser avec moi au bal ?  
\- Non, **je sens mes lèvres s'étirer, les traîtres.  
**\- Une **_**seule**_ **dance, **il insiste, **et après je t'offre une barbe à papa de la paix !  
\- Tu m'as prise pour Rae ?  
\- Tu adores la barbe à papa, **il rit. **Je t'en offre une plus grande que ta tête ! Une danse, **il sourit de plus en plus, sa mâchoire va finir par se bloquer, **juste une.  
\- Je t'en veux toujours, **j'annonce en acceptant de prendre sa main.  
**\- Je sais, **répond-il tristement. **Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour… tu n'as qu'à le dire et je le ferai… personne au monde ne pourra jamais te connaître autant que je te connais. Je suis **_**vraiment**_ **désolée Madi.  
\- Toi et moi, **je soupire.  
**\- Pour toujours, **il sourit de plus en plus.  
**\- Promis ?  
\- Plus un jour, **ses yeux pétillent de bonheur, **si tu le veux**.  
**\- Toi et moi, **je répète avec une certaine tristesse en repensant à mes sentiments pour lui.  
**\- S'il le faut, j'irai au-delà des étoiles pour te le prouver.  
\- Promis ?  
\- C'est comme si tu étais un morceau de moi, ma meilleure part, ne me l'enlève pas.**

C'est tellement évident, je ferme les yeux, il va me bousiller le cœur. Je suis foutue… je l'aime. En acceptant de le suivre, je me fais du mal pourtant, je suis incapable de ne pas le faire.

Parce que c'est lui et moi, pour toujours.

Je connais la sensation de ne pas exister jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde, qu'il me touche la main, qu'il me sourit, qu'il se moque de moi. Si le but c'est de me faire comprendre que mon cœur ne m'appartient plus, c'est parfait.

J'ai envie que les autres me voient avec lui parce que je ne suis plus tout à fait la même quand c'est le cas. Il me révèle telle que je suis. Ça fait un mal de chien parce que je sais depuis le début une chose terrifiante : je suis à lui.

Putain ! Pourquoi personne ne nous prévient à quel point aimer est douloureux ? Je ne connais rien au monde de pire ou de plus intolérable que ce déchirement !

**\- Toi et moi Madi, **il embrasse ma joue.  
**\- Pour toujours, **je réponds.

Elle est vraiment insensée cette promesse… c'est certainement pour cette raison que j'y crois.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit tour dans la vie de Madi ? Ce POV n'était pas du tout prévu à l'origine mais je me suis dit que vous aviez le droit de savoir quel était le problème entre les deux petits jeunes. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de vous placer quelque petites anecdotes en plus... à votre avis, quelle genre d'après bal le quatuor a pu faire ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	22. Chapitre 22 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Clarke**

Je finis de me préparer en maquillant subtilement mes yeux quand mon téléphone se met à sonner dans tout les sens. Je soupire, m'éloigne du miroir en recapuchonnant le mascara. Je saisis doucement mon portable, pour allumer l'écran et découvre huit sms et deux appels manqués. Je lève les yeux au ciel en découvrant un seul nom s'afficher : Wells.

Hier soir après une longue et difficile soirée, j'ai fini par le quitter. J'ai craqué. Je ne me serai jamais imaginée en arriver à ce point de non-retour. Le dîner que j'avais organisé n'aurait pas dû se dérouler de la sorte, en aucun cas. C'était notre anniversaire, trois ans. Je voulais faire les choses bien, vraiment. Je pensais que j'avais beaucoup à me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas été sous mon meilleur jour depuis…

Je ferme les yeux, resserrant mes doigts sur l'écran, la pression fait trembler tout mon bras. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler sous mes paupières. J'inspire profondément. Je ne dois pas pleurer, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai lâché les fontaines hier soir, hurlée aussi beaucoup maintenant, ça suffit. Je dois me ressaisir.

Comme je n'ai pas arrêté de le dire et de le répéter au cours de la disputer, entre Wells et moi, c'est fini il y a longtemps. C'est à peine si nous nous voyons encore et quand nous parvenions à le faire tout était… je ne sais pas… artificiel. J'expire sur la longueur et sur un coup de tête, je décide d'éteindre mon téléphone. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'immisce. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire qui puisse changer quoi que ce soit.

C'est fini. Enfin. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi soulagée, ni avec un cœur aussi léger.

Je glisse mon téléphone dans mon sac à main, enfile une veste en jeans qui s'apprête parfaitement avec mon haut rose claire, mon pantalon noir et mes bottines. Je vérifie ma coiffure dans le miroir de l'entrée, m'approche pour m'assurer que le maquillage est resté intacte et souris en constatant que tout est en place. Je relève les yeux et me fige devant le reflet de la carte du monde que j'ai collée à mon mur. Je me retourne pour l'observer un long moment, j'ai indiqué d'une punaise tous les endroits où Lexa est allée.

Je m'avance lentement pour récupérer la dernière carte postale qu'elle a envoyé à Anya. L'Egypte. J'observe un long moment la photographie avant de la remettre en place, c'est la huitième preuve que Lexa est toujours là quelque part qu'elle nous ait envoyé. C'est quand nous avons reçu celle de Namibie en juillet qu'Anya a eu la gentillesse de toutes me les confier. J'ai d'abord refusé, lui rappelant que tout ceci était ma faute et que sa sœur n'apprécierait certainement pas que je sois celle qui garde ses cartes postales. Mais elle a insisté en m'assurant que c'était trop difficile pour elle de les garder alors j'ai fini par dire oui.

Depuis, tous les jours, je fixe cette carte du monde en essayant d'imaginer ce que fait Lexa à ce moment précis. C'est un rituel qui me permet au moins une fois de sourire en pensant à elle dans la journée. Parce qu'à chaque fois, sans exception, elle est heureuse. Le reste de mon quotidien est plus morose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelque temps je me suis rendue compte que son absence me pesait moins. C'est devenu _normal_. Et, je déteste cette sensation. Je ne veux pas m'habituer au vide qu'elle a laissé derrière elle, jamais.

Je secoue la tête, me souvenant que je suis attendue. Je récupère mon appareil photo, au passage, claque la porte, la verrouille et descends les trois étages à toute vitesse. Je démarre sous les chapeaux de roues avant de me rendre compte que cet empressement est ridicule à cette heure, les routes sont tellement encombrées qu'on peut à peine glisser une feuille de papier entre les voitures. Il me faut une demi-heure pour rejoindre ma maison familiale. Je klaxonne deux fois et Madi déboule.

**\- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, **engage-t-elle en me tendant un thermos.  
**\- Bonjour à toi aussi, **je souris amusée.  
**\- Désolée… mais je suis super angoissée !  
\- Je comprends. Je suis aussi terrifiée pour toi.  
\- Arrête, tu vas empirer les choses ! Roule !**

J'éclate de rire en m'exécutant. Je monte un peu le son, espérant que la musique calme l'anxiété de ma petite sœur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle se soit inscrite au club de débat. Je suis bien obligée d'admettre que ce choix ne lui ressemble pas. Pour que Madi ouvre la bouche devant quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne panique complètement il faut qu'elle se sente en sécurité, ce qui arrive très rarement devant des inconnues. En revanche, je ne suis pas étonnée que ce soit Aiden qui l'ai convaincu.

Ils ont passé tous l'été ensemble tous les deux. Un mois à Chicago où ils ont fait du bénévolat dans un zoo pendant deux semaines et intégré un camp de sport et d'art, pour renforcer les acquis d'Aiden au football, fin juillet. Quand ils sont revenus à New-York pour les premières semaines d'août, j'ai été obligée de constater que leur complicité c'était énormément accrue. Je me suis demandée si leur relation n'avait pas évolué au-delà de l'amitié, mais Madi m'a assurée que non. C'est quelques jours avant la rentrée qu'ils ont découvert l'existence d'un club de débat, qui s'étend sur tous les sujets de société. Et c'est le dernier soir que le plus jeune des Woods a défié ma sœur de monter sur scène pour s'exprimer ce qu'elle a évidemment refusé, mais par un nombre de quiproquos qui m'échappe complètement quand je suis arrivée dans la salle de débat après avoir reçu un mystérieux message du jeune homme avec Raven et Octavia, Madi était devant un micro, s'exprimant avec aisance sur le sujet du port d'arme en Amérique. J'ai été bouché bée. J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait avoir de telles convictions et surtout qu'elle était capable de tout mettre sur la table de cette façon.

Je me gare devant la salle qui reçoit le club de débat aujourd'hui. Je remarque qu'Aiden l'attend déjà, il discute tranquillement avec Anya devant la porte. Je repère aussi la voiture d'Octavia, je souris un peu malgré moi, tout le monde est présent pour soutenir Madi. J'ai lancé l'idée que nous soyons tous présents pour cette grande première ce qui m'a valu de nombreux reproches de la part de ma petite sœur mais au fond, je sais qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas vivre ce moment seule.

**\- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir sortir de ta voiture, **assure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
**\- Bien sûre que si.  
\- Non, **elle secoue la tête, **impossible.  
\- Bon, **je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure, **je te laisse encore cinq minutes pour paniquer après je vais chercher les forceps !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je parle de Rae et O, tu sais parfaitement comment elles sont, **je m'amuse. **Je suis à peu près sûre que Raven peut démonter ce siège en un temps record et pendant ce temps Octavia rameuterait un tas de gros bras pour te porter jusqu'à la salle.  
\- Tes amis sont complètement tarées !  
\- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Raven Reyes, je suis certaine qu'elle peut trouver plus, **je grimace, **Raven Reyes !  
\- C'est quoi ça ? Il y a une échelle de conneries qui est déposé sur la marque Raven Reyes ? Il est situé où exactement le point zéro ? Au stade du paresseux en pleine sieste ? Et le dix… oh mon dieu le dix ! Jusqu'où cette psychopathe peut aller ? C'est genre, l'invention de l'ampoule électrique, non l'avion ! C'est pas vrai, **sa voix monte dans les aiguë, **la bombe nucléaire ? Je sors de cette voiture tout de suite, **elle ouvre brusquement ma portière, s'extrait du véhicule et murmure un : **je suis sauvée.**

De nouveau, j'éclate de rire. Madi fait volte-face, en m'assurant qu'elle me déteste avant de claquer ma portière. Sa réaction rend mon hilarité encore plus incontrôlable. Je la regarde foncer vers Aiden clairement furax, je croise le regard du jeune homme quand il comprend certainement la raison de son énervement. Le blondinet des Woods retient difficilement un sourire, secoue la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la conduire dans la salle.

Je sors à mon tour de la voiture et m'avance vers Anya restée à l'extérieur. Elle me salue poliment d'un signe de tête quand j'avance. J'avance lentement, vérifiant en marchant les réglages de mon appareil. Je ne relève les yeux qu'une fois à la hauteur de l'aînée des Woods.

**\- Tout va bien ?** Me demande-t-elle, **Rae a essayé de t'appeler à deux reprises.  
\- J'ai éteins mon portable pour la journée, **je souris.  
**\- Tu aurais dû la prévenir, **s'amuse-t-elle. **Elle était sur le point d'envoyer un véritable commando s'assurer que Madi et toi étiez en route.  
\- Il y a eu plus de circulation que ce que je croyais, pas de quoi faire toute une histoire.  
\- Tu sais que Rae me parle de tout, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'elle insinue. Elle sait pour ma soirée avec Wells, j'ai appelé Raven juste avant. Je crois que je sentais que le déroulement du dîner n'allait pas être sur leurs meilleurs auspices et j'avais besoin d'être rassurée.

**\- Tout va bien, **j'assure rapidement.  
**\- Okay, **elle sourit, **je voulais simplement te prévenir que tu risquais de vivre un véritable interrogatoire dès que tu passerais cette porte.  
\- Génial…  
\- Raven s'inquiète pour toi. Elle ne le dit peut-être pas clairement, mais elle s'inquiète. Elle commence à croire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, **Anya soupire, **elle doute pas mal en ce moment.  
\- Je vais lui parler.  
\- Clarke, **elle me retient avant que je passe la porte, **j'ai reçu une nouvelle carte cette semaine.  
\- C'est plus tôt que d'habitude, **je fronce les sourcils.  
**\- J'ai remarqué. Je me suis dit que comme nous étions tous là pour Madi, nous pourrions l'ouvrir après le débat. Sauf si tu penses que nous devons laisser cette journée à ta sœur.  
\- Non c'est… j'ai envie de savoir où elle est.**

Je force un sourire alors qu'un étau enserre mon cœur. Il bat trop vite, trop fort alors que je le sens comprimé. Je crois que je pourrai m'effondrer mais je tiens bon. J'entre dans la salle en essayant d'oublier Lexa. Je suis presque soulagée quand en effet Raven me saute littéralement dessus, me posant un nombre incalculable de questions en un temps record. Je tais ma rupture avec Wells mais je crois que je parviens à rassurer mon amie.

Les participants au débat défilent sur scène, je m'agite sur mon siège, ma jambe gauche tressaute et mes doigts font rouler la bague de mon objectif nerveusement. Je fais tout, absolument tout pour écarter Lexa dans mes pensées mais c'est peine perdu. A chaque fois qu'Anya reçois des nouvelles, si on peut appeler les carte postale vierge comme tel, je me mets dans un état incompréhensible. Ma première pensée s'attarde toujours sur la déclaration de Lexa, puis des centaines de souvenirs défilent à une vitesse folle retraçant point par point notre amitié en passant des pleurs au rire, c'est comme des flash foudroyant et puis il y a le baiser.

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me recentrer sur l'instant alors que Madi se place devant le micro. Je colle mon œil à l'objectif et prend une première photographie. Le baiser… j'en ai les larmes aux yeux alors que j'affronte à nouveau le fantôme du regard de Lexa quand elle m'a repoussée. Rage. Peur. Incompréhension. Révolte. Horreur. Il y a tellement d'autres ressentiments qui ont marqués ses iris quand elle m'a écarté. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

Je détaille Madi qui n'a peut-être jamais été autant à sa place qu'à cet instant. Je souris. Ma petite sœur a rarement été aussi belle. Elle a trouvé ce qui la passionnait, elle déblatère naturellement sur la réalisation des utopies. Elle est tellement à l'aise que je pourrai croire qu'elle commande un simple café en parlant du beau temps. J'immortalise ce moment, le déclencheur raisonne, le flash inonde mon environnement et en un instant, je sens de nouveau la brûlure sur ma joue.

Je baisse mon appareil, mon regard se vide. Je le lâche brusquement quand la douleur paraît se diffuser sur ma peau. Lentement, je viens effleurer ma joue de mes doigts. Il n'y a pas de doute, l'empreinte de la gifle de Lexa est toujours présente. Je crois que je serai incapable de l'oublier. Son geste, sa violence m'accompagnera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

**\- Clarke, **je sursaute quand Raven glisse sa main sur mon épaule, **Madi a fini, **elle souffle.  
**\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est le moment d'applaudir, **m'indique-t-elle.

Ses mots me ramènent au moment présent et je me retrouve submergé par des acclamations exagérées de la part de mes amis pour Madi. Je me reprends immédiatement, frappant mes deux mains ensemble, criant alors que ma sœur sort de scène, les joues en feu. Aiden l'attends avec un sourire gigantesque, il lui présente sa main pour faire un _high five_, ma sœur éclate de rire en s'exécutant. Elle l'a fait, son premier débat. Je suis tellement fière d'elle.

Je me rassied avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres et j'assiste à la prochaine intervention en éloignant Lexa de mes pensées. Je parviens presque à oublier complètement sa présence fantomatique quand j'entends Raven marmonner en espagnole à côté de moi et puis Anya qui lui demande gentiment d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Je ne fais plus attention à elles quand je vois Madi remonter sur scène avec tous les autres candidats pour annoncer les gagnants. Je saisis de nouveau mon appareil pour la prendre en photo, elle est rayonnante. Elle finit seulement à la cinquième place mais pour une première fois, c'est plus que satisfaisant.

En sortant de la salle, Madi explose de joie, un cri de victorieux lui échappe avant qu'Aiden la pousse à exécuter une danse ridicule qui nous fait tous bien rire. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers un parc et les discussions vont de bon train. Nous avons tous retrouvé une bonne dynamique. Notre amitié ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée. Nos rendez-vous mensuels, nous ont fait un bien fou. C'est agréable de se retrouver comme quand nous avions encore dix ans. Nous sommes tous là les uns pour les autres.

Tous… ou presque.

Bellamy repère un _food truck_ et nous décidons d'y commander notre repas, non sans une remarque acerbe d'Octavia qui crie au scandale devant cette malbouffe. Nous sommes installés en cercle sous un arbre à déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, Raven avec trois fois plus de nourriture que les autres quand sa petite amie sort l'enveloppe de son sac. Aiden bondit vers sa sœur en s'exclament :

**\- Je te donnes un cookie si c'est moi qui l'ouvre cette fois !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton cookie, **s'amuse son aînée. **Je ne peux plus rien avaler.  
\- Tu veux ce cookie Anya, **assure Raven les yeux rivés sur le gâteau.  
**\- Je veux ce cookie, **répète-t-elle sceptique.  
**\- **_**Absolutamente !**_ **Tu en meurs d'envie, écoute, **elle sourit en pointant l'oreille d'Anya de son indexe, **il t'appelle, mange-moi, mange-moi !  
\- Rae, **l'ainée des Woods soupire, **tu as encore une salade de fruit, un éclair au café, une tarte aux fraises, une meringue à manger et ton chocolat chaud à boire.  
\- **_**Quiero esta galleta**_ **!  
\- Je n'ai pas compris, **répond Anya avec une certaine mauvaise foi.  
**\- Anya, **explose-t-elle.  
**\- **_**Choose What You Love Most (Let It Kill You),**_ souffle la blonde en venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres, **Lara Fabian.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- **_**Choose what you love most**_**, **répète Anya en chantonnant de plus en plus amusé.  
**\- Okay, **laisse trainer Aiden, **je rappelle que vous n'êtes pas seules, **il se racle la gorge, **vous n'êtes pas obligées de nous imposer **_**ça **_**! J'ai toujours un cookie à échanger.  
\- Prend immédiatement ce cookie Anya, **ordonne Raven.  
**\- Hum hum, **elle éclate de rire, _**Too much love will kill you If you can't make up your mind Torn between the lover And the love you leave behind You're headed for disaster**_, Anya récite en défiant Rae du regard, **Queen, **souligne-t-elle.  
**\- Anya !  
\- D'accord, d'accord, **elle se tourne vers son frère, **donne-moi ce cookie Aiden avant que ma petite amie ne se change en monstre capable de dévorer tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il est humainement possible d'autant manger, **soupire-t-elle en faisant l'échange avec l'enveloppe. **Tiens, **elle donne le biscuit à Raven.  
**\- Enfin, **s'extasie-t-elle, **ne me refais plus jamais ça, **bougonne-t-elle en croquant dedans, **c'était méchant !  
\- Il y avait des chansons, **sourit la blonde en venant embrasser le front de Rae puis en la prenant dans ses bras.  
**\- Tu sais quoi, **elle attrape le gobelet contenant son chocolat chaud, **moi aussi j'ai une chanson. **_**You control my heart So don't be an evil motherfucker You know I'm your slave So don't be a bad master**_**, Kesha.  
\- Non mais je rêve, **Anya rit de plus en plus, **tout ça pour un cookie, vraiment ?  
\- Tu n'avais toujours pas compris que Rae pouvait te tourner le dos pour satisfaire son estomac, **s'amuse Octavia.  
**\- Ouais, **je la suis, **un de ces jours, tu vas te retrouver avec le cœur brisé Anya parce qu'elle n'aura pas su choisir entre toi et une pâtisserie confectionner par Christelle Brua !  
\- N'importe quoi, **s'offusque Raven.

Nous éclatons tous de rire devant sa mauvaise foi. Elle roule des yeux en bougonnant en espagnol tout en prenant son éclair au café et en poussant Anya a la serrer un peu plus fort. Lorsque ses jérémiade incompréhensibles cessent, Aiden attire notre attention pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il fait le clown, inventant une histoire tirée par les cheveux, où Lexa se ferait poursuivre par un ours polaire en Sibérie pour atteindre une boîte aux lettres. Mais quand il finit par tirer la carte postale de son enveloppe, il se tait brusquement avant de froncer les sourcils, il sourit tristement :

**\- Je suis désolée qu'elle n'ait rien écrit Aiden, **murmure Madi.  
**\- A chaque fois, j'espère qu'elle dira quelque chose, **commente Lincoln avec tristesse**.  
\- On est tous pareil, **assure Anya.  
**\- En fait, **reprend Aiden en nous montre le verso, **il y a quelque chose d'écrit.**

Comme un seul homme, nous nous approchons tous brusquement de lui. Je remarque tout de suite qu'un petit paragraphe est bien rédigé et je reconnais sans mal l'écriture de Lexa. Aiden retourne la carte vers lui et commence à lire :

_**\- L'Islande est un pays magnifique. Les glaciers fondent, l'eau cherche son chemin à travers les ruisseaux, court d'une chute à l'autre, et éclabousse sur son passage créant une multitude de gouttelettes qui attirent la lumière pour former des arcs-en-ciel. J'ai pu en voir presque chaques jours depuis que je suis ici. Je vais bien Anya même si j'ai bien failli me faire arrêter pour avoir acheté illégalement une bière à plus de 3,25% d'alcool. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Lexa.**_

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure de façon assourdissante, rendant tout le reste insaisissable. Lexa va bien. Jamais les mots : "Je vais bien", ont eu une telle résonance pour moi. Je ressens un profond soulagement. Lexa va bien.

Quand je rentre chez moi après avoir déposé Madi chez ma mère et Marcus, je sens encore mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire des envolés inédites. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Lexa va bien.

Durant un instant, j'entends son rire résonner dans mon appartement. Je la vois assise en tailleur sur mon pouf en osier. Elle est magnifique puis son hilarité se calme, son sourire subsiste et son regard vient trouver le mien. Je me perds au milieu de ses magnifiques iris émeraudes qui me détaillent comme si j'étais la plus belle chose de ce monde. Calmement elle souffle doucement : je vais bien. Et j'y crois, j'ai une foi aveugle en ces mots.

**\- Je suis désolée Lexa, **je murmure tout bas à son fantôme. **Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je le suis **_**vraiment**_**. Tu avais raison, **je secoue la tête. **Je n'avais pas le droit. Ne me pardonne pas, **je sens les larmes s'écouler sans contrôle sur mes joues, **continue de me détester, je ne ferai rien qui puisse encore plus gâcher ce qui a existé entre nous mais… s'il te plaît, **je ferme les yeux me rattachant aux souvenirs de plus en plus flou de Lexa, **reviens.**

Je m'endors sur le canapé sans m'en rendre compte, c'est un bruit strident qui me fait émerger d'un sommeil absolument pas réparateur. Je me redresse en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'ai les yeux gonflés et la bouche pâteuse. Je suis dans un sale état presque semblable à une bonne vieille gueule de bois.

Et ce vacarme qui ne s'arrête pas… c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je finis par comprendre que c'est l'interphone. Je soupire avant de traîner des pieds pour enfin faire cesser tout ce bruit. Je décroche et balance un faible et agacé :

**\- Quoi ?!  
\- **_**Blondie**_, je reconnais immédiatement Raven, **tu ne décrochais pas ton téléphone !  
\- Je dormais Rae…  
\- Je m'en doutais, il est à peine huit heures.  
\- Je vais te tuer, **je grogne, **c'est dimanche.  
\- J'essaye de t'appeler depuis hier soir, laisse-moi entrer !  
\- Je ne préfèrerai pas, je suis en train de réfléchir à un moyen de faire disparaître ton corps une fois que je t'aurais assassiné !  
\- L'acide, c'est le plus efficace, sans la moindre hésitation. N'oublie pas de réduire en miette les dents.  
\- Putain Rae, c'est gore ! Je n'ai même pas encore avalé mon petit déjeuner !  
\- Tu me laisses entrer **_**maintenant **_**?**

J'appuie sur le bouton qui déverrouille l'entrée au rez-de-chaussée sans répondre mais en lâchant un profond soupire. Je ferme les yeux en me frottant les paupières. De toute évidence, quoique je fasse, je n'échapperais pas à la tornade Raven Reyes. Je sursaute quand son poing s'abat sans interruption sur ma porte.

**\- Tu te fous de moi, **je soupire en ouvrant la porte.  
**\- Tiens, **elle me tend un paquet de prospectus, **je me suis permis d'utiliser mon double des clefs de ta boîte aux lettres.  
\- Tu crois que parce que tu m'as emmené mon courrier, je vais oublier de te tuer ?  
\- J'ai aussi un café noisette et un muffin à la myrtille, **elle me tend un sachet, **ton préféré de chez **_**Sky's Diner**_**.  
\- Okay, **je lui lance un regard blasé, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est mort ?  
\- Prend ça, **elle me tend un peu plus mon courrier.  
**\- Pose-les sur la commode, **je grogne.  
**\- Lexa a écrit à tout le monde.**

Je me fige complètement à la fin de cette annonce. Je suis complètement paralysée comme si mon cerveau refusait de comprendre cette information. J'ai forcément mal entendu.

**\- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai prit ton courrier. Je ne voulais pas… j'ai vérifié, **elle m'assure, **il y en a une pour toi. Alors prends ce muffin, bois ton café et ouvre cette enveloppe, **elle embrasse ma joue, **appelle-moi après, **elle glisse le tas de papiers dans mes mains. **Je te laisse. Je… Anya ne sait pas que je suis partie.**

Et avant même que je ne puisse réagir, ma porte claque. Je suis en état de choc. Je fixe le tas de courrier entre mes doigts, interdite. Ma main tremble et tout s'écrase au sol. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger mais mon regard à suivit la chute du papier et il s'est arrêté sur une enveloppe blanche ou je découvre mon prénom, nom et adresse. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien l'écriture de Lexa. Elle a une façon si particulière de former le C majuscule de mon prénom, c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait depuis le milieu de primaire et elle n'a jamais arrêté.

Encore aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'est passé… Lexa a pensé à quelque chose de si subtil.

Je me retourne et avance comme un automate jusqu'à ma cuisine. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en continuant d'implanter mon regard sur le tas de courrier éparpillé dans mon couloir. Je me redresse pour prendre le sachet de mon dîner préféré et m'assoie en tailleur devant la petite montagne de papier.

Qu'est-ce que Lexa a bien pu m'écrire ? Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir ses mots.

Je grignote plus que je mange mon muffin en essayant d'imaginer l'état d'esprit de la brune. Est-elle toujours en colère ? Je prends une première gorgée du café en grimaçant, tiède. Je soupire, repose le gobelet et me penche pour récupérer l'enveloppe. Encore une fois, mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

Neuf mois… dans quelques jours, ça fera neuf mois que Lexa est partie. Neuf mois que je vis avec mon erreur. Neuf mois que je passe et repasse ce baiser en boucle dans ma tête. Neuf mois que je me dis que peut-être mon empressement à l'embrasser, n'était pas un geste désespéré pour la retenir mais ce que je le voulais vraiment sans me l'avouer. Neuf mois que je vis avec la marque de sa gifle sur ma joue. Neuf mois que ces derniers mots tournent comme une ritournelle dans ma tête : "Je ne te pardonnerais pas _ça_, jamais. Tu n'avais pas le droit.". Neuf mois que je me dis que peut-être moi aussi je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

Peut-être… je soupire.

J'ouvre doucement l'enveloppe, je sens que la colle subsiste un peu sur mes doigts. Je les frotte avant de prendre la carte postale en choisissant de la tirer du côté de l'image. Je souris en découvrant une magnifique photographie d'une montagne avec des aurores boréale. Je suis surprise en sentant le papier glacé sous la pulpe de mes doigts. C'est un vrai polaroïd. Je l'observe donc avec plus d'attention en me disant que j'ai l'occasion de voir à travers les yeux de Lexa. Elle était là, devant cet endroit magnifique.

Je l'imagine sans mal, foncer vers ce paysage grandiose, les bras en l'air en hurlant qu'elle est libre et éclater de rire. Elle crierait à en perdre ses cordes vocales, sans se soucier des gens qui pourraient être de passage. Ensuite, elle se laisserait tomber au sol et regarderait le ciel noyer de vert jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Oui, je la vois parfaitement et je me sens sourire en m'imaginant à ses côtés comme avant. L'une à côté de l'autre, les mains jointes, les yeux rivés vers le ciel à discuter de tout et de rien. A bout d'un moment, mon regard dériverai et je la détaillerai sous tous les angles, mon cœur se gonflerai de bonheur en la voyant heureuse. Et je lui avouerai peut-être ce que je ressens pour elle.

Peut-être…

Je retourne lentement la photographie et découvre bien plus de mots que ce que j'aurai imaginé. Je n'ose pas encore les lires. J'ai peur de ce que je vais pouvoir découvrir. Je ferme fortement mes paupières en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. J'arrête de respirer. Quand mes cils se redresse mon cœur assourdit encore une fois tout le reste.

"_**Clarke,**_

_**J'ai vécu avec des étrangers ici et dans un tas d'autre pays qui ont hanté mes pensées mais ils ne t'ont jamais effacé. Je marche dans des rues inconnues mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher un visage familier, le tien. Tu es partout, tout le temps. Mais nous sommes à des océans d'écart. Et je peine à me souvenirs des raisons qui m'ont fait partir.**_

_**Je devrai embrasser tes lèvres pour reprendre mes esprits, depuis le début j'avais raison comme ton baiser m'a montré à quel point j'étais enterré sous mes mensonges. Oublions ce qui a été dit, la trahison et la douleur. Comme avant… on avait l'habitude de parler pendant des heures mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses encore entendre ma voix maintenant. Pouvons-nous pardonner et oublier ?**_

_**Je te pardonne. Mon Dieu, je dois te pardonner.**_

_**Parce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de t'aimer.**_

_**Lexa."**_

Lexa…

J'éclate en sanglot. Il n'y a plus de doute possible. Je suis loin des "peut-être" qui me hante depuis neuf mois, c'est une certitude.

Je suis, moi aussi, tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Clarke et la petite bande d'amis ont encore énormément évolué. Fait, important Lexa a enfin écrit quelque chose ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de son message à Anya ? Et Raven qui débarque sans prévenir... annonçant que tous le monde à reçu un petit quelque chose, encore un déclencheur pour Clarke qui "est tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie".**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je rappelle, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse que j'ai créer une playlist Spotify pour les chansons utilisé entre Anya et Raven, pour ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté : Lara Fabian - Choose What You Love Most, Queen - Too Much Love Will Kill You et Ke$ha - You Control My Heart.**

**GeekGirlG.**


	23. Chapitre 23 - POV Lexa

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Lexa**

J'arrête d'écrire, ressentant une douleur dans mes doigts. Je dépose mon crayon et les agitent en massant ma paume pour faire passer l'élancement désagréable. Je prends ma tasse, dépose la coupelle sur les feuilles de papier pour éviter qu'elles s'envolent et bois doucement mon thé qui a eu le temps de refroidir un peu. Je frissonne alors que le vent se lève, pour un mois de novembre il fait plutôt doux mais j'aurai peut-être dû entrer dans le bar plutôt que de rester en terrasse.

En même temps, il ne me reste que peu de temps à Paris avant de m'envoler pour Londres et j'ai envie de profiter encore de cette ambiance étrangement grisante qui règne dans la capitale française. J'observe silencieusement les passants. Je continue de la chercher, quoi qu'il advienne. Je n'arrête pas d'espérer la croiser par hasard alors même que je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

Clarke est partout…

Je saisis mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon manteau. Je le déverrouille et appuie directement sur l'icône qui ouvre l'application Instagram. Par habitude, je tape l'identifiant de Clarke. J'ai remarqué que depuis le mois de juin ses publications sont montées en flèche, elle poste énormément de photos, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je les fais défiler avec une certaine nostalgie alors que la plupart des clichés figés sur l'écran sont des visages familiers.

Je souris en m'arrêtant sur une image d'Anya et Raven de dos, chez un disquaire avec des casques grotesque sur la tête en train de se disputer un vinyle que ma sœur à en main. Je continue de faire défiler, jusqu'à tomber sur un bras de fer entre Lincoln et Octavia qui a de toute évidence mal tourné puisque tous ceux qui les entourent se lèvent précipitamment, créant un flou artistique magnifique alors que trois verres de bières tombent, déversant l'alcool sur leurs vêtements. Je continue de faire glisser mon indexe sur l'écran découvrant les moments privilégiés que mes amis ont passés ensemble et je m'arrête sur ma préférée.

Je détaille l'image en déposant mon portable sur la table. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'appuyer par accident sur l'écran et de générer un cœur. Et pourtant, cette photographie le mériterait mille fois. Clarke rayonne comme jamais, son appareil professionnel entre les mains, elle rit aux éclats. Elle est sublime, son bonheur transparaît parfaitement, il crève l'écran. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu être heureuse avec un tel naturel. Elle a arrêté de faire semblant, je le vois parfaitement, c'est son vrai visage.

**\- Salut Lexa, **je sursaute quand Luna s'installe à ma table, **je suis carrément en retard désolée, **poursuit-elle avec son accent allemand. **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, **s'informe-t-elle en se penchant pour voir mon écran. **Encore, **m'interroge-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi, **je crois que tu as une légère obsession pour cette photo.  
\- Si seulement cette obsession était légère, **je ris en verrouillant mon écran.  
**\- Alors, **elle tapote ses doigts sur la table, **ton livre avance ? Tu as écrit combien de pages aujourd'hui.  
\- Quelque une, **je souris.  
**\- Alors, **Luna farfouille entre les feuilles avant de relever les yeux, **tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne nous accompagne pas au Pérou après Londres ?  
\- Il est temps que je rentre chez moi.  
\- Voyager avec toi va me manquer, **soupire-t-elle, **je te suis partout depuis l'Australie. Je vais peut-être changer d'avis et faire un tour aux États-Unis avec toi.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de suivre Gustus, Ilian et Costia au Pérou.  
\- Je ne sais pas, **elle se laisse tomber jusqu'à ce que son dos retrouve le dossier et penche sa chaise en arrière, je déteste quand elle fait ça, **je te préfère à eux, **elle me fait un clin d'œil, **sérieusement nous sommes dans les galères ensemble depuis avril, ça forge forcément des liens et je veux savoir, **assure-t-elle.  
**\- Tu veux savoir, **je répète incertaine.  
**\- Qui est cette fille, **explose-t-elle en désignant mon portable d'un geste vague, **évidement ! Tu n'as jamais rien voulu me dire sur elle, c'est forcément quelqu'un d'important ! Depuis que tu as vu cette photo… tu as changé et je sais exactement où et quand c'est arrivé !  
\- N'importe quoi…  
\- Le 28 août, un peu près vers 21 heure, en tout cas après le dîner, je le sais parce que nous étions en train de regarder les billets pour l'Islande quand tu t'es **_**pouf**_ **figée et depuis, tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder. Tu as changé Lexa, **elle sourit, **ce n'est pas un reproche mais depuis que cette photo a été postée, tu penses à rentrer. Ce n'était pas arrivé avant, pas une seule fois.**

Je dois bien avouer que la précision de son analyse m'impressionne. Je suis presque tentée de vérifier la date de la diffusion de la photo de Clarke mais j'ai trop peur de lui donner raison. Je suis bien obligée d'admettre que de découvrir Clarke aussi heureuse a provoqué un électrochoc auquel je ne m'attendais pas. C'est comme si tous mes efforts pour l'oublier c'était envolé en une fraction de seconde, un regard, un seul… et c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Tout m'est retombé dessus comme une chape de bois sur la tête, la douleur a été insupportable durant des heures avant que je ne réalise que même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Encore moins à la détester.

Clarke m'a brisé le cœur, de la pire des manières. Elle a abusé de moi, de mes sentiments pour elle. Elle a réduit en miette notre amitié. Et pourtant, je continue à l'aimer. Toujours.

Je ne veux pas la perdre. Qu'importe qu'elle ai trahis ma confiance. J'ai besoin d'elle. Alors j'ai commencé à réfléchir et j'ai tenté de faire la seule chose que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire : lui pardonner son geste, son baiser…

Merde… même après tout ce temps, je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et pourtant, je suis prête à renoncer à ces viles tentatrices si j'ai une chance, rien qu'une de la garder. Je m'étais promise que mes sentiments ne gâcheraient pas tout entre nous. Que je ne bousillerai pas notre amitié parce que je l'aime un peu trop. Il est temps que je respecte mon engagement. Je vais la retrouver en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Je ne peux pas la perdre…

**\- Et bien, **Luna agite sa main devant mes yeux, **tu es partie loin ! J'ai tapé dans le mille à ce point ? Il faut trop que j'te suive… je ne peux pas rester sur ma faim comme ça !  
\- Gustus va te tordre le cou si tu oses encore changer d'avis, **je secoue la tête.  
**\- Ce **_**faux**_ **viking ne me fait plus peur depuis que **_**nous**_ **l'avons convaincu de retourner chez lui, à **_**Norge**_**, **elle prononce en imitant à la perfection l'accent de notre ami, **alors qu'il était hors de question qu'il y remette les pieds.  
\- Justement, il t'en veut encore à cause de cette histoire.  
\- **_**Jeg bryr meg ikke**_ **! Oh putain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai prononcé cette phrase en norvégien ! Tu crois que je l'ai bien dit ! Je m'en fiche, **reprend-elle en faisant une grosse voix bourrue assez semblable à celle de Gustus, **c'est pas possible, ce **_**Papa Bär**_ **déteint trop sur moi, **elle pleure presque de rire, **il faut que j'arrête de le fréquenter, tout de suite, c'est décidé, je t'accompagne ! Je me fais peur…  
\- Je veux être là quand tu lui annonceras, **je me moque.  
**\- Bien Commandant, **elle exécute un salut militaire. **Bon… c'est pas tout mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Costia ? Le film commence dans moins de vingt minutes et hors de question que je rate les bandes annonces comme la dernière fois parce que **_**Frau **_**Costia DeLanoë est en retard.  
\- Tu étais toi aussi en retard, **je lui rappelle.  
**\- Oui mais **_**ça**_ **elle ne le sait pas ! Si Ilian arrive avant elle, alors qu'il bosse jusqu'à 17 heures, elle va m'entendre.**

Je secoue la tête amusée par son comportement. Je finis mon thé, range mes affaires dans mon sac à dos avant d'aller payer mes consommations au bar, laissant Luna gaiter Costia. Je décide d'envoyer un rapide sms à notre amie française, en lui proposant de nous rejoindre directement au cinéma pour qu'elle évite les foudres de Luna, ce qu'elle ne met pas longtemps à accepter. Quand je reviens je lance les clefs de la moto que je loue à la grande brune aux cheveux frisés et éternellement indomptés.

La tête qui se peint sur le visage de Luna quand elle comprend que je la laisse conduire restera inoubliable. J'évite en générale de lui faire confiance pour ce genre de chose, elle a une certaine tendance à aimer un peu trop la vitesse et l'imprudence à mon goût, mais je me dois surtout de lui faire oublier son animosité passagère envers Costia. C'est sans surprise que tout le monde arrive parfaitement à l'heure, le film se termine et quand nous sortons du cinéma Gustus nous attend. Il nous propose immédiatement d'aller dîner tous ensemble dans un endroit qu'il a repéré dans la journée. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours dégotter des endroits méconnus de tous mais où l'on mange comme des rois. J'adore quand c'est lui qui choisit nos restaurants.

Les discussions vont de bon train alors que nous avançons dans les rues éclairées de Paris. Je m'arrête en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un match de basket. Je tourne un peu plus la tête vers la gauche et souris en découvrant un trois contre trois, endiablés entre six jeunes hommes qui doivent encore être au lycée. Ils ont l'air bon, je souris un peu malgré moi en commençant à analyser leur jeu, leurs déplacements et leur technique quand le ballon s'échappe du terrain pour rouler jusqu'à moi. Je me baisse pour le récupérer, je le fais tourner rapidement entre mes paumes avant de le stopper net en resserrant mes mains.

**\- Oh non Lexa, **intervient Costia en revenant vers moi, **pas encore !  
\- Ce ne sera pas long, **je promets en m'avançant vers le groupe. **Ça vous dit un cinq contre cinq en sept minutes ?  
\- Mais, **essaye de m'arrêter la blonde, **j'ai super faim !  
\- Tu sais bien que quand Lexa est décidée, rien ne l'arrête, **rit grave Gustus. **Si on refuse de jouer avec elle, elle ne va pas manger et ne penser à rien d'autre que ce match qu'elle n'a pas pu jouer.  
\- C'est une emmerdeuse, **grogne Costia. **T'es une emmerdeuse Lexa !**

Je protesterai bien contre cette accusation mais je dois bien avouer que sur ce point, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. J'ai bien conscience que dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer. Le basket me manque horriblement. C'est comme une drogue, je n'arrive pas à arrêter et pourtant à chaque fois que je finis un match, je souffre le martyre. Ma cheville me fait de plus en plus mal, par moment c'est vraiment insupportable. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de garder ces moments où il y a juste moi, mon équipe, le ballon, le terrain et le panier, même si ce n'est que sept minutes de temps en temps.

Les garçons acceptent de jouer contre nous, se moquant au passage de Gustus qui à leurs yeux est beaucoup trop vieux. Ils font une blague ou deux de mauvais goûts, tout le monde les ignore, nous allons régler ce différent sur le terrain. Nous retirons tous nos manteaux et le match commence et mon dieu, ce qu'il est grisant. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, nos adversaires d'un soir sont bons, même très bons ! A la fin des premières quatre minutes trente, ils nous devancent de sept points. Je vide de moitié une bouteille d'eau qui se trouve dans mon sac, je suis gorgée d'adrénaline et grisée par l'envie de gagner quand la seconde moitié du match reprend. Je cours, dribble, passe et saute dans tous les sens. Je n'avais pas ressenti _ça_ depuis un moment. J'adore.

Quand nous finissons par les rattraper au score, il reste à peine une minute de jeu. Je pourrais ralentir pour nous assurer la victoire, ne prendre aucun risque mais je n'ai pas envie de me brider. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser. Il n'y a personne pour hurler depuis le banc et me dire quoi faire alors j'y vais à fond, commettant quelques imprudences mais qui s'en soucie puisqu'au final, je vais gagner. Je marque un premier panier, nous faisant prendre l'avantage. Le retour vers le panier adverse est rapide mais je les devance, récupérant la balle, ils essayent de m'arrêter mais je pile un peu avant la ligne des trois points, j'ignore la douleur dans ma cheville, saute, place mes mains et shoot. Mon tir est parfait, je me remets rapidement en place, je fixe le ballon, je souris en repérant une erreur de la part de mes adversaires, je fonce et en quelques secondes, j'en marque un dernier pour la route.

**\- Putain Lex', **Ilian tapote deux fois mon épaule gauche, **t'es passée en mode Terminator !  
\- C'était génial, **je souris encore essouffler.  
**\- Je détestes quand elle fait **_**ça**_, grogne Costia.  
**\- Seulement parce que **_**ça**_ **te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, **éclate de rire Luna.  
**\- C'était un beau match, **résume Gustus en nous obligeant à faire un câlin grouper, ce qui nous fait tous grogner et protester, **bravo les **_**p'tits gars**_**. On n'avait pas vu **_**notre **_**Lexa, **il me tapote la tête, **se déchaîner comme aujourd'hui depuis longtemps. Maintenant à table !**

Quand nous arrivons au restaurant, nous dévorons plus que nous ne dînons. La discussion tourne principalement autour du match. C'est en grande partie parce que nous avons tous les cinq une passion pour le basket que nous nous entendons aussi bien. Gustus a joué à un niveau impressionnant dans son pays, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête tout à ses trente ans pour partir avec un sac à dos faire le tour du monde. Luna et Ilian ont commencé quand ils avaient dix ou onze ans et malgré le fait qu'ils ont arrêté quand leurs études sont devenues plus difficiles, ils restent très bon. Et Costia reste la meilleure, on lui a mit un ballon de basket dans les mains avant même qu'elle ne sache marcher, tradition familiale. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour parcourir le monde alors qu'elle pourrait être dans une équipe importante en France, peut-être même jouer aux États-Unis.

Je me souviens parfaitement que lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, il y a deux ans à un stage d'été de basket à Chicago, j'avais été plus que impressionnée par son niveau. C'est sûrement ce qui à l'époque m'avait fait tomber sous son charme, elle a été la première et seule fille que j'ai embrassé sans penser à Clarke. Je l'aimais bien, mais pas assez. À la fin de l'été de mes 18 ans, je l'ai vite oubliée. Et puis, je l'ai revue en Australie, quelques jours avant mon départ pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle jouait en plein milieu de la rue, je lui ai proposé une deux contre deux, avec Luna et son partenaire d'un conte un. Nous avons gagné et elle a décidé que ce match n'était pas loyal et quand elle a su que nous étions sur le départ, elle nous a accompagnée nous promettant de nous écraser la prochaine fois, depuis dès que nous changeons de pays, elle essaye de nous battre en deux contre deux. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

Je suis sur la terrasse de la petite maison que je partage avec les quatre autres à faire de nouveau défiler les photographies du compte Instagram de Clarke quand Costia tire une chaise bruyamment derrière elle pour s'installer en face de moi. Elle appuie ses deux bras contre le dossier avant de déposer son menton sur ses mains et de me fixer. Je verrouille mon écran et attend sa prochaine intervention qui ne tarde pas :

**\- Tu sais qu'il fait au moins, moins 20 degrés dehors ?  
\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt agréable, **je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément.  
**\- Ouais, t'es bien une fille de Chicago. On ne te l'a fait pas. J'avoue il doit faire trois ou quatre degrés mais on se les gèle quand même ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?  
\- Je réfléchis, **je souris.  
**\- Hum-hum… et réfléchir à côté du poêle à bois, c'est hors de question ?  
\- Je suis bien ici, **j'assure en hochant les épaules.  
**\- Tu es encore dans le match ou tu es ailleurs ?**

Ailleurs… je sers un peu plus mon portable entre mes doigts. Je suis clairement ailleurs. Loin, très loin d'ici avec ma famille, mes amis et… la femme que j'aime. Je ferme les paupières pour chasser cette pensée à propos de Clarke. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'extraire de mon cœur, du moins juste assez pour que son amitié puisse me suffire enfin.

**\- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, **je souffle.  
**\- A quoi ? C'est une question sérieuse Lexa, **reprend-elle quand je fronce les sourcils, **personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans ta tête.  
\- Je pense à mon retour.**

C'est vrai, mais si je dois être tout à fait honnête la vraie réponse c'est : à Clarke. Je pense tout le temps à elle, tout le temps ! C'est affolant ! Je suis à plus de 5 500 kilomètres d'elle et je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. J'ai tout essayé, tout. Je suis parti, j'ai coupé toutes communications, j'ai voyagé à travers le monde mais elle est tout le temps présente dans mon cœur et mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, pire encore, je crois bien que je pourrai l'aimer encore plus. Et bordel, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser encore plus qu'avant.

Sa présence me manque, sa façon de me sourire, de me regarder, d'éclater de rire à toutes mes blagues, de parler, de s'occuper de sa petite sœur, de voir le monde, de perdre pied, de photographier, de plisser légèrement le nez quand elle lit, de ronchonner sur le mauvais caractère d'Octavia, de pleurer, de faire la fine bouche pour me laisser manger la fin de ses plats, d'exagérer cent fois certaines histoires, de s'étendre sur un film qu'elle vient de voir, de se plaindre de sa mère, d'essayer d'amadouer Raven, de m'appeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit juste pour s'assurer que je vais bien, de courir en hurlant quand elle croise le chemin d'une pie, de s'extasier devant un muffin aux myrtilles, de danser pour un oui ou pour un non mais quand il n'y a pas de musique, de… tout, absolument tout me manque.

**\- Tu as des projets pour ton retour ?  
\- Appeler ma sœur, **je tapote nerveusement mon portable contre mon genou.  
**\- Euh… tu as conscience que **_**ça**_ **tu peux le faire **_**maintenant**_**.  
\- Non. Je ne peux pas parce que si j'entends sa voix je… je serai capable de prendre un billet d'avion dans la minute pour la rejoindre.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta sœur, **Costia s'inquiète sincèrement. **Parce que si c'est pour la famille, personne ne t'en voudra si tu ne viens pas à Londres.  
\- Je crois au contraire qu'Anya se porte comme un charme.  
\- Ta sœur s'appelle Anya, **elle rit en me pointant du doigt, **je t'ai eu !  
\- J'ai déjà parlé d'Anya, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Ah oui ? Je ne parierais pas là-dessus… tu ne nous parles jamais de ta vie, si nous savons que tu viens de Chicago, c'est parce que **_**je**_ **le sais.  
\- Hey, **Luna débarque en ouvrant en grand la baie vitrée, **qu'est-ce que vous foutez dehors ? Vous voulez finir congelées ?  
\- La sœur de Lexa s'appelle Anya, **débite Costia, **tu le savais ?  
\- Évidemment !  
\- Ah, **je claque des doigts en m'exclamant, **tu vois qu'il m'arrive de parler de ma sœur !  
\- Anya, **Luna réfléchit en prononçant son prénom, **avocate, grande sœur géniale mais terriblement autoritaire, adore le septième art, avec le même mec depuis un certain temps Nyko je crois, Lexa ne l'aime pas des masses et, **elle agite tous ses doigts, **attend ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas cinq points sur Anya ? On avait dit cinq points essentiels sur chaque membre de ta famille, c'est la règle !  
\- Quoi, **s'étonne Costia, **pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? J'ai le droit de jouer moi aussi ?  
\- Géniale et autoritaire, c'était deux points distincts, **je rappelle.  
**\- Je ne suis pas convaincue, **refuse Luna, **je veux autre chose !  
\- Pas intéressée, **je ris.  
**\- Tu n'as pas le choix Lexa, j'ai le droit à cinq points et il m'en manque un. Ça fait parti du contrat de notre amitié !  
\- Il y a un contrat, **s'amuse la blonde.  
**\- Évidemment !  
\- Luna a insisté, j'ai même été obligé de le signer, **je soupire.  
**\- Et je peux le ressortir à tout moment ! Faut-il que je le fasse ?  
\- Génial et autoritaire étaient séparés, **j'insiste.  
**\- Je refuse cet argument.  
\- Très bien, **je souffle, **que dirais-tu d'une correction ?  
\- Une **_**correction**_… **essaye toujours de me convaincre.  
\- Avant que je parte, **c'est douloureux de repenser à ce moment, **les choses se sont envenimés entre ma sœur et Nyko. Je crois qu'elle l'a quitté.  
\- Tu **_**crois**_**, **Luna plisse le nez, **pas suffisant.  
\- Très bien, j'ai incité une de mes meilleures amies à ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments pour Anya et je suis quasiment sûre que maintenant elles sortent ensemble ! Quasiment sûre étant, **je déverrouille mon écran, pour aller dans l'album photo, je sélectionne une des captures d'écran que j'ai prises il y a quelque jour, _**ceci**_**.  
\- Okay, **Luna se penche vers mon écran, **ce quasiment sûre me satisfait. Mais elles sont carrément en train de s'embrasser là. Je pense que tu peux enlever le "quasiment" de ta phrase.  
\- Je suis la seule à avoir envie de lui voler son téléphone pour fouiller dans ses photos, **demande Costia.  
**\- Absolument pas, **s'extasie Luna en me le subtilisant et en partant en courant.  
**\- Luna, **j'explose en la pourchassant.  
**\- Pour une fille qui n'avait pas de portable quand je l'ai rencontré, je trouve que tu y tiens un peu trop, **s'amuse-t-elle en s'arrêtant derrière une table. **Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien trouver de compromettant dedans ?  
\- Arrête tout de suite, tu n'as pas cinq ans. Rends-le-moi !  
\- A une condition.  
\- Non !  
\- Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé.  
\- Ma réponse reste non !  
\- Si tu le veux, **elle agite mon téléphone en souriant, **tu n'as pas le choix.  
\- Non, **je m'acharne.  
**\- Tu sais exactement quelle question je vais te poser, **elle comprend.  
**\- C'est pour **_**ça**_ **que je refuse, **je tente le tout pour le tout en passant par-dessus la table pour atteindre mon portable mais elle se repli au dernier moment, **putain Luna !  
\- Alors ?  
\- Non.  
\- J'ai le droit de voir avant que tu lui rendes, **cri Costia.  
**\- Ouais, carrément ! Rapplique !  
\- Luna, **je la menace en serrant les poings.  
**\- Attends, attends ! Ne bouge plus Costia ! Je crois qu'elle est sur le point de me le dire.  
\- Quoi exactement, **demande la blonde.  
**\- Comment **_**elle**_ **s'appelle.  
\- Qui ?  
\- La fille, avec un grand F. Tu sais **_**la**_ **fille quoi. Alors Lexa, comment elle s'appelle ?**

Je reste silencieuse, refusant de prononcer son prénom. Je ne sais pas quel effet m'exécuter me ferait. Je ne l'ai pas même murmuré une seule fois depuis que je suis partie. Je pense à elle tout le temps mais quelque chose me dit que si je dis son nom, je serai définitivement foutue.

Je défie Luna du regard qui tient mon portable bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Elle est amusée par la situation. Personnellement, je trouve tout ceci ridicule et tout sauf drôle. Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle me demande. J'attends encore un peu. Je ferme les yeux en me forçant à me calmer. Je dois simplement attendre, être patiente. J'expire sur la longueur et je dis :

**\- Tu peux le garder, **et je fais volte-face.

Je rentre rapidement dans la maison, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre ma chambre et m'effondre dans mon lit sans même allumer la lumière. J'attrape un de mes oreillers et je hurle dedans. Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué dès qu'il s'agit d'elle ?

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis ma fuite quand Luna frappe doucement à ma porte en s'annonçant avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je l'entends déposer mon portable sur ma table de nuit. Elle s'assoie sur mon lit en repoussant doucement l'oreiller toujours aplati sur mon visage. Elle esquisse un sourire avant de murmurer :

**\- Je suis désolée. Je suis allée trop loin. Je n'aurai pas dû insister. Je… je suis seulement inquiète. Comment tu comptes l'affronter une fois que tu seras rentrée chez toi ? Tu n'arrive même pas à prononcer son prénom…  
\- Je l'aime, **je murmure, **c'est pour cette raison que je vais réussir à aller la voir, lui parler, lui pardonner et reconstruire, je ne veux plus être loin d'elle parce que je l'aime.  
\- Lexa…  
\- Je ne dirai pas son nom, **je refuse, **parce que la prochaine fois que je le prononcerai, ce sera pour **_**elle**_**. Tu comprends ?  
\- J'ai simplement peur qu'elle te brise le cœur. Tu es si fragile quand tu parles d'elle.  
\- Il n'y a plus grand-chose à briser. C'est **_**elle**_ **ou rien du tout.  
\- Je comprends, **elle s'allonge près de moi.  
**\- Tu vas venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Comment je pourrai connaître son nom autrement, **elle sourit.  
**\- Je pourrai t'appeler.  
\- Insatisfaisant ! Et si jamais elle brise le "plus grand-chose" qui reste à briser, je serai là. Dans la galère ensemble, **elle tend son poing vers moi, **ou pas du tout.  
\- Dans la galère ensemble, ou pas du tout, **je souris attendrit en tapant mon poing contre le siens. **Merci Luna.**

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Alors, alors... premier POV de Lexa depuis très longtemps, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les nouveaux personnages vous on plu ? Vous êtes content de trouver Luna ? Lexa est encore très mordu de Clarke, va-t-elle réussir à lui pardonner pour arranger les choses le moment venu ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	24. Chapitre 24 - POV Raven

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Raven**

Je sors de la salle de bain comme une furie, seulement habillée de mes sous-vêtements, bataillant avec la brosse coincée dans mes cheveux que je finis par décrocher et balancer sur le lit avant de me placer le plus près possible d'Anya pour attirer son attention. Je la vois sourire ce qui m'agace encore plus, je croise les bras en tapant du pied, impatiente. Elle se penche un peu plus vers le miroir, appliquant délicatement son rouge à lèvres ce qui attire un peu trop mon attention et me fait subitement oublier la raison de mon énervement.

Je l'entends reboucher son tube de maquillage mais il n'y a rien à faire, mes yeux restent rivés sur ses lèvres devenues rouges. Elle se tourne vers moi, glisse ses mains entre mes bras m'obligeant à les décroisé et elle m'attire doucement vers elle. Anya me pousse à m'installer sur ses genoux, elle passe doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux encore humides et embrasse délicatement ma joue avant d'essuyer avec doucement ma peau.

Je me perds dans ses yeux, au milieu de tout cet amour que j'y devine et alors que ses mains parcourent mon dos, je dois lutter pour éloigner le plus possible les pensées peu chastes qui traversent mon esprit. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une envie dévastatrice de m'emparer des ses lèvres me dévore de l'intérieur. Anya est tellement belle, encore plus avec sa coiffure travaillée, le maquillage léger mais incroyablement efficace et je ne parle même pas de sa tenue.

**\- Tu vas être magnifique dans la robe que je t'ai achetée, **souffle-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.  
**\- Je la déteste, **je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner encore contre ses lèvres.  
**\- Je sais mais tu vas la mettre quand même parce que nous nous sommes engagées à nous rendre à ce gala et qu'il y a un dress code.  
\- C'est n'est pas moi, **je grogne.  
**\- Je sais, **elle caresse mes lèvres de son pouce. **Une soirée Rae, une seule.  
\- A quel moment tes parents se sont dit : chouette, j'ai l'idée du siècle, smoking cravate pour les hommes et robe de cocktail pour les femmes ? Où est le fun dans cette monotonie affligeante ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de fun dans ce genre de gala.  
\- Alors pourquoi nous y allons ? **Je demande dramatiquement agitant mes bras dans tous les sens. **Pourquoi nous nous infligeons cette torture ?**

Anya sourit et je suis presque sûre qu'une part d'elle se moque de moi. Je ne parviens pourtant pas à lui en vouloir parce que je sais que j'en fais trop. Seulement toutes ces frivolités c'est aux antipodes de ce que je suis. C'est comme de vouloir mettre Gripsou dans un Disney, qu'importe comment on essaye et bien ça ne fonctionne pas donc autant ne pas insister.

**\- Je crois que c'est parce que tu m'as convaincu que ce ne serait pas si terrible, **elle me taquine.  
**\- Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de si stupide. Jamais.  
\- Tu l'as fait, peut-être pas avec des mots mais je savais que même si cette soirée se transformerait en véritable enfer, tu serais là. Alors je me suis dit, **elle caresse ma joue, **que ce ne serait pas si terrible si nous restions **_**ensemble**_**.  
\- Je déteste toujours la robe, **je détourne les yeux pour qu'elle arrête de m'envouter avec le combo mortel de son regard et ses mots, **et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.  
\- Rae, **elle s'approche de mon oreille, **à chaque fois que tu détesteras un peu trop cette robe, tu n'auras qu'à me voir te l'enlever, **sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je sens mes joues prendre feu. **J'ai acheté cette robe pour te déshabiller.  
\- Putain d'allumeuse !  
\- Et, **elle rit, **il y a peut-être même une chanson.  
\- C'est bon, **je me relève brusquement, **je vais le mettre ce torchon ridicule, **je fonce vers la salle de bain, **c'est n'importe quoi, **je reviens sur mes pas pour récupérer la brosse, **moi, **je fonce de nouveau vers la pièce du fond, **dans une vulgaire robe de cocktail. Moi ?! Autant annoncer la fin du monde tout de suite, **je me retourne brusquement, cours vers Anya, l'embrasse avec fougue, **je t'aime. Je suis super énervée mais je t'aime !**

Je me baigne dans le rire d'Anya en me préparant quand je suis enfin tirée à quatre épingles, je découvre une chambre vide. J'attrape la pochette et les chaussures à talon qui vont compléter ma tenue et je sors de la chambre. J'avance vers la rambarde des escaliers et me penche pour la découvrir assise sur les dernières marches, en pleine conversation téléphonique.

Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant que son attitude a changée. C'est infime, mais je le vois parfaitement. Anya est clairement sur la défensive, elle a mis son masque de femme avocate. Tous les petits détails que je peux constater alors qu'elle est de dos, m'indique que la situation a changée du tout au tout. Je descends lentement, faisant un signe à Lisa Woods la mère du clan quand elle passe devant nous.

Ce n'est pas avec son passage éclair en exigeant que le problème des verres à pieds soit réglé dans l'heure qu'elle remarque que son aînée n'est pas dans son état normal. Je m'assoie à côté d'Anya, son regard est tout de suite attiré vers moi. Elle a les larmes au bord des yeux, son téléphone change d'oreille, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et appuie sa tête contre mon épaule en continuant d'écouter la personne qui lui parle. Après quelques minutes, elle raccroche et c'est seulement après coup que je réalise qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot. Je n'ose rien dire alors qu'elle fixe son portable comme s'il allait exploser.

**\- C'était Lexa, **elle lâche comme une bombe.  
**\- Lexa, **je répète incertaine.  
**\- Ouais elle a… laissé un message ?  
\- Elle n'avait encore jamais appelé.  
\- Je sais, **Anya paraît complètement perdue.  
**\- Tu… tu vas bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je…  
\- Anya, **je la prends doucement dans mes bras en embrassant ses cheveux. **C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle qu'elle appelle, non ? Je crois que c'est sa façon de te dire qu'elle est prête à renouer. Tu as son numéro maintenant et tu peux l'appeler quand tu le souhaites.  
\- Lexa revient, **m'annonce-t-elle, **elle… elle se la joue à la **_**Christmas Day**_ **de Dido. Elle a appelé juste avant d'embarquer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai écouté le message cinq fois, **souligne-t-elle, **je suis sûre de moi.  
\- **_**Mierda**_, je souffle, _**de verdad ? **_**Pardon, **je souffle en remarquant que je parle en espagnol, **je suis juste… heureuse. Lexa revient enfin à la maison, **je souris en embrassant Anya sur les lèvres, **c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Ouais, **elle sourit, **tu as raison.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ?  
\- Qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle devrait arriver avant la fin du gala de ce soir pour faire une surprise à tout le monde, qu'elle serait, **elle plisse le nez, **accompagnée, **je grimace à la nouvelle en pensant à Clarke, **et elle a insisté pour que je ne **_**la**_ **prévienne pas.  
\- Je déteste mentir à Griffin, **je me plains, **mais je suppose que Lexa a énormément réfléchie à… **_**todo**_**, tout, **je me reprends, **ce qui touchait de près ou de loin son retour.  
\- Comment Lexa peut savoir pour le gala de ce soir ?  
\- Il faut croire qu'elle gardait un œil sur nous, **j'embrasse son front, **c'est une Woods.  
\- Je vais avoir tellement de choses à lui dire que je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis en premier ? Qu'est ce qui… mon cerveau va exploser !  
\- Hey, calme-toi, **je lui demande tout bas, **comme dans la chanson de Fun, **je souris.  
**\- Je ne la connais pas celle-là.  
\- **_**Be calm. I know you feel like you are breaking down. Oh I know that it gets so hard sometimes. Be calm.  
**_**\- Tu es tellement douée à ce jeu, **elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre.  
**\- J'ai une suggestion, commence par un simple : bonjour. Le reste viendra naturellement, fais-moi confiance. Et si tu perds pied, je suis là. J'ai promis de te rattraper au besoin. Tu te rappelles ?  
\- Je t'aime **_**tellement**_, elle m'embrasse avant de me prendre dans ses bras.  
_**\- Said I love you. More than you'll ever know. More than you'll ever know**_, je chante doucement à son oreille.  
**\- **_**I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know**_**, Donny Hathaway, **elle reconnaît. **Pas mon passage préféré mais pas mal, **elle sourit en s'écartant doucement de notre étreinte, **pas mal Reyes.  
\- Parce que je suis aussi censée connaître tes passages préférés des chansons que je choisis ?  
\- Non… ce ne serait plus drôle. Je serai dans l'impossibilité de te taquiner et il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi parfaite.  
\- Parfaite, **je souris plus que de raison en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue, **je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?  
\- **_**I'm just trying to be somebody. You can love, trust and understand. I know that I can be a part of you that no one else could see**_, elle récite tout bas.  
**\- Arrête d'essayer, **je réponds sans réfléchir, **tu es déjà une part de moi, la meilleure qui plus est.  
\- Tu te mets à dire des trucs encore plus guimauve que moi, **elle éclate de rire.  
**\- Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, **je rétorque. **Allez, **je me lève, **il y a un endroit que j'aimerai te montrer avant d'aller au gala, **je lui tends la main, **je voulais t'y emmener demain pour le réveillon de Noël, mais je crois que le bon moment c'est **_**maintenant**_**.  
\- Tu vas sortir avec cette tenue ?  
\- Putain, **je me décompose, **j'avais complètement oublié cette foutue robe ! Bon, **je grogne, **okay pour **_**toi**_ **je vais le faire, **j'assure en attendant qu'elle saisisse ma main.  
**\- Attendons demain, **me dit-elle en se levant, **je vais bien, je t'assure. Je te connais Rae tu as tout minutieusement préparé et je veux que tout soit exactement comme tu l'avais pensé.  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne **_**ma belle**_**, **elle dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, **pas cette fois. Je sais où ma mère planque des oréos.  
\- Tu sais me parler, **je ris.

La fin d'après-midi se déroule sans aucun autre incident. Anya a retrouvé rapidement son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Et, le moment fatidique de rejoindre ce foutu gala est finalement arrivé bien trop vite.

Je tapote nerveusement mon volant en attendant de passer le grand portail du manoir qui a été loué par l'occasion. Ma jambe droite commence à tressauter nerveusement, je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon élément. Anya glissa sa main sur ma cuisse en me poussant gentiment à me calmer.

**\- Quand on aura passé le portail, tu prendras le premier chemin à gauche.  
\- Je ne suis pas les autres voitures ?** Je m'étonne.  
**\- Je te vois mal confier tes clefs à un voiturier.  
\- Parce que quelqu'un à l'intention de conduire ma voiture ? Hors de question !  
\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je te propose d'aller te garer toi-même, **elle sourit.  
**\- Qui a besoin qu'on lui gare sa voiture ? Tu arrives, tu te stationnes, tu ouvres ta portière qu'est-ce qui est difficile dans ces trois étapes ?  
\- Les gens **_**riches**_ **sont incompréhensibles même pour le grand cerveau de Raven Reyes et son super QI.  
\- Tu **_**es**_ **riche et je te comprends.  
\- **_**Mes parents**_ **sont riches, **elle me corrige, **il y a une nuance et tu sais comment ils sont. A part pour ce genre d'événement, ils ne sont pas du genre à étaler leur argent et à en abuser. Mes frères, Lexa et moi avons eu la chance d'être élevé dans le respect et la valeur des choses.**

Je me tourne vers Anya, la détaille avec un peu plus d'attention. Il est vrai que c'est un sujet que nous n'abordons pas.

Quand nous avons emménagé ensemble, elle a insisté pour participer de moitié au loyer alors qu'elle n'avait plus de travail à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais non plus parlé d'argent avec Lexa, en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile parce que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne m'a jamais fait sentir inférieur vis-à-vis de ma situation. Et qu'Anya ait accepté de vivre dans mon quartier montre à quel point elle se contrefiche de l'aspect financier. Mais je ne me suis jamais dite une seule fois qu'elle pouvait refléter une image étrange quand elle retournerait dans _son_ milieu, comme aujourd'hui.

Je me demande si ce genre de vie _huppée_ lui manque parfois. Je sais que ses parents l'envoyaient souvent avec Nykolas à ce genre d'événement en leur nom. Elle avait le profil parfait de la réussite et quand elle parle aux personnes de ce milieu, elle se transforme, elle a une façon si différente de s'exprimer. Elle a été façonnée dans ce monde _d'aisance_ quoi qu'elle en dise.

Dès que je le peux, je tourne à gauche et suis ses indications pour atteindre le parking. Quand j'arrête le moteur, j'ai un moment de doute. Anya sort de la voiture en lissant sa robe. Je continue de la regarder, elle est incroyable, sublime, tellement resplendissante. Qu'est-ce que je fais là avec elle ? Je n'y ai _vraiment _pas ma place, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Tu viens ? **Elle me demande doucement.  
**\- Ouais, **je me racle la gorge en récupérant mes clefs, **j'arrive.  
\- Rae, **elle m'interpelle une fois que je suis à sa hauteur, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sens que quelque chose te perturbe.  
\- Ça va, **j'assure, **je suis juste… pas dans mon élément.  
\- Tu vas être parfaite, **elle embrasse doucement ma main avant de la prendre dans la sienne, **comme toujours, **elle sourit, **et je suis là. Je ne te lâche pas.**

Je décide de lui faire confiance et j'entre dans la fosse aux lions. J'ai vraiment la sensation d'être un ours polaire en pleine jungle amazonienne. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je m'arme de sourire crispé, de hochement de tête et dès que je panique un peu trop, je cherche la main d'Anya qui n'est jamais loin. C'est les seuls moments où je me sens bien.

Je me sens un peu mieux quand les Griffin arrivent enfin. Je ne dis rien, mais je suis soulagée qu'Anya ne se soit pas éloignée malgré que Clarke se soit greffé avec nous. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée les discussions sont plus légères, moins politiques, avoir une artiste permet d'aborder des sujets qui porte moins sur la controverse.

Je déteste le regard qui accompagne l'étonnement qui marque les visages de ceux qui me demande quel est mon métier. Un idiot que j'aurai pu frapper pour la forme a même eut le toupet de me demander quel était mon salaire. J'ai été subjuguée quand Anya a prit ma défense, elle a eu exactement les mots que j'aurai pu avoir, des arguments en béton armé qui encore une fois ont court-circuité mon cerveau.

Anya a cette façon de me voir qui m'impressionne toujours. Quand je pense qu'elle ne pourra plus me surprendre, il se passe un événement et je me retrouve sans voix, bien obligé de m'avouer que je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour.

À un moment, elle est obligée de s'éclipser pour prononcer un discours que ses parents l'ont obligé à préparer. Avant de s'éloigner, elle s'assure que je vais bien et demande à Clarke de veiller sur moi, la menaçant de la réduire en charpie si elle me voit seule même une seconde. Mon amie rit à la menace avant d'affronter le regard noir de ma petite amie et de reprendre son sérieux immédiatement pour assurer qu'elle veillera sur moi. Je la regarde partir quand la blonde commente :

**\- Et bien, elle ne plaisante pas.  
\- Elle veut juste s'assurer que j'arrive à gérer toute cette **_**mascarade**_**.  
\- Carrément pas ! J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de regard, c'est la spécialité des Woods et celui-là était vraiment, **_**vraiment **_**flippant.  
\- Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance mais…  
\- … est-ce que j'ai eu des nouvelles de Lexa ? Il y a dix jours si je ne me trompe pas, elle m'a envoyé quelques polaroïds, des paysages. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Et Anya et toi ?  
\- Seulement une carte postale chacune au début du mois.  
\- Demain, **reprend Clarke tristement, **demain ça fera un an. Quand elle a commencé à nous écrire… j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait revenir.  
\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'elle t'avait écrit.  
\- C'était fait exprès, **elle sourit mais ses yeux ne suivent pas le mouvement.  
**\- Tu vas bien Clarke ?  
\- Hum…  
\- Et avec de la conviction, ça donne quoi ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, **elle rit. **Plus sérieusement, je suis seulement heureuse et rassurée de savoir qu'elle va bien. C'est… tu avais raison, il ne fallait pas la pourchasser, juste attendre qu'elle revienne vers **_**nous**_**, mais Rae… je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de prendre le premier avion pour Londres.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Mais je ne dois pas le faire, **répond-elle blasée.  
**\- Attends la prochaine carte, **je suggère mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas tout lui dire, **elle pourrait déjà ne plus être à Londres.  
\- Je déteste quand tu as raison ! Elle aurait adoré que tu sois là aujourd'hui, **cette fois son sourire atteint ses yeux, **elle a toujours rêvé de te traîner dans ce genre de soirée. Elle aurait voulu qu'on le fasse toutes les quatre mais elle savait que tu te sentirais **_**mal à l'aise**_ **alors elle ne te l'a jamais proposé. Tu sais, **elle soupire, **en regardant bien je la vois presque, **elle pointe un endroit de la salle, **juste là.  
\- Tu fais ça souvent ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'imaginer avec elle.  
\- Tous les jours, **son sourire s'évanouit, **en fait, plusieurs fois par jours. Bien plus qu'avant, ça m'arrivait de temps en temps quand on était séparée longtemps. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui me rassure.  
\- Clarke, **je prononce prudemment, **est-ce que tu veux que je te pose la question ?  
\- Quelle question ?  
\- Tu sais exactement de quelle question je parle.**

Un long silence suit mon intervention et pendant tout ce temps Clarke ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis que je la connais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Ses iris sont indescriptibles, des centaines d'émotions défilent sans que je ne puisse les analysées et puis, tout s'arrête. Clarke s'éloigne en secouant doucement la tête, elle place ses mains entre nous, certainement pour se protéger avant de prononcer un à peine audible :

**\- Non.  
\- Tu en es certaine ? Tu en as peut-être besoin.  
\- Arrête de m'analyser sous toutes les coutures, s'il te plaît. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu…  
\- Je n'essaye pas de m'imposer, seulement parler, dire les mots, peut faire du bien.  
\- Je l'ai déjà dit, **elle m'assure.  
**\- D'accord.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ce "d'accord" ? C'est quoi ce ton ?  
\- C'était un "d'accord" tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
\- Hum…  
\- Je t'assure Clarke. Je n'insiste pas. Mais sache que si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te pose la question, je suis là pour toi, comme toujours.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Arrête avec ce : "d'accord" !  
\- Désolée, **je grimace.

Clarke se retourne brusquement, fait quelque pas clairement énervée s'éloignant de plus en plus avant de se stopper net. Elle me jette un regard en roulant des yeux et revient comme une furie vers moi.

**\- J'avais presque oublié que je ne devais pas te laisser seule ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.  
\- Ouais… le silence, ce n'est pas mon fort.  
\- Fais un effort !  
\- J'essaye.  
\- Essaye mieux !  
\- Quelle est la question qu'on peut poser toute la journée et qui amènera des réponses différentes à chaque fois ?  
\- Reyes !  
\- Quoi ? Elle est facile celle-là.  
\- Juste tais-toi !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on trouve à la fin d'une montre ?  
\- Je vais te tuer !  
\- J'en ai pleins des comme ça, **j'assure.  
**\- Et bien, je ne veux pas les entendre !  
\- A qui est-ce que tu l'as dit ?  
\- Au répondeur de Lexa ! Putain Rae ! Arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de Jedi sur moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de… **_**le dire**_**. J'en ai conscience. Je l'accepte. Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pour vivre avec.  
\- Je vais te poser la question.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu en as besoin Clarke. Tu t'étends sur un répondeur hors service depuis un an. Alors je vais te poser la question.  
\- Tu avais dit que tu n'insisterais pas.  
\- De toute évidence, j'ai changé d'avis.  
\- Rae, **elle soupire, **s'il te plaît ne fait pas **_**ça**_**.**

J'hésite parce qu'à ce moment précis, Clarke paraît beaucoup plus fragile que d'habitude. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister et de l'aider à gérer quelques une de ses crises d'angoisse depuis que Lexa est partie. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que ses pertes de contrôle pouvaient être aussi… violentes J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'avant son départ, Lexa était la seule au courant, la seule capable de la calmer.

Je ne veux pas provoquer une crise de panique, surtout pas ici, encore moins maintenant.

Mais en même temps, mon instinct me hurle que Clarke a besoin que je la secoue, que je l'oblige à dire des mots qu'elle se refuse de prononcer jusque-là devant une autre personne. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le dernier déclencheur dont elle ait besoin. Je ne suis pas du genre à tergiverser avec mon instinct, je me trompe rarement.

**\- Je suis désolée Clarke. Je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de te l'entendre dire.  
\- Non, **elle secoue la tête vivement de droit à gauche.  
**\- Tu pourras partir après ça. Je dirais à Anya que c'était ma faute.  
\- Arrête tout de suite Rae.  
\- Est-ce que…  
\- Rae ! Non !  
\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Lexa ?  
\- Evidement que je le suis, **et elle part en trombe cette fois sans se retourner.

Je souris. J'espère sincèrement que ça suffirait pour l'aider à surmonter ce qui va lui tomber dessus d'ici peu : le retour de Lexa.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Ce chapitre était encore un beau moment Ranya mais avec l'annonce imminente de Lexa ! Raven a fait du grand Raven Reyes dans ce chapitre, ne laissant pas son amie respirer. Maintenant que Clarke a avouer de vive voix qu'elle aimait sa meilleure amie, est-ce que tout va bien se passer au retour de Lexa ? Des pronostiques ? Qui a trouvé les réponses aux énigme de Raven ?**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je rappelle, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse que j'ai créer une playlist Spotify pour les chansons utilisé entre Anya et Raven, pour ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté :** **Dido - ****Christmas Day, FUN - Be Calm, D****onny Hathaway - I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know**

**GeekGirlG.**


	25. Chapitre 25 - POV Anya

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Anya**

Je fini mon allocution, les yeux rivés sur Raven et Clarke qui, d'où je me trouve, semblent avoir une discussion épineuse. Je grimace en voyant la blonde s'éloigner avec véhémence avant de revenir sur ses pas et d'adopter une position de défense. Je regarde mes notes, je serre mes poings. Je dois finir cette corvée au plus vite et rejoindre Raven. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de parler du retour de Lexa.

Non, bien sûre que non, Raven m'a promis de tenir sa langue. Mon débit de mots s'accélère légèrement en voyant Clarke s'agacer de plus en plus, secouant vivement la tête, l'échange me parait encore plus tendu. Mince, mince, mince…

Je manque de me précipiter hors de la scène en voyant Clarke partir en trombe, laissant Raven seule. Ma petite amie, soupire avant d'esquisser une grimace en se massant nerveusement la nuque. Elle secoue la tête, certainement pour se remettre les idées en place et son regard trouve le mien. Elle me fait un signe de la main alors qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. J'essaye de faire passer mon inquiétude en un regard, Raven secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de lever son pouce vers moi pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, mais j'ai encore quelques lignes à lire. Je n'étais déjà pas enchanté de faire ce fichu discours et maintenant que je suis en pleins dedans, c'est encore pire que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Mais très franchement, après douze demandes de ma mère, refuser est devenu compliqué. Je prononce enfin le dernier mot, je frotte nerveusement mes mains entre elles pour me forcer à rester sur place le temps que les vautours applaudissent. Je force un sourire et m'éloigne quand le prochain intervenant s'approche. Je grimace quand un des organisateurs m'arrête pour me féliciter de mon allocution, m'assurant que je suis la personne la plus intéressante de la soirée.

Je fais bonne figure, mais honnêtement je n'ai qu'une seule envie : rejoindre Raven. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas être impoli mais je commence à reculer, discrètement et quand j'atteins les escaliers, je fais semblant d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler et je m'éclipse. Je suis soulagée en quittant définitivement l'accès à la scène, la porte claque derrière moi, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et commence à chercher Raven quand des applaudissements lents et régulier m'obligent à me tourner vers la gauche.

Et juste comme ça, en un regard, j'oublie tout. Lexa est là.

**\- Félicitation, **elle sourit. **Tu étais parfaite comme toujours, même si je sais à quel point tu détestes cet exercice.**

Je reste muette, complètement figée. Je ne suis pas certaine que mon cerveau assimile ce que je vois et entends. Oui c'est bien ça, il est en bug comme un veille ordinateur qui génère des centaines de messages d'erreur à la seconde empêchant toute action. Je sens que ma mâchoire tombe très légèrement et la première chose sensée que je parviens à faire c'est fermer la bouche, comme une imbécile.

**\- Anya, **prononce prudemment ma sœur, **tout va bien ?**

Je peine à déglutir en la détaillant de haut en bas. Je remarque tout de suite les changements, elle est légèrement plus maigre, ses cheveux sont plus courts aussi. Maintenant ils s'arrêtent quelques centimètres en dessous de ses épaules. Son visage c'est affiné la rendant encore plus adulte et elle porte ses lunettes que pourtant elle détestait. Sa robe noire est magnifique, elle tombe parfaitement, mais je remarque qu'elle ne porte pas de talon, seulement des bottines avec des chaînettes argentés pour faire plus habillé. Je suppose donc que sa cheville est toujours un problème.

**\- Anya, je…**

Je retrouve enfin la mobilité de mon corps et sans plus réfléchir, je fonce pour la prendre dans mes bras, la coupant dans sa nouvelle intervention. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappe quand je ressers mes bras dans son dos. Je la serre fort, autant que possible, la sentir me rassure. C'est réel, Lexa est réelle.

**\- Tu es revenue, **je souffle la voix noyée de larmes, **tu es revenue.  
\- Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps.  
\- Laisse-moi te regarder.**

Je l'éloigne en saisissant son visage, la scannant dans les moindres détails. Je ne veux rien manquer du plus petit changement à ceux qui pourrait être colossale. Je sens des larmes dégringoler sur mes joues. Un sourire désolé se dessine sur les lèvres de ma petite sœur.

**\- Tu es magnifique.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment. Je suis désolée Anya.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, **je balaye en éloignant lentement mes mains de son visage. **Je ne pensais que ce serait aussi, **je réfléchis en essuyant mes joues, espérant que mon maquillage ne soit pas complètement ruiné, _**percutant**_**. Tu m'as énormément manqué.  
\- J'ai un million de choses à te dire mais d'abord, il faut que je te présente Luna. Tu vas l'adorer, nous voyageons ensemble depuis l'Australie.**

Lexa s'emballe un peu trop sur cette jeune femme et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Clarke inquiète. Je l'ai tellement vu évoluer au cours de cette année. J'ai appris à la connaître et pas seulement à travers mes yeux, mais aussi ceux de Raven. Je sais que c'est elle qui a déclenché le départ de Lexa et qui a certainement brisé son coeur, mais j'espère qu'elles trouveront un moyen de se retrouver parce que Clarke est raide dingue de ma sœur, ça crève les yeux. En même temps, Lexa est tellement heureuse à cet instant précis que j'en reste perplexe.

**\- Alors, tu viens ? **Me demande-t-elle subitement.  
**\- Oui, évidement. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer mais…  
\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu as pire à faire qu'un discours.  
\- Non, je… simplement, je ne suis pas seule. Je… je sors avec Raven depuis presque un an. C'est très sérieux entre nous et elle m'attend. Tu la connais, elle n'est pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de **_**mascarade**_**. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.  
\- Tu sors avec Rae, **sourit Lexa. **J'ai hâte de tout savoir, **elle rit. **Votre couple doit-être explosif !  
\- Je ne dirais pas **_**explosif**_**,** je souris. **Je… je vais la chercher.  
\- Je t'attends ici, **m'assure-t-elle.  
**\- Je crois que Clarke vient juste de partir, **je poursuis en m'éloignant. **Tu veux que je la trouve ?**

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de ma sœur qui s'impose quand je prononce le prénom de sa meilleure amie. C'est comme si elle oscillait entre la peur et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je crois desceller des larmes noyer ses iris avant qu'elle ne secoue sa tête et force un sourire. Elle murmure si bas que je peine à l'entendre :

**\- Je n'avais pas entendu son prénom depuis, **elle se racle la gorge. **Non, **reprend-elle bien plus fort, **juste Rae et toi. Je préfère **_**la**_ **revoir seule à seule. Nous… juste **_**elle**_ **et moi. Tu comprends ?**

Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je ne lui dirai pas. Je lui souris avant de m'éloigner pour retrouver Raven. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner à plusieurs reprises pour m'assurer qu'elle est toujours là, que Lexa ne disparaît pas, qu'elle ne soit pas un vulgaire mirage. De ces vifs coups d'œil, je la vois s'adosser contre un mur et souffler sur la longueur. Je comprends alors qu'une part d'elle est terrifiée.

Je me presse pour ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle s'évapore à nouveau. Je me faufile au milieu des convives, refusant de m'arrêter quand certain m'interpelle. Je me contente d'un geste vague et d'excuse à peine murmurer en continuant d'avancer. J'accélère le pas en ne trouvant Raven nulle part. Je sens que mon cœur pourrait imploser. Je n'aime pas cette situation. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dans son élément. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule.

Et puis, je la vois, magnifique malgré tout ce qu'elle peut en dire dans cette robe noire, outrageusement sexy sur elle. Je m'approche, en me voyant déjà la lui retirer ce soir, embrasser chaque recoin de sa peau, caresser tout son corps, lui faire l'amour, l'aimer dans tout son ensemble. Je sens que ma respiration se saccade alors que des pensées de moins en moins chastes s'imposent, mes jambes deviennent un peu moins stables et mon corps s'embrase à la simple idée que d'ici quelques heures, elle sera entièrement mienne. Je clos mes paupières, pas plus d'une seconde en continuant d'avancer, pour chasser ses pensées de mon esprit.

Je l'atteins enfin. Je caresse sensuellement son bras avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne. Raven se tourne vers moi, sourit, son regard est empli d'amour. Je pourrai me perdre dans ses yeux éternellement. J'essaye de me retenir mais je comble le peu d'espace qui nous sépare et j'embrasse ses lèvres. Je me force à m'éloigner rapidement, n'oubliant pas que nous sommes loin d'être seule.

**\- Tout va bien ? **Je demande en m'éloignant.  
**\- Ton frère a eu la gentillesse de me sauver d'une discussion mortellement ennuyante.  
\- Merci Aiden, **je souris.  
**\- Pas de quoi, **il rit, **j'ai cru qu'elle allait finir par tuer ces pauvres hommes d'un simple regard. J'ai simplement voulu éviter le pire !  
\- Tu n'es pas avec ta cavalière ?  
\- Elle est au téléphone.  
\- Et Madi ?  
\- Elle, **il baisse les yeux, **elle n'est pas venue. Clarke m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle préférait se reposer pour être en forme demain.  
\- Depuis, **intervient Raven, **il n'a qu'une seule envie, s'enfuir d'ici pour s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle va bien.  
\- Hum, **grogne mon frère, **mais Charlotte adore cette soirée.**

Il se retourne en soupirant, son regard s'arrête sur sa petite amie. Il secoue la tête en serrant les poings. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il trouve à cette fille. Je ne m'explique pas leur relation et le fait que je ne l'apprécie pas ne m'aide pas à faire des efforts. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un premier amour, que ça ne durera pas pour toujours mais ils sont ensemble depuis plus longtemps que Raven et moi alors il va peut-être falloir que je fasse plus d'effort.

En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps. Ces deux-là, ça ne durera jamais. Comment se serait possible avec Madi dans l'équation ? Toutes leurs disputes, la concerne, Aiden s'énerve, refusant de lui parler durant des jours et elle revient le dos rond et ça recommence encore et encore. Charlotte est jalouse de la petite Griffin depuis qu'elle les a vu ensemble. Ce n'est pas étonnant… tous les deux sont très tactiles, ils sont capables de finir la phrase de l'autre, ils se connaissent mieux qu'eux-mêmes.

Et depuis l'été dernier, Aiden passe plus de temps à New-York avec Madi qu'à Chicago. Nous avons tous cru qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Ils se sont énormément rapprochés, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible que ces deux-là deviennent encore plus inséparables. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée. Mais quand j'interroge mon frère sur le sujet, il me sourit les yeux brillant en m'assurant que Madi est simplement sa meilleure amie. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, je le crois. Parce qu'il est honnête, c'est ce qu'il pense, pas certaine que ce soit aussi le cas de Madi.

**\- Je vais lui dire que je veux rentrer, **décide Aiden. **Papa et maman ne m'en voudront pas ? Je suis resté assez longtemps.  
\- Je te couvrirais au besoin, **je lui fais un clin d'œil.  
**\- Merci Anya.  
\- Et qui va nous couvrir **_**nous**_ **? **Soupire Raven.  
**\- Vous êtes coincées jusqu'à la fin, **rit mon frère. **An' ne passe pas inaperçue ! Encore merci, **il me sourit en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Charlotte.  
**\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette dynamique entre ton frère, Mad's et cette, **Raven plisse le nez, **Charlotte.  
\- Si **_**toi**_ **tu ne comprends pas, nous sommes foutues, **je ris. **Rae, **je murmure, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clarke ?  
\- Je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements, c'était ma faute. J'ai fait ce que je pensais nécessaire pour qu'elle soit prête. Ne la tue pas, **précise-t-elle en riant. **Je voulais seulement, **elle reprend avec sérieux en baissant les yeux, **qu'elle soit prête à revoir Lexa.  
\- Elle est là, **je laisse tomber comme une bombe.  
\- **Ah oui, **reprend Raven un peu trop calmement en se tournant, **je ne pensais pas que Clarke reviendrait. J'y suis allée un peu fort. Je ne la vois pas.  
\- Pas Clarke, **je comprends la confusion, **Lexa.  
\- Quoi Lexa ? **Elle fronce les sourcils en se plongeant dans mes yeux.  
**\- Elle est là, **je répète.  
**\- …  
\- Rae, **je l'appelle doucement en glissant mes doigts sur sa joue.  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par : elle est là ?**

Je me plonge dans ses yeux, ne les quitte pas en continuant de caresser sa joue de ma main droite et en saisissant son poignet gauche. Je vois sans mal des milliers de pensées se former avant que tout s'arrête, elle a compris. Elle s'agite, la cherchant partout autour de nous.

**\- Où ? **S'empresse-t-elle de me demander.  
**\- Elle est rester à l'écart.  
\- Lexa est **_**vraiment**_ **là ?  
\- Oui, elle **_**nous**_ **attend.  
\- Je… tu… **_**cómo estás mi corazón ?**_ _**Estas bien mi amor ?  
**_**\- Rae, **je murmure touché par son inquiétude, **reprend-toi ma belle.  
\- J'ai encore parlé en espagnol, **elle comprend en baissant les yeux.  
**\- Hey, **je souris, **j'adore quand tu te perds entre nos langues. Je sais dans ces moments que tu es **_**toi**_**, vraiment.  
\- Mais tu ne comprends pas.  
\- Je commence à saisir quelque terme, **je la rassure. **Et je vais bien. Mon amour, **je souffle en venant l'embrasser.  
**\- Okay, **elle soupire, **allons la voir, **reprend-elle déterminée.  
**\- Attends, **je l'arrête.  
**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lexa a dit ou fait quelque chose qui…  
\- Non, **je me rapproche, **juste attends, **je me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et souffle à son oreille, **j'ai une chanson pour toi.  
\- Maintenant ? **S'étonne-t-elle.  
**\- Maintenant, **je confirme. _**Be Who You Are**_**, **je prononce en m'éloignant pour la regarder dans les yeux, **You Me At Six. **_**'Cause you are**_**, **je récite pour éviter de chanter alors que nous sommes entourées d'inconnue, _**my little star, I said you are, my little star, I said you are, my light in the dark. Don't change. Just be who you are.**_ **Je t'aime Raven Reyes, n'oublie jamais **_**just be who you are**_**, **je lui souris.  
**\- **_**Mierda, lo que te amo**_**.  
\- Je sais, **je l'embrasse encore. **Allons-y maintenant.**

Je prends doucement la main de Raven et l'emmène là où j'ai quitté Lexa un peu plus tôt. Je repère tout de suite ma sœur. Elle est toujours adossée contre le mur, sa tête penchée en arrière, les paupières fermées et ses lunettes tournent entre ses doigts. Je suppose qu'elle nous entend arriver puisqu'elle se redresse en souriant. Elle fait un petit signe timide à Raven avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de prononcer un à peine audible :

**\- Salut.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te hurler dessus ou te prendre dans mes bras, **répond Rae.  
**\- J'ai une préférence pour les bras, **grimace Lexa, **mais très franchement, je mériterais que tu me hurles dessus. Donc, **elle sourit plus sincèrement, **quoi que tu décides de faire, je l'accepterai.**

Raven grogne en espagnole, donne un coup de pied dans le vide avant de lâcher ma main et de foncer vers Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ma sœur grimace alors que ma petite amie, la serre certainement avec beaucoup trop de force, comme moi tout à l'heure. Je les entends murmurer, je souris quand elle s'éloigne et que Raven lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule en la menaçant :

**\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de disparaître sans nous donner de nouvelles ! Je n'avais donné qu'une condition pour te laisser partir avec **_**ma**_ **voiture, la prunelle de mes yeux : ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelle ! En quoi c'était difficile ? Hein ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude et Anya était…  
\- Okay, **je la coupe en plaçant ma main dans son dos, **je crois qu'elle a comprit l'idée, ralentis. Le principal c'est qu'elle soit revenue.  
\- D'accord, **marmonne Raven, **mais je ne lui prête plus jamais **_**ma **_**voiture, c'est fini !  
\- Tu ne me laisses déjà pas conduire, **je ris, **alors…  
\- C'est ma voiture, **_**je**_ **conduis. Est-ce que j'essaye de plaider à ta place ? Non.  
\- Tu es le stéréotype même de **_**I'm In Love With My Car **_**de Queen, **je ris.  
**\- Je ne te dirai jamais que je vais t'oublier pour m'acheter un nouveau carburateur, **tique Raven.  
**\- C'est rassurant, **je souris plus que de raison, **mais je finirai par la conduire cette voiture, un jour.  
\- Wow, **murmure Lexa, **vous êtes vraiment… **_**belles **_**ensemble, faites l'une pour l'autre.**

Raven et moi échangeons un regard avant de sourire. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure alors que j'ai de nouveau l'envie dévorante de l'embrasser. Je pourrai passer ma vie figée dans un baiser échangé avec Raven. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je me reprends en demandant :

**\- Tu ne voulais pas nous présenter quelqu'un ?  
\- Quelqu'un, **s'étonne Raven.  
**\- Ouais, **Lexa sourit et ses yeux brille, **Luna doit être en train de ruminer et de faire les cents pas, **elle s'amuse, **je lui avais promis que ce ne serait pas trop long.  
\- Luna ? **Prononce tout bas Raven pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.  
**\- Je n'en sais pas plus, **je réponds sur la même intonation.  
**\- Luna va vous plaire, **assure Lexa, **surtout à toi Rae, vous avez le même genre de personnalité.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Milles pensées à la seconde et surprotectrice, **précise ma sœur en faisant un clin d'œil. **Allez, **elle fait un signe de la tête, **elle a hâte de vous rencontrer.**

Nous la suivons jusqu'à la sortie est du bâtiment qui donne sur un lac glacé à cette période de l'année. En avançant nous découvrons une jeune femme attendant sur un banc près d'un arbre. Elle est au téléphone, parle un peu trop fort en allemand si je ne me trompe pas et rit beaucoup. En me rapprochant, je remarque que ses cheveux sont un vrai bazar, ses boucles qui me semblent brunes partent dans tous les sens. Elle nous entend approcher et se tourne vers nous, un sourire gigantesque barre son visage, elle fait un signe de tête à ma petite sœur qui rit quand Luna raccroche elle bondit hors du banc et fait de grandes enjambées vers pour nous rejoindre.

**\- Tu avais dit quelques minutes, **dit-elle une fois à notre hauteur, **j'ai bien failli crever de froid ! C'est quoi ce pays ? Sérieusement… j'ai cru que j'allais me transformer en un de ces foutue bonhomme de neige !  
\- Tu survivrais à la Norvège mais pas à Chicago, ce serait dommage.  
\- C'est bon, **elle roule des yeux, **tu gagnes ! Mais c'était beaucoup plus long que «quelques minutes».  
\- Anya était en plein discours, **elle explique en se tournant vers moi et en me souriant, **je n'allais pas monter sur scène en disant : c'est moi !  
\- Okay, **Luna croise les bras et nous détaille, **où tu en es de ton **_**quasiment **_**sûre pour elles, **elle fait un signe du menton pour me désigner avec Raven, **une évolution quelconque ?  
\- De quoi es-tu quasiment sûre Lexa ? **Je demande.

**\- Que tu sors avec Raven, **elle sourit, **et je peux définitivement enlever le **_**quasiment**_**.  
\- Ouais, **Luna rit, **tu aurais pu enlever le **_**quasiment**_ **il y a un mois déjà, cette photo n'avait absolument rien qui puisse te faire douter. Elles s'embrassaient !  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris Luna…  
\- Tu as vu une photo de nous, **s'étonne Raven. **Comment ?  
\- Lexa vous espionnait, **répond à ma place Luna, **tout le temps !  
\- Je n'espionnais pas, **elle bougonne, **je m'assurais seulement que tout le monde allait bien. Il y a une nuance !  
\- Si tu le dis…  
\- Tu gardais un œil sur nous, **je souris.  
**\- Toujours !  
\- Ouais, elle était **_**toujours**_ **sur le même compte Instagram que je n'ai jamais pu trouver parce que **_**Frau **_**Lexa Woods n'a jamais voulu m'y donner accès.  
\- Celui de Clarke, **demande Raven, **ces dernières photos sont magnifiques, elle a encore énormément progressée. Elle devient beaucoup trop douée pour son journal ! J'essaye de la convaincre d'envoyer certains de ses clichés dans une galerie qu'elle adore. Je suis sur le point de la faire craquer.  
\- A sa place, **je soupire, **j'aurai déjà craqué, tes messages programmés toutes les heures sont…  
\- … fait attention à ce que tu t'apprête à dire, **me menace Raven en me dévorant du regard.  
**\- … géniaux, **je conclus en me raclant la gorge.  
**\- Je crois que tu as confondu avec **_**envahissant**_ **Anya, **s'amuse Lexa. **Je me souviens quand Rae a fait **_**ça**_ **pour m'obliger à regarder Star Wars, un sms toutes les heures pendant douze jours, jusqu'à ce que je cède et lui promette de regarder la saga avec elle quand je reviendrai à New-York.  
\- Tu adores Star Wars, **souligne Raven.  
**\- Oui, mais à onze ans j'avais autre chose à faire de mes journées que de rester planter dans un canapé pendant deux heures et demie.  
\- C'est déjà scandaleux que tu n'aies pas vu Star Wars avant tes onze ans, **tranche mon amie. **Je devrais te renier comme amie !  
\- Et moi comme sœur, **je ris. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussis à la convaincre avant moi. Je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire.  
\- Parier que je pourrai réparer ce vieux Nokia en sept minutes a été le meilleur investissement de ma vie, **m'assure Raven.  
**\- Oui, **je souris, _**Abuelo B **_**m'a parlé de cette vieille histoire.  
\- Personne ne pensait que j'allais réussir, pauvres ignorants qu'ils sont, j'ai réussi en quatre minute et 52 seconde et j'ai gagné mon premier portable. C'était la phase 1 de mon plan pour obliger Lexa a regardé Star Wars !  
\- La phase 2 c'était convaincre mes parents de m'offrir un portable à mon anniversaire deux semaines plus tard, **je soupire. **Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment tu les as convaincu…  
\- Exactement de la même façon dont je vous ai convaincu toi, Clarke et O' de finir notre quatrième bal au paintball avec encore vos robes ridicules sur le dos.  
\- Vous avez fait quoi ? **Je m'étrangle presque.  
**\- Conclusion, **Lexa se frotte le front en soupirant, **en étant juste toi.  
\- Sérieusement, **Luna fronce les sourcils, **vous avez été au paintball avec vos robes de soirée ? Mais qui fait ce genre de choses ? Ces robes coûtent une véritable petite fortune.  
\- Maman est au courant ? **Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.  
**\- Personne n'est au courant, **Lexa soupire, **et personne ne devait l'être, **_**jamais**_**, **elle conclut en jetant un regard noir à Rae.  
**\- Comment vous avez fait pour que personne ne le sache ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Dans quel état était vos robes ? Attends… attends… meilleure question : où sont ces robes aujourd'hui ?  
\- C'est moi qui les ais toutes, **répond victorieuse Raven, **et je les garde précieusement.  
\- Je veux les voir, **je décrète.  
**\- Et dire que nous pensions que tu allais juste les laver, **soupire Lexa. **Un jour, je trouverai la combinaison de ce coffre… et je récupérais tout ce que tu as pu accumuler de compromettant sur notre amitié.  
\- Attends, **_**tous**_ **ce qu'il y a de compromettant, **insiste Luna. **Il y a mieux que cette histoire ?  
\- Raven est…  
\- … imprévisible, **je tente. **C'est pour cette raison que je l'aime.  
\- J'en sais rien, **explose Lexa, **c'est juste Raven Reyes ! Toutes les conneries que j'ai fait dans ma vie, c'est à cause d'elle !  
\- Ce que veut dire Lexa c'est que grâce à moi, elle a pu s'amuser, **explique Raven, **plutôt que d'accepter la monotonie ennuyante et répétitive de sa vie.  
\- Mon dieu, **je secoue la tête, **je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir traîné plus avec vous ces dix dernières années…  
\- Et moi, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir changé mes plans pour accompagner Lexa ! Bon, **Luna change subitement d'attitude, **laquelle de vous va me dire qui est la fille qui a fait chavirer son cœur ? Je la cuisine depuis huit mois et je n'ai rien obtenu, pas même son prénom !  
\- Luna, **grogne Lexa, **tu m'avais promis…  
\- … d'attendre, j'ai attendu !  
\- Et plus de dix minutes, c'était trop ?  
\- Je suis presque sûre que ça fait plus de dix minutes, **élude-t-elle. **Alors… comme c'est le seul prénom que je n'ai jamais entendu avant aujourd'hui, **elle sourit, **c'est qui cette Clarke exactement ?**

C'est de cette manière que je comprends que Lexa est toujours amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'y aura pas de complication avec cette Luna.

Et surtout, qu'il reste une chance pour qu'une véritable histoire d'amour commence entre Clarke et Lexa si elles se laissent une chance. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'elles vont savoir toutes les deux dire les choses.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Ce chapitre marque définitivement le retour de Lexa ! Anya a été bien chamboulé émotionnellement parlant dans ce chapitre. Maintenant... reste à savoir comment le Clexa va se retrouver en espérant qu'il ne soit pas "trop tard".**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**Je rappelle, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse que j'ai créer une playlist Spotify pour les chansons utilisé entre Anya et Raven, pour ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté :****You Me At Six - Be Who You Are, ****Queen - ****I'm In Love With My Car**

**GeekGirlG.**


	26. Chapitre 26 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Clarke **

Je ne me sens pas bien. Il y a trop de bruit autour de moi, mon assiette est beaucoup trop remplie. Je joue plus avec ma nourriture qu'autre chose. Quand on m'appelle, je force un sourire et répond à la question qu'on me pose avant de retourner dans mes pensées de plus en plus noir.

Depuis que Raven m'a obligé à dire tout haut ce que je ressentais, je n'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre.

Je veux revoir Lexa. Correction, j'ai besoin de la voir. C'est insupportable d'être loin d'elle ! Je n'en peux plus…

Un fou rire un peu plus fort me fait sursauter. J'observe mes amis, sourire, discuter et s'amuser. Je suis tellement loin d'eux ce soir. C'est comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle de joie et de bonne humeur et moi, loin, très loin gaieté rayonnante. Je me redresse brusquement, faisant grincer ma chaise, attirant tous les regards vers moi. Je m'excuse mollement avant de sortir de table, laissant planer un étrange silence après ma fuite.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Je fouille dans le placard pour retrouver mon manteau. Je crois que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, c'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le comprimer, c'est douloureux. Je trouve enfin mon manteau, je l'enfile rapidement, bataillant ridiculement avec la fermeture alors que mes mains tremblent. J'ai envie de pleurer, d'hurler, faire n'importe quoi mais surtout, ne pas rester ici.

**\- Clarke, **je sursaute en me tournant vers ma sœur. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, **demande-t-elle. **Où tu vas ?**

Je l'observe, désolée de la rendre si inquiète. J'esquisse un sourire d'excuse. Je cale mon bonnet noir comme mon manteau sur ma tête. Je commence à reculer, récupère un parapluie me souvenant que le temps devenait menaçant en début de soirée. Mes lèvres se décèlent, d'abord pour prononcer des excuses, qui me semble vide de sens avant que je n'ajoute :

**\- Je ne peux pas rester, **ma voix tremble, **je vais devenir folle.  
\- Clarke !**

Madi hurle mais il est déjà trop tard, j'ai claqué la porte. J'inspire profondément mais je ne perds pas de temps pour partir en courant, le plus loin possible. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit puisse me rattraper. Je crois que j'entends Madi me poursuivre sur quelques mètres mais je ne me retourne pas et je crois qu'elle abandonne.

Je m'arrête complètement essoufflée dans le coin d'une rue. Je passe ma main sur mon front, remontant légèrement mon bonnet. Il faut que j'arrive à me calmer. Je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse, je le sens. Je récupère mes écouteurs emmêlés dans la poche de mon manteau. Je m'appuie contre un mur, je me concentre sur ma respiration, espérant qu'elle ne parte pas complètement en vrille. Je glisse les embouts en plastique dans mes oreilles, la musique jaillit et je ferme les yeux.

Une inspiration, deux, trois puis quatre mais je ne parviens pas à me calmer. Je tapote mes doigts sur ma cuisse au rythme de la musique. Aller… je dois me calmer, _maintenant_. Ça suffit ! Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Peut-être que si je me le répète assez de fois, je vais finir par y croire. Je vais bien !

Mais plus je répète cette ritournelle, plus je sens les larmes se frayer un chemin sous mes paupières. Merde ! Je serre les poings, mes ongles me font un mal de chien et je les abats violemment sur les murs de briques derrière moi. Je m'accroupis, me repliant sur moi-même. Je me balance d'avant en arrière pour tenter de me calmer, mais tout ce que j'y gagne c'est encore plus de difficulté à respirer.

Puis subitement, quelque chose de froid et d'éphémère tombe sur le bout de mon nez. Je lève les yeux et il commence à neiger. Mon regard se perd dans la contemplation, les premiers flocons m'apportent enfin le calme tant attendu. Je respire.

Il me faut cinq ou six chansons complètes pour ne plus ressentir aucune oppression mais aussi retrouver des inspirations et expirations régulières. Je frissonne en me rendant compte qu'après être restée immobile aussi longtemps, je suis frigorifiée. Je frotte mes mains entre elles en me relevant prudemment. La neige qui s'est accumulée sur mes vêtements tombe à mes pieds. Je soupire en tendant le bras droit, paume vers le ciel pour réceptionner quelque flocon en souriant. C'est apaisant.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je commence à marcher mais les illuminations de Noël, agrémentées des quelques chants que je peux deviner à travers mes écouteurs et les rues presque entièrement vides, finissent d'adoucir mon humeur. Quand les quelques flocons de neiges commencent à se transformer en véritable tempête, je déplie mon parapluie à la toile rouge. Je reste sur place un temps à observer le jeu de lumière entre ce pourpre accentué par les lumières de la ville qui se reflète sur la neige. C'est magnifique.

Je continue d'avancer. Je croise un stand qui vend du chocolat chaud et du vin chaud pour le Noël des sans-abris. Je me prends un gobelet de la boisson sucrée avant de reprendre mon excursion dans les rues de Chicago. Je n'aime pas être dans cette ville, tout me rappelle que Lexa n'est pas là. J'ai des souvenirs avec elle, presque dans chaque rue. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait un an. Jour pour jour.

Lexa est partie il y a un an à cause de moi. Je soupire en finissant le lait chocolaté.  
Puisque tout est ma faute, c'est à moi de réparer. Je dois faire quelque chose. C'est décidé, je vais aller la chercher. Pas aujourd'hui, bien entendu mais dès que je sais dans quel nouveau pays elle se cache, je prends un billet d'avion. Cette situation n'a que bien trop durée !

Je m'arrête près d'une poubelle pour jeter mon gobelet et je réalise que je suis devant l'entrée du Polis Park. Evidemment… tout, absolument tout me ramène toujours à Lexa. Je passe le portail alors que son rire et sa voix m'accompagne. Combien de fois sommes-nous venues ici ensemble ? Lexa adorait passer des heures ici, elle s'installait sur un banc pour lire alors que je prenais des photos et puis, il y avait le pont. Nous avions l'habitude de nous y accouder, pour discuter de tout et de rien alors que Lexa distribuait discrètement quelques miettes, malgré les interdits, aux canards et aux cygnes. Combien d'heure avons-nous parlé sur ce pont ?

Tous ce que je faisais avec Lexa était toujours comme figée hors du temps. Comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte que je l'aimais avant ? Maintenant c'est si évident… il n'y a que Lexa. Depuis toujours, elle est mon monde.

J'arrive sous l'arche du pont. J'avance jusqu'à la rambarde. J'écarte la neige qui s'est accumulée et je m'y accoude en inspirant profondément. J'aime être là, c'est un lieu rempli de bons souvenirs. Je ferme les yeux et pendant une seconde ou deux, c'est comme si elle était là. Je sens presque sa présence. Mon dieu… comme c'est agréable. Je donnerai tout, absolument tout ce que j'ai pour qu'elle soit là, pour que cette sensation ne me quitte plus jamais.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et me penche légèrement en avant. Lexa déteste toujours quand je fais ça. Elle dit que c'est inconscient et dangereux mais je crois seulement qu'une part d'elle à peur du vide. J'observe la glace en me demandant si je pourrai marcher dessus. Je me souviens que Lexa m'a envoyé une photo quand elle avait 16 ans où elle patinait ici, c'était une année où il faisait particulièrement froid.

Je me redresse en ajustant mon parapluie. Je soupire en sentant la présence d'une personne à côté de moi. J'ai envie de rester seule. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un inconnu ne m'aborde, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur l'horizon afin de bien montrer que je suis réfractaire à toute communication. J'augmente même le volume de la musique dans mes oreilles et je soupire. J'espère juste que cet individu va finir par partir.

Une chanson, deux puis trois et l'autre ne bouge toujours pas. Je commence à me sentir agacée par cette présence. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il est si difficile de rester seule quand on en a le plus besoin. Je décide donc à tourner la tête vers ce trouble-fête et je me fige. J'écarquille les yeux au possible, en arrachant presque mes oreilles en même temps que mes écouteurs. Je suis en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je perçois encore la musique étouffer se répandre entre nous. Lexa est là, juste à côté de moi.

**\- Salut, **murmure-t-elle en détournant son regard de l'horizon pour le poser sur moi.  
**\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?  
\- Non, **elle secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche.  
**\- Tu es là, **je murmure. **Tu es vraiment là ?  
\- Je suis là, **elle souffle en souriant timidement avant de détourner le regard pour se perdre une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du paysage. **Tu n'as pas été facile à trouver. Je n'ai jamais autant dépensé en une seule soirée dans un taxi. Les autres sont inquiets pour toi.  
\- Les autres, **je répète incertaine, **tu es revenue ce soir ? Je t'ai manqué.  
\- Pas ce soir, **elle répond toujours sans me regarder. **Hier. Je voulais attendre demain pour te voir, **elle coince sa main droite sur sa nuque, **j'avais un plan, **elle sourit, **mais Anya m'a appelé, **cette fois ses yeux revienne sur moi, **et elle m'a dit que tu t'étais enfuie, que tu n'allais pas bien et que nous n'avions pas besoin d'un départ précipité la veille de Noël 2.0 alors je me suis mise à te chercher dans toute la ville.  
\- Hier, **je répète incrédule, les larmes aux yeux.  
**\- Je voulais être là pour Noël. Je… je voulais être là pour toi.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit : j'avais un plan.**

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous durant lequel je l'observe sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon complètement désordonné, qui ne ressemble à rien du tout. C'est après coup que je remarque qu'elle porte un pantalon, trop ample et un tee-shirt roi lion sous son manteau ouvert et une écharpe qui est juste poser sur son cou. Elle est en pyjama, elle va attraper la mort ! Et c'est encore à retardement que la présence de ses lunettes me saute aux yeux, sauf après les matchs, elle ne les porte jamais. Et c'est avec plusieurs coups saccadé de révélations que je constate à quel point Lexa a changée. Ce ne sont que des petits détails, mais je le vois. C'est au-delà de l'apparence mais une chose est toujours la même : sa façon de me regarder.

C'est incroyable… c'est je crois, ce qui m'a le plus manqué au cours de cette année : sa façon de me regarder. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté. Sérieusement… maintenant, je ne vois rien d'autre que cet amour qu'elle a j'en suis certaine toujours pour moi. C'est impossible d'accorder autant d'intention en un seul regard sans qu'il y ait de l'amour derrière.

**\- Mince, **elle souffle, **c'est encore plus difficile que ce que je pensais.  
\- Difficile ? **Je répète incertaine en faisant un pas vers elle pour la retenir si l'idée saugrenue de partir lui venait à l'esprit.  
**-** **Je n'ai aucune chance.**

Ses mots, je le les devine plus qu'autre chose et elle détourne le regard. Elle penche sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux en fermant les pans de son manteau. À cet instant, je donnerai tout pour avoir un appareil photo sous la main, Lexa est magnifique. Elle inspire profondément alors que la neige qui semble s'être calmée de tomber sur son visage. Quand elle expire, son regard se plonge de nouveau dans le mien.

**\- Tu veux marcher un peu ?  
\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.  
\- Je ne vais pas te tirer de force jusque chez mes parents, **elle me rassure. **Polis est assez grand, marchons seulement un peu. Je dors littéralement debout, **elle me tend la main, **allez, **elle sourit, **viens.  
\- D'accord, **je souffle en acceptant de prendre sa main.

Mince… j'avais oublié cette sensation, celle d'être en sécurité. Un seul contacte avec elle suffit. Il n'y a qu'avec Lexa que je ressens ce sentiment d'appartenance. Alors que nous marchons l'une à côté de l'autre, mes yeux sont vissés sur nos mains jointes. Imperceptiblement, je serre un peu plus mes doigts entre les siens, je cherche à la retenir, la garder près de moi le plus longtemps possible ou encore à comprendre comment je n'ai pas pu comprendre plus tôt à quel point cette main pouvait m'être indispensable. Mais aussi, la sentir m'ancre dans la réalité et lentement je commence à réaliser que je suis bien éveillée, que Lexa est réelle et de retour.

**\- Parle-moi, **demande-t-elle, **je veux tout savoir, le moindre petit détail.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- C'était d'un ennuie mortelle, **elle sourit amusée.  
**\- Tu as voyagé dans 12 pays ! Je ne peux pas le croire !  
\- Hum… j'ai décidé ce que je voulais faire comme le basket n'est plus une option. J'ai lamentablement essayé de t'oublier. J'ai pris beaucoup de photos. J'ai découvert des traditions superbes ou complètement névrosées. Je me suis faite des amis, l'une d'elle s'appelle Luna, nous avons toujours voyagé ensemble depuis l'Australie. J'ai fait des rencontres, **_**beaucoup**_**. J'ai marché, nagé, étudié, visité… rien d'exceptionnel.  
\- Je veux voir ces photos, **je décrète.  
**\- Et moi les tiennes, **elle sourit.  
**\- Raven veut que je quitte le journal. Elle me fait vivre un véritable enfer. Elle dit que je suis devenue trop douée pour continuer de bosser pour ces rigolos et être aussi peu payée.  
\- Tu devrais l'écouter, Raven Reyes n'a jamais tort.  
\- Raven Reyes est une emmerdeuse !  
\- Aussi, **s'amuse Lexa, **mais c'est sans nulle doute une des meilleures amies que l'on puisse avoir.  
\- Tu sais pour elle et Anya ?  
\- Hum.  
\- Elles nous l'ont cachées pendant cinq mois !  
\- Quoi, **s'étonne-t-elle, **comment c'est possible ?  
\- J'en sais rien du tout ! C'est un vrai mystère ! J'avais repéré quelques changements chez Rae mais sans mettre le doigt dessus.  
\- Parle-moi de toi, **reprend-elle doucement.

Je me mure dans le silence. Pas par appréhension ou quelque chose du genre, simplement parce que je me rends compte qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne sais pas… durant cette année, c'est comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Depuis le départ de Lexa, je me suis mise sur pause. J'ai continué d'évoluer, d'avancer, mais par moment c'est comme si j'étais hors de mon corps.

Je n'ai pas vécue durant cette année, j'ai observé, beaucoup appris de mes amis, sur eux aussi. La seule chose importante qui me soit arrivé, c'est… me rendre compte que je suis amoureuse de Lexa.

Je m'arrête nette, surprenant Lexa qui continue d'avancer. Nos mains se délient et je ressens immédiatement un étrange manque. Elle se retourne comme au ralentit avant de m'observer avec une certaine incompréhension. Je baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard qui a la capacité étrange de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Lexa a toujours tout su de moi. Tout. Sans faire d'effort, juste elle me voyait, en tout temps. Elle m'a toujours comprise et elle m'a laissée prendre une espèce de pouvoir sur elle que je trouve presque malsain. Je ne veux pas… il est hors de question que je puisse avoir de nouveau cet ascendant sur elle. Plus jamais !

**\- Je…**

Il y a tellement à dire en trop peu de temps et avec un nombre restreint de mots. J'ai la sensation d'avoir sorti tout le dentifrice de son tube dans ma main et d'essayer de trouver une solution pour le remettre. C'est une situation impossible. Il n'y a pas de phrase toute faite, pas de livre «pour les nuls» pour m'aider. Je suis seule, face à moi-même, à mes erreurs passées et surtout… oui, surtout à Lexa. J'ai tellement à me faire pardonner qu'il me faudrait toute une vie pour avoir une chance d'y parvenir.

**\- Je sais, **je reprends en serrant mon poing droit et en relevant lentement les yeux, **que tu ne veux certainement pas l'entendre, mais je suis désolée. Sincèrement c'est… je… j'ai agi comme une idiote. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste… j'ai été terriblement égoïste. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais réussir à me pardonner, peut-être que tu y es parvenue, mais… ne le fais pas. Lexa, **je sens les larmes se former et s'échapper de mes yeux, **n'excuse pas mon comportement, pas aussi **_**facilement**_**. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter, **_**te**_ **mériter. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer à quel point je suis désolée, **_**véritablement **_**désolée. S'il te plaît… je… c'est tout ce que j'ai fait durant cette année. J'ai travaillé sur moi-même, je me suis faite aider, je suis retournée voir ce **_**stupide**_ **groupe et tu avais raison, ils sont efficaces. Je… j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Je crois. Je… juste… ne sois pas comme ça à nouveau. Tu ne peux pas me faire passer avant tout comme avant. D'accord ?**

Cette fois, c'est Lexa qui ne dit plus rien. Je suis incertaine, peut-être que j'en ai dit trop ou pas assez. Je me suis sentie maladroite. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Les mots défilent dans ma tête dans un désordre monstre. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui mette Lexa dans une telle léthargie ?

Je serre un peu plus les doigts de mon poing droit, faisant légèrement trembler le haut de mon corps. Je fais un pas en arrière, trop effrayée d'affronter ce qui va suivre. Je préfère fuir que de rester indéfiniment face à ce mutisme. Je clos fermement mes paupières, ma respiration se bloque et quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Lexa est toujours plantée devant moi, sans dire un mot.

Je recule encore d'un pas. Je ne peux pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Je me stop net quand son regard s'illumine d'une étrange manière en remarquant que je m'éloigne. En une fraction de seconde, des centaines d'émotions passent dans ses yeux. Je suis subjuguée. Et puis, en un battement de cils, c'est fini. Lexa tourne légèrement la tête sur la gauche, coupant notre lien visuel.

**\- J'ai essayé, **prononce-t-elle tristement. **Crois-moi, **elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, **j'ai essayé de toute mes forces. J'ai essayé, **répète-t-elle en retrouvant mes yeux comme point d'ancrage, **j'ai essayé de te détester mais la vérité c'est qu'une fois que la colère est passée… une fois qu'elle s'est envolée, il ne me restait plus que cet amour destructeur. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour arrêter de t'aimer.  
\- Lexa, je…  
\- Je ne veux pas **_**te**_ **perdre. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais j'ai besoin de **_**toi**_ **dans ma vie alors si en attendant que je trouve une solution tu pouvais… éviter de me demander de ne pas te faire passer avant tout le reste. Je ne sais pas faire **_**ça**_**. Je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Lexa…  
\- J'ai essayé.**

Ses mots. Cette conclusion. C'est tellement percutant. C'est comme de prendre une gifle à nouveau.

**\- Contente-toi de ne pas me pardonner alors.  
\- J'ai essayé aussi.**

Je peine à déglutir. J'ai la sensation qu'elle me déclare de nouveau son amour pour moi. Je jurerai que son "j'ai essayé" est un "je t'aime" camouflé. J'abaisse un peu mon parapluie, Lexa disparaît derrière la toile rouge et un petit amas de neige. Je profite de ce petit moment de répit, loin de son regard inquisiteur qui à une certaine tendance à s'égarer sur mes lèvres pour demander :

**\- Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous ?  
\- J'en sais rien du tout, **répond-elle en m'obligeant à redresser mon parapluie, entrant dans mon espace personnel, **j'en sais foutrement rien.**

Je me perds dans ses yeux. Je m'y noie. Je m'y égare complètement. Je m'y plonge corps et âme, jusqu'à ce que ma volonté se trouve atrophié et qu'il ne reste plus qu'une envie qui s'impose. Je suis démolie de l'intérieur alors que je tente de lui résister. Je suis de plus en plus dissipée et je fini par abdiquer. Alors mes yeux divaguent, ils s'éloignent de ce regard si addictif et tombe sur ses lèvres. Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser. Je suis complètement absorbée par ce désir silencieux. Je n'ai jamais rien convoiter de la sorte. Je suis engloutie par ce souhait un peu fou de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Cette tentation est si grande, elle dévore tout sur son passage, elle détraque complètement ma ferme décision de ne rien faire de stupide. Je ne peux pas voler un nouveau baiser à Lexa. C'est inenvisageable. Et pourtant, j'en suis là à divaguer avec la faim insatiable de goûter de nouveau à cet interdit.

**\- Lexa, **je murmure, **il y a autre chose.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de m'aimer.  
\- Pa-pardon ?**

Lexa a un léger mouvement de recul, ses doigts lâche la toile du parapluie, le vent s'y engouffre et je suis obligée de le retenir plus fermement pour éviter qu'il s'envole. Dés que je suis à nouveau stable, j'agis rapidement et je la retiens en saisissant doucement son poignet. À cet instant, elle est semblable à un animal effrayé, son regard vacille entre mon visage et ma main qui la retient. Je dois agir vite avant de la perdre à nouveau.

**\- J'ai été maladroite. Je… ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que tu n'as pas **_**besoin**_ **d'arrêter de m'aimer. Je… parce qu'il est **_**évident**_ **que je t'aime Lexa.  
\- Ne dis pas **_**ça**_, répond-elle immédiatement en tirant sur son bras.  
**\- Je ne le dirai plus si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais c'est la **_**vérité**_ **et tu as le droit de savoir. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour te voir. Désolée d'avoir dû te perdre pour m'en rendre compte. Mais si… si je n'ai rien à dire quand tu me demandes de parler de moi, c'est parce que… parce que sans **_**toi**_… **je n'ai fait que penser à **_**toi**_**.  
\- Arrête tout de suite, **j'entends une menace sous-jacente, **tu recommences !  
\- Non, **je lâche son poignet, **c'est différent. Je ne cherche pas à te retenir, seulement à être honnête. Je suis désolée, **je souffle en me retournant.

Je ferme les yeux. J'expire et je m'éloigne. Chaque pas est une douleur mais je dois partir avant que je ne fasses encore quelque chose que je risque de regretter. Je ne dois sous aucun prétexte me retourner. Je dois continuer d'avancer. Je sais que si je m'arrête, ce sera foutue. Je serai capable de revenir en arrière et de tout gâcher et c'est hors de question.

**\- Clarke !**

Lexa hurle et je me fige. Elle n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom jusque-là. Je l'entends courir, ses pas rapides font un bruit sourd dans la neige. Je sens sa main glisser sur mon épaule. Elle m'oblige à me retourner. Je lâche brusquement le parapluie qui s'envole. Elle s'impose un peu plus dans mon espace personnel. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'elle effleure déjà mes joues brûlantes de ses mains glacées. Elle se rapproche dangereusement. Je ferme les yeux. Et délicatement avec la légèreté d'une caresse elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! Ce chapitre était normalement la fin que j'avais imaginé pour cette fanfiction mais j'ai décidé de prolonger encore un peu l'histoire. Pour moi, c'était la fin parfaite en mode noël... Clarke et Lexa se retrouve et s'embrassent sous la neige pour la seconde fois. Mais bon, cette histoire à tellement débordé avec ce confinement... autant ajouter encore quelque moment! ;)**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	27. Chapitre 27 - POV Lexa

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Lexa**

C'était un rêve. C'était _forcément_ un rêve. Et pourtant, je sens encore les lèvres de Clarke sur les miennes. Je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a rendu mon baiser. C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelles sont les chances pour que la réalité ait rattrapé le rêve ?

Toute la soirée, de l'appel d'Anya, à mon empressement pour retrouver Clarke, au moment où je l'ai retrouvé sur le pont et jusqu'au baiser, tout, _absolument_ tout me semble irréel. Les regards, les mots qui ont été dit, rien de tout ceci ne peut être réel.

C'était un rêve. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

**\- Bon, **je sursaute en entendant la voix de Luna, **tu comptes frapper à cette foutue porte aujourd'hui oui ou non ?  
\- Sérieusement… si tu ne t'actives pas, je vais le faire à ta place.  
\- Encore une minute, **j'insiste.

Je souffle sur la longueur en essayant d'assimiler toutes les réactions en chaîne que va provoquer mon prochain geste. Je ne suis pas douée pour agir sans anticiper et là… il y a beaucoup trop d'inconnus. Je ne sais pas du tout comment mes frères et mes amis vont réagir à mon retour. Seules Anya et Raven sont dans la confidence et elles m'ont promis de garder cette nouvelle secrète jusqu'à ce matin.

Et il y a Clarke…

Mon Dieu Clarke… qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? Comment elle va réagir ? Après hier, après notre discussion, après le baiser… mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Mince, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Et c'est frapper à cette foutue porte ! Je m'exécute, terrifiée mais il n'est plus question de reculer.

**\- J'y vais, **hurle Aiden. **Personne ne touche à mes lego du Faucon Millenium ! Et oui, Rae cet interdit est surtout pou, **il se fige en ouvrant la porte, **Lexa ?!**

Il écarquille les yeux au possible alors que j'entends une forte agitation provenir du salon. J'ai à peine le temps de vouloir lever ma main pour le saluer qu'il se précipite. Il me broie dans un câlin étouffant mais en même temps terriblement rassurant. Je souris en refermant mes bras dans son dos. Il a tellement grandi. Il est devenu plus grand que moi.

C'est Lincoln qui s'impose en premier. Je détache doucement un de mes bras de l'étreinte avec mon petit frère pour exécuter un signe vers mon aîné. En moins d'une minute l'entrée est complètement engorgée par tous mes amis présents. Les sourires marquent les visages et des milliers de question naissent dans leurs yeux.

**\- Joyeux Noël tout le monde, **je prononce les larmes aux yeux.

Un brouhaha monstre s'impose, tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur mon retour. Aiden s'éloigne doucement, il pleure en souriant. Il se tourne vers Madi leur échange silencieux est étrange avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur moi et qu'il revienne me prendre dans ses bras.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là**, souffle-t-il. **Et moi qui pensais que le Faucon Millénium serait le meilleur cadeau de ce Noël.  
\- Ouais, **rit Madi, **là je ne pouvais pas faire mieux !**

Aiden quitte de nouveau mes bras, il éclate de rire et je passe une de mes mains dans ses cheveux blond et fin. Il proteste pour la forme avant de me prendre les mains pour m'obliger à entrer dans la maison et c'est certainement à ce moment précis qu'il repère Luna parce qu'il dit doucement :

**\- Tu n'es pas seule ?  
\- Ah oui, **je secoue la tête, **évidemment…  
\- … évidemment, on oublie encore Luna, **s'amuse mon amie en me donnant une petite tape sur la tête. **Sérieusement Commandante, j'aurai dû te laisser te dépatouiller seule avec tout ce remu ménage !  
\- Tu regrettes le Pérou ? **Je demande joueuse.  
**\- Carrément ! Accepter de te suivre à été la pire décision de toute ma vie.**

Et alors que j'éclate de rire, j'aperçois Clarke descendre les escaliers encore à moitié endormie. Un regard suffit. Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé hier n'était un rêve. Tout. Absolument tout était réel. Je le vois dans ses yeux, dans sa façon de me regarder.

**\- Place, **Luna me bouscule, elle se fraie un chemin entre mes amis et je la regarde impuissante rejoindre Clarke au milieu des escaliers, **il n'y a pas de doute, **je l'entends sourire, **c'est bien toi : **_**Lexas heimliche Liebe**_ **! Enchanté, **elle tend sa main, **Luna !  
\- Euh, **Clarke m'interroge du regard, **bonjour, **elle grimace, **Clarke.  
\- Boum, **Luna explose en claquant des doigts, se tournant vers moi et en me pointant du doigt joueuse, **j'ai deviné comment elle s'appelait : Clarke !  
\- Tu es infernale, **je soupire tout de même amusée.  
**\- Après quatre mois d'investigation intensive, j'ai seulement le droit à un : "tu es infernale" ? Fausse amie ! Je vais aller déchirer notre contrat de ce pas !**

Après cette scène bien gênante, nous rejoignons le salon et l'ouverture des cadeaux se poursuit. Il y a beaucoup de questions auxquelles je réponds de manière plutôt vague quand Luna peut s'étendre pendant des minutes entières sur des broutilles. Après un temps, mes amis comprennent que pour toute réponse détaillée, il est préférable de se tourner vers mon amie. Une discussion avec Raven devient un grand n'importe quoi, elles sont toutes les deux capable de passer du coq à l'âne en une fraction de seconde. J'essaye encore de comprendre comme nous sommes passé du "c'étaient les meilleurs kiwis du monde" à "Est-ce que la théorie de Clifford Johnson sur le voyage dans le temps dans Avengers est plausible", en passant par "ce Strudel aux pommes est délicieux" quand elles enchainent des anecdotes me concernant pendant le lycée.

Et durant tout ce temps à frôler la crise cardiaque quand certaine confidence échappe à l'une ou à l'autre ou à soupirer en ne comprenant rien de cette conversation, je n'ai pas quitté Clarke des yeux. Elle s'est un peu éloignée pour discuter au calme avec Octavia, mais de temps en temps elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Notre amie finit par remarquer notre petit manège et elle finit par emmener ma meilleure amie dans la cuisine. J'essaye de garder un contacte visuelle le plus longtemps possible mais quand la porte claque j'abandonne.

Le déjeuner est plus calme, je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver tout le monde. Je me sens de nouveau à la maison. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment d'appartenance depuis bien trop longtemps. Avant de prendre le dessert, je débarrasse et fait la vaisselle avec Anya. C'est tellement naturel, j'ai cette étrange sensation : celle de n'être jamais partie. Pourtant, il y a encore tellement de chose que j'ignore… tellement que j'ai manqué.

Quand je remarque que la neige recommence à tomber, j'essuie mes mains et sors sans même prendre une veste. J'avance assez pour sentir les flocons tomber sur ma peau. Je souris en fermant les yeux et durant ce court laps de temps, j'y suis de nouveau en plein milieu du baiser avec Clarke. Il me transport, me renverse et m'électrise.

J'entends la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir dans mon dos. Je ne fais pas un mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit de Clarke. Je le sens dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. C'est sans dire un mot que sa main prend doucement la mienne, mon pouce caresse doucement sa peau alors que ce geste tout simple fait tambouriner mon cœur plus que de raison. J'ouvre lentement les paupières en continuant d'observer la neige tomber silencieusement.

**\- Tout va bien ? **Je demande incertaine.  
**\- Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était réel en me réveillant ce matin.  
\- Pareil, **je souffle.  
**\- Et puis, je t'ai vu.  
\- Pareil, **je répète.  
**\- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit il y a un an ?**

Je papillonne des paupières. Je déteste penser à ce qui c'est déroulé il y a un an. Je n'arrive pas à rendre ce qui est arrivé moins douloureux. Je tourne lentement ma tête vers Clarke et je la détaille comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

**\- Non, **je réponds malgré le mal que me procure le souvenir.  
**\- Que les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige, **elle sourit. **Et pourtant, même après tout ce temps, j'ai encore envie d'embrasser ma meilleure amie sous la neige.  
-Clarke…  
\- Je sais,** elle sourit encore plus, _**nous**_ **avons décidé que **_**nous **_**devrions discuter avant d'initier quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais écoute-moi bien Lexa Woods, c'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi sûre de moi pour quelque chose alors je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper. D'accord ?  
\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé où se trouvait Wells dans tout, **je détourne les yeux, _**ça**_**.  
\- Il ne fait plus partie de l'équation.  
\- Vraiment ? **Je m'étonne, **je suis désolée.  
\- Ne soit pas désolée, **elle soupire.  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- C'est évident, **m'assure-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à me plonger dans ses yeux, _**toi**_**.  
\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de dire des choses comme **_**ça**_**, **je murmure.  
**\- Peut-être, **elle sourit, **un jour quand tu arrêteras de croire que je ne le pense pas. En attendant, **elle relâche ma joue, change complètement d'attitude en se plaçant en face de moi, **tu m'expliques comment tu as pu trouver un **_**double**_ **de Raven Reyes à l'autre bout du monde ? Parce que ces deux-là ensemble, ce n'est **_**vraiment **_**pas possible, elles vont nous achever !  
\- J'avoue que lorsque Luna a décidé qu'elle m'accompagnerait quoique j'en dise, j'ai légèrement commencé à m'inquiéter à ce sujet.  
\- Légèrement, **s'étrangle-t-elle presque, **seulement légèrement ?  
\- Un peu trop d'optimisme de ma part ?  
\- Carrément trop, **elle rit.  
**\- Hey, vous deux, **Octavia nous rejoints. **De quoi vous parler ?  
\- De Rae et Luna, ce duo est infernal !  
\- J'avoue, t'as chié dans la colle Lex' ! Quelles étaient les probabilités que tu nous trouves **_**la même**_**.  
\- Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, **je secoue la tête, **Luna aime le sport et c'est une super joueuse de basket !  
\- D'ailleurs, **reprend Clarke, **tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire comme le basket n'est plus possible.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui, **je souris. **Je préfère te montrer.  
\- Seulement à elle, **tique O'.  
**\- Rae va être complètement folle, **je ris. **Elle va adorer l'idée. Laissez-moi encore deux semaines.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans deux semaines, **veux savoir Clarke.  
**\- Je ne dirais rien de plus.  
\- C'est absolument injuste !  
\- Carrément, **la suit O', **je vais aller interroger Luna, **_**elle**_ **au moins, elle parle !  
\- Sauf, **je souris de plus en plus, **qu'elle ne sait rien.  
\- Ce que tu crois ! Je vais mener l'enquête !**

Après cette décision, Octavia repart en claquant la porte ce qui me fait rire. Je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi. Elle me détaille avec toute la précision du monde. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait déjà regardé de la sorte. Je me sens rougir. Mince… je pourrai bien m'y habituer.

**\- Comment sont les autres avec qui vous avez voyagé ? **Me demande-t-elle subitement, **Costia, Ilian et Gustus.  
\- Ils avaient l'habitude de me traiter d'emmerdeuse, **je m'amuse.  
**\- Ils ont dû voir un visage bien différent de celui que je connais.  
\- C'est parce que j'ai toujours envie de jouer au basket.  
\- Ah… donc non, **elle rit, **je la connais cette **_**emmerdeuse **_**là. Tu ne pourras vraiment plus jouer ?  
\- Ma cheville est bousillée, **je confirme. **Un match de rue de temps en temps, je peux gérer mais l'entraînement quotidien et tout le reste, **je secoue la tête. **C'est vraiment fini.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.  
\- Une blessure qui s'est mal ressouder et une très mauvaise réception.  
\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas en parler avec ma mère. Je suis certaine qu'elle te donnera son avis avec plaisir, elle pourrait même consulter ses confrères.  
\- Ce n'est pas utile Clarke. Il n'y a **_**rien**_ **à faire. Je l'ai accepté et je peux encore jouer de temps en temps. En fait, **je souris, **je crois que je préfère. Je crois que j'avais oublié que c'était un jeu et que je devais avant tout m'amuser. Ton tour, **je demande, **dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.  
\- Madi s'est inscrite dans un club de débat. Madi ! Ton frère a vraiment une influence que je ne m'explique pas sur elle.  
\- Sur **_**toi**_ **Clarke, **je précise, **dis-moi quelque chose sur toi.**

Le silence qui me répond ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que Clarke ne va pas me laisser sans rien dire. Elle secoue la tête en soupirant avant de répondre :

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.  
\- Tu n'as pas pu t'arrêter de vivre complètement.  
\- Pas **_**complètement**_**, **elle confirme. **Je n'ai juste rien qui me vienne à l'esprit à part ce que tu sais déjà et je t'ai promis de ne plus te le dire pour le moment.  
\- Il ne peut pas y avoir que **_**ça**_**.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu comptes récupérer ton ancien portable, **elle reprend doucement, **mais si c'est le cas… il faut que tu saches que je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages. Par moment, j'avais simplement envie d'entendre ta voix et après je te parlais. Je crois qu'Anya a dû les sauvegarder ou quelque chose comme ça parce que je ne suis jamais tombée sur ta boîte vocale pleine. Et pourtant, j'en ai laissé vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Clarke. S'il te plaît, il y a forcément quelque chose.  
\- J'ai, **elle plisse le nez, **recommencer à dessiner, c'était une idée du groupe de soutien. Je n'ai pas détesté l'idée et c'était étrangement apaisant. Ton tour, **elle demande.  
**\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai la sensation que si je dis quelque chose, je n'obtiendrais rien en retour.  
\- Je te jure que j'ai quelque chose.  
\- Hum…  
\- Allez !  
\- J'ai attendu que tu me dises : "tu comptes me dire bonjour ?" toute la journée.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est quelque chose que tu disais toujours avant, **je souris.  
**\- C'est vrai, **elle sourit, **je faisais toujours ça. Tu comptes me dire bonjour Lexa Woods, **s'amuse-t-elle.

Je secoue doucement la tête. J'inspire profondément. Je me place un peu plus en face d'elle et comme je l'ai déjà fait des milliers de fois avant aujourd'hui, j'ouvre mes bras. Clarke me regarde faire avec étonnement. Je me souviens parfaitement que la dernière fois que j'ai agit de la sorte, c'était à l'aéroport le jour de mon arrivée pour nos vacances. Clarke a hurlé de joie avant de sauter pour me prendre dans ses bras. Son rire me hante encore.**\- J'ai bien failli adopter un chat, **me révèle-t-elle en s'avançant doucement.  
**\- Tu détestes les chats, **je tique.  
**\- Je sais mais il vient me voir tous les jours sur mon balcon, **elle s'arrête alors que nos corps se touchent presque. **J'ai presque craqué avant de venir à Chicago. À toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas prononcé ton prénom une seule fois avant hier. À toi.  
\- J'ai acheté un livre pas mois et je n'en ai pas lu un seul. À toi.  
\- Je me suis perdue en Egypte, il m'a fallu des heures pour retrouver mon chemin et j'ai refuser de sortir de l'hôtel trois jours durant après ça. À toi.  
\- J'ai fait croire à Rae que j'avais écouté le nouvel album de Sharon Van Etten alors que c'est faux, elle pourrait me tuer si elle l'apprend. À toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas vu l'épisode VIII de Star Wars, Rae **_**va**_ **me tuer quand elle l'apprendra. À toi.  
\- J'ai parlé de mes crises d'angoisses à tout le monde. À toi.  
\- J'ai été super déçue par le Japon, je crois que je m'en étais trop fait une idée de carte postale. À toi.  
\- J'ai enfin accepter d'avaler un hamburger végétarien, ce qui, de mon point de vue, est le plus grand non-sens qui soit. À toi.  
\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne détestais pas mes lunettes. À toi.  
**

**-Je suis persuader que O' a coucher avec Link. A toi.**

**-Quoi ? Quand ?**

**-A toi, **elle insiste.

**-Clarke…**

**-A toi, **elle me défit.

**\- Clarke…  
\- À toi, **elle me défit.  
**\- Quand j'ai dit à Anya que j'avais failli me faire arrêter pour une bière, en fait… avec Luna nous avons reçu une contravention et l'alcool a été réquisitionné. À toi  
\- J'ai découvert que j'étais capable d'entrer dans ma cuisine sans tout brûler, maintenant je sais faire une tarte. À toi.  
\- Je ne suis absolument pas certaine de vouloir te faire confiance sur ce point. À toi.  
\- Hey !  
\- À toi, **je souris.  
\- **Je, **elle soupire, **j'ai parlé de notre cinquième bal de fin d'année, celui où nous avons créées cet incident sur le toit avec Madi. À toi.  
\- Tu as fait quoi ?  
\- Je ne préfère pas en parler, **elle m'assure, **c'est à toi, **elle se racle la gorge.  
**\- Sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris Rae et toi dans : "on ne parle jamais de l'après bal à qui que ce soit d'autre".  
\- C'était un cas de force majeur, **elle grimace, **et c'est toujours à toi.  
\- Tu lui as **_**tout**_ **dit ? Tout ?  
\- Hum-hum… Rae qui a fracturé la porte du labo, O' qui a regardé comment faire de la mousse multicolore, moi qui aie volé les produits dont nous avions besoin et toi qui a tout fait exploser sur le toit. L'évacuation du bal alors que de la mousse rose, vert et bleu était en train de s'incruster dans tout le lycée.  
\- Mon Dieu !  
\- Personne n'a jamais su que c'était **_**nous**_**.  
\- Maintenant quelqu'un sait !  
\- C'est toujours à toi Lexa. Et puis… ce n'est pas le pire que nous ayons fait, **elle me rappelle.  
**\- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir celle où on est allée à la fête foraine et où on s'est rendue compte comme des idiotes à deux heures du matin que nous n'avions aucun moyen de rentrer ?  
\- J'aurai peut-être dû choisir celle-là, en effet.  
\- Carrément ! D'abord le paintball et maintenant **_**ça**_**.  
\- Rae a cafté sur le paintball, **Clarke écarquille les yeux au possible, **sérieusement ?  
\- Tu n'es pas mieux, je te rappelle.  
\- Ouais mais il y a des preuves pour le paintball ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Et je n'ai pas oublié que c'est toujours à toi !  
\- J'ai envie d'embrasser ma meilleure amie sous la neige, **je débite à toute vitesse**. À toi.  
\- Idem, **elle s'avance ses lèvres qui effleurent les miennes. **À toi.  
\- Tais-toi, **je souffle, **et embrasse-moi.  
\- D'accord, **et elle s'exécute.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce chapitre **_bonus_** vous a inspiré et plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :**** "A toi"...**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Durant le confinement****, j****e me suis constituée un programme d'écriture (pour m'occuper, franchement, les journée sont bien longue...) donc après un peu plus d'un mois d'affinement, voilà à quoi va ressembler la publication le lundi 1 chapitre de When I See You Tomorrow, le mercredi et le dimanche (plus un autre jour si j'ai de l'avance) 1 chapitre de Les Amis Ne S'embrasse Pas Sous La Neige et le vendredi 1 chapitre de Ne Me Regarde Pas. Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient et n'hésité pas à me prévenir si "j'oublie" une publication, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à perdre la notion du temps. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	28. Chapitre 28 - POV Aiden

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Aiden**

J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment super mal ! Putain mais quel con, se blesser aussi bêtement, à l'entraînement en plus ! Je regarde ma jambe gauche avec défi. Après deux opérations et plusieurs mois d'immobilisation, je peux enfin essayer de marcher mais cette petite idiote me fait un mal de chien et elle refuse de se mouvoir normalement. Je ne tiens debout que parce que j'ai de la force dans les bras, dès que j'essaye d'appuyer le pied au sol c'est une explosion de douleur.

Trois mois… trois mois que je suis bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant, à jongler parfois avec des béquilles. J'attendais cette séance de rééducation avec impatience et je ne parviens même pas à poser le pied par terre. Ça craint !

Je sais que ma saison est foutue, je ne pourrai pas reprendre le sport de l'année, mais merde j'aimerai au moins pouvoir me déplacer normalement.

Je suis en short et je fixe mes cicatrices. Le kiné m'encourage à retenter le coup, je souris en pensant à Madi qui dit que maintenant que j'ai des bouts de métal dans le corps, je suis à moitié un robot. Un pas, juste un pas. J'ai besoin d'une petite victoire.

Je ferme les yeux. J'inspire profondément. Je me rappelle que je suis un Woods et que dans notre famille, nous nous relevons toujours, nous sommes des vainqueurs. Je suis un Woods ! Je pose mon pied, je serre un peu plus mes doigts sur les barres parallèles, en retenant de justesse un cris en me mordant la langue. Je sens la main du kiné qui me soutient et m'encourage à avancer, je fais un pas puis un autre et je finis par arriver à la fin du parcours. Durant plus d'une heure, je subis des exercices qui me rendent presque fou à cause de la souffrance qu'ils engendrent.

Je me retrouve dans le vestiaire et je suis encore plus épuisé qu'après un match, c'était intensif. Je prends une douche rapide, m'habille et sors avec mes béquilles. Je prends les dernières recommandations pour les exercices à effectuer chez moi et je sors enfin de ce lieu de torture. Je sens que je vais détester ces prochains mois !

Je ne suis surprise en ne voyant ni la voiture de Lexa, ni celle de Clarke sur le parking. Je tourne légèrement le poignet pour vérifier l'heure. Étrange… elles ne sont jamais en retard. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc pour les attendre. Je penche la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel et je respire, tout simplement. Je fais défiler les derniers mois à toute vitesse, je suis blessé et tout devrait me sembler horrible à cet instant et pourtant, je suis heureux. Tout à commencé à Noël quand Lexa est revenue.

Après, je ne sais pas tout c'est enchaîné, ma sœur et Clarke se sont mises ensemble et elles sont vraiment heureuses. Anya et Raven sont fidèles à elles-mêmes, elles nagent dans un bonheur de guimauve qui pourrait rendre jaloux n'importe qui. Lincoln s'est adouci, il a arrêté d'être en colère contre tous et tout le monde, son amitié avec Octavia a survécu à cette espèce de tourbillons étrange qui les entouraient depuis plus d'un an et depuis peu, je le vois tourner autour de Luna.

Et moi… moi… pour moi, ça craint carrément ! Mais très franchement, je suis tellement bien entouré que j'arrive à passer largement au-dessus. Charlotte m'a quitté parce que, je la cite : "je ne lui consacre plus assez de temps". Elle m'a dit ça alors que j'étais encore alité, alors oui évidemment, je ne pouvais pas aller au cinéma, au restaurant ou faire n'importe quelle autre activité avec elle à ce moment-là. J'ai été dévasté, plus bas que terre mais comme à chaque fois, dans les pires moments de ma vie, il y avait Madi.

**\- Je suis en retard ?  
\- Madi, **je m'étonne en me redressant.  
**\- Mince, **elle grimace, **désolée ! Tu attends depuis longtemps ?  
\- Mais, **je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi, **qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ? On est mercredi, en plein milieu de l'après-midi et…  
\- J'ai séché les cours, **elle me coupe, **avec l'autorisation de ma mère, **elle précise, **je voulais être là pour toi, c'est un jour important. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en retard ! Je le savais… c'était trop juste niveau timing, je vais tuer Clarke quand je vais la voir !**

J'éclate de rire. Madi commence par me dévisager avant de sourire amusée. Elle me tape gentiment dans l'épaule en se plaignant de mon comportement ingrat alors qu'elle vient de parcourir des kilomètres pour me soutenir. Mince… que ça fait du bien ! J'ai vraiment la meilleure de toutes les amies ! Madi est vraiment incroyable, et par moment je me dis que très franchement, je ne la mérite pas.

Nous discutons tranquillement alors qu'avant qu'elle arrive, j'aurai tout fait pour fuir cet endroit maintenant je pourrai rester des heures sur ce banc. Mais après un moment, elle décrète qu'elle a envie d'une glace alors que nous sommes au mois d'avril et qu'il fait tout juste assez chaud pour commencer à renoncer à une écharpe et au manteau d'hiver. Elle m'aide à me relever, m'oblige à me débarrasser de mon sac à dos qu'elle porte à ma place et nous avançons lentement jusqu'au glacier qu'elle a repéré en me rejoignant. Madi se prend un pot énorme avec cinq parfums différents, alors que je me contente de prendre le bon vieux vanille fraise, ce qui me vaut un nouveau reproche de sa part.

**\- Alors, **elle reprend une fois que nous sommes installés à une table, **comment c'était ?  
\- Horrible, **je réponds sans même m'en rendre compte. **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, **je me reprends tout de suite.  
**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, **elle fronce les sourcils. **Si c'était horrible, je peux l'entendre et tu as certainement besoin de le dire.  
\- Ouais, **je souffle en prenant une première cuillère de glace. **C'était très douloureux, **je fini par avouer après un temps, **je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça le soit autant.  
\- Les médecins ont été plus encourageant dernièrement ?  
\- En fait, **je soupire, **je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre le football américain. Je pourrais certainement en septembre mais, **je secoue la tête, **le sport ne fait pas tout et regarde Lexa, elle s'en sort super bien depuis qu'elle a arrêté le basket !  
\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer sans faire du sport, depuis que nous sommes gamins tu me traînes de force avec toi dans des camps d'entraînement.  
\- Mais j'adore aussi le théâtre et niveau activités extra-scolaire, mon dossier n'est pas en reste. Je peux me passer du football.  
\- Aiden, **souffle Madi en me prenant doucement la main.  
**\- D'accord… j'ai peut-être peur de me blesser à nouveau.  
\- Je comprends, mais ne prend pas de décision hâtive. Ne te la joue pas trop "Woods", **elle mime le guillemet en riant.  
**\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que "Woods" veut dire, **je ris.  
**\- Ne joue pas les innocents, et voilà que je pars faire le tour du monde, que je change radicalement toute ma vie, tes sœurs sont de vraies tarées !  
\- Hey, **je souris, **mes sœurs sont absolument géniales !  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, **s'amuse-t-elle, **jamais ! Mais il faut que tu me le promettes Aiden, **son regard me transperce de part en part comme seule Madi sait le faire, **pas de décision hâtive !  
\- Promis, **je souris.

Madi semble satisfaite de ma réponse puisqu'elle change radicalement de conversation. Depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'équipe de débat, elle parle beaucoup plus et pas seulement avec moi. Je ne suis plus le seul à me rendre compte à quel point elle est géniale. Je souris comme un idiot alors qu'elle me parle de ses nouveaux amis, de ses sorties et des projets pour l'année. Elle mérite toute cette attention, ces sourires et ce bonheur avec un grand B.

D'une certaine manière, Madi n'a jamais été heureuse. Nous étions tous les deux trop jeunes pour comprendre ce que signifiait : mourir, quand son père nous a quitté. Mais j'ai très vite saisi qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et il y avait dans ses yeux toujours une infime tristesse que j'ai passé mon temps à vouloir l'effacer, en faisant l'idiot, la plupart du temps. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que ma meilleure amie puisse rire aux éclats, qu'elle inonde le monde avec sa joie de vivre avec tellement d'aplomb qu'elle rendrait jaloux n'importe qui.

Je crois que je suis enfin parvenue à mes fins.

Ouais, je souris de plus en plus, j'y suis arrivé ! Il ne manque plus qu'une chose mais de ce côté-là, je ne peux rien forcer. J'attends avec impatience qu'elle tombe amoureuse. J'ai hâte de pouvoir torturer celui ou celle qui fera chavirer son cœur, juste un peu, le temps de m'assurer que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vais pas confier le cœur de ma meilleure amie à n'importe qui. Il faut que cette personne la mérite et si on lui fait du mal… mon dieu, je crois que je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Je sursaute quand un groupe bruyant rentre dans la salle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et je jure entre mes dents. Ce sont trois joueurs de mon équipe et deux leurs copines respectives. Je me fais tout petit, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils nous importunent. Je préfère largement continuer cet après-midi seul avec Madi.

**\- Des amis à toi ? **S'amuse-t-elle en se moquant clairement de ma réaction.  
**\- Je n'ai pas envie de leurs parler, **je réponds tout bas.  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal ? Ils ont l'air, **elle plisse le nez alors que j'entends Todd faire une blague salace, _**inoffensif **_**?  
\- Ce sont des abrutis finis !  
\- Oh ! T'es dur !  
\- Je te jure, ils ont du prendre beaucoup trop de coups sur la tête et ça les a rendu stupides ! Ils sont le cliché même de l'ado sportif sans cervelle !  
\- Je vois, **ses yeux brille et elle commence à rire un peu trop fort.  
**\- Arrête tout de suite, **je panique, **ils vont nous repérer ! Et je te rappelle que je ne peux pas fuir en courant ! Arrête, **je grimace alors que son fou rire devient incontrôlable, **je t'en supplie ?**

Mais plus elle rit et plus je sens que je vais la suivre dans son hilarité et ça ne manque pas. Il nous faut bien cinq minutes pour reprendre une constance. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce qui a débuté tout ceci mais je dois avouer que c'est agréable. C'est ce qui me manque le plus quand Madi n'est pas là. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer mais quand je suis avec elle, tout est plus… naturel.

Je m'en orgueil en disant que personne au monde ne la connais aussi bien que moi et que je la révèle tel qu'elle est seulement la réciproque est vrai. Je ne m'en étais pas forcément rendu compte avant de la _perdre_. Ces six mois ont été les plus terrible de toute ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bas que terre que pendant ces terriblement moments. Sérieusement, même mon opération, mon alitement et la torture que je viens de passer avec la rééducation aujourd'hui, ce n'est _rien_ comparé à l'intolérable douleur de la perdre.

J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai pu lui faire autant de mal… je m'en veux énormément. Je sais déjà que je vais passer une grande partie de ma vie à me faire pardonner ces mots atroces que j'ai pu avoir.

**\- WOODS !  
\- Et merde, **je chuchote.  
**\- Grillé Woods, **s'amuse tout bas Madi.  
**\- A qui la faute, **je susurre entre les dents.  
**\- Alors mec, **Todd agrippe mes épaules fermement, **en plein rencard ? Il faut être gentil avec notre ailier gauche, il en bave depuis un certain temp. T'as vu sa jambe ?  
\- C'est pas…  
\- Ouais, je vais tacher de ne pas lui briser le cœur, histoire que sa jambe se remette plus vite.  
\- Mad's, **je prononce incertain et surprit.  
**\- Carrément, **il me donne une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui me fait grimacer, **t'es pas dans notre lycée, je t'aurai repéré, **non il ne l'aurait pas fait parce qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux, **tu viens d'où ?  
\- New-York, **elle sourit si naturellement.  
**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre à Chicago ?  
\- Ça me paraît plutôt évident, **répond-elle, **je viens voir Aiden.  
\- Eh bah mec… c'est pas le petit rencard, **il rit grave, **je crois que je vais vous laisser ! Je suis content pour toi, il est temps que tu oublies Cha', **il me donne de nouveau une tape dans le dos, **roucoulez bien !**

Il se barre enfin, je lui lance un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa table. Il discute un peu avec les autres et ils finissent par tous sortir, non sans que les gars me félicitent d'un pouce en l'air. Je secoue la tête désabusée, tous des abrutis ! Non mais je rêve, Todd nous prend en photo depuis la porte vitrée. Je me lève brusquement pour régler mes comptes avec lui avant de me souvenir que je n'ai aucune chance de le rattraper. Madi éclate de rire alors j'attaque en me rasseyant :

**\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait **_**ça **_**?  
\- C'était marrant !  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, **je commence à paniquer, **tout le monde va croire qu'on sort ensemble au lycée !  
\- Ce n'est pas si grave, **élude-t-elle, **et puis ils sont partis, plus besoin de courir.  
\- Je te jure, demain ils vont me poser mille questions sur ce "rencard", ça va être l'enfer !  
\- Mais non, il te suffit de dire la vérité.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis venue, **elle lève son indexe, **tu m'as payé une glace, **son majeur se dresse, **et nous avons beaucoup rit, **son auriculaire rejoint les deux autres. **Rien de plus facile.  
\- Et s'ils veulent plus de détails ? Ils veulent toujours plus de détails ! Putain Madi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
\- Et bien ment effrontément, si un jour nous tombons de nouveau sur eux, je te suivrais les yeux fermés, promis.  
\- Je refuse de mentir sur toi**, je tranche.  
**\- Alors dis-leurs seulement la vérité, **elle me sourit en grattant son pot devenu vide.

La vérité… mais c'est quoi exactement la vérité ?

Et de toute façon, personne ne voudra me croire si je leur dis que Madi est seulement ma meilleure amie ! Ma propre petite amie ne voulait pas me croire !

C'est… quoi la vérité ?

**\- Tu es vraiment en rogne contre moi ? **Elle demande incertaine alors que je la fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance.  
**\- Non, **je souffle un peu trop bas sans la quitter des yeux.  
**\- Aiden ?  
\- Non, **je réponds plus fort en secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, **bien sûr que non. La vérité, **je souris, **c'est : toi et moi.  
\- Pour toujours, **elle répond du tac-au-tac.

Pour toujours… mon cœur a un étrange élan, en l'entendant dire ces deux mots. Mince… je le ressens de nouveau cette horrible et intolérable douleur, une peur viscérale : celle de perdre Madi.

**\- Promis, **je murmure en souvenir de notre conversation de réconciliation.  
**\- Aiden, tu es certain que tout va bien ?  
\- Promets le moi Madi, **je demande en sentant une pression monstre enserrer mon cœur, **toi et moi pour toujours, promets le moi.  
\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- C'est rien, **je souffle enfin soulagé, libéré de cette angoisse sourde. **Par moment, **j'hésite mais je finis par croiser son regard, **l'idée de te perdre me rend… **_**déraisonnable**_**.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas.  
\- C'est déjà arrivé, **je lui rappelle, **j'ai joué les idiots et je t'ai perdu. Plus jamais…  
\- Aiden, je suis incapable de te rayer de ma vie. Toi et moi pour toujours, ce n'est pas une promesse mais un fait. Sérieusement, je nous vois déjà à 85 ans dans la même maison de retraite à faire vivre un enfer aux infirmières en faisant les 400 coups ! Tu as intérêt, **elle me pointe du doigts, **à pouvoir te déplacer plus rapidement qu'aujourd'hui sinon on ne s'en sortira pas.  
\- New-York ou Chicago ?  
\- Aucun des deux ! Il est évident que tu vas venir à Berkeley avec moi à l'université et que nous allons passer toute notre vie à San Francisco ! Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés par des heures d'avion ! Le domaine de l'acceptable ça sera 10, bon okay peut-être 15 minutes en voiture l'un de l'autre.  
\- Berkeley, **je plisse le nez, **je croyais que nous avions dit Stanford ?  
\- Nous allons postuler dans les deux, être acceptés dans les deux et nous tirerons à pile ou face !  
\- Tu es folle, **je ris.  
**\- Évidemment pendant toute la durée de l'université, nous serons en collocation, hors de question que je me coltine une colocataire bizarre dans une chambre étudiante.  
\- Évidemment !  
\- Et ne pense même pas à m'abandonner pour rejoindre une sororité machiste.  
\- Je n'oserai pas. Mes parents vont me tuer quand ils vont savoir que j'ai postulé aussi loin…  
\- Pareil ! Mais c'est Stanford !  
\- Ah… plus Berkeley ?  
\- Oh c'est bon, **elle grogne, **lâche-moi avec ça ! Je vais réussir à faire un choix, je te le promets ! Un jour…  
\- Un jour, **je me moque gentiment.

Madi sourit de façon espiègle, elle se lève brusquement en me volant mes béquilles au passage. Je me redresse maladroitement pour essayer de la retenir mais elle s'échappe en courant à l'autre bout du restaurant. Elle se retourne une fois assez loin en me lançant un :

**\- Ah ! On fait moins le malin maintenant !  
\- Madi, **je saute à cloche pied pour la rejoindre, **rends-les moi, **je tends ma main droite, **tout de suite.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.  
\- Parce que je pourrai tomber et me blesser à nouveau ?  
\- Oh merde ! Tiens, **elle me le tend sans même réfléchir, **désolée !  
\- C'est rien, je comprends.  
\- On rentre ?  
\- Tu restes ?  
\- Hum… j'ai éteins mon portable, ma mère peut toujours appeler…  
\- Abby va finir par me tuer si tu continues à sécher sans cesse.  
\- Ma mère m'a autorisé à sécher !  
\- Seulement cet après-midi, non ?  
\- Un détail !  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que Clarke te ramène de force ?  
\- Naaaan ! Elle est trop amourachée de ta sœur, elle ne me verra même pas !  
\- Tu comptes rester jusqu'à quand ?  
\- J'ai pris mon billet de retour pour dimanche après-midi, **elle sourit.  
**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, **je ris.

Madi accélère légèrement pour se placer en face de moi, continuer à marcher à reculons. Elle n'arrête pas de parler et moi de sourire. Quand j'arrive devant chez moi, je réalise que je n'ai pas fatigué durant le retour alors que clairement j'ai dû sautiller avec mes béquilles pendant au moins 20 minutes.

Je l'observe ouvrir avec le code, le petit coffre qui renferme la clef de l'entrée en continuant de parler. Je suis amusé, il aurait suffi qu'elle utilise celles dans mon sac à dos mais elle agit par habitude. Nous rentrons dans la maison. En ce moment, je la déteste, elle est vide et silencieuse. Mes parents sont partis en voyage d'affaire depuis deux semaines et si Lexa passe tous les soirs pour s'assurer que je me porte bien, cette solitude me pèse. Je suis rassuré de savoir que Madi va rester ces prochains jours.

Je retire ma veste et me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil roulant, je frotte mes paumes devenues légèrement douloureuse. C'est sans que je lui demande que Madi me pousse et m'emmène dans la salle de projection. Nous continuons de discuter et de rire alors qu'elle cherche dans la vidéothèque un film à regarder. Je l'observe avec un peu plus d'attention.

Mon cœur est tellement plus apaisé quand nous sommes que tous les deux.

Peut-être…

Un jour.

Peut-être…

Madi se retourne en me proposant que des trilogies : la Planète des Singes, Retour vers le Futur, Matrix, Alien, Mad Max et les Batman de Nolan. Je la laisse choisir et elle parvient à changer radicalement d'avis en insérant le premier DVD du Seigneur des Anneaux dans le lecteur. L'image et le son jaillit, Madi s'installe à côté de moi et je ne la quitte pas des yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, **me demande-t-elle, **pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- Pour rien, **je souffle en détournant le regard.

Je reste concentré pendant la première bande annonce avant de nouveau détailler son profil.

Mince…

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'en rends compte évidemment. Je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique, mais par moment ça me frappe encore plus. Et quand ça arrive, je me retrouve à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler notre vie si un jour j'osai lui avouer que parfois j'aimerai qu'elle soit plus que ma meilleure amie.

Alors que tout un monde de "Et si…" se construit dans mon imagination, Madi se tourne vers moi, elle sourit mais dès que ses yeux trouvent les miens, ce magnifique étirement disparaît. Elle fronce les sourcils en posant sa main sur ma cuisse en prononçant tout doucement :

**\- Aiden ?**

Un jour…

… pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Un jour…

**\- Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, **je souffle.  
**\- Aiden, est-ce que tu as mal ? Je vais te chercher tes anti-douleurs, **décide-t-elle en se levant.  
**\- Madi, **je la retiens en saisissant son poignet, **reste.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je ne veux pas me la jouer Woods, **je déclare avec détermination.  
**\- Quoi ?  
\- Lexa est amoureuse de Clarke depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvient même plus quand ça a commencé et à ne rien dire, elle a **_**presque**_ **tout gâché. Anya a évité Raven pendant dix ans parce que c'était son premier amour. Et Lincoln très franchement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a foutu avec Octavia.  
\- Aiden, **elle secoue la tête en tirant légèrement sur son bras.  
**\- Je n'ai **_**vraiment**_ **pas envie de tout gâcher. Mais… Madi, parfois quand nous nous faisons cette promesse : toi et moi, **je souris. **Parfois, je m'imagine plus que notre amitié.  
\- Parfois… ?  
\- De plus en plus souvent pour être honnête, **je baisse les yeux en lâchant son poignet. **Je… je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret, pas entre **_**nous**_**. Alors, je préfère que tu saches que parfois… **_**parfois**_ **je m'égare et je m'imagine que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser. Il se peut, **je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, **que lorsque tu m'annonceras que tu es tombée amoureuse, je sois alors jaloux mais je te promets que je passerai au-dessus parce que comme toujours, **je souris, **il n'y a que ton bonheur qui compte.  
\- Tu es, **elle fronce les sourcils, **amoureux de moi ?  
\- Parfois, **je souris tristement, **de plus en plus souvent, depuis que j'ai 10 ans.  
\- T'es un idiot !  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, **elle soupire. **T'es un idiot Aiden Woods !**

Et sans que je m'y attends, Madi se penche vers moi et elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres ce qui fait bondir mon cœur comme jamais dans ma poitrine.

**\- T'es un idiot, **répète-t-elle. **Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à 8 ans. Toi et moi ?  
\- Pour toujours, **je souris.  
**\- Promis ?  
\- Plus un jour si tu le veux.**

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce chapitre ****vous a inspiré et plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé vous êtes content que finalement Aiden et Madi finissent ensemble ? Ils ont encore beaucoup de chose à vivre ces deux-là. Et... on dirait bien qu'ils ne vont pas reproduire le schéma du Clexa puisqu'ils se donnent une chance.**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Le confinement se termine...**** vous êtes dans la team ENFIN ou dans celle "J'en aurai voulu plus" ? Personnellement, je suis dans la team très certainement unique du : "J'attends mercredi 13 mai pour savoir si je peux reprendre une vie normal".**

**Bref... je vais garder**** la publication du lundi pour When I See You Tomorrow (Il est possible qu'il y ait du retard mais je vous préviendrais sur Facebook), du vendredi pour Ne Me Regarde Pas (J'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture donc tout devrait bien se passer).**

**En ce qui concerne Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige (ce titre est VRAIMENT trop long), j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire et Mara de la corriger. Il y aura 32 chapitres, alors voilà ce que je vous propose, je publie le 29 ce dimanche, et le 30, 31 et 32, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche prochain.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	29. Chapitre 29 - POV Octavia

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Octavia**

Les examens de fin d'année sont enfin terminés. Je viens de sortir de la salle et je respire. Certaines épreuves ont été plus difficiles que d'autres, mais je le sens bien. De toute façon, il faut que je sois la meilleure, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai fini, les quatre années obligatoires, en choisissant de suivre une double licence et sans arrêter le handball alors que tout le monde me disait que j'allais échouer. J'ai été major de ma promotion tous les ans et je sens que cette fois encore, j'ai tout déchiré !

Plus qu'une année et je pourrais entrer dans le _vrai_ monde et prouver à tous ceux qui ont douté de moi et de mes choix de vie que j'y suis arrivée. Je sais que j'ai fais les sacrifices qu'il faut mais réussir n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile !

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma main gauche, il est temps de remettre les pieds sur terre. Je me détache difficilement de la sensation de bien-être qui me galvanise. J'aimerai rester dans ce monde encore un peu mais je vois sur mon écran que c'est Lexa qui appelle alors je décroche :

**\- Salut, **je souris, **alors tu es prête à tout déchirer parce que de mon côté, ça va être une vraie hécatombe. Je compte sur toi pour être aussi efficace !  
\- Okay, **elle rit, **tu es en forme à ce que je vois. Tu n'appréhendais pas l'épreuve que tu viens de passer ?  
\- Carrément ! Mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé ! Et toi, tout est prêt pour ce soir ?  
\- Oui, je pense, **elle lâche un soupire. **Je crois que je suis encore plus angoissée qu'avant un match.  
\- Dans ce cas, tout va bien ! Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est quand tu te transformes en véritable boule de nerfs que tu es la meilleure.  
\- Hum…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus angoissant, **je commence à rire, **l'ouverture ou **_**Blondie**_ **?  
\- Mon dieu, **elle soupire, **Clarke est intenable !  
\- J'en étais sûre, **j'explose de rire. **En fait, je ne te l'ai pas demandé comme j'étais surbookée mais toute la bande sera là ce soir ?  
\- Oui, **je devine sans mal son sourire, **vous allez enfin rencontrer Costia, Ilian et Gustus, c'est un vrai miracle de les avoir !  
\- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, mais j'espère pour toi qu'aucun n'a le même caractère que Luna parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter une seule autre personne avec ce genre d'excentricité !  
\- Je l'avoue le combo Rae et Luna est… **_**explosif**_**. Je ne les ais pas mise à la même table ce soir. Je veux éviter tout incident.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu sais si c'est officiel entre Luna et Lincoln ou nous devons être "surpris" si nous les voyons se tenir la main ?  
\- Ni Luna, ni Link ne m'a rien dit.  
\- Lincoln ne m'a rien dit non plus, c'est peut-être plus sérieux que ce que l'on pense, **je souris.  
**\- Et toi, côté cœur, toujours rien ?  
\- Tu rigoles ? Il ne me reste plus qu'un an ! Hors de question que je me laisse distraire !  
\- Tu as conscience que tu ne choisis pas de tomber amoureuse ?  
\- Jusque-là, je m'en sors très bien ! Bon… je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir, j'ai hâte d'y être. Tu vas tout déchirer ! Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'une camisole de force pour **_**Blondie **_**!  
\- Je devrais réussir à la gérer, **elle rit, **mais merci quand même. À ce soir.**

Je raccroche avec le sourire. Voilà maintenant un peu plus de six mois que Lexa est revenue et les chose ont changées dans le bon sens. J'ai la sensation que notre amitié à toutes les quatre s'est renforcé et les liens qui se sont forgés durant son absence se sont encore améliorés.

Le reste de la journée passe en un éclair, je suis apprêtée, maquillée et coiffée pour la soirée. C'est un jour important pour Lexa. Je suis prête avec un peu plus de deux heures d'avance. Je soupire, je suppose que si j'arrive en avance, personne ne m'en voudra. Je pourrai même aider. Je fais appeler un taxi qui me conduit dix minutes plus tard vers le restaurant.

Pendant que je suis à l'arrière du véhicule, je souris en me souvenant de la première fois que Lexa nous a parlé de son projet. Elle nous a invité toutes les trois dans un bâtiment quasiment en ruine, remplit de poussière, de toiles d'araignée et de gravats. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque en découvrant un rat mort. Et puis, Lexa a commencé à nous parler de son nouveau rêve, celui d'ouvrir un restaurant à l'aide d'un livre de recettes qu'elle a écrit au cours de ses voyages autour du monde. Elle était tellement emballée qu'elle nous a complètement embarquée avec elle, en moins de deux minutes, je visualisais aussi bien qu'elle ce restaurant.

Et aujourd'hui, nous y sommes. C'est l'accomplissement de plus de six mois de boulot. Nous avons toutes les quatre mises la main à la patte. Nous avons rapidement compris que c'était important pour Lexa que nous participions toutes. Nous avons passé des soirées entières à peindre les murs de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables pour finalement décider à trois heures du matin que le blanc était un très bon choix. Le lendemain Raven a trébuché sur un pot de peinture bleu clair, tâchant de façon définitive le parquet tout neuf. Nous avons beaucoup ri et finalement des touches de bleu se sont ajoutées un peu partout. Lexa nous a assuré que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça et que cette couleur lui rappelait la couleur des yeux de Clarke.

Le taxi s'arrête à un feu rouge et j'observe les passants. Je trouve que c'est rassurant de savoir que nous sommes toutes les quatre réunies à New-York, comme avant. J'aime me dire que parmi toute cette masse d'inconnus, il y a au moins trois personnes sur qui je pourrai toujours compter. Toujours.

Subitement, au milieu de tous ces visages méconnus, j'en reconnais un. Je me redresse légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il est assis sur un banc, seul, le regard vide. Il semble triste. Je me demande depuis combien de temps, je ne l'ai pas vu. C'était… non, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. J'ignorais qu'il venait ce soir ou peut-être que sa présence à New-York n'a rien à voir avec l'ouverture du restaurant bien que je sais que Lexa l'a invité. Je sens le taxi redémarrer, je l'arrête, sors plusieurs billets et sur un coup de tête, je le rejoins.

Mince…

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis sortie du taxi ?

C'est quand j'arrive devant lui que je me rends compte à quel point il a l'air mal. Il ne me voit même pas. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, observe un long moment son profil et il n'a toujours aucune réaction. Il est hors d'atteinte. Je l'ai déjà vu avoir ce genre de réaction, ces absences. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il fallait faire. J'aurai dû lui poser la question.

À chaque fois que je le vois, j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur lui, mais je suis si maladroite. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je l'aime bien. Non… je secoue la tête, n'importe quoi !

Je fronce les sourcils alors que ses poings se serrent sur ses genoux. Il se tend un peu plus. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas laisser un ami dans cet état. Sommes-nous amis ? En 18 mois, combien de fois nous sommes nous vus ? Pas plus de 3 ou 4 fois, depuis les fameuses vacances de Noël où Lexa a disparue. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que Jasper a accompagné Monty et Harper à nos réunions j'ai voulu un peu plus apprendre à le connaître. Je l'aime beaucoup, il est intéressant et drôle bien qu'il y ait toujours cette fêlure en lui.

Il faut que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Il parait vraiment au bout du rouleau. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien à lui dire ? Je ne le connais pas, pas vraiment. Je ne sais rien de lui à part qu'il est ami avec Monty et Harper, qu'il fait des études de médecine et que sa petite amie est décédée après une longue maladie. J'ai trop peu de matière pour engager une conversation. Et pourtant…

**\- Tu es bien loin de Richmond, **je souris.  
**\- Pardon, **il sursaute légèrement, **oh… salut, **il me sourit à son tour.  
**\- Je disais : tu es bien loin de Richmond. Tu es venu avec Monty et Harper pour l'ouverture du restaurant de Lexa ?  
\- Monty et Harper sont à New-York ?  
\- Donc tu n'es pas là pour nous voir, dommage. Tu as l'habitude de bien nous amuser avec tes idées un peu… folles.  
\- Ouais, **il rit doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **par moment, je peux être un peu irréfléchi, mais j'ai promis de toujours vivre l'instant quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- J'avais… deux entretiens pour mon internat.  
\- A New-York ?  
\- Monty m'a obligé à postuler un peu partout, **il grimace. **Il dit qu'avec mes notes je peux aller n'importe où. J'ai accepté, mais… je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de quitter Richmond. J'ai… trouvé un équilibre là-bas.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as accepté de venir à un entretien que tu dois accepter.  
\- Ce sont deux des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays, ce serait… ingrat de refuser, non ?  
\- Je ne pense pas non. Si tu imagines toute ta vie à Richmond alors c'est sûrement que ta vie doit se dérouler là-bas.  
\- Maya détesterait…**

Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Je l'observe alors qu'un petit étirement se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je ne comprends pas ses réactions. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir s'il est heureux ou triste, c'est un parfait mélange entre les deux.

**\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, **il reprend, **l'amour dure trois ans. Demain, **il ouvre les paupières, **demain ça fera trois ans que Maya est morte.  
\- Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas…  
\- C'est rien, **encore ce sourire étrange. **On ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va arriver dans notre vie, on ne peut pas comprendre comment des trucs tout simples peuvent parfois prendre des proportions démesurées dans nos vies. Il y a au moins quatre choses qui ont eu un impacte considérable dans ma vie. Un beignet au sucre, l'hôpital, des lunettes de ski et maintenant ce banc.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Ces quatre choses ont marquées ma vie à jamais. Je me suis assis sur ce banc en me disant : "Tiens, c'est bizarre, je crois que je n'ai pas pensé à elle hier". Je… je trouve que c'est effrayant. Comment j'ai réussi à vivre une seule journée sans penser à elle ? Et puis, tu es apparue et tout c'est apaisé.  
\- Je crois que, **je grimace. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne penses pas à elle tout le temps que tu ne l'aimes plus.  
\- Tu sais combien de fois elle m'a rejeté avant d'accepter de sortir avec moi ?  
\- Beaucoup trop de fois ? **Je tente en souriant.  
**\- 27 fois, **il éclate de rire.  
**\- Mon dieu, tu es un véritable harceleur ! La dernière fois qu'un gars ne m'a pas lâché au bout de la troisième fois, j'ai menacé d'appeler la police !  
\- Maya refusait que je tombe amoureuse d'elle.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est, **je réponds tout bas sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
**\- Sauf que je l'étais déjà… amoureux d'elle, c'est quand elle l'a compris qu'elle a accepté.  
\- Vous avez eu combien de temps ? Mon dieu, **je panique, **c'était terriblement maladroit, tu n'es pas obligé de…  
\- C'est rien, **il sourit de plus en plus, **en fait, c'est agréable de parler d'elle sans tabou. Monty et Harper me ménagent tout le temps, le père de Maya ne parle jamais d'elle et mes parents me disent que j'en fais des caisses qu'il est temps que je passe à autre chose. La dernière année de lycée, **il reprend avec un sourire immense qui atteint ses yeux, **nous avons eu toute la dernière année de lycée, c'était absolument génial. Après elle a été trop malade et elle a de nouveau refusé de me voir. Je venais tous les jours à l'hôpital, c'est là-bas que j'ai décidé que je deviendrai médecin.  
\- Tu as pu la revoir avant…  
\- Non, **il répond tristement, **Maya était plus acharnée que moi, mais elle m'a écrit une lettre de 27 pages que son père m'a donné le jour de l'enterrement, 27 pages… comme le nombre de ses refus. Maya a voulu me faire promettre un tas de chose pour l'avenir, je m'y tiens pour la plupart. J'ai quitté l'Alabama, je me suis fait des amis, j'ai des projets de vie du moins du côté professionnel… je continue à vivre.  
\- Oh merde ! Tu n'es pas originaire de Richmond, il va falloir que je te trouve un autre surnom.**

Il éclate de rire. Je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qui la rendu si heureux, mais c'est bien plus agréable de le voir dans cet état alors je souris. Quand il se calme il prend une forte inspiration et prononce un peu trop fort, faisant retourner quelque passant :

**\- Merci O' tu es vraiment génial !  
\- Euh, **je me sens rougir légèrement, **merci.  
\- Et je viens de Jackson.  
\- Jasper Jordan de Jackson, sérieusement ?  
\- Les 3J, **il lève le poing, **toujours !  
\- Je ne t'appellerais pas Jackson, c'est ridicule.  
\- Pourquoi pas New-York, **il soupire. **J'ai des amis ici aussi, **il croise mon regard en souriant et je crois y deviner une sorte de défi. **Ouais, **il acquiesce alors que mes joues s'enflamment de plus en plus, **New-York est une option, je suppose. Merci beaucoup !**

Je suis subjuguée par son sourire si vrai. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit être aussi heureux, de façon aussi simple. Il me touche avec son naturel, en plein cœur. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre alors que mon corps réagit avec excès. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?

Je détourne les yeux alors que mon palpitant raisonne dans ma cage thoracique avec beaucoup trop de force et de vigueur. Il parvient même à assourdir les brouhahas incessants de passant de New-York. Mais mince… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

Je commence à retrouver le contrôle quand la sonnerie de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je n'ose pas regarder Jasper de peur que mon corps ne recommence à réagir n'importe comment. Sérieusement… c'était quoi ça ? Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Je décroche et colle mon portable à mon oreille :

**\- Où est-ce que tu es O' ?  
\- Bonjour Rae, **je m'amuse.  
**\- Ouais, salut ! Mais sérieusement, tu es où ? Je croyais que nous nous étions mise d'accord pour arriver les premières ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en retard Rae, **je soupire en vérifiant ma montre.  
**\- Peut-être mais là, il y a un visage inconnu qui est arrivé **_**avant**_ **toi.  
\- Okay Rae… je suis en route, arrête d'en faire toute une histoire. Dis à Lexa d'ajouter un couvert.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse un infarctus ?  
\- Je suis tombée par hasard sur Jasper.  
\- A New-York ?  
\- Oui, **je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit, **il fait partie de la bande donc il aura son couvert, **merde ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mon cœur recommence à faire n'importe quoi, **et si Lexa fait tout une histoire, dit lui que c'est mon +1, **mais pourquoi je dis ça moi, **elle n'arrête pas de m'emmerder avec **_**ça**_ **en ce moment !  
\- En même temps…  
\- Si tu dis un mot de plus, **je la coupe, **je vais faire de ta soirée un véritable enfer, tu ne pourras pas manger une seule miette de ton repas, je m'en assurerai !  
\- Anya, **s'égosille-t-elle, **O' menace **_**ma**_ **nourriture !  
\- Houlà, **je l'entends rire au loin, **je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de me mêler de cette histoire.  
\- Dis lui que tu ne la laisseras pas toucher à **_**ma**_ **nourriture !  
\- Nous parlons d'Octavia Blake, je te rappelle. Certains combats sont perdus d'avance mon amour.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, **je ricane. **Certains combats sont perdus d'avance Rae !  
\- C'est pas vrai, **grogne mon amie. **Je ne peux pas le croire… d'accord, je ne dis plus rien mais ramène tes fesses, hélico-presto !  
\- Bye !  
\- Hey, ne raccroche pas, tu n'auras pa…  
\- A tout de suite, **je la coupe en lui désobéissant.

Je ris amusée en rangeant mon portable dans mon sac. Je me lève en tendant ma main vers Jasper. Pitié, faite que j'arrive à contrôler les battements de mon cœur.

**\- Et bien, je crois que tu es contraint et forcé de passer la soirée avec moi.  
\- Je suppose que tu me proposes bien mieux qu'une soirée pizza, devant un film en noir et blanc dans un hôtel.  
\- Beaucoup mieux, **j'assure.  
**\- Tu penses qu'il faut que je me change ? Tu es beaucoup plus classe que moi dans cette robe. Je ne voudrais pas être un mauvais +1.  
\- Je ne disais pas **_**ça**_ **sérieusement pour l'histoire du +1, **je souris. **Et tu es très bien.  
\- Avec un vieux tee-shirt geek, un sweat à capuche rouge et vieux jean troué ?  
\- Bon d'accord, **je cède. **Il est où ton hôtel ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de descendre dans un hôtel, nous avons tous au moins une chambre d'ami, **arrête de parler O', tu dis n'importe quoi, **évite peut-être de demander à Rae et Anya, elles sont tellement l'une sur l'autre tout le temps, que je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donne quand elles se croient seules, **mais tais-toi, **quoi que… maintenant que j'y pense chez Clarke et Lexa ça ne doit pas être mieux… surtout depuis qu'elles sont revenues de Chicago, **ferme-la, maintenant ça suffit, **bref, il est où cet hôtel ?  
\- J'ai compris, **il rit, **quand je reviendrais à New-York, je te ferais signe.**

_Bam-bam_. Mince alors…

_Bam-bam. _J'aime vraiment beaucoup le voir sourire et rire.

_Bam-bam. _Et mes joues s'embrasent encore.

_Bam-bam._ C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il se lève et me fait un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à le suivre. Son hôtel ne se trouve qu'à trois rues, je l'attends dans le hall d'entrée, les yeux rivés sur mon portable. J'essaye d'oublier les réactions ridicules de mon corps. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie réagit de cette façon. Je déteste perdre le contrôle. Il faut absolument que je me reprenne avant de faire ou dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. J'ai déjà fait la connerie de coucher avec Lincoln. Je ne dois jamais recommencer, les amis c'est la limite à ne pas franchir !

Et puis, la réalité me saute au visage, je n'ai pas pensé au sexe une seule fois. Ce n'est pas une attirance physique qui me déstabilise. Non c'est autre chose… autre chose, de bien plus dangereux. Merde ! Je dois vraiment me reprendre. Il est hors de question que je…

**\- Je suis prêt O', **prononce Jasper dans mon dos en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
**\- Parfait, **je me retourne.

Je me fige en le découvrant, habillé avec autant de classe. Je sens ma mâchoire tomber très légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Je me racle la gorge consciente qu'il a forcément remarqué ma réaction démesurée. J'essaye de reprendre une constance en commentant :

**\- Jolie veste.  
\- Ouais, **il tire sur ses boutons de manchette, **pas les habits dans lesquels je suis le plus à l'aise, mais je devais faire un effort pour être ton +1, **il conclut en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, la cravate c'est hors limite.  
\- Hors limite, **je souris, **c'est noté.  
\- On y va ? **Il me tend son bras.  
**\- Tu as conscience que cette histoire de +1 ce n'était pas du sérieux ?  
\- Oui, **il sourit tellement que ses yeux se plisse et une fossette craquante se forme sur sa joue gauche, **mais autant nous amuser encore un peu avec, j'aime cette idée.  
\- Okay, **j'accepte son bras.

_Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam._

C'est un vrai vacarme, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche pour huer un taxi. Il m'ouvre la porte et je m'installe. Je fais tout pour éviter de le regarder. Le silence qui nous entoure n'en est pas un pour moi.

**\- Oh fait, **il reprend quand le taxi s'arrête devant le restaurant, **demain, tu voudrais passer la journée avec moi ?  
\- Passer la journée avec toi ? **Je répète.  
**\- Je ne veux pas être seul, **il avoue. **Tu pourrais essayer de me vendre New-York.  
\- Je relève le défi, **je m'amuse en lui tendant la main.  
**\- Génial, **il me serre la main avant de sortir du taxi.

Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi depuis que je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure.

La soirée semble passer en une fraction de seconde, tout c'est absolument bien déroulé. Le repas était parfait. Notre table a été la plus bruyante, la plus enjouée du restaurant. Nous avons tous acclamé Lexa quand elle est sortie des cuisines, la rendre mal à l'aise est une de nos passions depuis qu'elle est revenue. Je reste avec les filles pour aider la nouvelle cheffe à faire le ménage, la conversation va de bon train. Nous sommes toutes excessivement fière de Lexa.

Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin quand je sors du restaurant par la porte de derrière en affirmant que j'en ai plus que marre de voir Clarke et Lexa roucouler et Anya et Raven chanter pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ferme les pans de ma veste. Il ne fait pas froid, mais il y a un peu de vent. J'avance vers le bord du trottoir en sortant mon portable près à appeler un taxi.

**\- Tu veux que nous marchions un peu ?  
\- Jasper, **je m'étonne. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
\- Je t'attendais, **il sourit.  
**\- Tu aurais dû rentrer te coucher, **j'assure.  
**\- En fait, **il baisse les yeux, **quand je suis sortie du restaurant… c'était déjà demain, **il relève la tête et croise mon regard, **tu m'as promis que tu passerais la journée avec moi.  
\- Je l'ai fait, c'est vrai.  
\- Alors par où on commence, **demande-t-il tout excité.  
**\- Par prendre un café, **je réponds amuser, **un bien serré !  
\- Et après ?**

Par te laisser une chance Jasper Jordan… oui, je crois bien que je vais te laisser une chance. C'est complètement fou et irrationnel et pourtant j'ai envie de te laisser une chance d'entrer dans mon cœur.

Je n'ai jamais fait _ça_ avec personne.

**\- J'essayerai de te surprendre.  
\- Comment ?**

J'en sais rien du tout !

Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la situation et pour le moment je m'en contre fou !

**\- Si je te le dis, je ne te surprendrai plus.  
\- Et moi, **il sourit encore, **est-ce que tu me laisserais te surprendre ?**

C'est déjà fait, j'en ai bien peur…

**\- Peut-être, **j'entre dans son jeu.  
**\- J'ai hâte, **il sourit toujours.

_Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam._

Juste pour cette fois, je vais vivre cette journée sans me poser de question. J'y perdrai certainement la tête, peut-être même mon cœur mais je crois que je suis prête à prendre le risque.

Il ne restait plus qu'un an… bordel !

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce chapitre ****vous a inspiré et plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. "Il ne restait plus qu'un an... bordel!" XD Pauvre Octavia... piéger par les prémisse d'une histoire d'amour, trahie par son cœur... Est-ce que l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire séduire par Jasper vous a plu ? Qu'ils puissent apprendre ou réapprendre à aimer ensemble me paraissait beau. :)**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Le confinement se termine...****je vais garder**** la publication du lundi pour When I See You Tomorrow (Il est possible qu'il y ait du retard mais je vous préviendrais sur Facebook), du vendredi pour Ne Me Regarde Pas (J'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture donc tout devrait bien se passer).**

**En ce qui concerne Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire et Mara de la corriger. Je rappelle qu'il y aura 32 chapitres, je vous retrouve pour les chapitres 30, 31 et 32, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche prochain.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	30. Chapitre 30 - POV Raven

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Raven**

Je cours dans les rues bondées de New-York. Il m'arrive de bousculer un passant ou deux, alors je me retourne pour m'excuser mais je ne décélère pas. J'ajuste les lanières de mon sac à dos en m'engageant dans une ruelle un peu moins encombrée. Je ralentis en entendant un saxophoniste super doué, je reviens même sur mes pas pour l'écouter juste un peu avant de me souvenir que je suis déjà super juste niveau timing. Je glisse un billet tout froissé dans son étui avant de me précipiter de nouveau vers le tribunal.

J'arrive enfin à destination. Je régule ma respiration en fusillant du regard les journalistes qui ne quittent pas les marches du tribunal depuis trois jours. Il faut dire que plusieurs affaires font du bruit en ce moment, dont celle d'Anya qui prend fin aujourd'hui. Je lui ai promis de lui servir de garde-fou et de lui éviter d'être mangée toute crue par les vautours. Anya ne m'a pas dit grand-chose de l'affaire qui est principalement politique, je crois qu'elle se doute que tout ceci m'ennuie, mais je sais surtout qu'elle se bat pour plusieurs personnes de ma communauté contre une grande filiale contre qui ils auraient eu aucune chance si elle n'avait pas donnée autant de son temps.

Je crois que je l'aime encore plus, si c'est possible, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux ces derniers mois.

Je me faufile pour entrer et je finis par atteindre la salle dans laquelle plaide Anya. Je choisis de ne pas entrer, de toute façon, je ne suis pas habillé pour ce genre d'endroit. Et, je ne voudrais surtout pas la déconcentrer. Je suis seulement là pour la sortir d'ici. Les portes s'ouvrent et je me recule en découvrant une marrée humaine sortir de la salle, jusqu'à coller mon dos au mur. Je souris en apercevant Anya avec ses clients qui ont l'air plus que ravis. Je devine donc qu'elle a gagné. Un échange qui paraît un peu moins sympathique suit avec ses adversaires, j'observe chacune de ses réactions et je m'apprête à intervenir au besoin.

Anya fini par croiser mon regard, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils avec un regard amusé, elle finit même par rire ce qui agace encore plus ses vis-à-vis. Je la vois s'excuse pour la forme, mais son sourire demeure. Après un certain temps, ses yeux reviennent sur moi et elle mime des gestes que je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre pour la forme. Mais je sais qu'elle est étonnée par mon choix vestimentaire, en même temps, j'ai l'air d'une ado dans ces fringues mais bon, c'était le but pour passer inaperçu. Elle n'insiste pas plus mais ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de divaguer vers ma position.

Après un temps qui me paraît interminable, ses confrères finissent par la libérer et elle me rejoint immédiatement. Elle secoue la tête, lisse le pantalon de son tailleur, ajuste sa veste avant de tapoter sur la visière de ma casquette des Bulls que j'ai _emprunté _à Lexa sans qu'elle le sache pour l'occasion. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet avant de réajuster le tout pour bien voir Anya.

**\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette tenue ?  
\- Nous allons sortir incognito, **je lui explique en faisant glisser mon sac entre nous, **tu vas être magnifique avec ce genre de **_**choses**_ **sur le dos.  
\- Je ne vais pas porter **_**ça**_**, **refuse-t-elle en riant.  
**\- Arrête de t'en faire, **je soupire. **J'ai fait plus simple pour toi.  
\- Hum… j'ai du mal à te croire. Raven Reyes et "simple" ne s'accordent pas.  
\- Promis, **je lui assure. **C'est un slim noir, des baskets et un de mes sweet Star Wars, rien d'extravagant. Va te changer, **je lui demande en lui tendant le sac, **que nous puissions fuir d'ici.  
\- Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je voulais m'enfuir loin avant de me faire happer par les journalistes, je ne parlais pas au pied de la lettre. Je crois que malheureusement toute cette mascarade fait partie de mon travail.  
\- Anya, **je prononce fermement, **va te changer **_**immédiatement**_**.  
\- Rae…  
\- Tu meurs d'envie de t'enfuir avec moi !  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Alors arrête de réfléchir ! Et prend tout de suite ce sac !  
\- Très bien, **elle m'arrache presque le sac des mains, **je te préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit de trop… Raven Reyes, je ne le porterais pas.  
\- Deal, **je souris, **et Anya ?  
\- Hum, **elle se retourne.  
\- _**Run, Don't Walk **_**!  
\- Hey Monday ?  
\- Je pensais plus à celle de K. Michelle mais ça fonctionne aussi ! J'ai tout un programme, un vrai rendez-vous galant, **je lui fais un clin d'œil.  
**\- Nous sommes censées rejoindre Lexa et Clarke pour le week-end et partir aux aurores demain matin.  
\- Anya, je le répète : **_**Run, Don't Walk **_**!  
\- Okay !**

Anya entre dans les toilettes en marmonnant ce qui me fait plutôt rire. Je l'attends patiemment et quand elle ressort, elle tire sur le sweat bleu clair stormtrooper beaucoup trop grand pour elle, en grimaçant. Je ris et elle me lance un regard noir.

**\- Tu es adorable, **je commente en m'approchant pour lui voler un baiser. **Tiens, **j'ajoute une casquette noire à sa tenue, **et, **je glisse des lunettes de soleil sur son nez, **voilà ! Parfait.  
\- Depuis quand tu prépares **_**ça**_ **exactement ? Je doute que ce soit depuis ma longue et déchirante plainte d'hier soir, c'est trop bien élaboré, même pour toi.  
\- Quelques semaines, **je souris.  
**\- J'ai vu les robes, **elle plisse les yeux, **tu vas porter une robe Raven Reyes ?  
\- C'est un événement spécial, **je souris.  
**\- Je suis presque sûre que nous n'avons rien à fêter, **répond Anya avec une légère  
inquiétude.  
**\- C'est vrai, **je passe ma main sur ma nuque, en lui souriant, **c'est un truc que j'avais mis sur ma **_**To Do List**_ **quand j'avais 16 ans.  
\- Tu as fait une **_**To Do List, **_**toi ?  
\- Ta sœur m'a obligée !  
\- Ah… je comprends mieux, **elle rit. **Et, je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, ça gâcherait tout ! Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, nous  
sortons ensemble depuis exactement 567 jours !  
\- Est-ce que tu avais imaginé à quoi ressemblerait cette journée si un jour elle existait sur cette **_**To Do List **_**?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Très bien, je veux bien jouer avec toi, **Anya sourit plus que de raison avant de m'embrasser. **Par quoi nous commençons ?  
\- Par sortir d'ici évidemment. Parce que tout ça, **je fais un grand geste pour désigner le tribunal, **clairement **_**ça**_ **ne faisait pas partie de mon plan !**

Je lui prends la main et attrape mon portable. Je nous place juste devant les portes de sortie. Je demande à Anya d'attendre, je récupère les deux casques que j'avais préparé avec un adaptateur pour les deux prise jack. Je place les écouteurs par-dessus nous casquette et je lance _The Pink Panther Theme_. Anya éclate de rire, je viens immédiatement plaquer ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle nous fasse repérer. Je lui fais de gros yeux, lui sommant silencieusement de se taire mais elle m'ignore royalement.

Okay… je vais devoir faire avec son hilarité. Je parviens à nous faire passer les journalistes sans encombre, ce qui est assez miraculeux pour que je le souligne. Quand nous sommes assez loin je nous oblige à courir au rythme de la musique. Je nous arrête dans une rue, nous sommes complètement essoufflées, Anya encore plus puisqu'elle n'a toujours pas arrêtée de rire. Elle retire son casque et la casquette et se jette sur mes lèvres. Je chancelle jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute un mur, la langue d'Anya vient titiller la mienne et le baiser s'envenime.

**\- Je t'aime, **dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, **tu es complètement folle, **elle m'embrasse encore, **mais ce que je peux t'aimer ! **_**I love you I love you like mad, **_elle chantonne.  
**\- Il y a une chanson**, je souris.  
**\- Pour toi… des centaines, **elle m'assure en me volant un autre baiser.  
**\- Je peux en avoir une autre ?  
\- Je m'étais promis de ne jamais l'utiliser celle-là…  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne l'ai écouté qu'une fois, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de musique mais… les paroles sont… tu es prête ? Mais je ne chante pas.  
\- Je suis prête, **je souris.  
**\- **_**I'm loving all the times am around you Girl you got me feeling like starting a new life now Even when I leave I can see your eyes Stirring in my own, girl Crazy how I feel about you It's crazy how I feel about you Hey, I'll love you everyday.  
**_**\- J'aime ces paroles, **je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. **J'en ai une aussi, **je l'embrasse et tout contre ses lèvres, je chantonne, _**I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you I will even play the fool if it makes you smile I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye After all is said After all is done I'd do anything for you Come with me, close your eyes Hold my hand, it'll be alright.  
**_**\- Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde Rae.**

Je prends doucement sa main et je regarde autour de moi. Je soupire avant de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Anya. Je la regarde dans les yeux et j'avoue, toujours amusée :

**\- Je ne sais pas du tout où nous sommes !  
\- Je vois, **elle rit à son tour, **et **_**ça**_ **fait partie du plan ?  
\- Carrément pas ! Okay, **je saisis mon portable, j'en profite pour ranger les casques, casquettes et lunettes de soleil dans mon sac à dos, et je nous géolocalise, **ouaip, **je souffle, **c'est pas beaucoup mieux.  
\- Fais voir, **elle regarde par-dessus mon épaule, **où tu veux aller ?  
\- Je vais trouver, **j'assure en me baladant sur l'écran. **Une sucette, **je propose en sortant un bonbon de la poche centrale de mon sweet.  
**\- Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir des sucreries sur toi ?  
\- Tu en veux ou pas ? **Je demande en collant la mienne dans ma bouche.  
**\- Comment tu veux que je résiste ? C'est mon parfum préféré.  
\- Je sais, **je souris quand elle m'embrasse la joue. **Ah ! C'est bon ! Okay, **je reprends sa main dans la mienne une fois mon portable rangé, **nous pouvons y aller.**

Je la guide alors que nous discutons de tout et de rien, principalement de musique et de cinéma. J'aime particulièrement ce genre de moment entre nous. J'ai la sensation que je peux dire absolument n'importe quoi sans ne jamais me faire juger. Anya a toujours eu une oreille attentive, mais en plus elle s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je dis. Je sais qu'après tout ce temps passé avec elle, je devrais être habituée mais à chaque fois je me fais surprendre.

Je suis vraiment tombée sur la partenaire parfaite. Je ne parviens plus à imaginer un seul jour sans elle. Je me souviens douloureusement des trois semaines qu'elle a passé à Chicago pour aider Aiden après son accident, c'était horrible de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. Evidemment, nous nous sommes appelées tous les soir et je suis allée la voir tous les week-ends, mais j'ai ressenti un véritable et intolérable manque.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à penser à cette soirée. Quelques semaines… je souris. Si Anya savait que je prépare tout ce qui va se dérouler depuis fin janvier, elle pourrait bien m'étrangler. Quelques semaines… ouais, je vais garder cette version des faits et puis tant qu'elle est heureuse, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'orchestre tout ceci depuis presque sept mois.

J'arrête de marcher et retiens Anya. Je lève les yeux en secouant la tête. Je suis toujours étonnée que ce panneau soit encore là, huit ans après que j'ai rédigé cette stupide _To Do List_.  
**\- Tu veux que nous nous arrêtions là ? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle-part.  
\- Attends, **je prends doucement Anya par les épaules, je la décale assez pour qu'elle se retrouve juste en dessous du panneau, **voilà.  
\- Nous sommes toujours au milieu de nulle-part, **rit-elle doucement.  
**\- Lève les yeux.**

Anya s'exécute, je souris en la voyant légèrement froncer les sourcils puis se décaler pour un peu mieux lire ce qui est inscrit sur le panneau. Je lève les yeux aussi et observe un long moment ce carré blanc lumineux. Je fixe le rond noir qui y est dessiner avec à l'intérieur les mots : _Kissing point_, inscrit en grosse lettre avec une flèche vers le bas.

Je tends la main vers ma petite amie, mais elle ne réagit pas les yeux toujours rivés sur l'inscription. Je m'avance d'un pas, saisit son poignet pour la remettre pile en dessous de la flèche. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappe et son regard revient sur moi. Je me noie dans ses iris dans lesquelles je peux deviner tout son amour pour moi. Mon cœur implose, il bat encore plus fort que lors de notre premier baiser. Mon dieu… qu'elle est belle et que je peux l'aimer.

**\- Si un jour, **je souffle alors que mon palpitant assourdit tout en se propulsant dans ma poitrine à grande vitesse, **je devais véritablement en venir à sortir avec une personne pendant 567 jours, alors je l'emmènerai sous le panneau **_**Kissing point**_ **et je l'embrasserai, **je conclus en m'emparant des lèvres d'Anya pour un long et envoûtant baiser.  
**\- Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ? **Demande-t-elle en apposant son front sur le mien.  
**\- Par hasard, **je réponds en fermant les yeux profitant encore de l'instant, **le **_**retrouver**_ **a été plus compliqué.  
\- C'est incroyable, **elle souffle en me volant un autre baiser. **Tu es incroyable.  
\- Ce n'est que le début, **je lui rappelle en glissant doucement ma main dans la sienne. **Viens, j'ai encore un tas d'endroit à te montrer.**

Nous parcourons la ville en suivant à la lettre les indications de ma _To Do List. _Je lui montre le New-York de mes 16 ans, chaque recoin que j'imaginais parcourir un jour avec l'élue de mon cœur. Alors même que je ne croyais pas à l'amour à cet âge-là. J'étais bien trop terre à terre.

C'est quand je pousse la porte d'un disquaire, complètement caché dans une rue en briques, sans aucune enseigne ou indication pour le trouver qui fait aussi bar que je réalise. Je regarde Anya se jeter sur certains vinyles introuvables, sourire et discuter avec le propriétaire des lieux. Je sors rapidement de la boutique et je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations. Mince alors…

Je fais tomber mon sac à dos à mes pieds, je m'accroupis et j'ouvre la fermeture de la petite pochette avant. Je saisis un livre poche et l'ouvre en plein milieu pour retrouver la feuille de papier contenant toute ma liste. Je relis absolument tout. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de _ça_ en organisant ce rendez-vous. Tous. Absolument tout tourne ou plutôt tournait déjà autour d'Anya.

J'étais peut-être le premier amour d'Anya, mais j'ai bien peur que la réciproque soit vraie. Je prends un crayon feutre et je coche tout ce que nous avons déjà fait. Il me reste encore deux points et tout est prêt. Je vais réussir à tout caler avant la fin de la soirée. Je réfléchis. En haut de la liste, je relis le titre : "Si un jour je sors avec une personne pendant 567 jours". Je secoue la tête, je raye le mot "personne" et je le remplace par le prénom de mon incroyable petite amie. Je fouille de nouveau dans la pochette de mon sac, je récupère la boîte de mes écouteurs sa fil, je la tapote sur ma cuisse toujours pensive.

**\- Hum, **je souffle, **faisons un ajout, **je souris en inscrivant en grosses lettres rouges un point de plus à accomplir ce soir, **beaucoup mieux, **je souris.

Je range le tout, satisfaite avant de rejoindre Anya qui n'a pas remarqué mon absence, toujours absorbée par l'endroit. Je me cale dans son dos, referme mes bras sur son abdomen et j'embrasse délicatement son épaule. Naturellement, elle vient placer ses mains sur mes bras en continuant sa conversation. Après plus d'une heure d'égarement dans cette incroyable boutique, je demande à Anya de se changer dans leurs toilettes et j'en fais de même.

Je suis en train de lisser la jupe noire de ma robe quand mes yeux trouvent mon reflet. Je n'aime vraiment pas porter ce genre de chose, mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt jolie. Anya sort de sa cabine dans une robe rouge outrageusement sexy. Je la déshabille du regard sans le moindre complexe et je fais peut-être une fixation un peu trop longue sur son décolleté. Son rire m'entraine dans des pensées de moins en moins chastes quand ses doigts glissent sous mon menton et qu'elle me taquine :

**\- Plus haut les yeux.  
\- Évidemment, **je peine à déglutir, **désolée.**

Mon portable m'alerte qu'une nouvelle notification vient d'arriver et je peine à décrocher mon regard de cette incroyable, merveilleuse femme en face de moi. J'annonce que le taxi nous attend au bas de la rue et nous le rejoignons main dans la main. Je ne donne pas l'adresse à voix haute pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, je me contente de glisser un bout de papier au chauffeur avec quelques billets de plus pour qu'il reste discret. Quand le véhicule s'arrête, Anya est plus que étonnée en me demandant :

**\- Tu m'emmènes à l'opéra ? Je suis presque sûre que tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille durant tout ce temps, **elle s'amuse, **et à seize ans encore moins.  
\- En fait, **j'ouvre la portière, **tu ne regardes pas du bon côté, **je lui tends ma main.  
**\- Il n'y a rien de l'autre côté de la rue. Je suis venue ici des dizaines de fois avec mes parents.  
\- D'accord, **je souris, **peut-être aussi un peu plus bas.  
\- Tu veux me faire marcher avec les chaussures que je porte ?  
\- Tu aurais dû garder tes baskets, comme moi, **je lui fais un clin d'œil.  
**\- Rae !  
\- Ça ne sera pas long, promis.  
\- A quoi bon prendre un taxi si c'est pour marcher ?  
\- Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse de riche, **je la taquine.  
**\- C'est petit **_**ça**_**,** elle rit. **Très bien, je te suis.**

Je la conduis donc jusqu'à notre dernier lieu. Je dois bien avouer qu'encore une fois, le bâtiment ne paye pas de mine. Un espèce de gorille surveille l'entrée, je donne mon nom et il nous laisse passer. Dès que la porte s'ouvre, la musique jaillit. Je reconnais tout de suite l'ambiance de la fin des années 30. J'attire Anya à l'intérieur où on nous débarrasse de nos affaires.

**\- Rae, **elle souffle alors que nous attendons d'être placé à notre table, **sérieusement… où on est ?  
\- Un cabaret qui fait dîner-spectacle, d'après le programme, **je lui tends un papier, **nous allons être plongées en plein dans la fin de la seconde guerre mondial, au milieu d'une tragique histoire d'amour.  
\- J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose comme **_**ça **_**?  
\- Vraiment, **je souris. **Je suis venue une fois avec ma mère et son mec du moment, j'avais été fascinée. J'ai toujours voulu recommencer, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que c'est sur ma liste.  
\- Il reste beaucoup de chose sur cette liste ?  
\- Seulement deux point, **je souris.  
**\- Donc **_**ça **_**ferait une liste de, **elle réfléchit en comptant sur ses doigts, **16 points, **elle sourit, **pourquoi 16 ? C'est bizarre, même pour toi Rae, **elle rit.  
**\- Parce que 567 jours, ce n'est pas bizarre ? **Je demande alors qu'on nous conduit à notre table.  
**\- Non, **elle sourit, **il y a une certaine logique.  
\- Okay, **je décide d'avouer, **j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelque chose. Au début, il n'y avait que 15 points.  
\- Donc tu triches ?  
\- Nope ! J'ajuste simplement un peu les choses en fonction de ma **_**vrai**_**e partenaire de vie et pas une personne hypothétique imaginée à 16 ans.**

Anya rougit très légèrement à la fin de ma phrase et détourne le regard, pas plus d'une seconde ou deux. Elle réagit toujours de cette façon quand je parviens à la toucher en plein cœur. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui la mette dans cet état, mais je souris tout de même attendrie par sa réaction. Je la trouve si belle, si incroyable, si parfaite.

Le dîner se déroule à la perfection, nous parlons beaucoup et rions encore plus. Je passe vraiment une soirée incroyable. Je me délecte de la présence d'Anya. Je la dévore des yeux alors que je pense déjà au prochain point sur ma liste et je touche à peine à mon assiette. C'est quand le dessert arrive qu'elle remarque que je n'ai presque pas mangé. Elle fait une blague sur la possibilité que mon estomac soit finalement humain, mais elle se trompe. Je la regarde, je me perds dans les nombreuses possibilités… dans notre avenir proche et plus lointain. J'entre dans son jeu et plaisante avec elle, mais une partie de moi n'est pas dans cette conversation. Je suis piégée dans un océan d'opportunités.

Avant la fin du dessert, je suis au bord de l'implosion. Je ne finis même pas ma tarte au citron meringué avant d'aller payer. Anya m'attend dehors et quand elle me voit arriver, elle me fait part de ses inquiétudes. Je me jette sur ses lèvres quand nous nous séparons je murmure à son oreille qu'elle a entièrement raison, la meilleure façon de porter une robe c'est de se l'imaginer être enlever. Je lui annonce que pour le dernier point de ma _To Do List_, je compte bien la déshabiller et profiter de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Le retour en taxi est interminable et gravir les quelques étages jusqu'à l'appartement un véritable supplice, mais quand je claque la porte je me précipite sur Anya. Un ballet de baisers et de caresses s'impose entre nous, incendiant nos corps et très vite nos vêtements tombent. Nous finissons par ralentir la cadence en rejoignant notre chambre pour passionnément faire l'amour.

Après un moment d'une intensité rare, je détaille chaque parcelle du corps encore nu d'Anya. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, sa tête repose sur ses mains et est tourné vers moi. Elle sourit. Je m'approche pour encore embrasser ses lèvres, ce que je peux aimer cette femme ! Elle s'étire avant de se redresser assez pour déposer sa joue sur mon épaule en passant ses doigts sur mon abdomen alors que j'égare les miens dans ses cheveux et sur sa colonne vertébrale.

**\- De qui je dois être jalouse ? **Murmure-t-elle.  
**\- Pardon, **je fronce les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension, **de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je me demande simplement, **elle me vole un baiser, **avec qui tu imaginais faire **_**ça**_ **à 16 ans. Donc, je te le redemande, **elle sourit malicieuse, **de qui je dois être jalouse ?  
\- Personne, **je souris alors que mon cœur explose de nouveau dans ma poitrine, **il n'y a que toi.  
\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, **elle s'amuse. **Mais très bien, **elle soupire, **je me contenterais d'assassiner du regard toutes les personnes que je croise à partir d'aujourd'hui et par principe, juste au cas cet inconnu se trouve être ton coup de cœur du passé.  
\- Tu ne m'écoute pas, **je ris.  
**\- Je suis plutôt sûre de n'avoir entendu aucun prénom et nom, sinon je serai déjà sur le point d'engager un tueur à gage.  
\- Arrête, **je ris de plus en plus. **En plus, tu n'es pas du tout jalouse, **je souligne. **D'ailleurs par moment, s'en est presque frustrant.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être jalouse. Je vois bien que je suis ton monde Raven Reyes.  
\- Et je suis le tien Anya Woods ?  
\- Et tellement plus encore,** elle répond en m'embrassant encore.  
**\- Il n'y a que toi, **je répète tout contre ses lèvres.  
**\- Je sais.  
\- Non, **je secoue doucement la tête, **tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. C'est… depuis le début, il n'y a que toi. Je viens de réaliser qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre, pas même à 16 ans, en fait surtout pas à 16 ans. Si je suis ton premier amour, tu es aussi le mien.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Pense à ce rendez-vous, **je souris, **il était parfait, **je penche la tête sur le côté en caressant sa joue, **pour toi.  
\- Mon Dieu, **elle se redresse, s'éloigne, je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir, **nous avons perdu tellement de temps.  
\- Je ne crois pas, **je réponds en m'asseyant et en prenant doucement sa main, **je pense que nous nous sommes croisées pile à la bonne période, nous perdions toutes les deux pieds et… c'était le bon moment, pas avant.  
\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois au volant d'une voiture dans l'une de ces horribles courses, **tranche-t-elle.  
**\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, **j'assure. **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, juste ici, **j'embrasse son nez. **Et moi, je ne veux plus jamais que tu aies la sensation d'étouffer dans ta propre vie.  
\- Aucune chance tant que tu es là, **elle sourit.  
**\- Je suis là, **je souris en retour.

J'attire de nouveau Anya vers moi. J'embrasse le haut de ses cheveux et je rabats la couverture sur nous. Je sais que d'ici quelques minutes elle va aller prendre une douche et enfiler un tee-shirt alors j'en profite encore un peu. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle quitte mes bras, mais je grogne quand même pour la forme quand j'entends l'eau jaillir, je me lève en enfilant moi aussi un pyjama.

Je me glisse discrètement dans le salon pour récupérer la boîte de mes écouteurs que je dépose sur la table de nuit et j'attends. Anya sort de la salle de bain avec sa brosse à dents dans la bouche alors je la remplace sous la douche quand j'en sors à mon tour, elle m'attend perchée sur le lavabo. Je m'emmitoufle dans une serviette et je viens l'embrasser.

**\- Si j'ai bien compté, je n'ai eu que 15 points de ta **_**To Do List**_**.  
\- Ah oui ?**

Je m'éloigne pour repasser mon pyjama sous les yeux d'Anya. Elle bondit et m'empêche de finir d'enfiler mon short. Je lui lance un regard emplit d'incompréhension.

**\- Arrête tout de suite de m'aguicher !  
\- Moi, **je réponds innocente, **je fais ça ?  
\- Rae…  
\- Tu veux savoir quel est le seizième point ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord, **je souris.

Je lui fais lâcher prise pour finir de m'habiller. Je prends ensuite sa main, la place au milieu de la chambre, lui demande de ne pas bouger et retourner chercher mes écouteurs. De nouveau, je tapote la boîte contre ma cuisse. Je souris, confiante et reviens vers Anya. Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle. Je secoue la tête avant de lancer l'objet vers elle en agrémentant mon geste d'un :

**\- Réflexe !  
\- Rae, **explose-t-elle en le rattrapant maladroitement, **je déteste quand tu fais **_**ça**_**, **elle s'agace. **Sérieusement ces écouteurs coûtent une petite fortune ! Et si je ne les avais pas attrapés. Pourquoi tu, **elle se stoppe net. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je te demande en mariage, **je lui souris en finissant de m'agenouiller.  
**\- Avec des écouteurs, **elle répond bouche bée.  
**\- La bague est dans la boîte, **je m'amuse. **Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dessus par accident.  
\- Tu… quoi ?  
\- Ouvre-la, **je suggère. **Anya Lydia Marie Woods veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de chanson ? **Elle demande les larmes aux yeux.  
**\- Pas cette fois, **je souris, **c'est juste toi et moi.  
\- Oui, **elle se laisse tomber près de moi, m'embrasse avec fougue, **mille fois oui !**

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce chapitre ****vous a inspiré et plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Raven Reyes a encore tapé fort dans ce chapitre! Toujours aussi parfaite. Qui fait des "To Do List" parmi vous ? Vous avez aimé de rendez-vous du 567 jours de leurs relation ? Et cette demande en mariage... elle est très... Raven Reyes, non ? XD "Réflexe!" (Il fallait bien qu'elle ait le temps de s'agenouiller sans qu'Anya s'en rende compte).**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! **** Je rappelle qu'il y aura 32 chapitres, je vous retrouve don pour les deux derniers chapitres vendredi et dimanche.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	31. Chapitre 31 - POV Clarke

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Clarke**

Je m'éveille doucement. Je lutte encore un peu. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais après la soirée d'hier je suis certaine que je peux encore grappiller quelques minutes de plus de sommeil. Je garde donc les paupières bien closent tout en m'étirant un peu pour retrouver Lexa sur ma gauche. Je frissonne quand ma main ne trouve rien d'autre que des draps froids.

Je grogne, horriblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre un peu plus ma nuit avec Lexa dans mes bras. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je confirme, elle n'est pas dans la chambre. Je m'assoie dans le lit, bougonne en fixant la porte avec défi. Je n'ai aucune envie de la franchir pour rejoindre ma petite amie.

Ma petite amie… comme à chaque fois je pense à Lexa avec ces termes, je souris comme une idiote. Je me laisse retomber dans le lit avec cet étirement béat sur les lèvres. Neuf mois… nous nous sommes retrouvées depuis neuf mois et si tout n'a pas été facile, être ensemble à toujours été une évidence.

Il nous a fallu du temps pour nous réapprendre ou plutôt nous apprendre d'une toute autre manière. Et si tout a été plutôt lentement, Lexa tenait à ce que chaque étape soit franchie dans l'ordre, nous séparer plus d'une journée était inenvisageable. Mon dieu, je place mon coude sur mes yeux, j'aurai pu la tuer avec sa stupide règle du : "pas avant le septième rendez-vous". Même si aujourd'hui je dois avouer que tous ces rencards ont été parfaits et qu'ils nous ont permis de nous familiariser avec notre nouvelle dynamique. Heureusement, j'avais le droit de l'embrasser !

Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ses lèvres, impossible !

Je ris doucement en me souvenant qu'à la fin de ce fameux septième rendez-vous, nous étions tellement fatiguées que nous n'avons rien fait. Je me suis simplement endormie dans ses bras et il m'a fallu un peu plus de deux jours pour réaliser que l'échéance était passée. C'est plutôt ironique quand on sait à quel point je pouvais être obsédée par l'idée d'enfin pouvoir déshabiller Lexa et l'aimer comme il se doit, fantasmant sur ses courbes nuits et jours. Et, je dois bien avouer qu'enfin obtenir ce que je désirais depuis si longtemps a été bien… décevant !

Je secoue la tête au souvenir, nous avons été tellement… maladroites. C'était un grand n'importe quoi. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi stupide et gauche. Les minutes qui ont suivies notre ébat ont été marquées par un long, très long silence assez gênant. Puis, nous nous sommes tournées vers l'autre, j'ai tout de suite vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait vécu le même genre d'expérience frustrante. Nous avons ri, beaucoup, parlé encore plus et sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, naturellement nous avons recommencé, sans artifice, prédiction et contrôle. Heureusement, le deuxième rond a été bien plus concluant.

En une seule soirée, j'ai vécu la plus désastreuse et la plus merveilleuse expérience qui soit. Mais c'est aussi _ça_ toute mon histoire avec Lexa, rien ne se passe jamais comme nous l'avons prévu. Jamais. Je roule des yeux en repensant à tous nos nombreux échecs et aux déceptions que nous avons dû affronter ces derniers mois, mais je me rends compte que d'une certaine manière toutes ces contrariétés n'ont aucune importance puisque nous sommes ensemble.

Je sens plusieurs effluves venant de la cuisine. Je me redresse. Evidemment, je souris, si Lexa n'est pas avec moi, elle est forcément derrière les fourneaux. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de son projet. Je dois avouer que j'ai été assez septique, pas pour les raisons qui peuvent être évidentes. C'est seulement que j'étais vraiment attristée qu'elle renonce définitivement au basket. Elle est si heureuse, vraie et entière quand elle est sur un terrain. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante qu'avec un ballon entre les mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde ce bonheur. Et puis, je l'ai vu s'affairer derrière un plan de travail et j'ai retrouver cette étincelle qui la faisait briller parmi les autres joueuses durant un match. Depuis cet instant je la soutiens de façon inconditionnelle.

Le restaurant est incroyable. Lexa a tenu à ce qu'il contienne ce que nous sommes toutes les quatre ensembles, qu'il retrace notre amitié. Elle nous a demandé de nous investir avec elle dans ce projet. La décoration aurait pu être un n'importe quoi mais étrangement, cette excentricité fonctionne plutôt bien. L'article qui est sorti le lendemain de l'ouverture était plus que élogieux, et si trouver un membre de la richissime famille Woods a d'abord étonné, c'est rapidement devenu une évidence. Lexa est merveilleuse, elle a des idées fantastiques, mélangeant toutes les cultures qu'elle a pu rencontrer au cours de ses voyages avec des goût absolument divin. Je ne me plaindrais jamais d'être la première à qui elle fait goûter ses nouvelles recettes.

Je me décide enfin à me lever, j'attache négligemment mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche avant d'enfiler un des vieux maillots de basket de Lexa qui tombe au milieu de mes cuisses. J'attrape le roman que je lis en ce moment au cas où ma belle serait trop absorbée par son monde. Je traverse le salon, lance mon roman sur le canapé et rejoins sans plus attendre la cuisine. Je m'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte quelques instants pour observer Lexa. Elle est tellement belle, je la rejoins sans faire de bruit. Je me place dans son dos. Je place ma main sur son poignet pour qu'elle arrête d'utiliser son couteau qu'elle relâche immédiatement alors je serre mes bras sur son ventre et j'appuie ma tête contre ses omoplates. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter entièrement de ce moment.

**\- Bonjour, **je souffle après un certain temps.  
**\- Bonjour, **elle me répond doucement.

Lexa m'oblige à lâcher ma prise pour pouvoir se retourner. Ses mains viennent se placer en coupe sur mon visage. Son sourire me renverse et son baiser me transporte jusqu'à son cœur. Je sais avec certitude que je suis à ma place quand je suis tout contre ses lèvres, protégée de ses bras et que mon palpitant s'égare dans des symphonies incontrôlables. Je m'éloigne en riant, elle fronce les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

**\- Est-ce que tu étais en train d'éplucher des oignons, **je demande toujours hilare, **parce que j'ai envie de pleurer !  
\- Oups, **elle grimace en retirant ses mains de mon visage, **désolée.  
\- C'est rien, **je continue de m'amuser en plaçant mes doigts sur mes paupières fermés.  
**\- Ne touche pas tes yeux, tu ne vas faire qu'empirer la situation.  
\- C'est bon, je gère, **j'assure en sentant les larmes m'échapper, **je gère carrément ! Pourquoi tu es déjà en train de cuisiner ? Le dimanche matin c'est sacré Lexa.  
\- J'avais une idée en tête et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, **répond-elle désolée en me forçant à retirer mes mains de mon visage, **cette recette m'obsède un peu et je n'arrive pas à la concrétiser.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose temporairement et revenir dessus plus tard, la tête reposée, **je suggère.  
**\- J'y ai pensé **_**ma princesse**_ **et c'est pour cette raison, **elle me fait tourner sur la gauche, **que j'ai aussi préparé notre petit déjeuné, **elle souffle à mon oreille, **et je compte bien faire une pause pour le déguster avec toi.  
\- Okay, **j'embrasse sa joue, **un dimanche matin comme **_**ça,**_ **c'est cool ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'appeler **_**princesse**_**, **je grogne, **je déteste !  
\- Désolée, **elle embrasse mes cheveux et fil se laver les mains, **mais tu seras toujours **_**ma princesse**_**.  
\- Je ne suis pas une **_**princesse**_**, **je m'égosille.  
**\- Tu es pourtant si… **_**précieuse**_**, **s'amuse Lexa.  
**\- Je vais te tuer.  
\- Tu peux essayer, **me corrige-t-elle. **Mais commençons par manger ce petit déjeuner.**

Je m'installe à ma place en fusillant Lexa du regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette guerre entre nous puisse toujours être d'actualité. Je me bats farouchement contre ce surnom ridicule depuis que j'ai 10 ans ! Je l'ai toujours détesté et je compte bien m'en débarrasser un jour. Mais avec une tête de mule comme Lexa en face, je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire.

Je prends une première bouchée d'un pancake et je me fige en fixant Lexa qui s'assoie en face de moi. Je dévore toute la première part en un éclair. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en remanger depuis… je crois que c'était lors de ces désastreuse vacances de noël.

**\- Tu as fait des pancakes made in Woods ? **Je demande la bouche encore pleine.  
**\- Ouais, **prononce-t-elle en grignotant une framboise.  
**\- C'est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs !  
\- Je fais souvent des pancakes, **s'amuse-t-elle.  
**\- Oui mais les made in Woods sont les meilleurs ! Je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'en as apporté ! Du haut de mes 11 ans, je savais déjà que je n'en mangerai jamais d'aussi bon !  
\- Ce n'est rien de très innovant.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu me donnerais la recette ?  
\- Nope ! C'est un secret entre Anya et moi.  
\- Je suis sûre que Rae essaye de voler cette recette !  
\- Comme toi, tu veux dire.  
\- Nous allons réussir à vous faire craquer !  
\- J'en doute, **rit-elle.  
**\- Tu me lances un défi ?  
\- Oh non… jamais. Comme tu le sais, **elle sourit, **je ne joue pas. Jamais, pas avec toi.**

Je ne sais toujours pas si je déteste ou si j'adore quand elle prononce ces mots. Je ne joue pas… c'est parfois très douloureux de les entendre à nouveau. Mais là, son regard amusé et déterminé me fait prendre assez de recul pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce moment.

Alors que nous reprenons une conversation moins épineuse, je me mets à penser à d'autre mots. Trois pour être exacte. Ceux qui ont toute leur importance entre nous, mais que je n'ai pas prononcé depuis que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai dit "je t'aime" qu'une seule et unique fois et après, je lui ai promis que je ne le prononcerai plus si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre et elle ne me l'a jamais demandé. Alors… je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas le dire à nouveau et pourtant j'en meurs d'envie.

Lexa mérite de savoir qu'elle est aimée. Je suis obligée de lui faire comprendre ou lui rappeler par d'autres moyens, mais je dois bien avouer que je commence à être à court d'idées. Je finis mon assiette et j'observe longuement Lexa qui me détaille avec précision comment elle imagine l'avenir du restaurant. Elle est incroyablement belle alors que son bonheur m'irradie de part en part. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si juste comme ça, là, maintenant, tout de suite, à cet instant précis, je lui lâchais la bombe "je t'aime".

Comment elle réagirait ? Est-ce qu'elle me demanderait de nouveau de ne pas lui dire ce genre de chose ? Pourrait-elle me croire ? Accepterait-elle qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a qu'elle ? Serait-il envisageable que je puisse lui dire une fois, puis encore une et des milliers de fois après ?

**\- Clarke, **elle passe sa main devant mes yeux, **où est-ce que tu es, **elle sourit, **encore au pays des rêves ?  
\- Non, j'étais simplement en train de réfléchir.  
\- Oserais-je te proposer, **elle se lève, fouille dans la poche arrière de son jean, **1$, **elle joue avec le billet avant de le déposer devant moi, **pour tes pensées ?  
\- Tu es bête, **je ris en prenant tout de même l'argent. **Je garde **_**ça**_ **et mes pensées.  
\- Hey, **s'offusque-t-elle, **ce n'était pas le deal !  
\- Je suis certaine que Madame Lexa Woods, grande héritière de la famille Woods, peut me proposer bien mieux !  
\- J'aurai dû le savoir, **dramatise-t-elle entrant dans mon jeu. **Tu restes avec moi seulement pour l'argent ! Comment as-tu pu ? J'ai un cœur !  
\- C'était pourtant si évident, **je lisse le billet précieusement, **je suis une croqueuse de diamants, je ne l'ai jamais caché.**

Lexa éclate de rire et je la suis. Elle se lève, repousse doucement ma chaise s'assoie sur mes genoux pour m'embrasser avec passion. Mes mains se font un peu trop baladeuse et bientôt je glisse mes doigts sur son ventre relevant dangereusement son haut, butant sur son soutien gorge quand subitement Lexa me subtilise le billet en quittant mes lèvres.

**\- Je vais le reprendre, **m'annonce-t-elle en déposant son front contre le mien à bout de souffle, **tu ne le mérite pas **_**princesse**_**.  
\- Mes pensées valent bien plus qu'un pauvre dollar de toute façon, **j'assure en continuant de caresser son sein gauche à travers la dentelle.  
**\- Je suis sérieuse Clarke, **reprend-elle en arrêtant ma main et en me fixant d'une étrange manière, **depuis quelque temps, tu es… **_**distante**_**. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Pa-pardon ?**

Là, je tombe de haut ! Je ne l'ai absolument pas vu venir ! Je… je suis distante ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis absolument pas rendu compte. De quoi elle parle ? Je ne suis pas… distante ! Absolument pas !

**\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ? **Je reprends avec conviction.  
**\- Tant mieux, **un sourire incertain presque distant se dessine sur ses lèvres, **je me suis juste faite des idées. Désolée. C'est juste que parfois, tu sembles à mille lieues de moi et j'ai… quelquefois, je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre tout de suite.  
\- C'est parce que je…**

Je t'aime, bordel ! Et je ne sais pas du tout comment te le dire !

**\- Tu quoi Clarke ? Parle-moi.  
\- Sérieusement, **je murmure en caressant sa joue de ma main libre, **je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je suis désolée si ces absences ont pu te faire de la peine. Je ferai plus attention.  
\- Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Pour toi, au boulot, **elle hésite, **entre nous ?  
\- Tu doutes de **_**nous**_ **? **J'interroge effrayée.  
**\- Absolument pas ! Mais toi, peut-être que…  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, **je m'agace. **Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire une chose pareille ? C'est absurde !  
\- Désolée, **elle baisse les yeux.

Je l'observe avec plus d'attention. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer cette inquiétude qu'elle a tenté de me transmettre à l'instant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui peut l'angoisser, tout est très bien entre nous. Elle relâche doucement ma main, force un sourire et commence à se redresser.

**\- Attends Lexa, **je la retiens et ses yeux remplit de doute se plongent dans les miens, **je ne veux pas que tu… je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, mais je n'aime pas que tu doutes de moi, de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Ça m'effraie, **j'avoue, **que tu puisses croire que je…**

…ne t'aime pas. Je ferme les yeux. Je relâche son poignet et soupire. Je frotte mon front en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je me lève lentement et me plonge dans ses magnifiques iris et je demande avec une certaine fragilité :

**\- Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te le disais ?  
\- Que tu me disais quoi ?  
\- Ce que je ressens pour toi, **je souffle tout bas en prenant doucement sa main dans la mienne sans quitter ses yeux, **tu me croirais ou tu douterais encore ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu dis que je suis **_**distante**_ **mais je ne doute pas, as même une seconde. Je ne douterais jamais de **_**nous **_**mais **_**toi**_**, tu as des **_**craintes**_**, tout le temps.  
\- Non, **elle secoue la tête, **bien sûre que non ! Je t'aime.  
\- Tu n'as aucune **_**incertitude**_ **à ce sujet et moi non plus. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais tu doutes Lexa, **j'insiste, **tout le temps, de **_**moi**_**.  
\- Non, **elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.  
**\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te le dire ?  
\- Je ne…  
\- Parce que, **je la coupe, **tu ne me croirais pas ? J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te le dire, je ne sais pas si tu es prête à l'entendre à nouveau et j'attends toujours. C'est difficile Lexa. C'est là, que je disparais quand je suis **_**distante**_**, dans un endroit rien qu'à moi ou je peux te dire tout ce que je veux, quand je le veux parce que tu mérites de l'entendre. Mais tu ne me croirais pas.**

L'empressement du baiser que je reçois à la fin de mon intervention me surprends. Je recule de plusieurs pas, fini par buter contre la chaise et me laisse tomber dessus sans que les lèvres de Lexa ne relâchent les miennes. Je me délecte de la danse sensuelle qui s'impose entre nos langues alors que ses mains tremblent légèrement sur mes joues. Je souris en sentant ses cheveux caresser ma peau et ses pouces accentuer la pression sur ma mâchoire. Je glisse mes mains dans le creux ses reins pour la rapprocher, essayant de ne pas trop dévier vers ses fesses. Je commence à manquer d'air, mais elle ne semble pas prête à lâcher prise. Ses lèvres restent fermement appuyées sur les miennes, m'imposant un baiser qui incendie tout mon corps.

**\- Dis-le moi, **halète-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, **dis-le moi Clarke, **me demande-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, **dis-le moi tous les jours si tu le souhaite, **ses baisers descendent une ligne invisible sur ma gorge, m'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière, **dis-le moi, chaque heure, **alors qu'elle continue son exploration en faisant tomber la manche trop grande du maillot de mon épaule, **chaque minute, **elle revient vers mes lèvres, **chaque seconde, **elle s'éloigne ses yeux se sont tellement assombrit, **autant de fois que tu le veux.  
\- Reviens-là, **je la tire jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes.  
**\- Dis-le moi, **quémande-t-elle entre deux baisers alors que les vêtements quittent nos corps.  
**\- Pas tout de suite, **je souris joueuse en saisissant sa ceinture pour la rapprocher encore, **je te veux avant, **je n'ai pas souvent l'avantage avec Lexa et cette fois, je compte bien en profiter un peu, **je vais te le montrer une dernière fois sans te le dire, **je baisse son pantalon et j'embrasse le haut de sa culotte, **une toute dernière fois.**

Nos gestes s'enveniment, deviennent de moins en moins chastes. Nous sommes baignées dans des soupires de contentement, nous nous évadons dans un désir qui déborde de part en part. Je fais l'amour à la femme que j'aime de tout mon être, je suis attentive à chacune de ses réactions, patiente. Je cherche son plaisir, mais surtout à lui montrer par tous les moyens mon affection si longtemps rendu muette. Je finis par avoir ce que j'attendais, son entier dévouement, son absolue perdition. Lexa s'effondre sur moi à bout de souffle, le corps en sueur et un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, j'embrasse ses lèvres et tout bas, je prononce les mots qui nous ont tant manqués :

**\- Je t'aime Lexa.  
\- Enfin, **elle rit en m'embrassant à nouveau.  
**\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je…  
\- Garde-en un peu pour plus tard, **elle sourit plus que de raison avant de me voler un baiser.  
**\- On est plus tard, **je demande en l'éloignant.  
**\- Quelle belle petite idiote, tu fais, **s'amuse-t-elle. **C'est à mon tour de te le montrer, **assure-t-elle.  
**\- Je vois, **je souris. **Tu veux jouer ?  
\- Je ne joue pas Clarke, **elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche, **pas avec toi, **souffle-t-elle alors que ses lèvres commencent de nouveau s'égarer sur mon corps, **jamais.**

Je crois que finalement, j'aime beaucoup quand elle dit qu'elle ne joue pas. Surtout quand il est évident qu'elle le fait, juste un peu. Et je dois dire que j'adore m'amuser avec elle dans ces petits moments d'égarements.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau POV qui se termine ! ****J'espère que ce chapitre ****vous a inspiré et plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Après le Ranya, c'est le grand retour du Clexa! :D J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, entre la description de leur première fois qui était... décevante et l'attaque matinale de l'oignon (pauvre Clarke). Mais... 9 mois pour un "Je t'aime", c'est beaucoup trop long ! XD Pourtant Clarke et Lexa sont bien ensemble et elles n'ont pas fini de "jouer" l'une avec l'autre ! ;)**

**Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! **** Je rappelle qu'il y aura 32 chapitres, je vous retrouve donc pour le dernier chapitre dimanche.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cet aménagement vous convient. ****Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


	32. Chapitre 32 : POV Lexa

**Salut ! Et voilà, c'est le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction...**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce final ! Trooop d'émotions d'en être à la fin, j'en ai gros sur le cœur.**

**Résumé**** : Les Griffin, Blake, Reyes, Woods et Green sont amis parce que leurs parents l'étaient, ils se sont éloignés avec les années. Pour la première fois depuis que les Woods ont été les premiers à déménager, tous les jeunes ont décidés de fêter Noël ensemble dans l'immense propriété secondaire des Griffin. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux ont énormément changé. Alors ces quelques jours vont-ils les réunir définitivement ou découdre leurs liens pour toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

**Le personnages de l'univers de **_**The 100**_** ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_**Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige**_

**POV - Lexa**

_**Epilogue**_

Je sors de l'aéroport en tirant ma valise à roulettes derrière moi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon portable. Je m'arrête une minute pour répondre à un sms avant de scanner les alentours pour trouver un taxi à proximité. Je souris en verrouillant mon écran voyant apparaître une photographie de Clarke et moi. Trois jours sans la voir c'était beaucoup trop long, mais nous allons enfin nous retrouver. Dire que j'ai hâte est un doux euphémisme et malheureusement je dois encore attendre quelques heures. Je ressers un peu mon écharpe prends ma valise et me dirige vers les taxis que j'ai repéré sur la gauche.

Il fait froid, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va neiger. Dommage… je souris aux souvenir de Noël dernier. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, aucun nuage. Un retournement de dernière minute est peut-être encore envisageable. Nous aurions dû passer les fêtes à Chicago, là-bas il y a déjà une sacrée couche de poudreuse blanche. J'ai d'ailleurs failli rester bloqué à l'aéroport. J'espère vraiment qu'il va neiger, parce que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser ma petite amie sous une pluie de flocon blanc.

De nouveau, nous allons tous être réunis pour le réveillon de Noël. Cette fois, nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous à Rhode Island, dans une maison que Bellamy et Echo ont loués pour nous. Nous ne resterons pas au-delà du 26 décembre, nous avons malheureusement tous, ou presque, des obligations. Une vie bien chargée. Mais ces trois jours vont être une pause bien méritée dans nos petites existences qui tournent à cent à l'heure depuis quelque temps.

Je n'imagine même pas passer Noël d'une autre manière. Je veux passer cette fête avec ceux que j'aime, Clarke évidement, mes frères et Anya, Raven et Octavia, tous le monde, mes amis, ma _famille_. En une année, les choses ont énormément changées. J'ai parfois du mal à réaliser tout ce qui a profondément été bouleversé en si peu de temps.

Toujours est-il que je suis de retour à New-York et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, si je veux rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous dans les temps. Clarke y est déjà et je suis vraiment impatiente de la revoir. Trois jours… je grimace, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop long, surtout que je n'avais pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps. Mes parents ont insistés pour me parler après leur fameux gala annuel et j'ai bien compris que refuser n'était pas une option. J'ai donc laissé Clarke repartir sans moi parce qu'elle devait assister à un vernissage dans lequel trois de ses photographies étaient exposées. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été obligé de manquer quelque chose d'aussi important !

Si je ne connaissais pas si bien les conséquences d'un refus qu'aurait engendré mon insistance pour accompagner ma petite amie à ce vernissage, j'aurai plus insisté auprès de mes parents. Mais depuis mon retour, nous sommes légèrement en froid. Ils m'en veulent énormément d'avoir eu un comportement aussi irrationnel, d'avoir laissé en plan mes études pour un jour peut-être reprendre l'entreprise familiale, d'en plus leurs avoir caché ma blessure et d'avoir abandonné le basket sans leurs en parler. Je dois bien avouer que c'est beaucoup et qu'il me faudra du temps pour tout me faire pardonner. C'est pour cette raison que je suis restée même si j'ai détesté le faire. D'autant plus que cette réunion obligatoire à été particulièrement désagréable. J'aurai bien eu besoin du soutien de Clarke.

**\- Lexa !**

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée. Qu'est-ce que Clarke fait ici ? Je retire mes écouteurs portatifs en essayant de comprendre cette belle surprise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant adossée contre la portière ouverte de notre voiture en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je secoue doucement la tête amusée et plus qu'heureuse de la voir en m'avance vers elle.

**\- Tu n'es pas à Rhode Island ?  
\- Je n'allais pas te laisser prendre un taxi pour nous rejoindre,** souligne-t-elle en souriant. **Tu comptes me dire bonjour ?**

Elle claque la portière ce qui me fait grimacer, il faut vraiment qu'elle perde cette mauvaise habitude. Elle se plante devant moi en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dur en calant ses poings sur ses hanches. Je ris. Je suis vraiment heureuse de la retrouver. J'adore quand elle fait ce genre de chose, qu'elle agit de nouveau comme ma meilleure amie, tant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps évidemment. J'aime beaucoup trop ce que nous sommes devenues.

Je secoue la tête amusée, alors qu'un sourire en coin se forme sur mes lèvres. Je la détaille et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure alors que je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, mais ce n'est pas notre rituel. Je dois attendre encore un peu.

Je laisse ma valise, je l'entends s'échapper mais je n'y fais pas plus attention, elle va bien finir par s'arrêter. Du moins… en théorie. J'ouvre mes bras, Clarke lâche un petit cri de joie avant de me serrer fort contre elle. J'inspire profondément avant de replier mes bras sagement dans son dos. Je suis à ma place. Les battements de mon cœur s'élancent sans le moindre contrôle dans ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et je me délecte de cette sensation. Je l'aime tellement.

**\- Tu m'as tellement manqué**, souffle-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.  
**\- Je t'ai appelé tous les jours.  
\- Tsss… ce n'est pas pareil !  
\- On est d'accord,** je ris en me séparant doucement d'elle. **Tu m'as manqué aussi, **je l'embrasse enfin.

Énormément ! C'était un vrai supplice ! Mais le plus important c'est de pouvoir se retrouver, de s'aimer et mince… de s'embrasser !

Je m'installe dans la voiture côté passager en me massant la nuque. Je vais apprécier ces quelques jours de repos, c'est certain. Entre le démarrage du restaurant, ma relation avec Clarke et tous les moments passés avec Rae et O', je suis particulièrement fatiguée depuis quelque temps. Mais je ne changerais rien, absolument rien. Je suis heureuse ! Tellement que _ça_ frôle l'indécence. J'ai trouvé un équilibre.

**\- Comment **_**ça**_ **s'est passé avec tes parents, **je sens que Clarke prend des pincettes. **Ils n'ont pas été trop durs j'espère.  
\- C'est bon, **j'appuie un peu plus ma tête contre le siège, **je m'attendais à tout ce qui a été dit.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moins difficile à entendre. J'aurai aimé être là, **elle soupire.  
**\- Je t'en dis un peu plus et après il faut absolument que nous parlions de ces photos.  
\- Deal, **elle répond en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.  
**\- En gros, ils m'ont demandé quand je comptais arrêter de m'amuser avec le restaurant et reprendre mes responsabilités pour l'entreprise.  
\- Je suis désolée Lexa, **elle caresse ma jambe avant de reprendre le volant à deux mains**.  
\- Ça va, **je souffle, **comme je te l'ai dit : je m'y attendais.  
\- Tu ne vas pas leurs céder, **tranche Clarke. **Je te soutiens. Tu as perdu le basket, hors de question que tu abandonnes la cuisine. Je ne les laisserai pas faire ! Hum-hum, **elle resserre ses doigts sur le volant en fixant toujours la route, **ça n'arrivera pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'exiger ce genre de chose alors que tu es clairement heureuse, t'enfermer dans un bureau, **elle claque sa langue contre son palet, **jamais ! Si encore ils étaient venus goûter ta cuisine, peut-être… je dis bien peut-être que je leurs accorderai le bénéfice du doute mais là…  
\- Clarke, **je la coupe en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.  
**\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que j'en fais trop, **grogne-t-elle, **j'adore Lisa et Antoine, tes parents sont géniaux la plupart du temps mais…  
\- Clarke, **je l'arrête de nouveau.  
**\- Mais quoi, **elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route, **qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
\- Je t'aime, c'est tout.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Elle sourit, je saisis doucement et prudemment sa main droite. J'en embrasse le dos avant de la reposer sur le volant. Tout le reste du trajet, nous parlons de l'expositions de ses photographies. Deux ont été achetées à un prix exorbitant, mais elles le méritent amplement. Je suis si fière de Clarke. J'espère qu'elle va continuer sur cette voie, Rae a raison, elle a beaucoup trop de talent pour se contenter du journalisme.

**\- En fait, **reprend Clarke après un court silence, **c'est vrai que ton frère et Luna ont emménagés ensemble ?**

J'éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, pas alors que ma dernière conversation avec Luna est si proche. Quand mon frère lui a demandé d'emménager avec lui, elle a dit oui sans réfléchir. C'est après coup qu'elle a réaliser et complètement paniquer, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pendant des heures, Lincoln de l'autre côté. C'est lui qui, inquiet, m'a demandé de l'aide, j'ai donc contacté Luna qui m'a exposée toute ses peurs, à coup de "je ne tiendrais jamais en place", "je vais lui faire du mal", "je ne connais pas plus sédentaire que ton frère", "je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas faite pour lui". Au final, je n'ai pas pu en placer une avant qu'elle me raccroche au nez certainement pour rejoindre mon frère.

**\- Lexa, **s'offusque Clarke, **c'est une question très sérieuse.  
\- Je crois que oui.  
\- Comment ça, tu crois ? C'est oui ou c'est non.  
\- Luna a emménagé avec mon frère.  
\- Bah voilà !  
\- Après, elle a paniqué.  
\- Ah…  
\- Et j'en suis là.  
\- D'accord, je le conçois, **elle soupire, **le "je crois" était une réponse acceptable.  
\- Oui, **je souris, **je sais.  
\- Oh… c'est bon, ne joue pas à la plus fière ! Sinon, j'ai eu Madi avant que tu arrives, elle et Aiden devraient débarquer vers 18 heures, si tout va bien sur la route. Je ne comprends  
toujours pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris l'avion avec toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… mon frère adore conduire et il est très fière de sa voiture qu'il s'est payée tout seul. Il insiste **_**énormément **_**sur ce point.  
\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir **_**ma**_ **petite sœur dans ce vieux tacot !  
\- Rae a fait toutes les vérifications, pas une, pas deux mais trois fois ! Crois-moi, avant que ce vieux tacot ne tombe en panne, il neigera en août !  
\- Mouais…  
\- Tu doutes vraiment de Rae ? Parce que si c'est le cas, paix à ton âme Clarke Griffin, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.  
\- Comment elle pourrait l'apprendre ?  
\- C'est Raven Reyes !  
\- C'est un très bon argument, **elle s'amuse. **Je retire ce que je viens de dire.**

Nous rions ensemble, c'est agréable. J'aime vraiment ce genre de moment. Je pourrai passer des heures à discuter de cette façon avec Clarke. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tout soit devenu aussi facile entre nous. Il nous a fallu du temps, mais finalement nous avons trouvé un très bon équilibre.

La plupart du temps, nous sommes simplement des amies, les meilleurs du monde mais avec tous les avantages. Mince… jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'un jour ce serait possible.

Je sens que Clarke ralentit, j'observe les panneaux. Il nous reste encore au moins une heure de route. Elle tourne à droite, je vérifie la jauge d'essence mais il y a largement assez.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'ai faim, **annonce-t-elle, **je sais qu'il y a un petit restaurant sympa par là.  
\- Tu as consciences que nous allons devenir obèse avant ce soir ?  
\- Ouais, **elle rit, **il va certainement falloir nous rouler pour rejoindre nos lits.  
\- Je vote pour le jeune !  
\- Pas moi, pas de majorité, donc je vais manger.  
\- Tu as sauté le petit déjeuné, **je devine, **pour être à l'heure à l'aéroport.  
\- Je suis choquée par cette accusation sans fondement, **s'amuse-t-elle en se stationnant.

Je la suis dans le restaurant où elle commande une omelette avec quelques tranches de bacon, des croûtons de fromage et un café alors que de mon côté je me contente d'un simple chocolat chaud, agrémenté d'une tonne de chantilly. Je mélange ma boisson pour la refroidir un peu en souriant alors que Clarke dévore. Je secoue la tête amusée, j'en suis certaine elle n'a rien mangé au petit déjeuner.

**\- Mince, **grogne-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mordre dans le bacon, **zut, ce n'est pas le moment, **elle se contorsionne pour récupérer son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, **c'est Rae, **elle me lance un regard avant de décrocher. **Hey, comment tu vas ?**

Je ris doucement en entendant notre amie hurler. Clarke éloigne le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant. Je crois reconnaître essentiellement de l'espagnole avant que le ton ne finisse par s'adoucir de nouveau. Clarke soupire, me lance un regard désespéré avant de formuler une réponse :

**\- Comment ça, je ne suis nulle-part ? Tu es certaine que tu as cherché partout ?  
\- NE TE FICHE PAS DE MOI BLONDIE !**

J'éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Clarke soit partie sans rien dire à personne. Je comprends très bien l'inquiétude de Raven, à sa place, je serai devenue complètement folle.

**\- Mets le haut-parleur tout de suite, **continue de crier Rae. **Je veux lui parler ! Je vais faire en sorte que Lexa te…  
\- Je t'entends Raven, **j'assure en essuyant mes yeux.  
**\- Ton abrutie de petite amie a disparue sans rien dire ! J'ai attendu une heure, UNE heure qu'elle revienne et RIEN !  
\- Je ne voulais pas que Lexa soit seule, **marmonne Clarke.  
**\- Clarke est simplement venue me chercher à l'aéroport, tout va bien, **j'assure.  
**\- Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, **réfute Raven. **J'ai bien failli mourir à cause du nombre de scénarios catastrophes qui me sont passés par la tête !  
\- Calme-toi Rae, **je reconnais la voix d'Anya, **Clarke va bien. Tout le monde se porte à merveille !  
\- Mes pensées vont à mille à l'heure, **se plaint notre amie, **j'ai vraiment frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Et si elle avait eu un accident ?  
\- Il n'y a pas eu d'accident, **lui répond ma sœur. **Tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter.  
\- Mais…  
\- Arrête tout de suite, **insiste Anya.  
**\- D'accord, **je l'entends souffler et j'échange un regard avec Clarke qui a recommencé à manger comme si de rien n'était. **Désolée, c'est juste que…  
\- Je sais. Aller, calme-toi **_**ma belle**_**. Je suis là.  
\- Il n'y a aucune chanson pour **_**ça**_**.  
\- Je sais et je ne vais pas essayer d'en trouver une. Clarke, **l'interpelle Anya, **la prochaine fois, contente-toi de laisser un mot.  
\- Tout va bien ? **Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.  
**\- C'est simplement un très mauvais timing, **répond ma sœur. **Rae a fait ce genre de cauchemar où tout le monde disparaissait. J'ai mis une bonne heure à la rassurer et quand nous sommes descendus : pas de Clarke. Mais je pense que ça va aller, vous êtes où exactement ?  
\- À une petite heure, **répond Clarke. **Dis à Raven que je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, **avoue-t-elle, **mais je ne voulais pas que Lexa soit seule après sa discussion avec vos parents. D'ailleurs, je suis super furax contre eux, **ne peut-elle s'empêcher de souligner.  
**\- Je vois, **répond Anya. **Tu vas bien Lexa ?  
\- Heureuse que Clarke soit venue me chercher.  
\- Je suis désolée, **elle souffle en réponse. **Je sais comment **_**ils**_ **peuvent être par moment. **_**Ils **_**vont se calmer quand **_**ils**_ **comprendront que tu es heureuse.  
\- Tu veux dire comme **_**ils**_ **l'ont fait pour toi ? **Je reste évasive consciente que Clarke et surtout Raven écoutent toujours.  
**\- Ce n'est pas pareil, **Anya soupire, **et tu le sais, **je serre les poings en repensant à la conversation que j'ai surpris entre eux trois au gala, _**ils**_ **ont simplement des… attentes. Je pense qu'**_**ils**_ **ont trop imaginés à quoi ressembleraient nos vies, ça va leurs passer. **_**Ils **_**nous aiment. C'est simplement que je crois que nous les avons un peu trop… chamboulés ces deux dernières années. Ça va leurs passer, **elle insiste et je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux elle essaye de convaincre.  
**\- Il va falloir que nous en reparlions, **je souligne tout de même.  
**\- Pas aujourd'hui Lexa, **je devine facilement un sourire forcé de sa part. **Soyez prudentes sur la route. Je vais m'assurer que Rae va bien, **et elle raccroche.

Putain ! Je déteste quand Anya fait ce genre de chose ! Elle intériorise tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point d'imploser. Je sais que je suis en tout point pareil, mais là il faut qu'elle en parle. Elle en a besoin.

**\- Lexa, **m'appelle Clarke, **qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre tes parents et Anya ?  
\- Rien, **je soupire. **Enfin, pas rien, **je me reprends ne voulant pas mentir, **c'est exactement comme elle a dit : ils ont trop d'attentes.  
\- **_**Ils**_ **ont été très durs avec ta sœur quand elle a emménagé avec Raven.  
\- Elle m'en à parlé, oui.  
\- **_**Ils**_ **sont contre le mariage, c'est ça ?  
\- Entre autres, **je soupire. **Je n'ai jamais vu Anya leurs tenir tête comme ça, **je souris malgré moi. **Nos parents, **je réfléchis un instant, **nous aimes de façon inconditionnelle, nous n'avons jamais manqué d'amour mais dans la balance, il y a toujours eu cette rigidité. Il fallait que tout soit carré, propre et lisse. L'amour qu'il y a entre eux m'a toujours inspiré, je ne les ai jamais vu se disputer, c'était un genre d'idéal à atteindre. Mais si un jour **_**nous**_ **avons des enfants, ce genre de discipline ne sera jamais imposée, c'était parfois très étouffant.  
\- Tu veux des enfants ? **sourit Clarke.  
**\- Euh, **je baisse les yeux, **oui, bien sûr. Un jour.  
\- Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de conversation, **constate-t-elle. **Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de conversation ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, **je joue nerveusement avec mes lunettes.  
**\- Tu as déjà tout imaginé, **elle rit. **Alors combien d'enfants aurons-nous ?  
\- Clarke !  
\- Quoi ? Je veux savoir. J'ai **_**le droit**_ **de savoir à quoi va ressembler ma vie.  
\- Trois, **je cède, **je veux trois enfants et un chat.  
\- Nous n'aurons pas de chat, **souligne-t-elle. **Mais pour le reste je peux me laisser convaincre. Ça y est, **elle sourit, **j'y suis avec toi, **elle ferme les yeux, **c'est plutôt cool.  
\- Je t'aime, **je laisse échapper.  
**\- Je t'aime aussi Lexa, **me répond-elle en ouvrant les paupières pour se plonger dans mes yeux. **Dis-moi que rien, ni personne ne nous séparera jamais.  
\- Jamais.**

Clarke sourit, se redresse, se penche sur la table en me demandant d'approcher et elle me vole un baiser. Quand elle s'éloigne ses yeux pétillent de malice. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

**\- J'adore ce jeu : imaginer notre vie !  
\- Je ne joue pas Clarke, **je souris.  
**\- Juste un peu, **elle plisse son nez de façon adorable.  
**\- Non, pas avec toi, **j'insiste tout de même amusée.  
**\- Je te ferai céder, un jour.  
\- Aucune chance.  
\- Nous verrons bien, **me défit-elle.  
**\- Et tu devrais aussi arrêter de jouer avec moi.  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas !**

J'adore quand nous engageons ce genre de duel. Je sais, qu'aucune de nous deux ne gagnera, nous sommes beaucoup trop déterminées. C'est aussi pour cette raison que notre relation fonctionne aussi bien depuis quelque temps, nous nous parlons allant parfois jusqu'à la provocation.

**\- C'est ce que tu crois, **_**princesse**_**.  
\- Sérieusement ?**

J'éclate de rire. Je dévore Clarke des yeux. Je me lève, m'installe à côté d'elle et à mon tour, je l'embrasse malgré qu'elle essaye de me repousser pour la forme. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand finalement elle choisit d'approfondir le baiser. Qui aurait dit il y a deux ans sous cette tempête de neige qu'être embrassée par Clarke nous mènerait à cet instant ?

Certainement pas moi.

Mais je ne vais surtout pas m'en plaindre. J'aime beaucoup trop embrasser ma meilleure amie ! Je m'éloigne doucement en voyant de minuscules flocons commencer à tomber. Je souris un peu plus en observant attendrit ce spectacle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
\- Il neige.  
\- Vraiment ? **Elle se retourne, **je n'arrive pas à le croire, **elle sourit à son tour, **vient, **elle prend mon poignet et nous fait sortir du restaurant.  
**\- Clarke, **j'essaye de l'arrêter alors qu'elle se met à courir une fois que nous sommes dehors.

Elle lâche doucement ma main, tourne sur elle-même en riant. Je suis subjuguée par sa beauté, par son bonheur. Son rire m'électrise me faisant à nouveau perdre le contrôle de mon palpitant. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement.

Subitement, elle revient à toute vitesse vers moi. Je peine à la rattraper alors qu'elle saute dans mes bras. Son sourire attire de plus en plus mon regard, je ne parviens plus à quitter ses lèvres des yeux. Ses mains glissent sur mes joues et elle dit joyeusement :

**\- Les amis ne s'embrassent pas sous la neige.  
\- Qui s'en préoccupe, **je demande avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de cette fanfiction de Noël (en plein mois de mai… pire que **_**Home**_ **l'année dernière !). J'espère que ça en valait la peine… que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture et que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous aimé cette fin ?**

**Note personnelle** **: MERCI infiniment d'avoir été là au fil des chapitres de cette fanfiction, pour votre assiduité et vos nombreux commentaires. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous, d'avoir su fait vivre des émotions aussi complexes que l'amour, l'amitié, la tristesse, la colère, l'abandon, la douleur et tout le reste. D'avoir eu la chance de vous surprendre, de vous faire rire ou même pleurer et surtout d'avoir fait vivre une fois de plus Clarke et Lexa. Et aussi d'avoir su imaginer un Ranya différent des autres. Comme à la fin de IHYV et TMBTTS, j'ai versé ma petite larme en mettant le point final à cette histoire. C'est toujours difficile de quitter **_**nos**_ **personnages. En tout cas, merci d'avoir fait vivre cette fanfiction ! Je vous aime.**

**Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour NMRP et WISYT ainsi que pour les autres projets futurs ! Croyez-moi, je ne manque pas d'idées !**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**GeekGirlG.**


End file.
